A Rare Beauty
by Mkay-212
Summary: Olivia Hamilton, once black sheep of her class, has now returned and is more like a swan. She's gorgeous, she's artistic, she's brilliant, and she's deadly. She comes from a long line of hunters that pull rank above the Argents. She has been sent to Beacon Hills to "solve" the problem that the Argents are failing to do so. Her focus may stray when she meets Jackson. Jackson/O.C.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I keep saying that I am going to branch out from all of these Teen Wolf fics, but someone has been really wanting to read a Jackson/O.C. story. And I had an idea, so I figured why not! With that said, this fanfic. is dedicated to **_Miss E Charlotte. _**She's been a real friend lately, and I very much appreciate it. Also, I won't be following the show exactly. There will be some chapters that will have parts of the episodes in them. I will be following the timeline of the show though. I hope you guys all enjoy it! **

* * *

"You have to hit harder than that! More accurate! They're werewolves, not carcasses! They are stronger. Faster. Better." I could feel the breath of my instructor, Alex, on the back of my neck. It sent cold chills down my body when it hit the sweat on my neck. I swung my leg around again to strike the rib cage of the large hitting dummy and then drove my knife in the heart. "You have to be faster than that!" I ran the drill again. This time the movements went so fast that it was a blur even in my own vision. "That's my girl!" I looked over at him and he winked at me. At least someone was proud of me.

"You still have ten laps and your evening work-out to do, Olivia." Alex and I turned to face my dad. He was dressed as he always was, in business attire with a solemn look on his face.

"Yes sir." I nodded once before taking a quick sip from my water bottle. I jogged over to our in-door track and began my ten laps. I've been training for four years to be the hunter that my father required me to be. Our family was at the top in the hunting society. Every eco-system had a hierarchy, and we were no different. I knew from a young age that my family was different from the rest. It was probably due to the fact that our house looked like a medieval weapons museum, along with weapons from every century after that.

My dad had always put me in competitions when I was younger. And they were all out of state. He said that the people around us didn't have any business knowing our business. He had me compete in everything from 4-H shooting sports to rock climbing. Didn't know that there was such a thing as child rock climbing competitions? Well, there are. But even after all the wins I had from competing, I couldn't be one of those kids that everyone loved. Dad wanted to keep me in the shadows, like wallpaper. When I was thirteen he moved my entire family out here to Texas. In the middle of freaking no-where. We lived in a huge place that you would only see in the movies. We had an in-door training center, pool, boxing ring, and pretty much anything else you could want. With the exception of anything fun.

I've had a strict diet of the exact same meals for four years. I've seen the same people day in and day out for four years. And I have seen the same walls for walls for four years. Fortunately, Dad did give me television and he would order movies for me to watch. He said that the purpose of keeping me her and training every day was for me to be the best. He was the best, my mother was the best, and that now I will be. My dad was a member of the council and that meant that I had eyes on me with every move I made. Like I was living under a microscope.

At least I had Alex. He was only three years older than me, but he was much more experienced than me. Werewolves killed his parents, and he's been fighting the cause for nine years now. He was tough on me, but he was also like my older brother. We looked out for each other, and on occasion we would skip a day of training to go on adventures. But that was only on rare occasions. And on even rarer occasions I would beat him in a fight. I wasn't as strong as Alex was, but I was smarter.

"So, you think she's ready?" I heard my dad whisper the words as I finished my last lap and was now jogging up to them.

"I think she will be successful, yes." Alex had never lied, and he has most certainly never gave me praise if I didn't earn it.

"Ready for what?" I caught the towel that Alex tossed over to me and patted at my sweat as I tried to labor my breathing.

"The council has been informed of an...outbreak. In Beacon Hills. The Argents were sent in, but it appears that they are having difficulties performing their duties." Any time my dad spoke, I felt like I was talking to an actor portraying a soldier in a war film. "The council has requested I send in someone who can finish the job for them. Someone who can blend in with the suspected animals." Meaning he needed someone younger. That was the only way that he would send me in. My father has yet to believe that I was ready to handle any situation.

"Someone who can blend in?" He swallowed hard, reluctant to tell me that he actually needs me for something.

"There's evidence that there is an alpha and two betas in the territory. One of the betas we know is Derek Hale, but the other we believe is young. More than likely a high school student." So that's why I am being sent it. Usually if werewolves were being made, the alphas go after strong male candidates. I was going in as bait.

He looked at me and had a very serious tone to his voice. "I volunteered you to go in and solve the problem. We needed a younger hunter, and you fit the requirements. Are you prepared for this?" He wasn't really asking me. He was more of making sure I wasn't going to coward away from him.

"Of course. When am I going in?" I tried to contain my excitement from finally being able to leave this place, but it was very hard.

"I'll be sending you and your mother back to our old house. You'll start school as a sophomore. You'll receive further instructions when you arrive there. Finish your work-out and then see your mother for packing." And just like that he was leaving. Alex and I turned to look at each other.

"I'm surprised he didn't send you." Alex smirked at my words.

"I'm not the one with boobs and long legs." He winked and I swung but he ducked out of my way. "It's the truth!"

"But he still chose me. So that's something right?" I got on the ground and Alex stepped on my feet for me to do sit-ups.

"I've told you that he's proud of you. He just doesn't show it. He isn't programmed to show emotion." I held in laughter at the joke we always said about my dad being a robot. When you met him, your thoughts would probably go straight to Terminator.

"Yeah. Well, I guess this means I can't screw up right?" Alex smiled at me.

"You won't screw up. You're the top female hunter here. And you already know the kids at the high school. This is going to be a cake walk for you." I didn't say anything, but I knew it was going to be anything other than that. The kids used to either tease me or ignore me back in elementary school. When I first left, I was grateful. Because then I wouldn't have to live in the darkness anymore. Now that I was going back, I was nervous.

* * *

"Olivia sweetpea! You're going to be late!" I stood there in front of my mirror staring at a who I knew was me, but was still having a hard time believing it. My mother and I had moved here two days ago. My dad didn't even say goodbye to me, he had men come and help us move everything into the house. And right now I wish I had Alex here to help me. I was sure I could handle the werewolves. They wouldn't be a problem what-so-ever. But the people, now they could present a problem.

"Yeah. I coming!" I took one last look to make sure that everything is in place and then grabbed my bag before heading down the stairs. My mom was standing in the kitchen, running the blender.

She saw me and smiled brightly. "Is that my morning shake?" I nodded to the glass she was pouring the contents of the blender in.

She handed it to me and watched as I downed it. "Isn't this exciting? You're finally going back to a real school!" The difference between my dad and my mother was like night and day. She was a hunter once, but she just wasn't cut out for it is what she always tells me. Funny thing is that I know for a fact that she was the best hunter there was her age.

"That's not what we're here for mom." I tried to remind her that we were here for a job, but the look she was giving me told me that she wasn't going to accept that answer.

"I know what we are here for. And I know that you will take care of that. But that doesn't mean that you can't enjoy this. Enjoy being here, meet people, make friends, possibly meet a guy..." She let that sentence trail off her tongue, but I turned that idea away the instant the words left her lips.

"We are here for a job. That's it. No time for guys." She dropped her head as I took the vitamins out of the cabinet and took one of each.

"Okay, honey." She nodded her head. "You look wonderful. That dress really compliments you." She grabbed at the hem of the dress and smiled again. "But you still wore those boots. Couldn't you put on a pair of sandals or maybe even heels?" I reached down and pulled out a short blade from one of the boots.

"Can't hide a weapon in heels. Or chase after a wolf." I pointed out to her and she laughed at me.

"Point well taken. Have a wonderful first day. If you need me, call. And don't forget that we are meeting the Argents tonight." I leaned in and kissed her on the cheek before heading out the door.

* * *

I walked up the stairs and straight into the front office. There was, what looked to be, a very nice lady behind the desk. She was on the phone and held her finger up to me. Ten seconds later she put the phone back on the hook and smiled at me brightly. "You must Olivia Hamilton. I read your file. Welcome back to Beacon Hills." She handed me a folder that was slap full of papers. "I need you to get your parents to sign all those documents." She handed me a single piece of paper and said, "And this is your class schedule. "Mr. Harris's class room is just down the hall and to the left." The phone rang again, and I took that as my cue to leave.

I left the office and somehow managed to find my way to the right class. I was only five minutes late. When I opened the door everyone in the class stopped what they were doing and stared at me.

"Ahh...I was wondering if the front office had their information correct. Miss. Hamilton is it?" Mr. Harris was looking down at a paper, but now he was looking up at me.

"Olivia Hamilton. Yes." He nodded towards a seat near the front but not in the front.

"Well, Miss Hamilton, please take a seat." I watched as all the students whispered and stared. Let the judging begin I guess.

I took my seat next to a guy. "Hey." He whispered softly and when I looked over I recognized him. He was always the sweetest guy. He never really spoke to me, but when he did he didn't say anything cruel or demeaning. "You might not remember me."

"Danny Māhealani. I remember you." I gave him a friendly smile.

"You look absolutely amazing. Wherever you disappeared to, it was kind to you." I felt my cheeks get a little warmer. I didn't get compliments like that every day. I didn't compliments much at all actually. "And don't pay attention to everyone. The girls are going to be jealous and the guys are going to be awe-struck."

"Of what?" I didn't think that we had been talking about anything of importance and then I was really confused when Danny smiled.

"Of you. You go away looking like you did." Horrible, I knew it and he didn't have to say it. Although I appreciate he didn't. "And then you come back hot." And I really didn't know how to respond to that, so I just turned to the front and focused on what the teacher was now saying.

I was so thankful when that class was over because that mean I was finally going to be able to breath. I exited as quickly as possible and went to the bathroom and called Alex.

_"You can't possibly be missing me that much by now." _I could hear him chuckle in the background.

_"Alex, I don't know if I can do this." _I felt out of breath and nervous, so nervous.

_"What are you talking about? I've been training you for this for years. Of course you can do this." _He thought I was talking about the werewolves.

_"Not the hunting, you idiot. Blending in. I don't blend it, that's not what I do. I'm practically the poster child for the Socially Awkward Penguin meme." _And now I was babbling, great. Just great.

_"The what?"_ He sounded lost and confused, but I didn't have time to explain.

_"Do you even get on the internet? They all just keep staring at me. And whispering. There's so much whispering. I can't handle it." _I walked back over to the sink and stared into the mirror. I took a few deep breaths.

_"They are staring at you, because you're attractive. And from what I saw before you came to us, you looked like a ho-bo. So they are probably just all shocked. They'll get over it. Just remember, if the beta is a student. They are going to be stronger and faster than the anyone else there. Look for someone on a sports team." _I honestly don't know what I would do without this guy.

_"Yeah, that's what Danny said. And sport's team. Got it." _The warning bell rang and I gathered my stuff together and fluffed out my hair like my mom had taught to do earlier.

_"Danny. Who the hell is Danny? You've been there for an hour and you already met a guy." _I couldn't tell if he was jealous or just being protective, and I probably didn't want to know which it was.

_"Don't worry. I'm pretty sure he's gay. I've got to go. I'll call you tonight." _I hung up the phone and hurried out of the girl's restroom.

I looked down at my schedule, and I must have been so focused on trying to figure out where I was supposed to be that I wasn't watching where I was going. I ran right into a rather large chest.

I dropped all my papers and without looking up at who I ran into I dropped to the floor and started gathering them all up. "I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention. Well, I was. But not to where I was walking. I was trying to find this class."

"Chemistry. Here you can just follow me." I looked at the stack of papers in my hand then back up at him. He was holding my schedule.

"I'm Jackson. Captain of the lacrosse team, Captain of the swim team, and basically you're all around golden boy. I can assure you that you are in good hands." He stuck out a hand to assist me in getting up.

"I'm Olivia." He kept hold on my hand, but I pulled it back. "And I know who are. We went to elementary school together." I saw a confused look on his face, and I could honestly say that I wasn't surprised at all that he didn't recognize me.

"Olivia Hamilton?" Or maybe he did. "How could I forget?"

"Well considering you never spoke to me, and if you did then it wasn't pleasant. I don't know." I grabbed my schedule from his hands. Then Alex's words came through my head. _Look for somebody on a sport's team. _Well I was staring at the captain of two. "I'm sorry, that was rude. And I would appreciate it if you would still show me where that class was." I tried to give him a friendly smile, but I wasn't sure how well it all came out.

"So where did you move to when you left?" Small talk. He wanted to do small talk?

"Texas." He led me down a hallway and then I saw a classroom that resembled a chemistry lab.

"Well, welcome back to Beacon Hills. You haven't really missed much." We reached the door and I saw that it was indeed the chem room.

"Yeah, well, thanks for showing me the classroom." I walked inside and found Danny. I took the empty seat next to him.

A sound came from a throat right next to me. I looked up to see Jackson standing next to me. "Oh, I'm sorry is this your seat?"

"It is actually. But I'll let you have it for today." Oh how sweet. I can see that Jackson was the same old Jackson. A smartass who thought he was better than everyone else in the room.

"I see it didn't take long for Jackson to scope you out. He had been asking about you all morning." So he didn't really remember me. I shouldn't be disappointed, but I was.

"Yeah, I quite literally ran into him in the hallway." Danny laughed, but I was focused on the two girl that had walked into the room.

I watched them as they took their seats. One I recognized from pictures as Allison. The other was a preppy red head. And there was only one red head that I could remember. Lydia Martin. She walked over and planted a big kiss on Jackson's cheek.

"They've been dating for about two years. I don't know how they put up with each other." From what I remembered, they would be an odd couple.

"What about her? I don't recognize her at all. Then again, I've been gone for four years." I pointed over to Allison who was staring at a guy who had a goofy smile on his face.

"That's Allison Argent. She just moved here. Lydia kind of adopted her." As a pet I suspected.

"Holy hell. It really is you." Lydia was looking right at me. And she looked...impressed. "I'm not surprised that the clinic took four years to turn you into a beauty, but they did a nice job." I couldn't tell if she was insulting me or complimenting me.

"Glad to see that you haven't changed Lydia." I smiled at her, and the teacher came in.

When it came time for lunch I sat there at a table, trying to avoid the glares, stares, and more whispers. A tray appeared beside me and when I looked up, I found myself relieved to see Danny.

"A girl as pretty as you should never eat alone." I knew he was gay, it wasn't that hard to see. So he wasn't hitting on me, but he was being nice. And I very much appreciated that.

"I don't know about that. I kind of like being alone." If you were alone, then no one can hurt you. That was a lesson my dad has taught me very well.

"Hey Danny. I didn't know that we had moved our table." Jackson came and sat down beside me, but looked at Danny. "But I can now see why." Jackson was now looking at me, and it caused me to look back down at my tray.

I noticed Danny and Jackson looking at each other, and then Danny nodded at someone over my shoulder. "Well, if it isn't the black sheep turned gold." I inwardly groaned at the sound of Lydia's voice. I normally had a very high tolerance for rudeness, but I wanted nothing more than to punch her.

"Don't be jealous Lydia, just because you aren't the prettiest girl in the school anymore." The brunette, I think Danny said her name was Allison, was with her as they took their seats. Lydia sat next to Jackson and Allison sat next to Lydia. I contained a smile when Lydia's eyes bugged out at Jackson's comment.

"The hottest people always date the always hottest people. And that's why we are together babe." Lydia recovered herself quickly and planted a peck on Jackson's cheek. I noticed that he slightly recoiled, but it wasn't enough for everyone to pick up on.

I glanced over at Allison and noticed she was staring at someone herself. When I followed her gaze it brought me to the same boy with the goofy grin from chemistry class. Next to him was a guy with a buzz cut rambling about something and nearly spitting out his food. Classy.

Someone's fingers came and snapped in front of my face, I looked over and saw that they were Danny's. "Are you coming to the practice this afternoon?"

"You'd be in for quite a show. Jackson's the best player on the field. That's why he's captain." Lydia bragged about Jackson like she was paid to do so. But I figured that going to the practice was probably the smartest decision. I could scope out all of the players and make a list of the strongest and fastest guys on the team. "But you just moved here, so I'd say you are probably tired." Lydia was politely telling me that I shouldn't come. But I wasn't the type of person dealt well with people like her.

"You know what? I think that watching the practice is the perfect way to start off my new start here in Beacon Hills." I smiled at Lydia and she seemed surprised by my reaction to her snide comments.

* * *

After school, I stayed behind to watch the practice. I went to go and sit on the bleaches, but a safe distance from Lydia and Allison. When I pulled out my sketch pad the stress from the day instantly went away. Drawing had always been a gateway to escape the craziness of my life. All the players approached the field and I re-focused my attention on what I was sent here to do. The only fault in my plan to stay away from Lydia and Allison was that I didn't recognize who was who on the field. So, I gathered up my belongings and walked over and climbed up the bleachers to sit with Lydia and Allison.

"Finally grew tired of sitting by yourself black sheep?" I smiled up at Lydia and put on my friendliest smile.

I stuck my hand out to Allison. "I'm sorry. I'm pretty sure that we have yet to be introduced." She shook my hand. "I'm Olivia Hamilton."

"Allison Argent." And you cure could tell that she was an Argent. She had the skin and bone structure of her mother and her aunt.

"You're new. So, how do you like Beacon Hills so far?" My dad had told me to keep an eye on Allison. And I planned on following his instructions.

"It's nice. I've never really watched lacrosse before though, so this should be interesting." That it should. "Who's that over there." I followed her pointed finger at the guy standing in the goal.

"Oh he's a nobody. Scott...something. He's not that good." Lydia waived her hand at us, but I saw the look in Allison's eyes. She liked him. "Why?"

"Oh he's just in my English class." Allison hid her infatuation well, but then again, Lydia was completely oblivious to anyone but Jackson. I swear she was like a lost puppy, and he was a boy who gave her food and shelter. Scott...I was trying to remember him and then an image flashed in my head. Scott McCall, that's who he was. And that meant that the other guy was most definitely Stiles.

"There's Jackson." Lydia exclaimed excitedly. We all followed her gaze and watched him dominate the field.

There were several players that tried to make a goal, but Scott blocked each one with ease. Another player went in to make a goal, and Scott caught it in his net and then smiled. The frustration was clear on Jackson's face as he took the ball and through with so much force that you could hear it zip through the air. Scott stood a little shocked that the ball landed in his net. From the bench his friend stood up and cheered.

"I thought you said that he wasn't very good?" Allison said, clearly impressed by Scott.

"I have no idea what just happened there." Lydia seemed pissed at the fact that Jackson wasn't the best player on the field. But I was intrigued with how Scott became so fast so quick. But I didn't have any evidence yet, and I couldn't take anything to the council unless I had locked evidence.

* * *

After the practice was over, I headed to my car. I still had a run, a work-out, and a meeting with the Argents tonight, not to mention homework. Before I reached my door though, Jackson cut me off.

"Hey." He stood between me and my door, keeping me from escaping. "I'm having a party at my house. Kind of a beginning of the year bash. I was hoping that you could come." It was an invitation, but it sounded like he was implying more.

"Parties aren't really my thing." I tried to move around him to get to my car door but he didn't budge an inch.

"Parties are everyone's thing. And I'd really like it if you came." I saw his eyes travel down my body and took in my outfit. He wanted me there because I was attractive.

"Jackson. You haven't changed a bit and you have a girlfriend. Better not let her catch you checking me out like that again." I patted his shoulder and during his state of shock, took my chance and got into my car and went home.

* * *

Hours later after my afternoon routine I ran up my steps and saw my mom sitting on the porch swing reading a book.

"Nice workout sweetie?" She didn't lift her eyes from the words on the page.

"It was sufficient. What time are we meeting the Argents?" I grabbed my water bottle I left on the steps and took a long drink.

"9:00 o'clock. I have dinner on the stove. When you get a shower we will eat and then head over." She still didn't look up, but I followed her instructions and went to take a shower.

When I came back into my room to get dressed I saw my phone lighting up on the bed. I saw Alex's name on the screen and pushed speaker phone.

_"You said you'd call" _He sounded worried, bless his heart.

_"I had a workout to do. Just got out of the shower. Sorry." _I walked over to the closet and pulled out my pants, a tank top, and jacket.

_"How was the rest of you day?" _That was a loaded question. There were so many answers to that question.

_"Long. Lydia Martin is still the same plastic barbie witch she was in elementary school. And her boyfriend seems to have eyes for any girl with decent looks and two legs." _I rolled my eyes at his actions this afternoon.

_"He hit on you?" _There was that weird tone he had before when he asked about Danny. I couldn't really decipher what it was.

_"Kind of. I'm not real sure. I don't do well with the male gender. But I have a few ideas on who the second beta could be. And once we find him, we can find the others. He would be the weakest link of the three." _I was a little anxious to meet up with the Argents. Odds were they were not going to take liking to taking orders from a kid.

_"Well, you be careful. I miss you Libby. All my other hunters in training are boring compared to you. They actually follow my every command. There's no fun with them." _I heard him laughing and it made me smile. I missed having him by my side too. But I was here to do a job, and I couldn't let my emotions affect that job.

_"Miss you too! I call tomorrow sometime. Night!" _I hung up the phone and slid on my boots.

My mom drove us over to the Argents house, and we entered the basement the back way. Since Allison was still unaware of the fact that her family was a clan of werewolf hunters, she couldn't see me. Not until it was time for her to find out. When I stepped into the room, I was greeted with just Allison's dad, her mother, and a few of his men.

"Where's Kate?" I asked. Usually my mother would take the reigns on a situation like this, but since the council stuck me in this job, she let me.

"She's on her way in. She should arrive soon." Mrs. Argent informed me. I remembered what was in her file and what my dad told me about her. She was the perfect huntress. She knew the code and lived by it. She didn't hesitate.

"I trust that your first day was okay?" Chris asked me and I took a look at all the weapons along their basement walls.

"It was fine. I've got a few ideas on who the second beta could be, but until I can investigate further, you will follow my commands. We don't hunt unless I give the O.K. and you don't make a move without my consent." They all nodded, and that's when I understood what my father was always talking about when he talked about power. Our family had a lot of it, and others like us feared it.

* * *

**So that's the first chapter. I know that not much happened, but I'm still introducing everything. So please be patient. If you wish to review and let me know what you thought (good or bad) I wouldn't complain. ;) Much love to all those that took the time out to read this!**


	2. Chapter 2

It was way too early for anyone to be awake in the world. But since I now had school and homework to deal with on a schedule it messed with my normal workout schedule. So I had to wake up while it was still dark outside and do my morning workout routines. I rather missed the large pool we had back in Texas. I was always the most refreshing way to get my body awake and motivated. The school had a pool, but I didn't have a key. Then again, what I did have was the set of skills to break in.

I packed a bag with a towel, my goggles, and a some toiletries to take a shower. I figured no one would be at the school at four in the morning and I could use their weight room. Dad was supposed to have equipment shipped to the house, but it wouldn't arrive for another two weeks. I tiptoed down the stairs and out the front door. My mother wouldn't care that I left to go workout, but she wouldn't exactly approve of my breaking into the school.

I got into my car and drove fast down the roads. Driving fast seemed to be a habit that helped clear my mind. When I reached the school the parking lot was empty, just as I had expected it to be. I went around back and climbed up into the window. I wasn't quite sure what room I was in, until the smell hit me like a brick wall. The boy's locker room. I walked out and down the eerily quiet hall to reach the door of the gym. Based on the smell that resembled the one the leaked from the previous locker room, mostly guys used this gym. Then again, I'd say that Beacon Hills doesn't harbor many girls like me.

* * *

Around an hour later, after much sweat and hard breathing, I finally reached the point in my workout where I can get in the pool and swim a few laps. Or maybe more than a few laps. Swimming was always so therapeutic. I got changed into my swim suit, and put my ear plugs in. When I first jumped into the pool, my body kind of went paralyzed. The water was absolutely freezing. Fortunately it didn't take very long for my body to get used to the temperature of the water. I just let myself get lost in the feel of the water gliding over my body. As I pushed through the water, my mind wondered to my father. If I failed him with this job, then I might as well get used to not seeing anyone but Alex and those walls of that training center because I would never be able to leave it again.

I didn't know how long I had been swimming, but the music that I had cut on before I began my swim, had just disappeared. I brought my head up out of the water and when I looked over to where the stereo was, I was welcomed by the face of Jackson Whittemore.

"You do realize that breaking and entering is a crime right?" He was sitting down on the bleachers next to the stereo, but now he began walking up to the side of the pool. I also saw that he had my towel in his hand.

I swam my way to the ladder and got out. I grabbed my towel from him and saw him grin as he checked me out. "What are you doing here?"

School didn't start for hour and a half. No one should be here. He grinned at me before speaking. "Well, I was actually here to take a swim too. But then I got here and got...distracted." I wrapped up in the towel and crossed my arms.

"Well, how did you get in here? The school is still locked. Are you aware that breaking and entering is a crime?" He laughed at me before holding up a keychain with several keys dangling down from the ring.

"It's no breaking and entering if you have keys to the place." He winked at me and I instantly felt my cheeks get a little warm with embarrassment.

"How did you get keys?"

He shrugged his shoulders like it was nothing. "When your parents are rich and donate tons of money to the school, and your captain of two major sports teams, you get perks."

I walked over and grabbed my bag. "Well, then I'll just leave you to enjoy your perks." I gave him a small smile before walking past him.

"You could just join me for a swim..." I turned around and he had already stripped out of his sweat pants and t-shirt, and was now standing in front of me wear nothing but his swim suit and a smile.

"I'll pass." I noticed that Jackson was fit, extremely fit actually. So fit that I was caught looking at him. My cheeks got warm again and I wanted to kick myself.

"You sure? I'll even teach you a few things or two if you want?"

"Are you ever not cocky?" My tone honestly surprised me. I wasn't usually this forward with guys, or anyone for that matter. I usually just took orders and followed them.

"Only when I'm not in front of a pretty girl." I couldn't stop the rolling of my eyes or the disapproving shake of my head. He pulled out his phone when we both heard it ringing. He hit the ignore button, and I was curious as to who could have been calling this early. "You're different aren't you?"

If by different, he meant that in my spare time I like to go hunt the things that go bump in the middle of the night, then yes. But he couldn't have any knowledge of that. "No. I'm just not the type of girl to drop her panties for a cute guy with a bit of charm." This time I did walk off and he didn't call me back.

Maybe now he'll leave his quest of coming after me. I didn't understand what his problem was any way. He was dating Lydia, who was basically the female equivalent of Hades.

* * *

When I got back home, my mother was waiting for me at the table with my vitamins in a cup and my morning smoothie, but her face gave me the impression that she wanted to talk.

"Who died?" She folded her hands in front of her on the table, a move that she learned from my father. Unfortunately for her, she had no where near the effect that he did.

"Where did you go this morning?" That's it? That is why she looks like someone died?

"For a workout. Is there something wrong?" I sat down and swallowed the vitamins and washed them down with the smoothie.

"Yes, Olivia Grace there is. I woke up this morning and you were no where to be found. I called your phone probably twenty times before I heard it ringing in your room. Where the hell were?" Her voice actually rose slightly, something that was unusual for her.

"I was at the school. I used their gym and the pool. I'm so sorry, I left my phone here because it was on charge and I honestly didn't think you would wake up this early." I gave her the truth, but she still looked upset.

"Next time you decide to leave the house, you are to bring your phone with you and you are to let me know where you are going." She was so serious that this made me think it was about more than me just going to the school for a workout.

"Are you okay?" I saw that her hands were shaking a little bit.

"I thought that you had been in a fight with one of those monsters. I thought maybe you were hurt or dead or something. What we do isn't exactly the safest job in the world, and you don't tell me anything." Ahh...I understood what she was freaking out about now.

"Mom." I reached over and placed my hand in hers. "I promise that if I go out hunting, you will know exactly where I am going and who I am going with. I was honestly just working out." I hoped that calmed her down, because I really had to get ready for school.

"I just worry about you is all." She swallowed hard before looking back up at me. "You better go get ready. I don't want you being late." She stopped and stared at me. "Sweetie, don't take this the wrong way, but did you not shower after your workout?" I groaned out loud and wanted to smack my forehead.

"I got ...distracted." By a guy with blue eyes (or were they green? Mixture of both?) , perfect body, and perfect hair.

"Well, go wash the sweat off sweetpea." She stood up and took my glass to the sink to wash it.

I walked up the stairs and then I started to jog when I heard my phone ring. I picked up my phone and saw the name on the screen. I pushed the ignore button and I instantly felt bad about it. It wasn't that I didn't want to talk to him, but I just didn't have the time to talk right now. So, instead I shot him a text before I got into the shower.

**Can't talk right now. I'm running majorly late for school. Call you later. -Libs**

* * *

I walked up the stairs to the school and took in a deep breath. I had been here for a week. And everyone was finally getting settled into the right classes. Which mean the course load was going to begin to get harder now that all the classes were situated.

My phoned beeped from receiving a text message and I smiled when I saw Alex had texted me.

**No worries! I was just calling to say that I hope you have a better day today. :)**

Honestly if it weren't for my mother and Alex's support through this, it would be so difficult to keep my focus. I looked up and ran straight into the chest of...you guessed it. Jackson.

"You've really got to start watching where you are going?" I heard him laugh, but it did nothing but agitate me.

"Why are you always here?" I put my phone back into my pocket and looked up at him.

"Well, I tend to go to school here. But only five days a week." That earned him a small smile.

"You going to class?" He started walking next to me and I got the feeling that he was going to walk me to my class.

"What do you want from me Jackson?" We stopped right after we reached the inside of the high school and he turned to look at me. "You're the gold boy around here right? Most popular guy in school, best looking guy in school, most athletic, even dating the hottest girl in school. Speaking of you dating a girl? Shouldn't you be with Aphrodite and not standing here talking to what she considers the black sheep of the school? It could hurt your untarnished reputation and we wouldn't want that." My phoned beeped again. And again, it was Alex.

**Forgot to tell you. Your dad wants you to call him with an update later on tonight.**

Great. So, now my dad couldn't even call his own daughter. He had to send a message through someone else. Lovely.

"I thought we could be friends. And you are far from the black sheep of the school. Lydia used to be the hottest girl in the school. Now she isn't, and she's lashing out. Pay her no attention. Besides, if I wanted to be with her right now, then I would be. She doesn't run my life."

"Jackson!" Lydia's voice rang loud through the hall and when I looked up to see her she didn't look happy. She reached the spot where Jackson and I were still standing. "Where the hell have you been? I called you for a ride to school. Why didn't you show up this morning?" She turned to stare at me. "And don't you have some book to shove in your face or something?"

"Geez...Lydia. Play nice. I was training at the pool this morning. I told you that I was going to start training harder now. I must have just left my phone in the car." I knew for a fact that he was lying, because he purposefully ignored a phone call when he was talking to me this morning. It must have been Lydia. Did it really take her hours to get ready?

I started to walk away, but Jackson hollered after me. "You're going to sit with us at lunch right?"

I decided to just keep on walking because I didn't want to turn back and face the go-to-hell glare that I was sure was plastered on Lydia's face.

I rounded the corner and a smile instantly stretched across my when I saw Danny standing at his locker. He looked up at me and waived.

"Hey pretty lady. You look...annoyed." He paused for a minutes and then a knowing smile crept across his face. "Must be Lydia's fault."

"Ahh...if this were Hogwarts, she'd be in Slytherin. I swear she has snake blood in her body." Danny and I walked to class and people in the hallway started staring when Danny burst into laughter. "Does she always get off on making people feel miserable?"

We reached the class room and Danny sat down in the desk next to me. "Yes. She does." We pulled out our books and then turned back to face each other. "But she really isn't that horrible." I scoffed at his words. It would be a cold day in hell before I believed there was a nice bone in Lydia's body.

* * *

It was near the end of the day when I finally was informed that I got into the art class I wanted. Instead of boring gym class, that would benefit me in no way, I was going to take a class that would allow me to do the one thing that I truly enjoyed, drawing.

I walked into the classroom, and was welcomed by the smell of paint, clay, and other unknown substances I saw on the walls. I saw an empty desk with two chairs and sat down. I heard the teacher stand up and then she said,

"Find a seat Mr. Whittemore." I looked up and my eyes met Jackson's dead on. He smiled at me and took the liberty of taking the empty seat next to me.

"Well hello Olivia." He showed me his killer smile and leaned in a bit closer. It was close enough that I could smell what kind of cologne he was wearing. And I had to admit that it smelled nice.

"Hey Jackson." I was kind of sad that he was in this class. Art was literally the only thing I had in this world that was mine. The only thing that my dad didn't influence or monitor. And now I was going to have to deal with him every Tuesday and Thursday.

"So we will start class out with a simply sketch of anything. A tree, a chair, or you can do the every symbolic fruit..." I saw Jackson scratching his head.

"Something tells me that you didn't voluntarily take this class." I leaned in and whispered.

"Okay. I'll set you loose. Let you all fly out of the nest. Oh and one more thing. The person sitting next to you is your class partner from here on out. You will be doing all projects together, so you might want to get better acquainted with each other." She smiled brightly and walked back to her desk.

"You heard teacher. We should probably get better acquainted." I looked at him smirking and shook my head.

"Or we could just get work on our sketches for the day." I flipped my pad open and went back to work on my a sketch that I had already started.

I noticed Jackson staring over my shoulder and when I looked over at him I saw that he was staring intently at my sketch. I tried to cover up my sketch pad stealthily, but he saw it anyways. He pulled it right out from underneath me.

"Well, what do we have here?" He lifted it up and started flipping through all my drawings. He stopped when he reached the one of the girl crying. She was sitting under a tree, reading a book, and a few tears rolling down her face. I don't think anyone would believe me if I told them that Jackson was quiet for a good ten minutes. "You're really good at this aren't you?"

I reached over and took my pad back from him. "It depends on your definition of good." I thought I was decent, but I was no Van Gogh.

"My definition of good is what I just saw." He wasn't smiling, or smirking, or winking. No charm, just a sentence. A sentence that made me feel a little good about myself.

I didn't know what to say to him, and luckily class ended just in time for me to not have to say anything. I stood up and started towards the front of the classroom. I didn't need Jackson as my partner and I was really hoping that I could get that changed. Jackson walked right past me, and that left the classroom empty beside me and the teacher.

"Yes Miss Hamilton?" She looked up from what looked like paper work and smiled at me.

"I was wondering if our class partners were set in stone..."

"Yes." I looked up at her a little surprised. She hadn't even let me finish my sentence. "You are partners with Mr. Whittemore, and that will not be changing." You've got to be kidding me.

"Alright, well, umm..thank you." She nodded and waived as I walked out of the classroom.

I walked out of the door and saw Jackson standing outside of the door. "Holy..." He scared me so badly that I gasped. Out loud. "Were you listening?"

"You don't want me as a partner?" He seemed a little hurt, but I was lost as to why.

"It's not that." I started walking towards my locker and he followed, right on my heels.

"Then what is it?" We stopped at my locker and he leaned against the one next to mine.

"Art is just kind of a...personal thing for me. That's all." I tried to get through this conversation as fast as possible, but it appears that Jackson wasn't going to let me.

"I can respect that. Really." I turned to look at him.

"But..." He smiled.

"But, I could really use your help with this class. Honestly, I can't afford to get a bad grade in that class, and from the looks of it, you are amazing when it comes to art."

"You can't afford to get a bad grade? What, they'll kick you off the team for getting a B?" I laughed, but when I saw the serious look on his face I sobered.

"I can't get a full ride if I don't keep my 4.0." Now I was really sobered. I wasn't expecting that to be his response. The guy standing right in front of me was almost human. "Okay, fine. I'll make a deal with you." He smiled at me.

"What's the deal?" I was real curious as to what was running through his mind.

"Follow me." I looked around and the hallways had been pretty empty. The end of the school day always seemed to dreadfully appear, but once it was here, everyone left the school before the bell could finish ringing.

I shut the locker door, and jogged to catch up to him as he was going out back towards the fields. He now had a bag and his lacrosse stick in his hands. Where did they come from?

"Where are we going?" Which I realized was a stupid question because obviously he was taking me to the lacrosse field. "What are we doing here Jackson?"

He took out a ball and handed me one of the lacrosse sticks. "I have this feeling that you have some hidden talents under neath that exterior of yours." I looked at him like he was crazy. "If I block your goal attempt, then you have to keep me as your art partner with no complaints."

"And if I score?" He walked over to the goal and smiled.

"Then I'll give you the keys to the school and you can use the pool anytime you wish. Without committing a crime." I looked down at my outfit and grinned to myself.

"I'm in a dress Jackson. It's not exactly the proper lacrosse attire." Jackson shrugged his shoulders.

"Not my problem." He squared up in the goal and nodded at me. "Bring it Hamilton."

"I just have one question." He nodded his head for me to ask it. "You know that picture of Marilyn Monroe with her dress flying up?" He smiled and nodded yes.

I jogged forward and spun on my right foot and shot the ball in the bottom right corner. Score! I rested my hand on my hip and smiled at him. "Funny thing about dresses. They tend to fly up more often than people think. And when they do, guys just can't help but watch."

"You cheated! You can't use a sexual gesture to score!" Jackson laughed as he walked up to me.

"I did not cheat!" I reached down at the hem of my dress and raised it just an inch. "I used my resources." I held out my hand to him. "I'll be taking those keys now." He dug them out of his pocket and handed me the few keys to the school.

"You cheated." I winked at him and started walking off towards my car.

"I do have my hidden talents." I called back to him and when I turned around I caught him looking. "And about that art class. Come over to my house Saturdays sometime and we'll start working on the basics." His smile got bigger and I turned back around to finish walking back to my car.

* * *

_"Sooo...things have to be getting better in school right?"_ Alex had been calling every night to check in. Not that I wouldn't call him, but he would just normally beat me to it.

_"Things are better. I really like my art class."_ I let my self think back to earlier today in class with Jackson. He had actually been...

_"Olivia? Did I lose you? Can you hear me?"_ Alex brought me back to our conversation and out of the thoughts in my head.

_"Yeah. Sorry. I was just thinking about something."_

_"So what's so special about this art class? Why do you like it so much. Besides from obvious reasons."_ Alex was the very first person I had ever showed my work to. I was afraid to show them to my dad because I didn't want him to think my focus was straying from training.

_"I like my class partner. At first, he seems like your normal jock. But I think there's an actual heart in this tin man."_ I smiled at the reference. A secret that Alex made me promise to carry to my grave was that he had a secret infatuation with the movie Wizard of Oz.

_"He? Your lab partner is a he?"_ There was that tone again. Except this time, I heard a solid tone of jealousy.

_"Art class partner. And yes. It's Jackson."_ I prepared myself for him giving me warnings.

_"From what you told me about this guy Libby, I don't trust him."_ I rolled my eyes at the protectiveness in his tone. Sometimes it was nice to have someone like Alex, and then at other times it was annoying.

_"He's not so bad Alex. Really. I feel like he is the type of person that when you first see him, all you see is a pretty face. Then you get to know them and you see that their pretty face comes from a beautiful heart." _

_"Good grief. You sound like a Nicholas Sparks novel. Where has my tough and fighting Olivia gone to?" _I rolled my eyes at the phone and at Alex's words.

_"She's still here. I was just saying, not every jock is a bad guy." _I didn't know why I felt the need to defend Jackson, but I did. And that probably wasn't a good thing.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update! I've been working a lot, and I just haven't had time. There's not enough hours in the day. Please take the time to leave a review...It wold mean the world to me to know if you like the story or not. Much love and appreciation to all you readers. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

We were all sitting at the lunch table, and I was doing my normal routine of smiling and nodding but not really paying attention to anything. Scott and Stiles had joined the table about a week ago when the team realized how great Scott was at Lacrosse. Stiles just got an invitation by association I guess.

"Earth to Hamilton…" I looked up and saw that Danny was waiving a fork near my face.

"Sorry. I just tend to zone out during this time of the day." I glanced over at Lydia, and how she was practically wrapped around every inch of Jackson. I faintly heard them talking about bowling earlier. Was that what Danny was asking me about now?

"So I've noticed. I was asking you if you had been properly welcomed back to Beacon Hills yet?" I gave him a confused expression.

"What do you mean by proper welcoming back?" I saw his face light up and he called out several of the guy's names who were on the lacrosse team.

"We're taking Hamilton here out for a Beacon Hills proper welcoming party!" The guys started 'woo-ing' and throwing their fist in the air, literally. I couldn't make this stuff up.

"Whoah..whoah..whoah..You can't do that without the captain there to lead it." Jackson's voice rang clear across the table and everyone went quiet, except for Danny.

"You're going bowling. With your girlfriend." Danny gave emphasis on the word girlfriend.

"Exactly. Besides it's not like they can get lost in this god-forsaken town anyways." Lydia was clearly getting upset that the guys were giving me some attention. But it's not like I wanted it nor did I ask for it.

"But it won't be a proper welcoming party unless the captain is there to conduct it. That's how it works."

"We can just do the group hangout another night…" Allison added in.

"No!" Lydia was quick to cut Allison off. "We are going bowling. And Jackson you are going to be there. Blondie can apparently get by without you. She has over half the team volunteering to do the welcoming thingy with her. It's like they are a flock of birds and they found something shiny." I heard Lydia's disgusted tone and I wanted nothing more than to kick her ass. I didn't know what her problem was with me, but she clearly had one. If she turned out to be the other beta then it would make me the happiest girl alive.

"I know that she has my entire team all over her, you don't have to point that out to me Lydia." Jackson's voice was low, but I could still make out what he was saying.

"So, I'll pick you up around 7:00 okay?" Danny brought me out of my eavesdropping. I looked up at him and smiled.

"I'll probably hate you for this." He smiled at me now.

"I can live with that."

We all got up about two minutes later and left the cafeteria. I stopped by my locker to pick up my books before my next class.

"If any of the guys gives you any trouble, just let me know. I'll take care of it." Jackson's voice should have scared me, but it didn't.

"I already have a father Jackson." I shut my locker and looked up to him. "I don't need a second one."

I started walking to my classroom and heard Jackson's footsteps come up behind me. "I know that. I was just trying to be nice."

"You wouldn't know nice if it bit you in the ass Jackson." We stopped outside of the chemistry classroom, and he pulled me to the side so I couldn't go in just yet.

"Then let me prove it to you." I raised an eyebrow at him. "Our art project. You can pick where we go. The entire day will be your choices. I'll be the perfect gentlemen. I swear." An entire day where Jackson had to do whatever someone else said, didn't sound like a bad idea.

"I'll bite. Pick me up at 9:00 on Saturday. I know the perfect place to go." I smiled at him because he had no idea what I had in store for him.

"9:00. I can do that." He motioned for me to go before him into the classroom.

"Why thank you Mr. Whittemore." I nodded to him as I walked by.

"My pleasure Miss. Hamilton." He bowed his head as he watched me go by.

9:00 rolled by and I sat on my front porch waiting on Jackson to show up. I was a little disappointed that he was late.

Around 9:20 Jackson car roared into my drive-way. He got out and already had his hands up in defense. "I am so sorry! Lydia had a nail appointment and then a hair appointment. I had promised her that I'd take her two weeks ago and I forgot about it until she called me fifty times this morning."

"Well, since you are twenty minutes late then I guess you are just going to have to drive a little faster to get us there on time." I walked over and got into the passenger side and shut the door.

"So, where are we going?" Jackson asked as he started up the car.

"It's a surprise. Just drive, I'll tell you when to make a turn." Jackson smiled but pulled out of my driveway anyway.

About forty-five minutes later, I had Jackson park in a parking garage on the other side of the street from the building we were going into.

"A children's museum. This is what inspires you to do art?" That was our assignment. We were supposed to go to the place that inspired us to do art of our own.

"Have you ever been to a children's art museum?" I asked as we both stood and stared at the building.

He looked over at me and raised an eyebrow. "Does it look like I have stepped foot in any museum?"

"Well you are about to do a lot more than step foot in one. You're about to get some hands on experience." I winked at him before I started heading up the stairs.

"Wait." I heard his voice behind me. "What do you mean hands on?" I just kept walking without giving him a response.

We both stepped through the doors and the greeting lady welcomed us with a vibrant smile.

"Welcome to 'Imagination is for Everyone' day here at the World's largest children's museum. Are you two parents or volunteers?" Her voice was quite a bit more chipper than I would have liked, but I'm sure it was excellent for business.

"We're volunteers. I spoke to the owner of the museum. Lisa Hardwick. She said that we would be stationed in the human canvas part of the event." I glanced over and saw the surprised look on Jackson's face, or maybe it was a nervous look.

"Ahh…yes. I'll show you to where you need to go." I watched as she checked out Jackson. She couldn't have been but maybe three years older, possibly two. Pretty girl too. Brunette, killer smile, big boobs. Of course Jackson would be smiling at her like he was. She stopped at a double door filled with about five kids. "You two were our only volunteers for this station." She looked at the kids and then she looked at Jackson. "It takes quite a guy to sign up for something like this. Your girlfriend is a lucky girl." She was obviously fishing around, and I must say that I was slightly disappointed Lydia wasn't here. Just slightly. It would have been fun to see her go off on this girl.

"Something like this?" I saw that Jackson was about to open his mouth, but I cut him off before he had a chance.

"Yeah. These kids are our special ones. Really bright, but they just never really talk too much. Most of them live with their grandparents from what I could tell. And every Friday we open up the museum for the kid's to come and create a piece of their own or just to tour. These few stick together and stay in this room for hours. Just painting. We never have a single problem with them." I couldn't help but feel a sense of sadness for these children. "But I'm sure they'll open right up to a sweet guy like you. And your….a girlfriend." I noticed that she was staring at me. I couldn't help but laugh a little bit.

"Oh, no sweetheart. We're not together. But he is dating the spawn of Satan so I would watch out." I kept my voice sweet and at the end I winked at her. There was only so much fawning I could handle. Jackson hadn't even said a single word to her, and she was acting like he was sex on a stick.

"Thank you, so very much for showing us to our station. And if I were to need anything or have any questions…." Jackson put on a very charming smile and voice. I watched as the girl went quite literally weak at the knees.

"Oh here. I just give you my number. We're allowed to have our cell phones on with a job like this. Just give me a call and I take…." She looked Jackson up and down and put on a smile and a voice that probably shouldn't be used in front of children and said, "great care of you." She handed Jackson his phone back and I watched as he bit his lower lip and I was sure he knew exactly what he was doing.

"So, we can just go in now?" I brought the girl back to reality by motioning to the children.

"Oh. Yeah. Of course. Please.." She held the door open for us and gave Jackson a wink before walking back to the front of the museum. Well, if you want to call it walking.

"You think that she could throw her hips out walking like that?" I said to Jackson as I saw him watching her walk away.

"It would have been worth it to see that walk of hers one time…" I shook my head at him and began walking over to the children. "What?" Jackson turned around and I saw him smiling. He knew exactly what he did.

"Has there ever been a single girl that didn't fall for you just by looking at you?" I asked as I went to grab an apron before painting with the kids.

"Just one." It came out as more of a grunt than words. "And she is proving to be the most interesting of them all." He looked directly at me, making it obvious that he was talking about me. "So what are we supposed to do with these kids?" He looked at me and I saw a little hesitation in his eyes.

A little girl came up to me and grabbed my hand. "Can I make you into a fairy?" I looked back up at Jackson and smiled.

"I guess the kids will tell you what we do." I bent down and gave the girl a bright smile. "I love fairies." I let her lead me over to a table where she had a box full of stuff next to a large pallet of paints.

"What color fairy are you going to make me?" She began dipping her brush into the purple paint. I looked around at these kids, and getting to see them up close, I noticed that they couldn't be older than eight years old.

"A plum fairy." I smiled at her reference. These kids were bright. I glanced over at Jackson who was still just awkwardly standing there. Then I saw a smaller boy walk up to him.

"Can you roar like a lion?" Jackson bent down, just like I did earlier, and let out a pretty pitiful roar. I held in the laughter, but couldn't stop the smile from spreading my lips.

"I think that maybe I lost my roar since I don't look like a lion. Think you could fix that for me?" I watched the small boy shake his head yes and him and Jackson went over to a table across from us.

About an hour later, both Jackson and I had kids all around us. They weren't kidding when they asked if they could make us over. I had a wig and wings on. And Jackson had on fur and I was pretty sure I saw a tail.

When I heard one of the little boys laughing I smiled. I remember the girl from earlier saying how these kids rarely smiled. Jackson had a few sides of himself that were hidden from everyone else. The little boy even laughed when Jackson stood up on the table and then got down on all fours and roared very loudly.

We took a tour of the museum with the kids as our guides next.

"Who knew you were so good with kids? Or that you would look good in fur?" I said as I ruffled his mane.

"I just get what they are going through is all." There was sadness in his voice that I had never heard before from him. "And are you kidding me? I look amazing in this fur." I giggled and he smiled.

The kids took us through the museum in a little under an hour. And then when we returned their grandparents were waiting for them. One of the grandmothers came up and gave Jackson and me a hug.

"My son absolutely loved spending the day with you. I haven't seen him smile like that in a year. Ever since his parents died in that awful car accident, he has just been so closed off. Thank you, both of you, for doing this. I know it meant a lot to the other kids as well." She gave us each a kiss on the cheek and then walked back over to her grandson, the one that first came up to Jackson.

We were about ten minutes down the road when I finally got up the courage to ask Jackson about how he connected with the kids. "So, earlier, when you said that you understood what the kids were going through… you meant because you lost your parents as well didn't you?" I watched Jackson's hand tighten on the wheel reflexively.

"I was adopted. Never really met my real parents." That was all he said, and I didn't want to push it.

"Thank you for coming with me today. I must say that I had a pleasantly surprisingly great time with you today Jackson Whittemore." I watched him smile.

"I had a good time too. I think that you are the first girl that I wouldn't mind actually being friends with. Just friends." His words surprised me a little bit. Did that mean that he didn't want to be more than friends with me? Was I somehow defective? Jackson was the type of guy to want to be with every girl.

"Deal." He looked over at me and had a confused expression on his face.

"Excuse me?" He turned back to face the road.

"If you want to be friends, and only friends, then I'm okay with that. But that means no more flirting, or being jealous because your teammate checks me out." I pointed at him.

"I wasn't jealous." He quickly defended himself. "Okay, maybe I was a little bit. But you aren't like other girls in Beacon Hills. I just didn't want you falling for a stupid jock. I barely even know you, but I know you deserve better than that." He paused and then continued. "But yes. We have a deal. We will be friends. I like having you around Miss Hamilton."

I smiled at his words, and I was honestly looking for to our new-found friendship.

I had been sitting on my bed for an hour, just staring at my wall. Mom had told me, during dinner, that my dad would be calling for an update tonight and I hadn't been able to think about anything since. The rules were simple for when I came down here.

I was to focus only on finding the alpha and two betas.

I was to never contact my dad or the council, they would contact me.

No distractions.

No distractions.

So far I thought I had been doing a rather great job. I still performed my vigorous training schedule and I hadn't brought any guys home. Well, besides Danny. But he's gay, so he doesn't count as a distraction; especially since he was just my study partner. The whole weekend I had done nothing but create an information web on my wall. I tried to connect the dots to the best of my ability for who was directly related to the werewolves. I came up with a handful of people.

Scott- Apparently up until this year, Scott McCall had been a nobody. He flew under the radar along with his buddy Stiles. But now he was a major athlete, and I noticed that he and Allison were hitting it off pretty well. Allison was a part of the "in-crowd". She was practically glued to Lydia's hip. Someone doesn't acquire the status that Scott has just over night. Most would consider that to be magic. And there's one thing that goes right along with magic, anything supernatural.

Stiles- Like I said, he and Scott were best friends. They went around the school side by side and I often found them in hushed whispers. Stiles didn't seem to be anything supernatural himself. And he sure as hell didn't seem to be a werewolf. I was pretty sure I could break the kid in half like a twig if I wanted to. But if Scott was a werewolf, Stiles would surely know. So, that's why he is on the list.

Jackson- Jackson was quite literally the perfect specimen for being a werewolf. He was built to perfection, and I can say that because I've seen his body. Well, part of his body. The point was that he had the body built to withstand the change with no problems. The only flaw with Jackson was that he was already the most popular guy in the school. He had perfect hair, perfect teeth, perfect car…..But he didn't have a longing to belong somewhere. That's who alphas normally go after if they want to change someone. They want someone who needs a home, needs to fit in somewhere. Those kinds of people were more susceptible to the bite. And that wasn't Jackson.

I jumped when I heard my phone ring. I looked at the screen and my chest went a little tight when I read that it was my dad.

"_Hey dad!" _I tried to use a happy voice, thinking that maybe he would be a little happier too.

"_Do you know who the other beta or alpha is yet?" _He got right to the point, like always. I guess my theory about the happier voice was just shattered.

"_Not yet, but I have it narrowed down to three people for who the other beta is. All we have to do is capture one of them or Derek and we can get the alpha." _I kept my voice level as possible. If you showed my father fear, he would just pour it into a bowl, add milk, and then eat it for breakfast.

"_So you are failing at your mission. If you don't have the other beta by the time I call next, you better have your bags packed." _And just like that the conversation was over; I heard the click of my dad hanging up.

I dropped my head back and upper body back on the bed and just stared at the ceiling. It was time to step things up a bit. I was trying to wait on Kate and the rest of her guys to get here so I actually had a hunter team together, but I had no idea when my father's next call would come in. All I did know was that I needed to capture the other beta.

"No, no, no….that's not how you do it. You just barely press down and use it like a normal pen. It will do the rest of the work for you." Our assignment in art class today was the fountain pen. She told us to create any scene we wished, but our only medium was to be the fountain pen and ink. I went with a water fall and jungle, while I suggested that Jackson go with something easy: trees. He only had to draw trees in the winter time; so basically trunks and branches. You'd think that would be easy enough, but apparently it wasn't.

"There's no way that I am going to get this done before class ends. I'm not like you Hamilton. You have something straight out of the Blue Lagoon on your paper and all I have is the back of a Dalmatian." I couldn't hold in the slight chuckle about the Dalmatian comment; and when I looked at his paper my laughter stopped when I saw that he was absolutely right. I gave him a sympathetic smile and scooted a little closer. I instantly regretted put my hand over his to show him how to move the pen.

"You move it gentle. Like it's a feather and you're trying to tickle someone." I guided his hand around the paper until he had a complete tree on his paper. "See? You just created art Mr. Whittemore." I smiled up at him, and was caught off guard when I noticed that he had already been staring at me.

"I like it when you smile like that." I felt my cheeks grow a little warm, and then I noticed that my hand was still on his, and he wasn't pulling away. So I pulled mine back down to my lap. The phone rang in the classroom and I jumped a little. When Jackson looked at me like that, it made it hard to just want to be friends with him. Which was our deal: Friends. Nothing more. That's what he had told me after the museum.

"Miss. Hamilton?" I looked up as the teacher called my name. "It seems you have a package in the front office. You may go and retrieve it now if you want; or you can wait until after class." Seeing an opportunity to get a breather from being so close to Jackson, I took it.

"I'll just go and get it now." I left my seat and the room without even looking back at Jackson. I didn't have a clue that someone would be sending me something, but odds were it was probably my dad. He more than likely was sending me a reminder about how I needed to focus more. And being around Jackson was proving that he would become a problem for me achieving that.

I opened the front office door and saw a bouquet of Irises and a small box. It was perfectly wrapped and there was even a bow on top. There was only one person in the world that knew I adored Irises. Alex. When I got closer I saw there was a card on top of the box addressed to Libby, which was Alex's nickname for me.

"Seems like some young man is mighty fond of you Olivia." The lady behind the front desk smiled at me and raised an eye brow.

"They're from my best friend." I corrected her.

I carried the flowers and box back to class. I probably should have left the flowers at the front desk, but I thought since it was the end of the day anyway, I could just take them with me now. When I walked into the room, I heard the girls all go into hushed conversations and some of them even saying 'awe'. I made it to my seat and the look on Jackson's face was of mixed emotions. I noticed mostly confusion.

I opened my card first.

**You didn't think that I would forget your birthday did you? I know you probably haven't even told a soul in your school about it. But you deserve to be showered with adoration on a day that someone as beautiful as you was born. The gift is an heirloom. I had it restored, especially for you. I hope you like it. I miss you Libby. **

**P.S. I never met a girl that didn't like roses, until I met you. Enjoy the flowers. I know they are your favorite. **

**Love, Alex. **

I smiled and then I looked back up at my flowers and my smile got even bigger.

"Irises? What kind of guy send a girl Irises?" Jackson's voice was very judgmental, but I didn't let it affect my happy mood.

"The type of guy that knows me." I said absently as I went to open up my box. Alex hadn't said what the gift was, but he said that it was an heirloom.

"You don't like roses?" Jackson seemed a little surprised.

"Roses are overrated, and they represent so many things. There is nothing special about them." I opened my box and pulled out a bracelet. It was several brown leather straps all bind by a clip. The clip had diamonds and was mounted in a silver dagger. It was an heirloom. I recognized it. It had belonged to one of the oldest female hunters in the council. How Alex ever got a hold of it, would probably still remain a mystery to me.

"It's your birthday?" Jackson's voice had changed to a higher pitch and I quickly turned around and put my hand over his mouth.

"Shh..! Don't say that so loudly." I took my hand off of his mouth and tried to fasten the bracelet on my wrist, but I was having some difficulty.

"Here. Let me see your wrist." He grabbed the bracelet and then my wrist. He fastened the bracelet with no problems at all, but he didn't let go of my wrist. He was looking at the bracelet. "What kind of heirloom is this?" I was confused at first at how he knew it was an heirloom, until I saw my card sitting on his side of the desk.

"Alex is into really old historic things. I'm not sure what kind it is." I pulled my hand back out of his.

"Who's Alex?" I heard the same tone in Jackson's voice that I had heard in Alex's when he asked who Jackson was. That caused me to smile inwardly.

"He's a friend from back home in Texas." I couldn't stop looking at my bracelet.

"A friend? A friend doesn't send flowers and jewelry to a girl that he considers just a friend." I looked up at my flowers again and then to Jackson.

"Well, he's more of a mentor I guess. He's closer than a friend, but he's still just a friend." I corrected myself.

"A mentor. A mentor in what? Does that mean he is older?" I looked up at Jackson and chuckled.

"What's with the twenty questions Jackson? He was my mentor in my training. And yes he is older."

"Well, if you don't like to make a big deal out of your birthday, then why did he send you flowers and jewelry?" Jackson held up the card.

I snatched it out of his hand. "He sent them to me because he cares. And I don't like making a big deal because I don't think birthdays should be that big of a deal. When you think about it, all you are doing is celebrating a day for you to be the center of attention. I don't like being the center of attention." I shrugged.

"Well, you sure seem to be his center of attention." Jackson mumbled.

The bell rang and I walked up and turned in my work. When I came back, I gathered my things and then I paused in front of Jackson. Who had a moping look on his face.

"Careful Jackson. If Lydia sees you jealous she might think that you like me more than a friend. And that wasn't the deal was it?" He looked up at me, and I honestly couldn't read the expression on his face. I turned to walk away when Lydia entered the room and instantly went to sit in Jackson's lap.

"Awe….does black sheep have a boyfriend?" Lydia said behind my back. And I didn't really know what had come over me. I was just so tired of her crap.

"No. I have a friend. And yes, he's a guy. And no, I didn't have to sleep with him to get his attention." I snapped the words out of my mouth and this time when I turned to leave, I left.

I came home and could barely get the door open with the flowers in my hand. Luckily my mother was home and she came to my rescue and opened the door.

"Oh wow. These are gorgeous!" She grabbed the flowers, lifting the weight of all that I was carrying. She brought them in the house and immediately set them down on the kitchen table. "Who sent them to you?"

"Alex. He also sent me this bracelet." I set my back pack down and my case of artwork. My mother grabbed my wrist and I saw a smile in her eyes.

"This was Illyana's. How did he ever get this?" She sounded just as awed as I had felt earlier when I recognized who's bracelet it was originally.

"It's Alex, how does he do half the things he does?" I walked into the kitchen where I saw my mother had already begun making my favorite dinner.

"You promised you would wait until after I went through my training this afternoon to start dinner. You promised I could help you." I was a little sad that she hadn't kept her promise.

"Calm down sweetheart. I just set everything out. And you are going to skip your training for this afternoon. There's no way that you could become more fit than you already are, and it's your birthday." She used her motherly tone, and I knew that I wasn't going to win this battle. But that didn't stop me from trying.

"I didn't become this fit by skipping out on my training either…." I snuck a crouton out of the salad bowl.

My mom surprised me when she smacked my hand. I hadn't realized she was standing right behind me.

"And no one has ever died from skipping out on training either. So go up and shower and then you can finish helping me with dinner." She pointed up the stairs.

"Yes ma'am!" I mocked saluted her and made my way up the stairs.

The shower was extremely refreshing. It was probably the longest shower I have ever taken. I didn't have anything on my mind at the moment. And that was a new feeling.

I got out and heard my phone ringing. When I saw the name on the screen, I smiled. This kid always seemed to catch me right after I had taken a shower.

"_Happy Birthday to you….Happy birthday to you…"_

"_Don't finish that song…"_ I pleaded with Alex, and then I heard him laughing on the other end.

"_Did you get your present?"_ He seemed to be in an uncharacteristically good mood. I could practically hear the smile in his voice.

"_I surely did."_ I looked down at the bracelet that I had placed on my night stand before I took a shower. _"The bracelet is gorgeous. How did you get it?"_ I knew better than to ask. Alex has always been capable of acquiring things that most thought to be unattainable.

"_I have my ways. What about the flowers? Did you get jealous stares from the other girls?" _The thought of that happening seemed to please him.

"_I got strange looks from everybody. But the flowers are perfect. You really didn't have to get me anything though."_ I couldn't deny that I was happy he did though.

"_Of course I did! Everyone should feel special on their birthday, whether they think so or not. So are you and Mrs. H cooking the usual birthday dinner?"_ Every year since I was five, we ate homemade chicken and dumplings, macaroni and cheese pie, French fries. It was a strange combination, but they were all my favorite foods put into one meal. So to me, it was perfect.

"_Yeah. I'm actually supposed to be getting dressed so I can go down and help her. But then someone called and distracted me."_ I used a playful tone, but then I felt the mood of the conversation change with the hesitation in Alex's voice.

"_Speaking of distractions… have you put some distance between you and Jackson yet?"_ My mood instantly changed just like the conversation.

"_Jackson isn't a distraction. He's a prospect for the other beta. I'm keeping a close eye on him is all_." I defended my time spent with Jackson lately.

"_Libby. You took him to a children's museum."_ He stated that like it was evidence enough or something.

"_Yeah. We are partners in art class remember. It was our first project. We were supposed to go somewhere that inspired us to do more art ourselves. Jackson let me pick where we went. It was completely school related Alex."_ I felt my words get a little snappy the more I spoke.

"_Okay. Fine. I'll give you that. But answer me this, did he get jealous when he saw you received flowers and a gift from another guy? Did he ask a million questions about me?" How did he know that? I hadn't told him that. "I'll take your silence as a yes to both my questions. The guy in into to Olivia and you are just too innocent to realize that. Or you are choosing to ignore it one. Either way, he is a distraction from you. And we both know that you if get off focus on this job, your dad will ship you back here. And that will be the end of your hunting career for a few years."_

My door swung open and Jackson's head peeked in. "Holy sh…There's this lovely thing called knocking Jackson. What the hell are you doing here?"

"_Jackson's there? Hello? ….Libby?"_ I forgot about Alex being on the phone for a few seconds as I was caught staring at Jackson, with me sitting on my bed, in nothing but a towel.

"_I'll call you back Alex."_ I hung up the phone and hugged the towel closer to my body as Jackson invited himself into my room.

"Sorry…you're mom…she told me that you would be up here and said I could just come up. I didn't mean to interrupt you or anything." He motioned to me and then to my phone.

"You're fine. What's up?" He looked a little nervous to me. And I was a little nervous with him being in my room. He was looking all over my walls and I was thankful that I thought to cover up my werewolf web this morning. That could have been messy if he had seen that.

"I wanted to a….um…about earlier…" He scratched the back of his neck. "I'm….I just wanted to say…."

"You don't apologize very often do you?" My words caused him to let out a soft chuckle, and I saw him visibly relax a little bit.

"More like never." He smiled at me. "I am sorry though. I'm just not used to being ….friends…with a girl. Normally they fawn over me and dream about me. But you hardly even give me a second look. And I don't believe you do dream about me….?" He raised an eyebrow at me and this time I laughed.

"Only if I have nightmares." I smirked as he nodded his head and then looked back up to me. "Oh continue. You were just about to tell me why you were sorry."

"Right. Well, I acted like kind of a jerk today. If you have a boyfriend then that's your business. But I was being serious when I said that I wanted you as a friend. You're not like most people in the world. And I like having you around." I could tell that it took a lot for Jackson to come here and say these things. And I still wasn't sure what his deal was with wanting to be friends with me, but it seemed to be super important to him.

"Why is that?" I had went from sitting to standing and I took a few steps towards him.

"Things are just better when you're around." I could tell that he was telling the truth by the look he had in his eyes.

"Well, friend, we were just about to cook dinner. And if you don't have plans then you are more than welcome to stay. I was thinking about calling Danny and inviting him as well." I smiled at him, and he gave me a bright smile in return.

"I would never turn down an offer of a home cooked meal." I started walking him to the door, but paused on shutting it.

"And I wasn't lying earlier when I said Alex was just a friend. He's not my boyfriend." I saw a glimmer appear in Jackson's eyes, but he contained whatever he was about to say. "Let me just get dressed and I'll be down in a minute. Go ahead and call Danny though." I shut the door and went to go and get dressed.

**Meanwhile back in Texas at the training facility. **

_Alex walked into Olivia's dad's office with very little hesitation. He knew he had to do something. Olivia was getting distracted, and he didn't want her father to basically shun her from the hunting society. And that was more than likely what would happen if Olivia failed at this job in Beacon hills._

"_What do you want Alex?" Olivia's dad has always been a very intimidating man. He had to be in order to get where he was now._

"_I'd like to talk about you daughter, Sir." Alex stood tall and confident. He knew that if Olivia's dad smelled even the tiniest bit of fear on him then he would eat him alive._

"_What about her?" Olivia's dad didn't even look up at Alex as he spoke._

"_I believe that she is becoming unfocused sir." Alex knew that he had to tread lightly with a subject like this._

"_Unfocused how?" Olivia's dad barely even glanced up at Alex._

"_She is getting too focused on one suspect for being the other beta, that she is losing focus on the other suspects." Alex tried to keep it as business like as possible, but deep down he was just too curious about Olivia's blossoming relationship with Jackson._

"_Are you trying to tell me that my daughter is becoming distracted by a young boy and can no longer fulfill her duties?" Her dad did look up now._

"_No sir. I am merely trying to say that she might need a little help to get back on the right track. She is definitely more than capable of fulfilling her duties. I'm asking that you let me go down to Beacon Hills and assist her with this job." Alex knew that it was a major leap to take, but for Olivia he'd do anything to keep her close._

"_You do realize that if I let you go, and you both fail, you both better pack your bags; because you wouldn't be welcomed back here. I can't have insufficient hunters in my company, especially not my own daughter." Alex grew red with anger at Olivia's father's words._

"_Your own daughter is the best damn hunter that has come through these doors. She is down there in the town that she grew up in, and for the first time she is getting attention. She's not used to that sir. And it's getting the best of her. But if you allow me to go down there, I can pull her back to focus and together we can get the job done." Alex's body drew tight with anxiousness and fear. No one spoke to the Olivia's father like that, not without taking the repercussions for it._

"_Watch yourself Alex. I brought you into my world, gave you a place to call home. Don't ruin that because you have grown overly fond of my daughter. I'm not dumb; I know why you want to go to her side. But even with knowing that, I am still going to send you." Alex's body relaxed and he was ready to pack his bags now. "Remember what I said Alex." Alex started walking away, but Olivia's dad stopped him before he made it to the door. "Take care of my daughter." Those were the first protective words that he had ever heard come out of that man's mouth when it came to Olivia. Alex left and packed his bags. He didn't call Olivia to tell her he was coming. He was just going to leave it as a surprise for her._

**I know that last little part might have been confusing. But I felt that the story needed it in there. I did switch point of views there, but I hope everyone was able to follow it. This chapter was a little bit longer than the others. I really hope you liked it though! Please take the few minutes of your time and leave a review. Thank you to everyone that has followed/favorited this story. It is so greatly appreciated **


	4. Chapter 4

"I still can't believe that you like Top Gun. It's like the iconic guy's film. Not many girls find it interesting." Jackson's skeptical tone didn't really surprise me much. Alex had the same reaction when I first watch Top Gun with him.

"Iconic guy movie or not, it is a hell of a movie. And it is absolutely entertaining all the way through. It makes you smile and laugh, then ten minutes your heart is aching and you want to hug Maverick. Not many movies can achieve that so well." I sat down next to him and put the popcorn in my lap. I pushed play on the remote and sank into the couch. I felt my phone vibrate, which meant that someone was calling. When I saw it was Alex, I pushed the ignore button. Last time I talked to Alex when Jackson was around, I had to undergo some heavy duty questioning. I'd rather not do that this time.

"If you haven't noticed by now Jackson, Olivia here isn't like normal people. Actually she isn't very normal at all." I threw a few pieces at Danny.

"That's not offensive at all!" I laughed after my sarcastic rebuttal to Danny.

"I just meant that you are much cooler than the girls here in Beacon Hills. I mean I'm gay, and I don't like hanging around most of them." Hmm.. valid point.

"Speaking of girls in Beacon Hills..." I looked over to Jackson. "Does Lydia know that you are over here? Or should I try and hide a shield in my bag tomorrow when I go to school?" I saw Jackson glance over at Danny, who looked the other way when I looked at him.

"She knows that I'm spending time with my friends tonight. I told her I needed a guy's night out." Jackson shrugged and then I threw a few pieces of popcorn at him. Which he caught and then popped them into his mouth.

"I'm not exactly a guy Jackson. When she finds out you were over here at my house she is going to murder me. Stiles' dad will have to call my mom to identify the body." Danny laughed and Jackson was containing his laughter.

"What Jackson is trying to say is that you are just one of the guys now. The whole team loves you. It'll take Lydia a little while to get used to that, but she'll come around." Danny shifted in his seat as he returned his eyes back to the screen to watch the movie.

I turned to Jackson. " You all really consider me just one of the guys?"

"Well, yeah. You watch the same kind of movies as us. You're not stuck up and you don't even try to get out attention. It's kind of nice to have a girl that is chill around. It's like having another guy, but you're much prettier to look at." Jackson didn't even look at me when he spoke, his eyes stayed on the screen the whole time. Except at the very end when he grinned and winked. Even though we had a deal to just be friends, he still couldn't hide his boyish charm.

"Hey Liv. Do girls actually like that stuff?" Danny's words pulled both Jackson and myself out of our trance. He pointed to the screen. It was at the point in the movie where Maverick serenades the girl with Goose's assistance. I smiled and shook my head yes.

"Are you kidding me? Girls melt at stuff like that." Danny shook his head. "Do you melt at stuff like that?"

"Of course she doesn't Danny. What kind of question is that?" Jackson laughed as he stuffed a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

"Well she is girl Jackson. Or have you forgotten that?" Danny raised an eyebrow at Jackson.

"Of I realize that she is girl. But she doesn't count." Jackson shrugged his shoulders again. I turned to face him and I had a confused look on my face as well as Danny. "I just meant that I don't really think of her as any normal girl. She doesn't really act like one. So she doesn't count as one." Jackson tried to defend his words, but he only made it worse.

"Oh." I turned around and let my eyes settle on the screen as well. I was happy that the boys thought so highly of me, but on some level I was sad too. Even though I wasn't really interested in having a relationship, at all really, it was still a little pitiful that none of the guys thought of me as a girl. I mean I wear dresses, fix my hair, put on make-up, and yet they still apparently just think of me as 'one of the guys'.

Jackson elbowed me in my side. "Hey, why the sad face?" He had leaned in just a little bit closer and I could feel his breath on my neck.

"Nothing." I lied but I put on my best smile, hoping that he wouldn't pick up on the lie.

I felt his stare still on the side of my face. I turned to look at him and he had a confused look on his face.

"Did I say something wrong?" I shook my head slightly. "Then why do you look like I ran over your dog."

"I don't have a dog Jackson." I corrected him, and he responded with a raised eyebrow. I sighed and just as I was about to explain it to him my phone rang.

I looked down at the screen and saw Chris's name. I stood up immediately and started walking down the hall and shut the door to my bedroom behind me.

_"Is there a problem?"_ I answered the phone with a way more serious tone than I had just moments ago in the living room.

_"You told me to notify you when Kate arrived. Well, she's here. And you might want to come over. She discovered something that you should probably know."_ I hung up the phone and threw my head back. I some how had to get Jackson and Danny out without them asking too many questions.

I decided to use one of the tricks Alex taught me. I reached over and wiped my finger along the small bottle of hot sauce I kept near my night stand. I liked to put it on most of my food. I wiped my finger off on a tissue, leaving just enough residue of the hot sauce on my finger to cause my eyeballs to tear up when I rubbed them. I grabbed a few tissues, and then I texted my mom, who was hiding out in her room. I had told Jackson and Danny that she was out with some friends, but she didn't really have friends here.

**Stay in your room. I have to get Jackson and Danny out without them seeing or hearing you. I'll explain in a few minutes.**

I opened the door and rushed over to grab my keys and my bag. I looked over at the boys, who looked like they just saw a bad explosion happen and they couldn't explain how it happened.

"I'm so sorry guys. That was the hospital. They said that my mom had a wreck and that I need to rush over there." Jackson stood up right away.

"I'll drive you." He turned off the movie and Danny stood up. Jackson had driven Danny here, so if Jackson went then so did Danny.

"No. It's okay. I..I..uh, just would rather go by myself. Family stuff is kind of private in our house." I saw the hurt in Jackson's eyes, and the worry in both the boy's eyes.

"Are you sure?" Danny said taking a small step towards me.

"Yes. Thank you two for wanting to be there though. It means a lot. I went and opened up my door for them to leave. Danny exited with giving me a huge hug. Jackson stopped in front of me first.

"Call me when you find out if she is okay." He didn't really ask me but then he leaned down and gave me a hug. He pulled back and looked at seriously. "I really don't mind driving you. Based on the tears coming down your face, you aren't in the best state to drive." Well, maybe the tears were a bad idea.

"I'll be fine. Mom wouldn't want a bunch of people around. Like I said, family stuff is private for us. I'm sorry." It was really sweet how much he wanted to help me, but I really just needed him to get out of my house.

"Okay. I understand." Jackson dropped his head, and then he walked over to get into the driver's side car.

I ran over to my car, keeping the act alive, and got into the driver's seat. I dialed my mother's number.

_"Care to explain why I am apparently in the hospital?"_ I couldn't help the small laugh that came out.

_"Sorry. It was the first thing that came to mind. Argent called. Kate's in town. He said that I should probably head on over there. So I needed a clean get away from the house without raising suspicions from the guys."_ I explained everything to her.

_"I believe I heard you crying as well. You must have better acting skills than I know about."_ She sounded semi impressed, but probably more skeptical.

_"Hot sauce. It makes the eyes water, therefore producing tears. Alex showed it to me. Cool trick huh?"_ She sighed.

_"Alex has taught you a lot hasn't he?" I could just visible seeing her shaking her head. I laughed. "Speaking of Alex, hunny. You should probably know..."_ I pulled up to the address that Chris told me to come to. It was at a few abandoned buildings and I saw Chris and Kate speaking harshly to each other.

"Derek only has 48 hours before the poison reaches his heart and kills him." I slammed my door and walked over to where Kate stood.

_"I'm going to have to call you back mom. Be home soon. Love you."_ I hung up the phone and face Kate with a deadly stare.

"You shot one? Without cause? That's against the code Kate!" She had always been a rule bender/breaker. And my father warned me that she would be the hardest thing I would have to deal with when I arrived here.

"This is Charles' daughter?" Kate looked at me. Even thought she was a few years older than me, we were near the same height. She was clearly skeptical of my abilities to lead, but I wasn't afraid to show her just how far my abilities could be taken. In school, I had to deal with girls like Lydia, and hold my tongue. If I acted out at school, then I could ruin my identity and then we would all be in trouble. But here, this was my home ground. And I wasn't about to let a hot headed, spoiled, bitch look down to me.

"Yeah. I'm his daughter. Which means I pull rank above you and your entire family. Let me make something clear. You do not attack one of their kind unless I give the okay. We are here to capture the alpha and bring it to justice. Not kill it. That's not how the code works."

She looked at her brother and then back to me before laughing. "You really expect me to take orders from a child. She's the same age as Allison. You're taking orders from a girl that could be your daughter!" Her laughter made my blood boil and swung and punched her. Like I said, real world rules didn't apply here.

"You little bitch. Do you have any idea who I am?" Kate's eyes went wild and she swung at me but I dodged her punch. I had been training every day for four years. I was pretty sure I could handle her in a fight. I swung my leg and landed a kick to her mid rib section. Then I sweeped her legs out from underneath her, cause her to hit the ground. She hit hard and fast. I drew out the knife I kept in my boot and put it to her throat, just for reassurance that she would be getting up.

"Let me make something very clear to you Kate. I might be younger. But because I'm younger, I'm faster and from what just happened, I'm clearly stronger. I've been in training for four straight years. I'm going to be a better fighter than you. Now like I said earlier. I'm here representing the council. We are to handle these werewolves by the code. And you are to listen to my every command. If you choose to stray from those commands, I will personally escort you to Texas myself and you can face my father and the rest of council for your actions." I pressed the knife a little harder to her throat and spoke the next words through my teeth. "Is that understood?" Kate stared at me with such venom in her eyes, that it was probably a good thing I wasn't a werewolf, because I was pretty sure she would kill me on the spot.

She nodded her head reluctantly. I let her up, but different offer her a helping hand.

"Derek isn't the alpha." She spoke as soon as she was on her feet. "I was attacked by the alpha. I chased it, but what I found was Derek chasing it. So there's another. And he would be our alpha." I laughed in her face.

"No shit Sherlock." Her eyes got big and round. "If Derek was the alpha then we would have had problems years ago. After his family died, his sister took the alpha position. She was murdered a few weeks ago, yes? And that is why Derek is here. Find out who murdered his sister, then you find your alpha." Both Chris and Kate looked at me like I just spoke a foreign language.

"I'm the daughter of a council member. They keep folders on families like the Hales. Especially when tragedy happens within them like it did theirs. We've been waiting for Laura and Derek to lash out in some way. But for years, they were silent. Like a sleeping volcano. Then someone kills Laura. Takes over the alpha position. Now Derek is back here looking for her murderer. He's not going to be a problem until we find out who the alpha is. We keep a close eye on him. He'll lead us to the alpha himself. But there is another beta. A younger one. I'm still trying to find out who that is. So for right now, we stay low. Keep our eyes open. We can't do anything without information. And Derek can give that to us." Kate lowered her head and Chris ran his hand over his face. Shit. I had forgotten that Kate shot him.

"That is if he lives long enough to give it to us." Chris spoke low.

I faced Kate again. "What did you shoot him with?"

"Aconit Napel Bleu Nordique" Kate spoke lowly.

"Are you insane?" Kate kept a hard look on her face. She was clearly wanting to say something, but she intelligently held it in. "If he dies. It's on you. And I will make you face the council for it." I looked over at Chris. "If anything turns up about Derek, you call me." He nodded his head and I left to get back into my car.

I needed Derek alive to find the alpha. That bullet would kill him in less that 48 hours. I just hoped that the other beta was smart enough to help save him. Derek would surely know how to reverse the effect of the poison. At least I hoped so.

* * *

I drove home gracefully, taking my time since my mind was on other stuff besides watching the road. I pulled up into my front driveway and parked my car. The porch light was on, and so was the bedroom on the right side of the house. Which was weird because both my mom's and my bedrooms were on the left. I walked into my house a little more cautiously than normal.

All the lights were out downstairs. I tiptoed and grabbed my small knife back out of my boot and held it defensively. "Mom?" I yelled out, but if someone were in the house I didn't expect her to answer. Then again, if someone were to ever be dumb enough to break in, I always pictured myself opening the door to see the intruder tied to a chair with an apple in his mouth. Mom would use and apple because it's healthier on the teeth.

I crept up the stairs and still I saw no one. I went down the hallway. When I reached the last bedroom, with the light on, I counted to three before throwing the door open.

I lunged at the guy even though he had his back to me. It wasn't a fair move, but he was in my house, uninvited. I went to put the knife up against his throat from behind when he got the upper hand and flipped me over. He was on top of me in another second, and his weight trapped me between him and the floor. I looked up and my heart went from racing to a slower pace at the sight of Alex's face.

"What the hell are you doing here Alex?" I was happy to see him, but was more surprised that he was here, in Beacon Hills.

"Your mom let me in. I called her and told her to let you know. I tried calling you but you ignored my phone call." Then he smiled at me. "Looks like you haven't been training as hard. Which means student still has yet to surpass teacher." I kicked up hard and far enough that my foot made contact with his head, and then I brought my heel down to hit his back. He bent backwards and I had my opening to change positions. He coughed when he body hit hard against the floor. "Or maybe you have been training." I smiled at him and then lent a hand to help him up.

"Every morning and night. Sometimes during lunch time." I shrugged. Once he was up, he drew me into a huge hug.

We both heard footsteps at the opened door. "Awe. Well, I'm glad to see that you are home and have welcomed our guest." My mother smiled at us both. She has always been very fond of Alex. She thought that he was a great influence on me. She had a pile of sheets, pillow cases, and some towels. She handed them to Alex and smiled even bigger.

"Thanks Mrs. H." He walked over and put the pile on his bed.

She looked over at me, and saw that I had dirt on my jeans. "Did you tackle a werewolf while you were out?"

"No. I had to remind Kate Argent who the Hamiltons were. She seemed to have forgotten about the order of things when it comes to us hunters." I shrugged off the events of the night.

"Maybe next time I should come with you." I shook my head before she even had the sentence completed.

"No you shouldn't. I'm not going to earn these people's respect by having my mother fight my battles." I tried to reason with her, but like me, she was shaking her head before I was finished.

"You are a Hamilton. In this world, you don't earn the respect, you're entitled to it." My parents thought that since they had climbed up the chain of command that I was carried along the way. Physically I was, but I still had to earn my place on that ladder. And this was an opportunity to do it.

"With all due respect Mrs. H. Olivia will lose respect if you don't let her handle this on her own. This is her job, and now she has me here to assist her. So I promise you that I will personally look after her." Alex came in and defended me as if on cue.

I turned to face Alex. "What do you mean you're here to assist me?" Alex dropped his head.

"Your father thought that you might need help, so he sent me." Although Alex's words were spoken kindly, they infuriated me. My father doesn't even have faith in me to do this on my own.

"Of course he did." I looked at them both and then I knew that I needed to do something to get this anger off my chest. "I'm going to go for a swim." I looked at my mom and she nodded her head.

"Swimming? Where are you going swimming?" Alex followed me as I went into my room and grabbed my bag. I changed into shorts and a tank top. I might even decide to hit the bag when I got there.

"The school. I got the key from Jackson remember?" He paused at my door. He looked a little flabbergasted honestly. "Look. I am beyond excited for you to be here. But the fact that my father thinks so little of me set me on edge. I just need to go and work that off. As my trainer you should be happy that I am using exercise as therapy." I leaned up and kissed his cheek. "I'll be back in a couple of hours. We can talk then." I jogged down the stairs and into the garage where I saw Alex's bike parked. I opened the garage and got into my car that was sitting in the drive way.

* * *

When I entered the school's pool area I decided that I probably should hit the punching bag for a bit. I went to the weight room and nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw Jackson lifting weights. Actually I did scream a little bit, and I noticed that he dropped the weight he was lifting.

"Olivia!" Jackson seemed to be just as surprised as I was. "What are you doing here?" He got up and I noticed that he didn't have a shirt on. I wasn't complaining. The guy was attractive.

I held up my keys and jangled them. "How did you get in here?" Jackson had given me his keys, so how did he get in now.

"I made a copy before I gave you those." He nodded to the keys in my hands. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the hospital?" I nearly face palmed myself.

"Oh. Umm.. mom is okay. She just wanted to drive home and they had given her some pain medication and I needed to rush over so she didn't hurt herself. She is going to have a minor case of whiplash, but she's okay." I saw Jackson smile. He was actually worried about my mom. That was sweet. "She's at home knocked out from the pain pills." It was a minor lie, it wouldn't hurt anyone.

"Good to know."

"I can't believe that you made a copy of the keys. Why give them to me, if you were still just going to use the school anyway?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Because you seemed to really need the privacy when you trained. Which is why I now work out at night. But you have surprised me by showing up here tonight. Everything okay?" He grabbed a towel and wiped at his face.

"Yeah. Just needed to blow off some steam. You mind if I go and punch on that bag some? Or will the noise bother you?" I got my finger gloves out of my bag and started putting them on.

"I have a better idea." Jackson looked up at me and smiled. "Let's spar. I win, you tell me what you are so upset about and why you were upset with me earlier." He walked over and put on him a pair of gloves.

"And if I win, well then you have to race me in swimming. I could use the competition and you are the captain of the swim team right?" I smiled at him and he grinned.

We both walked up to the small space set aside for a sparing round. "Now, since I have about fifty pounds of pure muscle on you, I am going to take it..." I jabbed him right in the ribs, knocking the breath out of him.

"If you are going to fight, then fight Jack. Don't stand there and talk about it." I smiled at him. He swung, but it was so soft that even a turtle could have dodged it. I jabbed at him again and struck. I swept his legs just as I did Kate's earlier. He fell to the ground, but got himself up to quickly for me to finish him.

"Let me guess, Alex trained you in this too?" Jackson's words made me feel as though he was impressed. "You're decent."

I hit with a jab, cross, uppercut combo and he stumbled backwards. He hit me in the ribs, but like earlier it didn't have any power to it. I brought my leg up to kick him this time. As soon as my leg land I brought my knee up, followed by a left hook. He stumbled into the corner and I put my foot up to his throat. He looked up at me a little dazed. "I'm not decent." I brought my leg down and smiled. "I'm damn good."

I took over my gloves and then walked over to my bag. I was putting them in my bag when Jackson made his way over to me. I took off my tank top and shorts, leaving me standing there in my swimsuit. "And you, now owe me laps in the pool Mr. Whittemore." I smiled at him as I walked out of the room and walked up to the diving board.

"How did you do that?" I looked down at him gave him a 'what?' look. "Those were some pretty advanced moves for a sixteen year old girl." Jackson seemed really out of sorts.

"Yeah, and I expected more from Beacon Hills very own golden boy." I took a few steps back on the highest diving board. "If you thought that was impressive, watch this." I took the few steps forward and then brought myself into a handstand. I twisted on one hand and then let myself fall. I was able to perform a half twist before a flip and a half and then land in the water. I had no idea why I kept feeling the need to show off. No, wait. Yes I did. It's because my father doesn't have faith in my abilities.

I broke the surface of the water when I came up for air. "That was incredible!" I looked at Jackson who was clapping softly.

"Are you going to get it, or are you just going to stand there at stare at me." He smiled at me before he dived into the pool.

He came up to the surface. "How many laps?"

"Free style. Ten laps." We both started heading to the starting side of the pool.

A small while later, he finished a few inches before me. We both came up breathless and smiling. "You lost that one."

"We didn't bet on the swim meet." I pointed out to him. But he started shaking his head.

"You have to let me know what has you so fired up." We were treading water and I spat water out when I went under a little too far. I didn't stretch before I decided to swim ten laps. That was such a stupid decision. As soon as we had stopped swimming so hard, my muscles started to spasm. I went under again, and I felt Jackson's hand wrap around my waist.

He pulled my up and help me to the shallow side. He set me up on the side of the pool while he stood and grabbed my calf muscle. "This leg?" He asked as he looked up and I shook my head yes. He started massaging my calf muscle, easing off the pain of the spasm.

"Ahh...you are an angel. Thank you." I let me head fall back as he massaged my calf and then started massaging deeper.

"Are you going to tell me what you are so upset about now?" Geez...this kid just wasn't going to stop was he.

I sighed before I began speaking. "My dad. He seems to think that I am incapable of handling a simple task." I was trying to choose my words carefully because he didn't need to know anything about me being a hunter.

"Welcome to the world of where the rest of us live." Jackson started laughing, and I pulled my leg away.

"I'm not like the rest of you. My family isn't. When we left to go to Texas, it was for me to be put in training to win at literally everything. I was trained harder than a soldier and my father was basically the commander. He sets his expectations out my reach just to watch me fail." My leg had quit aching and I slid back into the water. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to swim a few more laps." Jackson's arms wrapped around my waist again and pulled me back. He had me pinned between the pool side and his body. His very fit and cut body.

"You are the most amazing girl I have ever met. You are so amazing that it scares the shit out of me. Don't let your dad treat you this way. Don't let anyone treat you this way. You deserve to be put on a pedestal. Hell, if anyone deserves it, it is you." There was a lump in my throat and I lunged myself through the water and past Jackson. I felt the urge to kiss him just then, and that was an urge that I couldn't afford to feel.

I swam up to the ladder and exited the pool. "You're just going to run away?" I heard Jackson yell after me.

"Thank you. Really. I mean that. You are a very pleasantly surprising guy Jackson." I rushed into the weight room and grabbed by bag before rushing out of the pool area.

"Olivia!" I faintly heard Jackson screaming before the door closed behind me.

* * *

When I got back to the house, Alex was already asleep. Bless his heart, I'm sure that the road trip must have worn him out.

I walked into my room and got my robe on to take a shower. A shower that would hopefully clear my head of all things Jackson.

* * *

I woke up the next morning with Alex singing in the shower. Literally. He was singing Metallica. I got up and slipped on shorts and a running jacket. I grabbed my iPod off the dock and headed down the stairs.

"Whoa! Where are you going?" Alex startled me when I turned to see him at the bottom of the stairs.

"Morning run." I said before putting my ear buds back in.

"Well I would have went with you." Alex seemed almost hurt that I would go and do my morning routine without him.

"I just got used to you not being here. Sorry A. I'll be back soon though. I'm just running this morning." I couldn't get Derek off my mind. I wanted him to be okay. I needed him to be okay. He was my only lead on finding the alpha, and considering my father felt the need to send Alex, I needed that lead more than ever.

I ran all the way up to his old abandoned house. I checked all the way through it and I didn't find a single trace of him anywhere.

I had no choice but to turn around and go home. I didn't have the time to do more investigating.

When I got back to my house, Alex and mom had breakfast already cooked and waiting on the table. I rushed up the stairs and took a shower.

I put on pants today and a tighter shirt. Something that was much different than all the dresses I had been wearing. I jogged back down the stairs.

"No dress today dear?" My mother was pouring her a cup of tea and then she handed me my cup of vitamins.

"I can't ride a motorcycle in a dress." I winked at her.

"Who says I'm giving you a ride on my bike?" Alex scoffed.

"Well, either you take me or I will borrow it for the day." Alex fake that he was considering what I said. "Let's go. I'm going to be late." I really needed to get to the school to see if there were any signs of Derek being there. Odds were that Derek would reach out to the other beta for help.

Alex started laughing, but followed me anyway to the garage where I knew he had parked his bike. "Oh...how I have missed riding on this bike." I ran my hand gently down the side of it.

"She has missed you too." I looked up at him and chuckled. "Okay, maybe I have been the one missing you." He handed me my helmet and grinned.

I got on the bike behind him. He pulled out so fast that I nearly came off the back. "Hold on tight!" I heard Alex scream over the roaring motorcycle. He revved up and I squeezed tighter around his waist. He sped all the way to the school, barely making the turns I pointed out to him.

When we did pull in, he pulled right up to the front of the stairs. He held out his hand to aid me in getting off the bike. He lifted only the the eye protective part of his helmet. He nodded to the top of the stairs and laughed.

"Is that Jackson?" I followed his nod and saw Jackson leaning against the top of the stairs with one arm around Lydia. But he wasn't paying any attention to what she was saying because he was practically burning a hole through Alex.

I turned back to face Alex with an impressed look on my face. "How did you know?"

"Just a hunch..." I raised an eyebrow at his answer before I leaned in and gave him a hug. He held on a few seconds longer than he usually did. "I'll catch you later okay. I'm going to go and survey the land, check out some of that information you gave me." Derek. He was going to look for Derek. I nodded my head and waived as he drove away.

When I reached the top of the stairs, I didn't expect it to be Lydia to say something. "Who was the hottie?" Her eyes weren't even on me when she spoke, but in the ghost spot of where Alex had been parked.

"What's it to you Lydia?" I challenged her. It seemed a bit odd she would be asking about another guy while she had Jackson right beside her.

She pursed her lips before speaking again. "I'm just happy to see that you have your own guy, so now you can quit drooling over mine." She brought her hand up to rest on Jackson's chest. When I looked up to Jackson, he averted his eyes.

"That wasn't my guy. But you can trust me when I say that I have no intentions of going after yours. He's not my type." I winked at her before I walked into the school.

* * *

The entire day I kept my eyes peeled, looking for any signs of Derek at the school. I even took a pass out of my art class to look for him. I might have taken that pass to get away from Jackson as well. Since the pool incident, I hadn't been ready to explain my actions.

After a full sweep of the school I found nothing. I went back to class and began working on the collage that we had a week to complete.

"So, who was the guy on the bike this morning. Kind of mysterious wasn't he?" Alex? Mysterious?

"Alex isn't a mysterious type of guy." I laughed at his comment.

"That was Alex?" There was such surprise in Jackson's voice that I broke my concentration on my collage and looked up at him.

"Yeah. He decided to come and stay here for a while." I smiled at him. And I smiled at the fact that I had my partner back for at least a little while during this mess.

"Stay? He is staying here? In Beacon Hills?" Now I dropped my glue and pictures on the table.

I turned to Jackson. "Yes. Stay here. He is my best friend and my trainer. He finished up his own competition in Texas, and decided to come up here and continue training me. He's a close family friend, so we are very happy that he decided to come and stay. I will be spending a lot of time with him and if you are going to twenty question me every time I mention his name then go ahead and get the questions rolling. I'm ready." I kept a hard stare on him. I wasn't in the best of moods since Kate might very well have killed our only lead in finding the alpha. And I might have been taking it out on him.

"I'm sorry." He lowered his head. And I instantly felt bad for hurting his feelings.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm just a little bit on edge today is all." I placed my hand on his forearm and squeezed lightly, hopefully showing that I was truly sorry.

"Well, you can make up for yelling at me for no reason by coming to my game tonight." He had a crooked grin on his face and it caused me to smile.

"Ahh...well, if I show up and I cheer for you. Then Lydia is really going to be out to get me." I pointed that little fact out to him.

"She'll live. I really want you there Olivia." This time he touch my arm. I looked up at him, and I now knew why this guy had everything in the world. He was really hard to say no to.

"Alright. Alright. I'll be there." Jackson smiled triumphantly as I shook my head.

* * *

After school I went home and put on my jersey that Danny gave to me. If I was going to a game then I was going to support one of my boys. And seeing as how I would be declaring all out war if I put on Jackson's numbers, I decided that Danny was the guy that deserved the support anyway. After getting dressed and fixing my hair I walked over to the guest room that Alex was staying. He was typing up something on a computer. We had spent two hours training earlier and then he had told me that I had some paperwork he had to do. Alex never did paperwork.

"Hey. You want to be my date to the game tonight. I kind of got hustled into going, and I would really rather not go alone." Alex looked up at me and smiled.

"Are you wearing Jackson's jersey?" There was that hint of jealousy again. I shook my head at him.

"No. I'm wearing Danny's" I turned around and showed Danny's last name on the back of the jersey to him. I jumped on the bed and put my hands up in a praying motion and begged. "Please Alex..." I poked out my bottom lip and Alex started laughing.

"Give me five minutes to get dressed." He tackled me to the bed and then got up.

I went downstairs to wait on him.

"You're really going to a lacrosse game?" My mother asked skeptically.

"Yes. I am." I smiled brightly at her and that's when she pulled me in for a big hug and I felt her kiss my hair.

"Good." She looked up and saw Alex standing behind me. "You look good." She pulled back and looked at me. "You both do. Have fun!" She called out after us.

When we arrived at the game, I let my eyes wonder for Jackson. It took me all of three minutes to find him. He was sitting on the bench talking to Danny. When Danny saw us he smiled and waived. They both started walking over to me.

"Oh, this is going to be interesting..." I faintly heard what Alex said because he spoke under his breath. I didn't have the chance to ask him about it either, because Danny and Jackson were in front of us by then.

"You look good in my numbers." Danny smiled and gave me a hug. I did a small curtsy and it caused all three guys to laugh.

"Danny, Jackson...this is Alex. Alex, this is Danny and Jackson." I introduced the three guys. And I knew that Danny was going to be a sweetheart, as he always was. But I was a little nervous with how Jackson was going to act.

"Olivia has talked about you tons. It's good to put a face with the name though." Danny shook Alex's hand and smiled.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you man." Jackson surprised me by actually offering his hand out to shake. Alex took it and I noticed that their handshake was a bit more fierce than the earlier one. Jackson turned me. "I thought you said that Alex was older." He looked back at Alex and raised an eyebrow. "He's the same age as us."

"He is older. By two years. It's not much older, but it is older." Jackson had a weird expression on his face and then he patted Danny on the back.

"Well, Danny boy. We have a game to play. I'll see you after the game?" He turned to me and I nodded my head.

"Good luck guys!" I called after them. Then I led Alex to the bleachers to get a seat, a seat that was far away from Lydia.

Alex didn't say much during the game, and honestly he looked really into the game. But half way through when I turned to ask him if he was enjoying himself my phone vibrated. Just once.

**I need you home. I'm so sorry hunny, but it's an emergency. -mom**

I turned my phone back off and looked over at Alex. "We have to go. Mom said it was an emergency." I grabbed his hand and rushed him down the stairs with me.

I hated having to leave, especially when I told Jackson and Danny I would see them after the game, but family called. Alex rushed us all the way home and I barely let him park the bike before I was off of it and in my house.

I slung the door open and saw my packing a bag. "It's the council. They said that your father had an accident. That he will live, but he needs me back home. In Texas. Immediately. She closed her bag and then looked over at me. I shouldn't be but maybe a week or two at the most." I stood there with my mouth hanging wide open. She was leaving?

"Are you kidding me? I'm sixteen! I need a parent here with me." I pointed a very important fact out to her.

"I'll only be gone for a week. Or maybe two. You'll survive." I didn't understand. I just didn't understand. She walked over and wrapped her arms around me. "I've got to go sweetie. My plane leaves in thirty minutes. I love you so much. I have left my credit card, and cash for you to get whatever you could possibly need." She grabbed her bag and walked over to the front door. "I'll call you when I land."

I was left just standing there like an bump on a log. I couldn't believe what just happened. I walked over and began making me a huge bowl of icecream.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked.

"Comfort food. I want my comfort food. I have a rock solid body, I can afford one bowl of icecream." I spoke so fast that even I could hardly understand what I was saying.

The door bell rang and it scared me so bad that I squirted the chocolate syrup all over Danny's jersey. I looked over at Alex and he was taking off his shirt. "Here. Take that off and put this on and answer the door." I was still in shock by the fact that my mother just left me without even really talking to me, that I couldn't function that well.

I opened the door and saw Jackson on the other side. This was quite possibly the worst time ever for him to show up. "Jackson. Hey."

"You left the game at half time. Are you okay. I saw you practically running away." He put his hand on my shoulders and then he took in that I was wearing Alex's shirt. I saw red or I guess jealousy was green right? I saw green flash over his eyes before he asked. "Are you wearing his shirt?"

"You scared the shit out of me with ringing the doorbell that I squirted chocolate syrup all over Danny's jersey. I couldn't answer the door with chocolate syrup all over me." He looked past me and into the house. I followed his gaze and saw that Alex, still shirtless, was setting up the living room for one of our infamous movie nights. Something that I was really going to need after what just happened. I smiled brightly and Alex turned to waive at us both.

"Well, I guess it was kind of pointless for me to come by and check on you. It seems like you were just rushing off to spend time with him." He motioned to Alex and then he took off towards his car. I slammed the door behind me as I followed him.

"What are you talking about?" I grabbed his arm and pulled him back towards me. "Why are you so jealous of Alex? He hasn't even been here long enough for him to offend you." I defended Alex and the fact that Jackson didn't have right to be so hateful towards him.

"Why am I so jealous?" Jackson put his hand to his chest. "I have spent the past few weeks just trying to get you to see me as a good guy. You walk around the school like the weight of the world is on your shoulders, and then when this guy shows up you act like a little kid at an amusement park. He makes you smile by just being there. I can't do that. So yes, I'm slightly jealous of the guy." Before I could respond to that. "And now he is in there treating you like a queen. It just isn't right."

"At least he treats me like I'm a girl. And doesn't categorize me as 'just one of the guys'" I quoted his words from last night. And Jackson's eyes went wide.

"Are you kidding me? You really believe that I see you as 'just one of the guys'?" Jackson laughed before looking back at me. "That's the only way that I can keep you around. The minute I start to show any interest, you run." I started shaking my head and he stopped me by shaking his. "No. You can't deny that. Last night, at the pool. You ran at just me complimenting you. But I will tell you something about your 'best friend' in there, he is far more interesting in being more than friends with you. You should be careful around him."

"Stop playing the big brother card Jackson. It's getting old." I was worked up over the Derek thing, still in shock about my mom leaving, and confused and infuriated by what was happening right now with Jackson.

"I have never played the big brother card with you Olivia. Not even close." His voice was low and he got in his car and started to drive away.

"Who's running away now?!" I yelled after him. I dropped down to the ground and just sat there. What the hell just happened?

* * *

**Well guys. I have just written the longest chapter I have ever written on this website. Yay! But unfortunately, I'm feeling like this story is a fail. Where are all of my reviews? MissECharlotte is quite literally the only one reviewing. Come on guys, that's depressing. I want to know if you all are liking it, or if I need to change things. Please, I'm begging you. Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

I was sitting in my room, throwing a knife at a cork board when Alex appeared leaning on my door frame. I looked up and he grinned.

"Who pissed you off?" He walked down to my cork board and pulled out my knife. He was playing with the tip of the blade when he looked back up at me.

"Well, let's see. I get sent down here to find an alpha and two betas. I know one beta is Derek. The other is younger. So he most likely is a guy I go to school with. But I can't seem to get a read on who it is. Oh and let's not forget that I don't have either of my parents here. My father had to get a kidney removed. And he is probably just lying in bed, waiting for a phone call for me to just screw up." I held out my hand in request for my knife back.

He handed it to me, and I sat back down on my bed and began sharpening it. "You're dad is fine though. Your mom will be back in a few days. She's just there to make sure that your dad actually stays in bed." He walked over to the spot of my wall that looked like a crime scene pinned up and pointed to one picture. "And as far as that other beta is concerned, you know just as well as I do that he is probably your best bet." I stared at the picture, and I felt something in my gut that wanted to defend the guy in it.

"Jackson doesn't have anything to do with this." I spoke calmly, and I just hoped that Alex wouldn't push the issue. But I should have known better.

"He has scratches on the back of his neck that clearly came from an werewolf." He had a serious tone to his voice, but I got the feeling that this went deeper than Jackson being a liable suspect.

"Yes, they could have came from a werewolf. That doesn't mean that Jackson himself is a werewolf. We need more evidence than a few scratches and you know it." I stood up and he dropped his head.

He looked back up and shook his head. "You need to get your infatuation with this guy out of your head Libby..."

"My infatuation?" I let out a chuckle. "You've got to be kidding me. You've been on my case about Jackson since I got here. What is your problem with him?" I took a step towards him and crossed my arms, awaiting his response.

"My problem isn't with him. It's with the fact that you are letting him distract you from the job you were sent here to do." He began talking with his hands. That was something he did when he got really defensive about something.

"Is that why my dad sent you here. Because he thinks that I'm getting distracted?" I raised an eyebrow at him. When he didn't respond I kept speaking. "He's unbelievable. He always said that the females were inclined to become distracted when working in the field. That's why we become leaders, not hunters. Then again, dad always wanted a boy and I'm what he got." I threw up my hands.

"This isn't gender studies Libs. You can get the job done just as well as I can. But you don't have experience. I do. That's why your father sent me."

"Well, I have enough experience to tell you that I know Jackson isn't a werewolf." I pointed at the picture. "And I don't have an _infatuation _with him. He's my friend." I tried to reason with him. Jackson couldn't be the other beta. I would know by now.

"I'm your friend Olivia. I know who are you, or better yet what you are." He took two steps towards me. "Look, I get it okay? Being here is worlds different than being at the training center in Texas. And I also get that you have feelings for Jackson. That much is clear. But I need you to think right here. He has scratches on the back of his neck. And you know that they came from a werewolf. You were right though. We don't know if he is for sure the other beta. But he is connected to werewolves. And we need to explore that lead. It's the only one we have, and you know it." He kept his voice professional and I had no choice but to listen to the reality check he was giving me. Jackson was the only lead I had to the alpha or other beta. I walked over and put on my running shoes.

"Now what are you doing?" Alex let the words out in a sigh.

Without even looking up at him, I said, "You're right. Jackson is our only lead. And we do need to know how he got those scratches. So, I'm going to go for a little run, and maybe stop by his house to ask a few questions." I grabbed the knife by the tip of the blade and threw it with such force into my cork board that I saw Alex flinch out of the corner of my eye. "And when I get back, you and I are going to go speak to Derek Hale."

* * *

I was running down the street, slowly making my way over to Jackson's house, when I saw a bunch of cops and an ambulance fly by me. Their sirens screamed all the way down the road. I picked up my pace and began running even faster. I followed the sound of the sirens and the lights all the way to the video store where they were now parked. I saw Lydia sitting in the back of the ambulance, and then I saw Jackson close by her. I jogged up to the ambulance and played the worried by stander.

"Oh my goodness! Is everyone alright?" One of the EMS guys turned to face me and gave me a reassuring smile.

"I assume these two are your friends?" I nodded my head yes. "They are fine. Just a little shaken up is all. The owner however...well, he didn't make it." His voice dropped to a much softer and lower tone when he reached the end of his sentence.

"May I see Jackson Whittemore?" I looked over his shoulder and saw Jackson yelling at a guy that seemed to only be helping him. The EMS guy turned sideways and motioned his arm for me to pass.

"If he will let you. The guy has been nothing but a jerk since we got here." He was shaking his head as Jackson jumped up and threw a blanket back at a guy.

"Yeah. It's an illness." I started walking over to the back of the ambulance and it was clear that Jackson didn't even notice me there as he was demanding to leave.

"You can't hold me here. And if you guys don't let me go home with in two minutes, I'm going to have my father sue your ass before you have time to blink!" The guy was holding a clipboard and began putting his hands up defensively.

"Sir, I am only doing my job. I have to get your account of what happened word for word for the case file." I saw that the guy was a deputy, and he looked like a young deputy at that.

"I don't give a damn what your job is. You look like Barney and need to go away. I want to go home. Now." The guy threw his hands up in the air and walked away.

"Barney, Jackson? Really? Your going to insult him with a Andy Griffith reference? Classy." I stepped all the way into his view and I saw his eyes go wide.

"Olivia? What the hell are you doing here?" He stood up and started scratching his head.

"Well, I was watching you go off on that poor guy for absolutely nothing." He dropped his head. "What happened in there?" I took a few steps closer, and when I touched his arm, he pulled away.

"We were attacked." He said the words through gritted teeth and I inwardly cringed a little bit. I had never really seen Jackson act this way. He was a jerk most of the time and to most people. But he was different with me, he was softer.

But I came after him for a reason and I wasn't going to leave until I got my answer. "Jackson, I need to know where you got your scratches from." He looked up with his eyes full of confusion and surprise.

"I already told you. I was playing around with a friends dog and the dog got carried away." He looked up at me and kept a stone face.

I closed the little distance between us and stood face to face with him. Well, it was more like face-to-chest. But I was so close that he didn't have a choice but to look me in the eyes. "Jackson, I know that a dog didn't do that. It looks like finger nails dug into your skin. Who was it Jackson?" I heard him take a deep breath as he closed his eyes.

When he looked back up at me, I though he was going to tell me the truth. But instead he asked, "Where's Mr. Perfect at? He let you go running in the dark alone?" I hadn't told him that I was running, but I guess since I had my headphone in and I was dressed in running clothes he could only assume. I did notice a bit of a snarky tone in his voice when he spoke though.

"I was actually on my way to come and see you." I needed to know about those scratches. So, I used a skill that I wasn't very proud of. I lied. "My cousin had some just like it a few months back. I mean pretty much identical. And I was wondering if the same thing caused yours."

Jackson's eyes lit up slightly. "You didn't answer my question. Where's Alex?"

"Why are you so obsessed with Alex? I am standing here, asking you a very important question, and the only thing you can think about is another guy." I asked him. I didn't know what his problem was with Alex, or why he kept asking if he was here.

I heard a few more sirens, and both of our heads jerked in the direction from where they were coming. The sheriff and Stiles got out of the vehicle.

I turned back to Jackson and he had his eyebrows raised at me. He was obviously still waiting for me to answer his question. "Alex is back at the house."

"He's staying with you?" There was hardness that I heard in his voice that I had heard before.

"Yeah. My mom is out of town for a few days. So, he's staying with me until she gets back. Now I answered your question, please Jackson. Where did you get those scratches?" I nearly pleaded with him.

"I didn't think you were that kind of girl Olivia..."

"What are you talking about?" He was acting so rude and strange.

"You just let a guy move in with you. A guy that clearly would love to get into your pants. And that doesn't even bother you. I just didn't think you were like that." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Jackson, I'm so tired of you constant hatred for Alex. You have a girlfriend. Why do you care so much what happens between me and Alex?" I raised my eyebrow and challenged him.

"So there is something between you two?" His voice dropped an octave.

"Jackson. Please just answer my question. Where did the scratches come from?"

I heard Lydia's high pitched voice coming closer to where I was standing. When I looked back up at Jackson, he was grinning. "Well, in case you hadn't noticed, I do have quite the controlling girlfriend. Sometimes things get a little kinky in bed." He winked at me. "I'm sure that you and Alex know what I'm talking about." Lydia appeared by his side two seconds later. I was caught off guard by what he said and couldn't come up with a response. He wrapped his arm around Lydia and kissed her with me standing right in front of them.

"Mr. Whittemore, Miss Martin. Mind if I ask you a few questions? Then I promise you that you can both go home." Sheriff Stilinski walked up to us with Stiles in tow.

"Was it the mountain lion again?" Stiles was extremely eager when he spoke.

"Look. It's like I told your nimwit of a deputy two minutes ago. Jackson went into the store to rent The Notebook." I looked at Jackson and raised an eyebrow. "I stayed in the car. Jackson was only in the store for a minute then the window crashed, and a huge...wolf came out and passed me in the car."

"A wolf?" The Sheriff was clearly skeptical about Lydia's story.

Lydia's eyes were huge and she was clearly scared out of her mind. And in this moment, she seemed like a normal girl. Not the evil witch that ruled Beacon Hills.

"Look, Sheriff. All I know is that a huge, scary ass animal went my my car." She was shaking her head.

"Are you sure it wasn't a bear?" The Sheriff was holding his notepad in one hand and pen in the other. I saw Stiles looking up towards the sky. When I turned to follow his stare, I saw that is wasn't the sky he was staring at, it was the roof. And on top of that roof, were two figures. My guess, was that it was the two betas.

"It wasn't a bear!" Lydia was clearly frazzled, and I noticed that Jackson squeezed her a little tighter. But I also noticed the look on Stiles face. I swear that every guy in the school was in love with this girl. Well, every guy but Scott. And speaking of Scott, where was he? He was always practically glued to Stiles side. I looked back up to the roof, and saw that two figures were still there.

"Where's Scott?" I turned to face Stiles. His eyes got a little big and he shrugged his shoulders.

"With Allison." Then it was like he was seeing me for the first time."Wait, what are you doing here? Did it attack you too? What happened? What did it look like?" He was acting like a kid that wanted to play detective. And considering he didn't seem to be alarmed by the two figures on the roof, he probably knew exactly what was going on. He was much too scrawny to be a werewolf, and he didn't really hold any of the characteristics either. But he sure as hell knew who the other beta was.

Lydia was speaking hysterically now and I looked back over at Jackson. "You should probably get back to Alex. I'm sure he is missing you by now." There that snarky tone was again.

"I came over here because I was worried about you." I looked between him and Lydia. "Both of you. I don't know what bug bit you in the ass, but I wish you would get rid of it." Jackson kept his face cold. "Alrighty then. I guess I will see you Monday in school then." I plugged my headphones back in and began jogging down the road.

Jackson had acted like he didn't have a heart at all. Given, I knew that he was a bit cold hearted, but he was usually at least human with me. This version of Jackson was something new. And I wasn't sure that I was okay with it.

* * *

I was sitting in the living room with Alex about an hour later, after I had taken a shower.

"So, they were just gone. Just like that." Alex threw his hands up.

"Yep. And when I was on top of the roof, there was this red spiral. It was glowing." It was the strangest thing I had seen. After I left Jackson and Lydia. I jogged around back and climbed the ladder to the roof. I wasn't armed to fight, but I was hoping to get a glimpse of who the other beta was. But When I got up there, the roof was empty.

"A spiral?" He was flipping through a book that my father had handed down to me.

"Yeah. And it was glowing. Like someone had poured a bunch of glow stick liquid on the ground." I grabbed another hand full of popcorn and shoved it into my mouth.

I looked up and saw Alex staring at me. "That is your fourth bag of popcorn Libs. What has you so upset?"

"I think that Scott is our other beta. Stiles was extremely curious about what had happened in that video store. And when Lydia mentioned it looked like a big wolf, he wasn't even phased. It was like he expected her to say that. Not to mention, he saw the two figures on the roof and wasn't phased by that either. But I know that Stiles can't be the other beta because...well, look at him. I could snap him in half with just my hands." Alex still held the book in his hands, but he looked up at me.

"Okay, so we follow our lead on Scott. I say, that we follow Stiles more closely, he'll lead us straight to where we need to go. I can't find anything about spirals in this damn book." He closed it and tossed it on my coffee table. He leaned back and I stuffed another handful of popcorn in my mouth. He reached over and tried to take the bowl away.

"Give me the popcorn Libby..." I held a vice grip on my popcorn bowl.

"I'm fine. Just give me my popcorn." I wasn't fine. I was completely confused by why Jackson acted the way he did. And I knew that he had something to do with the werewolves. Whether he knew about them fully or not. They knew him.

"You are not fine. You have been stuffing your face like a little fat kid. What happened at that video store." He covered the popcorn, and I let my grip up for a second and then the bowl was gone. I reached over to the nightstand next to my side of the couch and pulled open the drawer. I reached inside and pulled out a small knife.

"Alex, I'm giving you fair warning. If you do not give me my popcorn back, I will stab you. In the leg. And it's going to hurt like hell." Alex handed over the popcorn bowl slowly.

"Are you going to tell me what happened? Or am I going to have to beat it out of you?" He turned to face me on the couch.

I looked over at him. "I really don't think you could." He kept his gaze on me. "It's Jackson okay!" I finally broke down when I could tell that Alex wasn't going to let it go.

He leaned back and sighed. "Of course it is..."

"Don't give him that. You were the one who asked." I stuffed another handful of popcorn in my mouth.

"Well go on. Tell me what he said." I moved the popcorn around a little bit before answering.

"He just acted like a jerk. Like a big jerk. Like the biggest jerk I've ever seen. I tried to ask him about the scratches on the back of his neck, but he just told me that they were from Lydia. From when they were...in bed. And then he said that I should get home to you. He was just so...cold. Very cold." He stood up and took my popcorn bowl away again.

"Okay. You are that upset over that? So what if him and his girlfriend have kinky sex. That's their business. And if he wants to be an ass, then let him. We have more important things to do. Like go and talk to Derek, remember?" He handed me his hand to get up. "Look. I get that you like the guy. Trust me, I completely understand having feelings for someone that I shouldn't. But you have to keep your head focused okay? We finally have lead on the other beta. Which means we are one step closer to finding out who the alpha is. So, come on let's go." He leaned down and grabbed hands, pulling me up to my feet.

"Yeah. Let's go talk to Derek." I walked over and grabbed my knives and my mini crossbow.

* * *

We had went to the old Hale house, but Derek was no where to be found. I mean no where. I don't even know how he was living in that place. So Alex drove us back home.

"You want to go for a run with me in the morning? I'm thinking around five o'clock." I asked Alex before I went into my room for the night.

"Sure thing. I'll set my alarm clock." He smiled and then closed the door to his room.

It took me and hour to fall asleep that night. I was too busy rearranging the information on my wall. I finally had a lead, and I couldn't be happier.

* * *

The next morning, Alex and I went for our run. I beat him. And that never happens. When we got back home, I put on skin tight pants and a tight shirt. Not my normal attire, but I wasn't feeling like my normal self. I wasn't feeling like that nice little girl from Texas. Alex was right, I needed to keep my focus. And that meant getting to the other beta so I could find the alpha.

I pulled on my boots and left my curls to fall down my back. I went down the stairs and downed my shake that Alex had already made.

"Hey..that was mine." He handed me my vitamins, and as I tilted my head back for them to fall down my throat, I noticed him checking me out.

And his eyes stopped on my cleavage. "They are called boobs Alex. I'm sure you've seen them before." I put the small empty cup down on the counter. And grabbed the keys to his bike. "I'm taking your bike to school today. If you need my car, then you are more than welcome to use it. Here are my keys." I tossed them to him. I leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you later on this evening. And I'll text you if I find out anything at school."

I left out on his bike like a bullet. I sped all the way to school. When I got there and pulled up I saw that there were several guys watching me. I instantly regretted the sudden confidence I had this morning in picking out my outfit. I took off my helmet and shook out my hair. I just hoped that it didn't look terrible after being in the helmet. I walked up the stairs and smiled when I saw Danny.

"I'm not sure who dressed you this morning, but I'm pretty every guy in this school wants to send them a thank you card." He grinned and gave me a hug.

"Yeah...well, I'm already starting to feel self conscious about my clothes. I mean, who knew that a change in outfit could turn so many heads?" Danny and I walked into the school and towards my locker.

"Well, it seems to have the caught the attention of one guy in particular." He nodded his head over my shoulder. I saw Jackson staring at me, half in awe and half in confusion.

I turned back around and slammed my book back into my locker and grabbed the right one. "Well, I'm sure he isn't staring at my outfit." With him basically calling me whore yesterday, I'm sure he didn't want anything to do with me right now.

"Ahh..I see Jackson finally flipped his douche switch on you." I turned to Danny and I must have given it away that he was right because he shook his and grimaced.

"I told him that he needed to be careful with you..." I looked up at him a little confused.

"What do you mean?" We turned and started talking and walking at the same time.

"I knew that if he treated you like he treated everyone else, then he would push you away. So, what did he say?" I shook my head this time.

"It doesn't matter. I need to keep my focus on other things right now anyways." I gave him a small smile before taking my seat.

-0000-

The day went by kind of slow, and I had every intention of listening in on Stiles and Scott's conversations, but I had some trouble. Scott wasn't at school. I had noticed that Allison wasn't either. So then I figured that they were off together. Then I caught a break when I was walking down the hall and I heard a threatening and deep voice come from the boy's locker room. Which was weird because it was in the middle of class time, so no one should be in there. I walked over to the door and put my ear against the door.

It seemed to have been an older guy interrogated Jackson. I knew it was Jackson because I recognized his voice. He was recalling the events of last night. And he seemed scared. When I heard footsteps I stepped away from the door and pulled out my cellphone and leaned against the lockers. Derek Hale came out and that's when I heard him say,

"Oh and Jackson, you might want to get those scratches checked out." So that's how he got them. Derek paused when he saw me, but then I gave a fake giggle and he continued walking.

Jackson came out of the locker and his eyes met mine for only a second before I turned around and began walking away.

"Olivia, wait!" I ignored him and kept walking away. I heard him jogging but I didn't slow down or turn around.

He finally did catch up to me. "What do you want Jackson?"

I took a deep breath and then I saw in his eyes that he was probably going to apologize. "Look, about last night."

"No need to apologize Jackson. I thought we were close enough friends that I could come over and check on you. But I was mistaken. We aren't even friends." His eyes got real big.

"Of course we are friends."

I spun around on him and poked him in the chest. "You all but called me a whore Jackson. Friends don't do that sort of thing." He shook his head slowly. "Not to mention you have some sort of creepy obsession with Alex. And he hasn't even done anything to you."

"Olivia. That guy is in love with you. I just don't like that he is getting his rocks off by staying in your house _alone _with you. And where is your mom? Is everything okay with her?" It was funny how he can insult my best friend and be a gentlemen at the same time.

"She's fine. She had to go and take care of my dad for a few days is all. But don't change the subject on me. Alex is the closest thing I have to a brother. He looks after me. And he is certainly not 'getting his rocks off'. We sleep in separate rooms! And I am not that kind of girl. And I don't appreciate you insinuating that either." He started drop his head. He opened his mouth to speak, but I didn't want to hear it. "Look. You might be able to push Lydia around like that. And Danny. Which I don't agree with by the way,that guy bends over backwards to make you happy. But, I'm not going to take it. And I don't want an empty apology either. If you want to show that you are sorry, then show it. Don't just expect to say 'sorry'" I tried my best to imitate his voice, which I think caused him to smile. "And then everything is magically okay. Open up your human side. I know you have one." I patted his upper arm once before walking away.

* * *

There were parent teacher conferences that night, but I wasn't going to go. I had went home and found Alex doing pull ups in the door way to the living room.

"Hey there buttercup!" He didn't stop the pull-ups when he spoke.

"Hello!" I closed the door and set my book-bag down on the table.

He dropped down, and began doing push-ups now. The doorbell rang and he looked up at me. "Well, I don't know any one in this tiny town. So, it's not for me." He went back to doing his push-ups.

I turned to answer the door. When I opened it, I was surprised. "What are you doing here Jackson?" I honestly didn't expect to see him after our scene in the hallway.

"Showing you that I am sorry." He nodded over my shoulder where Alex was now doing one-armed push-ups. "Mind if I speak to your boy for a minute?" I stepped to the side and let him pass.

"Hey show-off, Jackson wants to speak to you for a minute." Alex hopped up on his feet real quick like.

"Hey man. The guys from the lacrosse team all have this poker night. I know you don't really know anyone in town, so I figured I would invite you. Given, Danny usually takes all of our money, but you can still come." A small smile spread across my face.

Alex was clearly skeptical as to why Jackson was standing in front of him, in my living room, inviting him to poker night. "I'll see what my schedule is like. But I do love a good poker game." Alex smirked, and I knew that it was taking probably everything in Jackson to do this.

Jackson nodded his head and then said, "Every other Wednesday. There's one this Wednesday actually. Olivia knows my address." Alex nodded and then Jackson turned around and looked at me.

"Mind if I talk to you for a few minutes?" I opened the door again and motioned for him to go on out.

"Of course." If he came all the way over here to play nice with Alex, then the least I could do is talk to the guy.

We went over and sat down on the porch steps. "You are one touch girl to make happy."

I laughed lightly. "Nah, I'm just the first girl to not put up with your crap." I picked up a rock and started playing with it. "Thanks for that." He looked over at me. I nodded inside to where I was sure Alex was spying on us somewhere. "Playing nice with Alex. I know that it wasn't easy for you."

Jackson threw his head back. "Did it earn me a spot back in your good graces?"

I shrugged a shoulder. "Maybe."

"Well, then it was worth it." He looked over at me. "I'm not used to this."

"Used to what?" I looked up at him after I picked up a different rock.

"Trying to be friends with a girl that I clearly have feelings for." His words surprised me and I dropped my rock and looked back up at him.

"Huh?" That was probably the worst response I could have had, but I was just shocked.

He gave me a small smile. "Yeah...you heard me." I dropped my head and avoided looking at him. "You are probably the most frustrating girl I have ever met. Toughest one too. But you aren't afraid to be you. And that's something I really love about you." He got quiet for a few minutes. "That's how Lydia used to be. Smart and independent. Then she just...changed. She changed into something that I just don't think I want to be with anymore." I looked up at him now.

He brushed a curl out of my hair. "I'm going to kiss you Olivia. And I'm telling you that I'm going to kiss you because I don't want you to freak out on me. You can stop me if you want, but I'm not going to stop on my own." He held my cheek and began leaning in. I knew that I needed to pull away, I knew that. Really I did. But then there was a part of me, a part that I didn't recognize, that screamed at me to let him.

When his lips met mine, they were soft but steady. He pulled back before I even had my head wrapped around the fact that he had kissed me.

"You shouldn't have done that." Those were the only words that I could get out of my mouth. I couldn't say that I didn't want him to do that, or that I wished he hadn't. Because I enjoyed it.

"I know. But someone told me that you had never been kissed before. And I wanted to be your first. Honestly? I have wanted to do that since you first got back." I felt my cheeks get red from embarrassment. I had only told two people in this world that I had never had a boyfriend or even been kissed. Danny and Alex.

"I'm going to kill Danny." Jackson chuckled.

"Don't. He was defending you when he said it. He told me that you weren't some little toy I could play with." A small smile curved my lips. I loved having Danny on my side. He was one of the best guys I knew.

"Why?" I looked up at him, and he had a look of confusion. "Why did you want to kiss me?"

This time Jackson smiled and laughed a little bit. He cleared his throat before speaking again. "At first it was because I thought you were hot. I mean, you have a killer body and hair that any guy would just want to wrap their hands in. But then I got to know you. And you different from anyone I had ever met. You have this...fascade of being all tender and shy, but then I can look in your eyes and I see this warrior princess type of girl. The type of girl that isn't afraid of anything and takes what she wants. That intrigues me." I think that was the most honest Jackson had ever been with me.

"You still have a girlfriend Jackson. And she can't know about that kiss." Right was right. And wrong was wrong. What we just did, fell under the wrong column.

"I know." Jackson said quietly. And we sat there for quite a bit longer, just talking. I wasn't sure what would come of tonight, but it would definitely be a new road I hadn't went down before.

* * *

**Hey guys! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I'm sorry if some of you think that Jackson is a little bit like an O.C. And I just want to clarify why I am writing him like this. I just wanted to explore a completely different angle for writing him. I hope you are all still enjoying this story. Please take the two minutes to write a review. Good or Bad. I always appreciate them! Much love to all you loyal readers out there. Hope you are all having a lovely day :)**

**Also who are my Team Jackson Fans? And who are my Team Alex Fans?**


	6. Chapter 6

"Where are we going again?" Alex and I had been walking for a little over twenty minutes.

"Back to Derek's house. I'm wanting to stick out an olive branch and see if he will help us capture the alpha. From what I could see, he is tracking him as well." Alex was actually breathing a little hard from behind me.

"And why would Derek help us?" Alex was clearly skeptical of my plan, but I was used to it. My dad never had faith in me either.

"Because like I told you. I saw a spiral on that roof." We cleared the top of the hill, and there stood the old burned Hale house.

"A spiral. So what. It's probably just their sign to each other to meet up at a certain place or something." I turned to him and rolled my eyes.

"You might be my trainer when it comes to physical stuff. But I can school you when it comes to information about the supernatural. The spiral I saw means revenge. The alpha is out on a vendetta. And since it hasn't attacked Derek, he must know Derek some how." I was looking at Alex when Derek's voice surprised me.

"I'm impressed. Most hunters are just brawn and no brains." Derek barred his fangs and glowing eyes. The blue confirmed that he was still a beta, not an alpha. "I already told Kate, I don't know who the alpha is. And I haven't broken the code, so you have no business here." He lunged at me, just trying to scare me. I was able to dodge him, or at least I thought I was. My side hit a rock, and from the sound and pain, I was pretty sure I just broke a rib. Alex attacked Derek and was able to bring Derek to his knees with an electric rod.

"That was unnecessary Derek. I'm only here to talk." Alex was holding Derek down with the rod to the back of his neck. I nodded to him to let Derek up.

When Derek stood, he had a skittish presence about himself. "My name is Olivia Hamilton. Daughter of Charles Hamilton." He head dropped slightly, and I saw recognition hit his eyes. "So, you recognize the name. Good." I smiled at him. "So, you know that I have the authority to kill you right here, and no one would question it." Derek kept his head to the ground. "Lucky for you, like my father, I live by the code." Derek looked up, and I saw some relief leave his body.

"Look, I already told Kate that I don't know who the alpha is. That is the truth." Derek's face stayed hard, and I imagined that was one of the few expression he ever expressed.

"You talked to Kate? Argent?" I didn't want to reveal that I didn't hold the power in the situation, but that struck me as a shock. What the hell was Kate doing confronting Derek? Without my consent?

"Do you know another?" There was something in Derek's voice that reminded me of resentment.

"She's definitely one of a kind." I looked to Alex and he shrugged his shoulders. That was his way of letting me know that he wasn't aware of Kate's actions. Which meant that she acted out alone. And that wouldn't fly. "Look, I am personally apologizing for whatever Kate said or did. She was acting out on her own. I had no idea. But that doesn't change why I am here." Derek looked up. "I'd like for us to work together Derek. Finding the alpha, together." I kept my stance strong and Derek laughed, but not really in my face kind of laughing, but a chuckle. "The offer goes for the other beta as well." I thought maybe if I offered that up his protective instincts would kick in. I already knew that the other alpha was more than likely Scott. He was the only one that fit perfectly in the puzzle. But if I could Derek to confirm that for me it would be wonderful.

When he looked up I saw a ghost of trust in his eyes. "I trusted a hunter once. I won't make that mistake again." He started walking away and I wanted to punch a tree next to me. Finding the alpha would be a hundred times easier if I had him by my side helping. Working with werewolves was rare, but not unheard of.

"We both want the same thing Derek! Think about that and our resources that you don't have!" I called after him, but as expected, he didn't turn around. He walked right up the stairs and into the old house.

Alex looked at me and then closed up and powered down the rod. "Well, that was a bust."

I stood there, staring at the house, knowing that Derek was somewhere inside listening. "No. It wasn't. He knows that I'm not partnered with Kate. And if I'm right, that will be enough to slowly earn his trust." I saw movement from the top story of the house. "I don't know what she did to him, but I saw pure hatred. Black hatred when he mentioned her name." I started walking back towards the path that we came.

"I wonder what she did to earn that kind of hate." Alex used a branch to help him go under a big dip. When I followed his movements and reached up a sharp pain came from my side. A small hiss escaped my lips but I held in the wince that I wanted to let out.

"You okay Libs?" Alex had his hand held out a hand to steady me.

"Yeah.." I took his hand and smiled reassuringly. "I'm fine." I saw concern flash over his eyes but he dismissed it.

-000-

When we were back in the car, Alex turned to me. "You have the keys to school still right?"

I don't why Alex was so suddenly concerned with the school, but I answered his question anyways. "Of course." Alex made a turn and I realized that he was wanting to go to the school. At eleven o'clock at night.

"What are you doing?" I looked over at him, clearly confused. "We need to go and speak to Kate."

He sped up a little bit and took the turn sharply. "No. You need to call you dad and speak to the council with how to deal with Kate. You and I are going to go and spar some." We had already completed our nightly training, and Alex rarely ever made me do more after that.

"Why...?" Alex swerved into a parking space, impressively well.

"Because you were just knocked on your ass by a beta. That wouldn't have happened to the Olivia I trained in Texas. You clearly need a tune up." He got out of the car and grabbed a bag from the back seat of the car. He stood in front of the car and threw his hands up at me. "Well, come on. Get your cute butt out of the car!"

I opened the door to get out, but when I twisted my body to get off the seat, that sharp pain ran down my spine again. "Libby! You are moving slower than my grandfather..." I got out of the car and grinned at him.

"You do realize that comparing me to your grandfather is actually a compliment. He was quite the man." I jogged and caught up with him. He was right, I needed a tune up with my fighting skills. I just hoped that my rib wouldn't give me horrible problems.

"I don't have any work out clothes with me." I said as I went to go and unlock the doors. When I saw that the lock was already unlocked I inwardly groaned. Jackson was here.

"Oh, your clothes are also in the bag." I looked at him with narrowed eyes. Did he really go in my room and pack me clothes? He shrugged his shoulders. "I did some laundry." I smiled slightly at the thought of Alex folding clothes, specifically mine.

"Well, thank you. I guess." I led him to the weight room, and sure enough Jackson was there.

"He has good taste in music at least." There was a song by Skillet playing a little extra loudly in the weight room. And Jackson obviously didn't know that we were even in the room because he was still over there lifting.

"Stay here for a minute." I looked at Alex for a few seconds before I jogged over to where Jackson was. I snuck up on him perfectly. He was laying on his back and lifted up when I came up and poked his sides and screamed. He nearly dropped the weight down on his face, and he probably would have if I hadn't grabbed it. He was on his feet in two seconds.

He pulled me into him with one arm and I was laughing but he was breathing a little hard. "If you were anyone else, I would have punched you." He breathed his words.

"It was only a joke, Jack. Calm down." I patted his chest. He squeezed me a little closer before letting me go.

"I still would have punched someone. Joke or not. You better be happy that you are so damn cute." He grabbed a towel and looked back over at me. "What are you doing here anyways? Don't you normally get your work out in before now?" He looked at the clock as if to make sure that he had the time of night right.

"She's here with me." Alex came in behind me. He was already changed and I was a little put off by that. The guy had changed faster than a Vegas showgirl. "We're going to spar a little bit.

Alex handed me the bag. I saw Jackson nodding his head. "Watch yourself with her." Jackson nodded to me.

I started walking off behind some lockers to change and I could still hear their conversation.

"I won't hurt her. I train her remember?" That was Alex, and he sounded a little annoyed.

"Oh, I wasn't talking about you hurting her. I spared with her the other day and...let's just say that it didn't end like I had expected it to." I laughed and a few seconds later after I had changed I walked back into the main room to see Jackson and Alex just standing there staring at each other.

"Well, I'm glad to see you two playing nice with each other." Hopefully it would stay that way. The last thing I needed was Jackson and Alex acting like cavemen towards each other.

"You ready Libby?" Alex grabbed his finger gloves and I grabbed mine. Usually I just wore a sports bra, but I was happy when Alex packed me a tank top. My rib was already starting to bruise. And it was ugly.

"I reckon." I smiled at him and did a few jabs. I heard Jackson laugh at me, and I turned on him. "Watch yourself Whittemore."

"I think I'll watch you instead." When he winked at me, I dropped my head. I hadn't mentioned the between us to anyone, not even Alex. And Jackson hadn't said anything either. I figured it was probably better if we just pretended that it didn't happen.

I stepped into the little space and stretched out my arms and my legs, and got my blood pumping again. I lunged at Alex and he easily dodged it, tripping me to the ground. I hit the ground before getting back on my feet. Alex tried to land a left hook, but I deflected it. He did land a hit to my stomach and then a kick that followed right after it.

"Where is your speed at Olivia?" He swung again and again. Each time making me take a step backwards. I hit a wall and when he went to punch me, I dipped down. I tried to leave by his side, but he hooked me in the side. The exact side that I was pretty sure I had a broken a rib on. I doubled over and this time I couldn't hide the cry of pain that came off of my lips.

"Get up." Alex commanded me. And when I tried, I realized that the breath was still knocked out of me.

"I don't think that she is okay..." Jackson rushed over to my side, but I pushed him away. Rule #1 that my father has always taught me, never show weakness. Jackson helped me up, but he stopped right in front me. He was so close that his nose was nearly touching mine. He was looking into my eyes like he was searching for something. "Are you sure you are okay?" I nodded and he stepped out of my way.

I shook off the pain the best I could and then I landed a hit on Alex's face. He came after me and I tried to sweep his legs but he jumped up and I failed. When he came back down, his knee hit my ribs again. Jackson was by my side in a heart beat and then so was Alex. When Alex didn't yell at me, I knew that I must look like I am in severe pain.

"Libby, what's wrong?" I pushed them both off and stood up.

"I'm fine." I motioned for Alex to get back up. "Let's go again."

Alex and Jackson were both shaking their heads. "I don't think so."

"You're clearly hurt Olivia. You don't need to be training if you're injured.." Jackson reached out for me, but I took a step back and looked at Alex.

"I said that I was fine. And you know me best. Would I lie about being seriously hurt?" I raised an eyebrow at Alex and he pursed his lips before responding.

"You would if you thought it would make you look weak." Alex said softly.

"That's crazy. Look, you are obviously hurt. And their is nothing weak about that." Jackson cut in, and I cut my eyes at him.

"No offense Jackson, but I really don't need your opinion on this." I looked back to Alex.

Alex dropped his head and shook it a few times. When he looked back up I knew what he was going to say. "I think that maybe we should call it a night." I really shouldn't have gotten so upset about them looking out for me, but I did.

I looked up at both of them and glared. "I already have a father, I never asked for two more." I threw my gloves down on the ground. I heard my phone ringing and I walked over to where I had laid it down on the bench.

I sighed relief when I saw the name pop up on the screen.

_"Hey mom" _I smiled into the phone.

_"Hey sweetie! I just wanted to tell you that I am so close to being home that I just passed your school." _I sighed even more relief.

_"Turn around."_

_"But...I.."_

_"Just turn around. Please. I really need to be rescued. We can go to the twenty-four hour ice cream place." _Anything that could get me away from these two guys at the very moment.

_"Is everything okay?" _I had missed that motherly concern in her voice so much.

_"I'll be waiting for you outside the front of the school. Love you!" _I hung up the phone before she could change her mind about coming to pick me up.

"You don't have to leave Libby..." Alex said and I turned around to see him and Jackson looking at me.

"I'll see you at home Alex. And I'll see you at school tomorrow." I looked at both of them and smiled.

* * *

"Soo...he kissed you?" My mom and I had been sitting outside of the house after picking up some ice cream. Alex's car was parked outside when we got back, and I just decided to sit on the porch instead of going in. I knew Alex would question me about my injury, and I didn't feel like dealing with it at the moment

"Yep. And now it is like it never happened." I shoveled another spoonful of Sherbet into my mouth.

"He's ignoring you?" I shook my head at her. I wasn't exactly the expert at guy problems, which is why I needed her advice.

"No. He's acting completely normal. He still casually flirts a little bit. But he hasn't mentioned the kiss. Given, I also don't really know why he kissed me. He said it was because he wanted to be my first kiss." I gathered another spoonful of Sherbet.

She was smiling before she talked. "Doesn't he have a girlfriend?" I groaned at the mention of Lydia's name.

"Yes. Also known as Satan's daughter." My mother laughed softly.

"Now Olivia, if you are going to insult someone, you have to be more creative than that." She took another bite of her ice cream. "But if he isn't ignoring you then that means that he is definitely into you. So, the only question is...why is he still with Lydia...?" She seemed to be thinking more to herself then anything.

"Whoa there momma... I haven't spilled this whole story to you because I want to date Jackson. I was just confused." She reached over and squeezed my hand.

"Sweetheart. You're seventeen years old. Of course you want to date the golden boy of the school. Every girl does." She smiled at me, in a way that I assumed was supposed to reassure me that it was okay to like Jackson. "Having feelings for someone isn't a bad thing."

"Rule #5. Keep your loved ones at a limit. And don't fall for anyone. The ones closest to you are always the ones to get hurt." She dropped her head and retracted her hand.

"Your dad's rules..." I shook my head at her this time.

"Have you never watched a superhero movie? That is a comic book rule. The bad guy always goes after the family and the one you love. It's like the rule of the universe. Dad's rule is "Don't trust anyone other than your family. They will only betray you." So, I'm fine with not dating Jackson." I went to go and stand up and I winced from pain that shot through my body.

"Honey, I wish you would just let me look at that." She followed me up to the swing. But instead of sitting down with me, she sat in the rocking chair just a few feet away.

"I'll just soak in some Epsom salt later. It'll be okay." She shook her head at me, but I didn't like people baby-ing a wound. It would heal in time, just like most things did.

"So, one more question." I looked up at her and she had a smirk on her face. "What are you going to do about Alex?"

"What do you mean? I thought you said it was okay if he stayed here?" I couldn't even think about where else Alex would go if he couldn't stay with us in the house. Not to mention it made me feel much better having him here.

"No sweetie. I mean what are you going to do about the fact that you have not one but two guys interested in you. I tell you what, for someone that is so shy around people. You sure have reeled in two very attractive guys." I just sat there, staring at her, thinking she was absolutely crazy.

"You're crazy. Alex is my best friend. And Jackson is just intrigued by the fact that I'm so different from Lydia." I shook my head at her crazy theories.

"Olivia Grace, trust me when I say that Alex has been in love with for about two years now. And if you don't believe me, then ask him. He has never been able to lie to you." She was wearing a knowing smile that unsettled my stomach.

"I will." I sat up straighter. My mother chuckled.

"Let me know if he proposes when he realizes you know about his feelings for you. Actually I'd lay down money that he kisses you." She grabbed my ice-cream trash and stood up. "I'm going to sleep. I'll see you in the morning." She leaned down and kissed my forehead. "It's so great being able to stand in front of you again." She exhaled a breath and then turned to walk through the door and inside the house.

"Love you!" I called after her.

* * *

The next morning I woke up super early and did my entire workout without Alex. It was rough to get through parts of it, but I managed. I was soaking in a tub of Epsom salt when Alex burst through the doors.

"What the hell Alex?" Thank goodness I was in shorts and a sports bra. This could have been extremely scarring if I wasn't.

"I knew you were dressed, I asked you mom. Why didn't you tell me you had a broke rib?" I rested my head back down against the tub wall.

"It's not that big of a deal A. Really." I kept my eyes closed as I listened to him speak.

"I would have stopped last night if you had just told me." I could tell he was running his hand through his hair by the tone of his voice.

"That's exactly why I didn't tell you." I opened my eyes, my relaxation period was clearly over and I needed to get dressed for school. I stood up and nodded to a towel. "You mind handing me that?" He handed me the towel and I dried off. But before I wrapped the towel around my body I grabbed Alex's hand. I brought it up to my rib cage and pressed down slightly, it hurt but not terribly so. It felt more like someone was pressing against a bruise. "Look. You can touch me and I am still not broken." I let go of his hand. "You have to stop treating me like I'm made of glass Alex. A rib will heal." I wrapped the towel around myself and started walking out of the bathroom. I felt Alex's fingers wrap around my wrist.

"I just care Libby. There's nothing wrong with that." I smiled at him pouting and leaned down to kiss his cheek.

"There's nothing wrong with that at all." I pulled back and looked at him. "Tonight while you are at Poker, I am going to follow Scott McCall. I am pretty positive that he is the other beta. And there is only one way to find out." I saw concern light up in Alex's eyes.

"Libby..."

"Don't even start. I can handle a simple tailing investigation. I won't confront him, I am only going to follow him. That's it." Alex nodded and I walked into my room to find some hopefully really comfortable clothing. I didn't think I could wear anything tight. Actually I knew I couldn't wear anything tight.

So I found some thick leather looking legging pants. And an oversized t-shirt. I also didn't feel like fixing my hair so I just threw it up in a messy bun. I slid on my boots and walked down stairs.

"Are you coming home right after school? Or should I just order in for dinner?" My mom handed me my shake, and I was happy she remembered because I had forgot all about it this morning.

"You are an angel. Thank you." I down the shake and my vitamins. "And no ma'am. I have something I need to take care of after school today. So order in Thai or something. And don't wait up. I'm not sure when I will get done." I kissed her cheek before I left out of the door. I got in my car and drove off to school.

* * *

I had managed to avoid Jackson for half of the day. But then lunch period came, and There was no avoiding him now. l knew he was going to ask about last night, and I just wanted everyone to forget about it.

"Just sit by me. I'll protect you from the big bad wolf." I turned to the guy standing beside of me and smiled. Danny always made me smile. "Why are you avoiding Jackson?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm not." I went to go and sit down at the table and Danny sat down next to me.

"Well, he thinks you have been. So you might want to let him know that he is wrong." Danny handed me his jello and I handed him my cookie. He smiled at me.

Everyone started to gather around and sit at our usual table. And Jackson sat right in front of me. Which was something that he usually didn't do.

"Hey Olivia." He smiled up at me, and then Lydia sat down right next to him. She nearly snarled when she saw me and I shook my head.

"Jackson." I picked up my jello and started eating it.

"Did you tell her about tonight?" I looked up at Lydia. It sounded like she was talking about me, and when I looked up I was proven right. But why?

I looked at Jackson who was shaking his head before he looked up at me. "Uh...poker night is going to have to be moved to next Wednesday."

I started nodding my head at him. "No worries, I'll tell Alex." I smiled at him, but Lydia nudged him. When Jackson didn't say anything, Lydia perked up and looked at me.

"My parents throw this very extravagant poker night once a year. It's fundraiser for the kids foundation. I always invite Jackson's poker buddies to come and I would like to extend the invitation to you and your cute new boy toy." She pursed her lips and then smiled. "No need to thank me. But it is a very formal event. You know, girls wear dresses, and guys wear tuxes."

"You don't have to go.." Jackson broke in and said.

"Of course you do. I am personally inviting you and no one turns down one of my personal invites." She smirked and then Danny turned to me.

"I'll be ther.." Danny let out a grunt when Jackson, obviously, kicked him. "I mean...yeah...Jackson is probably right." Danny ducked his head and focused on the food on his plate.

"I'm sure you have better things to do tonight right?" Jackson offered me an out, and I wasn't sure what was going on. Or why Jackson clearly didn't want me at that fundraiser, but I was damn sure going to find out.

I looked at both Jackson and Lydia and smiled. "I'm sure Alex would love to come. Besides, I have this dress that I have just been itching to wear." I grabbed my plate and stood up. I looked down at Danny and gave him a sad smile. "As much as I love our daily lunch dates, I just feel breathing happier air.." I looked back at Jackson before I dumped my tray and walked out of the cafeteria.

I was walking down the hallway when I heard Jackson coming up behind me. I went around one corner and around the other without even looking behind me or slowing up.

"I know you hear me trying to catch up to you. Would you please just stop and talk to me?"

I halted and turned around abruptly, causing Jackson to nearly run right smack into me. "Talk about what? How you don't want me around your high class society?"

"Are you serious? I was trying to protect you. Those high heels of hers are sharper than fangs! She is only inviting you so she can eat you for dinner." I kept my arms crossed and I instinctively squeezed tighter, which caused my inflamed rib to ache. I ground my teeth together and Jackson had a concerned look on his face. He held out his hand. "Come on." I was hesitant but I placed my hand in his and he led me to the guy's locker room.

"Why did you bring me in here?" He opened up a lock to a locker and started pulling out supplies. "What is all of that for?" He sat down on the bench and pulled out some pad.

"For your broken rib." He motioned for me to come closer.

"Jackson, I'm fine really." I didn't want anyone patching me up. Dad had always taught me that when something goes wrong, you fix it yourself. Don't let others take care of your problems.

He reached out and grabbed my hips and pulled me in closer. "Shut up. It's okay for someone to take care of you every once in a while Olivia." I was looking down at him as he was looking up at me. When I didn't pull away he let go of my hips and nodded at my stomach. "Please lift your shirt?" I stood there for a few more minutes and then Jackson chuckled softly. "I can't wrap the ace bandage around your clothing. Well, I mean I could, but it would definitely look funny." I let out a small sigh before lifting up my shirt just enough for him to put the pad on and wrap the bandage around my waist.

Every time Jackson would wrap it around my waist, his fingers would lightly graze my skin, sending chills down my spine. He held on to my hip a few seconds longer than probably necessary when he pinned the ace bandage together. "There you go. All patched up." He stood up and gave me a small smile. "I really am sorry for earlier. But fair warning, Lydia has claws, and she's not afraid to use them. Especially when she feels threatened." He handed me a box with the pads that he had put on my ribs in it. "Put one on before you go to bed and it will help you sleep."

I took them and gave him a hug. He was very gentle and it made me very happy. "Thanks Jack."

"So, I guess I'll see you tonight then?" I nodded my head once again before walking out of the room.

* * *

"Do you need help with that?" I was all dressed up and ready to go, but I had to wait to while Alex tried to tie his tie.

"I can get it, I just haven't had to tie one in a while." He twisted it in a way a tie should never be twisted. "Or really ever." He finally gave up and turned to me.

I stood up and got it tied together with no problems at all. "There you go." I gave him a smile. "You look great." I kept my smile as I dusted off his shoulders.

"I think that you two look amazing." We both turned our heads to the door way at the sound of my mother's voice.

"Well, thanks Mrs. H. but Libby here is the one that makes me look good." I lightly smacked his arm and he chuckled.

"You look gorgeous sweetie." She took a few steps towards us and I handed her the phone I stole from her earlier.

"Okay. So I put a tracker on Scott's phone today while the guys were at practice. You use this app to watch his movements. Him and Allison are supposed to go on a date tonight. I guess in town at a restaurant or something. So, if he goes anywhere strange or to Derek Hale's house. You call me." My mom nodded her head in affirmation.

"Got it." She walked behind us and started pushing us down the stairs. "Now you two go. Have fun. Be safe. And Alex?" We turned around to my mother's serious face. "You take care of my baby and kick some ass at that poker game." She winked and I saw Alex smile.

"I will always take care of her Mrs. H." We left the house and followed the directions to the place that Lydia said to go.

-000-

"Why are we going to a big fancy party again?" Alex said as he was driving.

"Because Lydia doesn't think I will show up. And if I don't then she will have even more power over me." Alex rolled his eyes. "Plus I just wanted to do something that would be fun. Figured that could be. Besides, you love poker."

He shrugged his shoulders. "True." He pulled up at a gigantic house that was all lit up like Christmas morning.

"This has to be it..." He parked the car behind a bunch of other cars. And it wasn't until we got to the front doors that we noticed there was a valet service.

"Fancy Smancy." I knocked his shoulder and he laughed.

"Behave." I whispered harshly.

"Yes ma'am." He dropped his head. We walked in and I saw Jackson and Danny leaning against a wall. He had on a very nice suit with a bow tie. I secretly loved bow ties. I thought they were adorable.

Danny saw us and immediately started walking towards me. He reached us in no time. "Well don't you look more lovely than an angel." Danny smiled. He looked at Alex and raised an eyebrow.

"And it's Alex right?" Danny stuck out his hand for Alex to shake.

"Yeah. We met at the lacrosse game that one night." Alex tried to remind Danny of their first encounter.

"Right. Jackson sure was pissed when he saw you walking up with this little lady." I narrowed my eyes at Danny, who only looked amused.

"Well, we tend to stick together when we go to most places." Alex seemed to be defending himself from something.

"If I were straight, I tend to stick close to her too." Danny winked. I had no idea what was going on with him, but I planned on kicking his ass for it later.

"Well, I'm glad you two had a lovely reunion. But maybe you should go and register for the poker game Alex." I motioned for Alex to go to registering table. Alex nodded and left. I turned on Danny and glowered at him.

"What the hell was that?" Danny shrugged his shoulders.

"He's cute by the way. Nice job." Danny said in an approving voice.

"He's my best friend Danny.." I tried to brush off his accusations.

"You see, that's where you are wrong love. I look on one side of the room and see a guy that stares at you as if you are the only girl in the world. Then I look to other side of the room and see a guy that hasn't taken his eyes off of you since you came in with the other guy." I followed Danny's gaze over to where Jackson stood, staring at where we stood.

"What am I supposed to do Danny? Jackson has a girlfriend and Alex is the closest person to me besides my parents." I looked back over to Alex.

"Well, well, well. If I didn't know better I would say that you were ogling my boyfriend black sheep." Lydia appeared literally out of no where.

"Where did you come from Lydia?" I held up my hand before she could answer. "Oh wait, you don't have to answer that. You climbed out hell with your stilettos on, I know." She exhaled sharply and narrowed her eyes at me.

"Alright everyone. Please take you places at the tables. The poker tournament shall commence in five minutes!" A very chipper lady spoke from a small stage up front with a microphone to her mouth.

Alex walked up and Lydia stomped off. "What's her problem?"

"She finally met her match." Danny spoke up before I had a chance too.

"Well, I better go and get my seat." He lent me his arm and I hooked my arm through it. The words that both Danny and my mom said about Alex rang through my head. We definitely needed to have a talk when things got calmed down a little bit.

-000-

They were about thirty minutes into the game when I felt my phone ringing.

_"Hey sweetheart. Uhh...Scott never went to town. But he is at the school. I thought that was an odd place to be at ten o'clock at night. You said to call if something odd happened." _She seemed a little nervous about calling me with this information. But she was right. This definitely seemed like a lead I should check out. I hung up the phone and walked back over to Alex.

I leaned down and whispered in his ear what my mom has said. He nodded his head once, keeping his poker face on. I looked up and saw Jackson staring from across the table. He looked pissed and when I glanced back at the table I could see why. Alex was winning.

* * *

I drove up to the school and nearly ran right into Stiles jeep when I saw Derek being lifted in the air by the claws of the alpha. I got out and shot a few rounds into the alpha's back. He turned around and growled and howled. I though he was going to come after me, but he ran away to the side of the school instead. Stiles and Scott were staring at me from the window. They opened the door and I ran inside.

"Please don't take this the wrong way, because I'm definitely not complaining about you saving our lives. But what the hell are you doing here,, and why do you have a fire arm. Actually scratch that. Why are you not freaking out about what you just saw!?" I smiled at Stiles as I reloaded my clip. I went to the window and saw that Derek wasn't laying on the ground. Where the hell did he go.

"You're a hunter..." I turned to Scott and gave him a small smile. He started taking some steps back and Stiles stepped in front of him.

"What is it like a requirement that all hunters have to physically attractive or is it just the ones in Beacon Hills?" Stiles was still freaking out, clearly.

"Look, I'm not going to hurt you Scott. I want the same thing that you do. And I am not just any hunter. I'm a fifth generation hunter. My dad is on the council. I just want the alpha..." I held my hands up and Scott stopped walking backwards.

"If you two want to survive this night, then you are going to have to trust me. I will answer all questions. I promise, but right now, we need to get to a much safer room." I started leading the way to a room when we all heard the alpha howl loudly.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Hey guys! I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know I left it at a cliff hanger, but there is just only so much you can put in one chapter. By the way, I have been meaning to ask, are my chapters too long? Should I make them shorter? Please let me know! I really appreciate all the reviews and support. It means the world to me. **

**Also, for those of you that are visual and like to see what my characters look like. I have made several sets on Polyvore for this website. And I made a set for this chapter specifically. Here's the link!**

** poker_night/set?id=86368141**

**If the link doesn't work then look me up! My name is **makayla-goodson** on Polyvore. :)**

**Please check out my other stories as well! Much love to all of you :))**

**XO**

**-Makayla- **


	7. Chapter 7

I stood there looking at Stiles and Scott, who were now both looking at each other. The look on Scott's face let me know the he was willing to trust me, at least a little bit. However, Stiles threw his hands up.

"Are you kidding me?" He motioned to me. "She's a hunter Scott! I mean, you saw what Kate did to Derek. One bullet, and he almost died. And you are wanting to trust her. They are all out to get you Scott. Her job is to _kill_ you. The minute you turn your back she is probably going to put and arrow in your back." I slammed Stiles up against a wall, and lost my grip for a moment when pain shot down my body from my broken rib. _  
_

I held my arm up against his throat. I put the gun back in the holster. No weapons. "Look here. I am in no way like Kate. I understand that your little brain is ignorant of the hunting world. But there is a pecking order. And I'm at the top of that pecking order. So don't mess with me." I looked over to Scott and then back to Stiles. "I am here because I want the alpha. Not two adolescent boys. Now, let me repeat it what I said earlier. If you want to live, then your best shot is sticking with me. Get your self together Stilinski." His eyes were still wide, but he started shaking his head yes.

"Oh my God. I thought Derek was scary." I let go of him, and smiled up at him.

"Sweetheart. You haven't seen scary yet." I winked at him. I began walking out the door and down the hallway and started running when I heard the doors burst open. "Let's go!"

We ran into a room and I opened the door and waited for Scott to get inside. I looked at Scott before I shut the door. "Stay inside and barricade the door. Wait for me to come back."

"Whoa..wai" I slammed the door before Stiles could even finish his sentence. I was still in heels but I knew that I couldn't let the alpha get Scott. If he got Scott then he would turn Scott bad. Then I would be forced to have to go by the code with Scott as well. I started walking down the hallway slowly. I took off my heels off, so I hopefully would make less noise. I rounded the corner and ran into a chest.

"Holy hell!" Stiles grabbed his chest and let out a heavy breath.

"What are you two doing here?" I whispered harshly at them both. "I told you to stay in that room and barricade door." I pointed back to the room and Scott took a step towards me.

"You want me to trust you, then we do this together." Scott had a dead serious look on his face and I knew that he wasn't going to give in that easily.

"Alright that is fine. We will do this together. But if you are going to be with me then that means that you follow my lead. You stay quiet." I turned to Stiles.

"What? I can do that?" Scott and I both rolled our eyes. I looked back at Scott and he nodded once.

"Alright. If we can get to my car. I have more weapons there." Stiles looked at me like I was an alien.

"More? What, do you have weapons in a sheath up your dress like some kind of spy or something?" I reached up my dress and pulled out a knife and a gun. "You are seriously blowing my mind right now. Who are you? You're like a female bond. Bondette. That's what I am going to call you."

I checked my clip and then put it back in the gun. "Nikita is the bad ass female spy Stiles. Never call be Bondette. Or you might just find out how sharp this knife really is." He swallowed hard and I laughed.

"Yes ma'am." Stiles stood up straight. I handed the knife to Stiles and then I grabbed my heels and began walking back down the hallway to the front of the school.

We were being as quiet as possible. Then again, we had Stiles with us. So I'm sure the alpha knew exactly where we were at but was probably just stalking us like a hunter. My phone started ringing and both boys turned and sshhed me.

"Geezes and you guys thought that I was the loud one?" Stiles threw his hands up.

_"Please tell me that you are not at the high school?" _Alex was using his voice where he already knew that something bad was going to happen, and I smiled softly.

_"I can't do that." _Alex laughed.

_"Must you always run towards the trouble?" _I didn't even have to answer that question. He knew the yes was yes. Always. _"Well, look, you are about to have even more company. I followed Jackson and Lydia. They picked up Allison and now they are at the school. And it looks like they are going to head into the school." _The alpha howled so loudly that Scott doubled over. He must be trying to call Scott to him.

_"Uhh..we already have our own company. You need to stop Allison and Jackson from coming in here Alex. It's not safe." _I tried to warn him, but I had a feeling that it was already too late to say anything.

_"We? Did you just say we? And...uh...they are already in the school..." _I heard a door slam and sighed. Alex was going to come in the school. _"I'm coming in. Where are you and whoever your with at?" _

_"You can't bring in any weapons Alex. We can't let Jackson and Allison and Lydia know who we are. Only bring in knives or something you can hide. Nothing big."_ I heard what I thought were guns drop back into his trunk.

I heard the phone click and I knew that Alex had hung up. I looked up and saw that Scott was on the phone.

"No. Where are you at? Right now?" Scott looked up at Stiles with wide eyes. "Get to the front of the school. I'll meet you there." Scott hung up the phone and turned to look at me. "That was Allison. She's here with Jackson and Lydia."

"I know. Alex is on his way too." I saw the blank looks on their faces. "He's a hunter. He's the one that trained me."

Stiles ran his fingers through his hairs again. "Great. More hunters. I hate hunters." He looked up at me. "No offense. Because you actually seem pretty cool. How did you even get into this? It's a family thing isn't. It's always a family thing with you guys." I wondered if Stiles always rambled this much, and judging by the look on Scott's face, I'd say he did.

"Well, we have to get to the front of the school. I can't let anything happen to Allison." Stiles was walking beside me.

"I'm still confused on something though. If you are Allison's age, and you are all badass and what not. How come she isn't?" This kid caught on to a lot. If he wasn't so tiny, I'd say he'd make a hell of a hunter.

"She is badass. She just doesn't know it yet. Her parents haven't exactly spilled the full family job to her. I, on the other hand, have been training since I could remember." I heard a low growl, and it came from just a few feet behind us. I turned on my heels and was caught staring at the alpha. "You two go. Keep everyone safe. I'll lead him away."

"Olivia.." Scott was trying to say that we should stick together, but if we did that. Someone would probably get hurt.

"Scott. They are going to need you to keep them safe alright. Just go. I can handle myself." Hopefully. I heard the boy's footsteps run down the hallway. I squared up to the alpha and grinned.

"No matter how many times I see one you. You just get uglier." I through one of my heels and it punctured the wolf's neck. The alpha started coming after me and that's when he was shot with a bullet. I turned around and my heart slowed down a bit when I saw Alex. "About time you showed up." I pulled out my gun and we started running after the alpha.

"Where's Scott?" Funny that he knew that Scott was here. I didn't tell him that. "I saw his sidekick's jeep out front. Are they with the others?" I nodded my head yes. "Great. The last thing we need is another death from this asshole." The alpha stopped at the end of the hallway and I aimed and shot. I hit his leg, but it didn't exactly phase him like it should have.

"This guy is tough. The bullets aren't doing anything Libbs." I threw my knife at him and it missed. He started climbing the walls and running after us. Alex aimed to shoot but the alpha grabbed me up. I screamed out in pain when his claws went down my side and across my stomach as he threw me against the lockers.

"Libby!" Alex rushed over to my side. I must have hit my head hard because my vision was going dark.

"I can't really see Alex. Please don't leave me." That was what I was hoping came out of my mouth. But I had a feeling that it was all just a jumbled mess. I felt Alex's lips touch my forehead.

"I can't let him get away. I'll come back for you." Then I heard his footsteps running down the hallway. And then my vision went completely black and I fell asleep.

* * *

_**Jackson's POV **_

_**(In order to finish out the chapter, I had to switch point of views. I hope this doesn't confuse anyone. And if it does, then please tell me in a review)**_

"What the hell was that?" Lydia's voice rang through the room. Both girls were clearly freaked out. Have been since we came into the school. I knew that it had to be McCall's fault. Everything weird that has been going on, somehow has been connected to him. And I seemed to be the only one who saw that.

"It's Derek. Derek's the killer. He killed the bus driver, and the guy at the movie store." Scott spoke up quickly. Allison turned to Scott and she wiped away a tear. Even though she was scared, she looked pissed. And I couldn't deny that it made me a little happy to see him in trouble with his girl. The guy just wasn't right. He comes from out of nowhere, from being a nobody, to a guy that I am having to share being captain with. It wasn't fair.

"And he's out there right now? We're stuck in a school with a murderer and we are just sitting in a room, waiting for him to come and murder us. That's lovely." I wanted to snap at Lydia. She has been doing nothing but complaining and freaking out since we got here. I walked over to the window and stared at the car that has been in my mind since I first saw it when we pulled up. Olivia's car. I knew that was her car. But where was she? She had to be here right?

I turned back around to face Scott and Stiles. "Did you guys see anyone else in the school?"

They dropped their heads, and I knew that they were getting ready to feed me some kind of bullcrap. "We were a little busy trying to hide from a murderer to really notice anything else." Stiles was always such a smartass, and one of these days I was hoping to fix it for him.

I pointed to Olivia's car. "That's not my car, and it sure as hell isn't one of yours. It's much too nice. Someone else is here." I didn't want to say that I knew it was Olivia because it would only cause more problems in the room. And I honestly didn't want to listen to Lydia's mouth. I already caught enough hell from just talking to Olivia. If Lydia knew how I really felt, I would be a dead duck.

"Well, we didn't see anyone else." Scott said, and Allison cocked her head to the right.

"You're lying. Just like you have been lying the entire time we have been here. Tell the truth. What is going on Scott?" Scott dropped his head and Stiles ran his fingers through his hair.

"Look. I'm not sure what it is. But there's something out there. And it wants to kill us. So the only way we are going to stay safe is if you trust me and stay here." Scott went to go and open the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" Scott dropped his head again.

"Just stay here." Allison pulled Scott in for a kiss and I looked away. I could barely stand to even look at McCall, let alone watch him make out with Allison.

Allison started crying again and Stiles gave her a hug.

"Well, I say that we fight back. I mean, we can't just stay here. We need help." Lydia started nodding her head.

"Call the cops. I'm going to call the cops." She pulled out her phone and started dialing the number.

Stiles grabbed her phone out of her hands. "Please don't do that. I can't have my dad here. I can't watch him get murdered. Please." After a little more arguing, I made Stilinski call his dad.

We all sat there for about twenty more minutes. "We need to do something!" I screamed and hit the desk. "We can't just sit here. Scott has basically left us all to die. And we have no idea what is out there." Or if Olivia is safe and okay.

"We can make a bomb.." Lydia offered and we all looked at her like she was crazy. "We are in the chemistry room. We have all the ingredients to make a low grade bomb. I can do it."

"That's more like it! Let's fight back!" Stiles rushed to Lydia's side. Like a little puppy. But he just had no idea that she would never love him. Ever.

Lydia started naming off a long list of chemicals. Allison and Stiles began gathering them. She was telling me the ingredients to hand to her as she mixed them.

"There! We now have a weapon of defense." Lydia smiled and held up the beaker. Lydia was always kind of a mad genius. Only instead of a lab coat, she wore stilettos and carried a Prada bag.

We all heard a scream, a loud piercing scream. "What was that?" I looked over to Allison, who asked the question, and then to Stiles. He had a knowing look in his eyes.

And when he spoke again, his voice was very low and soft. "That was a girl screaming." Olivia. It had to be Olivia. I rushed out the door and down the hallways. I just kept running until I saw her.

She was laying down on the ground, with no shoes and claw marks that had her dress practically torn to pieces. I knelt down and checked to make sure that she was still breathing. And honestly, from the looks of her, she should be dead. I took off my jacket and wrapped her up in it. I picked her up, and when I stood up, I saw a creature. It looked like a man, but then it got down on all fours and crawled.

"Throw it!" The vial of chemicals flew over my head and landed. It shattered, but nothing caught fire or blew up or anything.

"What now?" Stiles asked, like the idiot that he was.

"It didn't work." Lydia pursed her lips and when I looked at her, rage filled her eyes when she saw who was in my arms.

"Uh...guys. I think we should get back to the room now." Allison broke our stare down. I knew that Lydia was probably going to blow up, I just hoped she didn't do it here.

We all started running back into the room. Stiles held the door open for me, since I was carrying Olivia. She was passed out and I just kept her in my arms. I held her tighter when I heard the low growl on the other side of the door.

We all stayed very quiet and then everyone jumped when whatever was on the other side of the door started slamming itself up against it, trying to get in. And then just like that, it stopped. Everything was quiet.

"Wait, do you guys hear that?" Sirens. Police sirens. Thank God. Lydia looked to me. "You knew she was out there didn't you?" I kept my face cold like stone. "Well, I'm happy that you were so worried about her, that you couldn't even hand me the right ingredients." She crossed her arms.

"Where's Scott?" Allison's tears had yet to clear up, and I felt bad for her. She deserved better than McCall. She really did.

"I'm sure he is alright. Scott's fast you know. I am positive that he is the one that went and got the police." Stiles tried to comfort Allison, but even I knew that he was lying threw his teeth. He and Scott knew what was really happening in this town. And it's about time they spilled the information.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, I was still standing outside of an ambulance. Olivia had woken up, but then they gave her some kind of pain medicine and she fell back asleep real fast. The EMT guy turned to look to me.

"Are you her boyfriend?"

"He most certainly is not. Although he seems to have forgotten that." Lydia appeared from out of the shadows and was clearly pissed. "Look Jackson. Allison just broke up with Scott. We need to give her a ride home. I think she is going to stay with me tonight." The EMT guy was still just staring at me.

"I'm sorry. I just assumed since you were the one that pulled her out and you've been by her side...but I don't want to cause any problems. I just need to know if I need to call her mom to come and get her, or if you are taking her home or what." I dug my keys out of my pocket and handed them to Lydia.

I really didn't want to do this, but when I looked back to Olivia, I knew that I couldn't leave her side. Not tonight. "Take my car. I'll come by and get it in the morning."

Lydia snatched the keys away and glowered. "You've got to be kidding me. We were all in that school Jackson. We were all attacked. And you are choosing to look after her than your own girlfriend?" I couldn't handle it anymore.

"Ex girlfriend." Her eyes went wide.

"That's not funny Jackson." Her voice dropped all the anger and was now soft.

"It's not meant to be funny Lydia." I nodded over to my car. "Get yourself and Allison out of here. Go home. Make some tea or cocoa or whatever it is that calms you down and lock your doors." She seemed to be in shock.

"We'll talk about this tomorrow right?" I ignored her question. I didn't want to make a scene in front of all these people. I just wanted to get Olivia home and in her own bed. Lydia was clearly holding back tears, but she stormed off and got into my car.

"She hit her head pretty hard. I would suggest that she goes and sees a doctor tomorrow for a check up. But her injuries aren't that severe. She's a lucky girl." The handed me the paperwork on her injuries. "Make sure her mother gets these." I nodded my head once. And then I lifted Olivia up and carried her to her car. I laid her in the back seat, flat on her back.

I drove her all the way home. And the only thought that was running through my head, was 'why was she at the school?' She had left the poker fundraiser night so quickly and I had no idea why. Then Lydia gets a phone call to come and get Allison. Then Allison got a phone call to go and meet McCall in the school. And what was that thing that was keeping us trapped. It wasn't human. I knew that much.

I pulled up in the driveway of Olivia's house and her mother was sitting on the front porch steps. She jumped up when she saw it was Olivia's car, but when she saw it was me that got out of the driver's seat her face scrunched up in confusion. Then when I pulled Olivia's limp body out of the back seat her face went white.

"She's alive." I brought her up to her mom. Her mom ran her hands over Olivia's body. "The medics said that she wasn't severely injured. They patched her up and they were going to call you. But I wanted to just bring her over myself. I hope that is okay." I saw just a few tears come to her eyes. But she wasn't freaking out. She didn't even ask what had happened.

"Of course. Thank you Jackson. Do you mind carrying her up to her room?" She looked up at me, and I could see the love she had for her daughter clear as day all over her face. True motherly love. Unlike mine. My mother never wanted me. All I had was my foster parents.

"Yes ma'am." She opened up all the doors for me, and I laid Olivia down gently on her bed. "We were in the school...and I heard someone scream. I knew her car was outside. But none of us had seen her. When I heard the scream, I knew it had to have been her. I found her all scratched up. Her dress was all torn, so I wrapped my jacket around her. I haven't left her side since I pulled her out of the school. I promise." Her mother smiled at me and then she wrapped her arms around me. I didn't wrap my arms around her to reciprocate the hug. It had been so long since a mother had hugged me, I didn't know what to do. She pulled back and put her hand on my cheek.

"Thank you so much for looking after my baby girl. I'm just going to get her dressed in something more comfortable. So if you don't mind, leaving the room for a few moments." I didn't mind, but I didn't want to leave her. I couldn't really describe what I was feeling, but I know that I wanted to stay right here beside her. "Oh, sweetie. You don't have to go anywhere. I just don't think that Olivia would want you in the room while I undressed her." I looked at her, confused. How did she know what I was thinking. "I've seen that look before. You can stay as long as you want. But I warn you, she might not wake up for a while. Judging by this accident report and the EMT report. She hit her head pretty hard." I nodded my head in apprecation.

"I'll wait downstairs. But I don't want to leave her." She placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I know." She smiled and then waited for me to leave the room.

-0000-

About ten minutes later, Mrs. Hamilton came down the stairs with Olivia's torn dress in her hands. "Did she not have shoes when you found her?" I shook my head no and her mom tisked. "I had just bought them." She laid the dress down on the table and walked into the kitchen. "Jackson, can I ask you something?" She started cutting leaves off her herb plants that were hanging on the wall.

"You can ask me anything. But I don't really have any answers about what happened tonight." I warned her. She turned to me and pursed her lips.

"You didn't by chance see Alex at that school did you? He left with Olivia this evening and I haven't heard from him. He usually doesn't leave her side. He always takes good care of her." I bit the inside of my mouth from saying something rude. Not about her mother but about the monkey of a guy that they both seemed to think so highly of. What was so special about this guy. He seemed to do nothing but treat Olivia like a child to me.

"We were all at the poker night. And during one of our hands, Olivia whispered something in Alex's ear and left. After Alex one the game. We all left and a friend of Lydia's needed a ride to the school. She was supposed to meet her boyfriend there. And then it turned into a cheap horror flick real fast. But I haven't seen Alex since the poker game. Sorry." I wasn't sorry. Hopefully now Olivia would see that this guy didn't walk on water.

Mrs. Hamilton went back to crushing some of the herbs. She placed them all in the bowl and added sugar, salt, lemon juice, and honey. She must have noticed the curious expression on my face because she looked up from her bowl and grinned. "It's a old Indian home remedy. It helps regenerate the skin cells faster than normal healing. Then we will add the aloe leaves on top and re-wrap her wounds and it will take some of the pain out of her wounds." I was impressed.

"Where did you learn about this type of stuff?" I followed her up the stairs. She went into Olivia's room and started undressing her wounds. She rubbed the gunk into her wounds and Olivia jerked. I took a step forward.

"She's okay. It's just her body reacting." She looked up at me. "My father taught me. He used to be a healer for a tribe in Montana." A healer for a tribe of Indians? Did tribes still exist? That's strange.

She finished putting the remedy on the wounds and then she wrapped her side and stomach back up. "You are more than welcome to anything in the fridge or cabinets. Make yourself at home Jackson. I'm going to go and call the sheriff and Olivia's father. Let them know that she is okay. And hopefully get some answers from the police department about what happened tonight." She left me sitting in a chair at the end of Olivia's bed.

I watched her chest as it would rise and then fall. And before I knew it I had fallen asleep too.

* * *

**_Olivia's POV_**

_**(I'm bringing it back to Olivia's point of view. And the rest of the story will be continuously written in her point of view. Once again, sorry for the confusion)**_

I opened my eyes and found my self staring at my ceiling. That was a relief. At least I wasn't dead.

"Well, good morning sleeping beauty." I looked down my nose and at the foot of bed was sitting Danny. How the hell did know I was hurt? Or better question was,

"What are you doing here Danny?" I tried to prop myself up. I grabbed my head. It felt like The Blue Man Group was playing pipes in my head.

"Your mom said when you woke up to tell you to take those Tylenol pills on the night stand." I looked over to my right. And sure enough were three red and white pills next to a small glass of water. "And Jackson called me. He didn't want you to wake up to an empty room. So he had me come over and sit. I've been staring at these drawings for about an hour now. Why didn't you ever tell me you were an artist?" He stood up and walked over to one of my favorite drawings.

"It never came up. You didn't answer my question.." I went to go and stand, but Danny rushed over to my side.

"I did. Jackson told me come over and sit with you. And you should probably take it easy. He said you took a pretty hard hit to the head, and you were attacked by some kind of animal." Yeah. It's called a werewolf. But what was Jackson doing bringing me home. Where the hell was Alex?

"Jackson called you?" Just making sure I heard him correctly.

"Yes ma'am. And from what I understood. He had been here the entire night. He said that he had to go and pick up something." Danny went to go and pick up one of my drawings. It was of a girl who was tied to a rock. Trying to get free before the tide came in. "I like this one."

"Take it." He smiled even brighter. "Danny. Where is my mom?"

"She went to the police station. She said that she would be back after while." Great. I'm glad she was going to create some kind of cover story for me.

"And Alex? Have you seen him?" I held my breath. Hoping he would say that Alex was okay.

"I haven't seen him. And it really is a shame about that dress.." Danny shook his head. I looked at him, waiting for him to elaborate. "It got ripped to shreds. That was a designer. Definitely a shame." Flashes of last night all ran through my head. The alpha had attacked me. And Alex...Alex had left me. I didn't remember anything after that.

"Oh wait! Your hunk of burning love is with Stiles. They should be back within like..." he looked at the time and shrugged his shoulders. "Now actually."

"Why is he with Stiles?" What in the world is going on?

"Stiles called him about something he found out from his dad about last night." I heard the door slam downstairs.

Then two minutes later Alex and Stiles were standing in my room. Alex rushed to my side, and I knew that with Danny in the room I couldn't make a big deal about what happened. I saw Danny eyeing Alex.

"Hey Alex. You work out right? Let me know if you ever need a partner.." Danny winked at him. Stiles through up his hands.

"Oh. He's attractive to gay guys. But not me? Why is that Danny? Huh?" I smiled at Stiles and Danny just shot him a look.

"Hey Danny? Will you go downstairs and see if my mom made anything to eat?" Danny nodded his head.

"Of course love." He left the room and I turned to Alex.

"What the hell Alex? I wake up and find myself in my room. And then I find out that it was Jackson. Jackson that brought me here."

"I offered.." I turned to Stiles and he put up his hands. "I'm shutting up. Yeah. I'm doing that now."

"I told you that I was going to come back for you." Alex defended himself.

"I was knocked out and bleeding, left beside a row of lockers. And my partner is the one that left me there." I was furious and I had every right to be.

"I was doing my job!" Alex stood back up from where he had sat on the the edge of the bed. "I'm a hunter Libby. Not your personal medic. I did what I was supposed to do. I went after the alpha." He did do what he was supposed to do. But I thought that we had a different relationship than that.

"I just thought I meant more to you than that." I guess what my mom and Danny was saying was a load of crap. If Alex really cared for me the way that they seemed to believe he did. He wouldn't have left me there. I turned to Stiles. "Do you know where Jackson is?" Stiles looked over to Alex and opened and then closed his mouth. Too afraid to get in the middle of this argument.

"You are sitting here, laying here actually, because you were nearly shredded to pieces and you are thinking of golden boy?" Alex seemed to be the pissed one now.

"Yes! I would like to thank him for being my friend and taking care of me." It was a low blow at Alex, because he had taken care of me. He's been taking care of me for years now. "At least I am important enough to him for that."

Alex got all puffed up and then began walking out of the room. Before he left though, he turned around and his eyes were glossy. "You know how much I care for you Libby. But if you want golden boy, then you can have him." I heard him stomp off down the stairs and then I looked up at Stiles who was still just standing there keeping his mouth closed.

"What Stiles?" I snapped at him. Alex and I didn't ever fight. But this was definitely one. And it was tearing me to pieces inside.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay..." His voice was soft and I gave him a skeptical look.

"I thought you hated hunters?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hunters. Yes, I do hate hunters. But you aren't a hunter. You are a hero. You put yourself before any of us last night. And I appreciate that. I wanted to say thank you." I gave him a small smile.

"It's what hunters are all supposed to be like."

"Well, you are no hunter. You're Beacon Hills own personal Nikita." He winked at me and I laughed. Then Danny came back up with my soup.

The two boys sat there with me while I ate my soup and took care of me for most of the day. I think that I found a new ally in Stiles. And I couldn't help but smile at that.

* * *

**There you go folks. All you team Jackson people out there should some happy people. I hope that you liked the chapter. I'm terribly sorry I had to switch point of views on you like that. But it was the only way I could get the full story out there. Please take two minutes to leave a review. I have been getting plenty of story views. But hardly any reviews. You guys just don't understand how motivating it is when us writers get feedback. Good or bad. It is all appreciated. Much love to all you readers out there. And I hope you guys are having a lovely day :)**

**XO**

**-Makayla**


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, I felt like I had been hit by a train still. But at least I could move now. And I had only one thing on my mind. Jackson. I needed to go and see him and at least thank him for being there for me. Unlike a certain other person I know. I still couldn't get over the fact that Alex had left me. What kind of friend does that. I was lying on a floor, unconscious and bleeding, and he decides to leave and chase after a monster.

I pulled on a sports bra, and a very loose tank top. Then I found my sweatpants. I couldn't get on a pair of jeans if I tried. I grabbed my keys and made my way downstairs.

"Whoa...where are you going Libby?" I turned around and glared at the guy that just spoke.

"Don't call me that. And I'm going out. What's it to you?" Alex to a step back like I had slapped him.

"I always call you Libby...what's wrong with you?" He put down his bowl of cereal and took two steps towards me. I put up my hand to stop him.

"Yeah. I always allowed you to call me that because I thought you were my friend." He dropped his head and before another word left my lips his already had his chest puffed out and was speaking.

"You aren't going to start that up again are you?" He sounded exasperated and it only infuriated me more.

"Damn right I am. And I'm not going to drop it any time soon. You left me. You left me wounded and bleeding on a cold hard floor Alex! Friends don't do that to one another." I went to go and open the door but Alex put his hand on the doorknob, blocking me from doing such a thing.

"You should probably go upstairs and lay back down. You aren't acting like yourself." He nodded and glanced up the stairwell. I poked him in his chest.

"Alex Davenport. I might have a broken rib and some scratches, but I will shoot you." He went to go and laugh and I pulled out the small gun I had in the back on my sweatpants. I aimed it at his shoulder. "I promise to just graze you. But then again, at this distance it's still going to hurt like hell." Alex stood up straighter.

"You've got to be kidding me. You're really going to pull a gun on me? Are you crazy? How hard did you hit your head?" He went up to touch my head but I hit him with the gun. He shook his hand from where I struck it.

"You would know. Because you didn't stay around to find out." I reached for the door knob again. This time Alex stood in front of the door himself.

"You can't seriously be mad at me. I'm a hunter Libby. I went after the alpha because that's what we do. We hunt!" He defended himself with the same argument from last night.

"Bullcrap! You are my friend. And if you care about me at all then you would have stayed there. You would have been the one to carry me out of the school and bring me home and spend all night at my bed. But no, Jackson was. He's the one that obviously cares about me." I tried to put a little extra venom in my words, and judging by the way Alex was staring at me, I was pretty successful.

"So, this is what this is all about. God, Libbs, you are so blind! I wouldn't be here, in this house, if I didn't care!" I put the gun on the counter behind me and turned back to face him.

"We are partners Alex. Partner stick together." My voice was soft, but his expression was hard.

"Exactly. We're partners. Nothing more. If I had stayed by your side and not done my job then the council would have thought that I was incapable of being just your partner. I can't show how much I care. If I do, I lose you. In more ways than one. And if you want to go after some moronic douchebag then be my guest." Alex had opened the door and was gone before I even had a chance to comprehend what he was saying.

I heard some crunching behind me and I turned and saw my mother sitting on a kitchen counter eating chips. "What? This is SO much better than daytime television. You guys should have your own T.V. show. Maybe call it, How to Lose a Guy: The Hunter's Way." If she weren't my mother I would have thrown something at her head.

"I'm glad that our turmoil brings you enjoyment." She started laughing and got off of the counter.

"Oh sweetheart. You drive that boy crazy. He just doesn't know which way to turn." She shrugged her shoulders. "Speaking of guys. Are you going to see Mr. Hot Stuff?" She raised her eyebrows up and down a few times.

"If you mean Jackson, then yes." I walked over and grabbed a handful of chips from her bag. "And what do you mean I am driving him crazy. He should be feeling guilty. Hasn't he ever watched Toy Story. Friends don't leave friends behind." My mother smiled at me. "What?"

"It's just, my daughter, this big rising star in the hunting world, can go out and hunter monsters. But when it comes to dealing with guys, she uses Disney quotes." She put the bag of chips up and turned back around to me. "And he does feel guilty. But the boy was right. In our world, we can't let feelings get in the way. And your all's relationship goes way beyond partners. Alex didn't want to risk being taken away from you by the council. So he left you. He knew that Scott or Jackson would take care of you. The scene is usually much bigger than you expect it to be. Remember that sweetheart." She leaned in and kissed my cheek. "And slap Jackson's butt for me."

"Mom!" She raised her hands in defense.

"Don't judge me. It just looks so firm. Hell, all of him just looks so firm. Plus, I don't care what people say about him. Any boy that would sit at the end of a girl's bed for an entire night, just to make sure she is okay. Well, he's alright in my book." She winked at me again before, this time, heading up our stairs.

"Oh and Olivia!" I walked over to where she was standing at the top of the stairs. "If you aren't back home and in the bed with in an hour. I will personally come out and drag you back here." The whole time she was smiling sweetly. My mother was an amazingly sweet woman, but I was smart enough to never mess with her.

"Yes ma'am." I walked out the door and got in my car to drive over to Jackson's.

* * *

When I pulled up in the driveway of his house though, I found that he was not there. His mother answered the door.

"Oh, well aren't you a pretty young lady. How may I help you?" His mother was so formal, it was a bit unsettling.

"I was looking for Jackson?" I hoped that he was here and wouldn't make me stand out here for much longer. Meeting new people always made me feel uncomfortable. "I'm Olivia Hamilton." Her eyes brightened. "Your son is the one that pulled me out of the school last night. I wanted to thank him." I didn't want them thinking that I was trying to move in on Jackson when he was with Lydia. That would have made a horrible first impression.

"Ahh..yes. Olivia." She smiled at me. "I hate to say this, but you have just missed him."

"I didn't mean to bother you. I had just assumed Jackson would be here." I felt awkward standing outside of his house.

"Oh no sweetie, it's not a bother. You are actually more than welcome to come in and wait for him. He had just went for a run. He should be back within minutes." She stepped aside to give me room to go in, but I was quite hesitant. "I promise that we won't bite." She smiled reassuringly at me.

I stepped up the small stair and into their house. I didn't picture myself meeting anyone's parents in sweats and a tank top. I felt so embarrassed.

"Honey, Olivia Hamilton is here. For Jackson." His mother words had a strange edge to them.

"I..I'm sorry that I am so under dressed. I swear that I am not a slob." I looked at her, where she stood with her pencil skirt and very business like shirt. She smiled down at me. Then I saw, who I assumed was Jackson's father, sitting at a table doing paperwork.

"No, from what Jackson has spoken of you, you are quite the radiant little thing." Jackson's father didn't even look up from where he sat.

"Radiant?" I asked in disbelief.

His mother's face was in mild shock as well. "You seemed surprised." She spoke lightly.

"It's just that...radiant isn't exactly one of the words that I pictured Jackson using to describe me." I answered her truthfully.

"And what words would you have expected?" Jackson's father did look up this time.

I thought about his question and what my response should be. "Stubborn. A handful maybe. Or perhaps annoying even." I shrugged my shoulders. Then his mother began shaking her head.

"He has mentioned you were stubborn. Most stubborn girl he has ever met." She walked over to the fridge and poured a glass of water.

"Has he spoken of me often?" I couldn't imagine that Jackson was the type of guy to gossip to his parents.

"Jackson doesn't speak often. But yes, he has spoken of you several times. It seems you have left quite the impression on our son." Jackson's father spoke and then he went back to his work.

The front door busted open and Jackson stopped dead in his tracks when his eyes landed on me. He wasn't wearing a shirt and he had his iPod plugged in. "What are you doing?"

I gestured towards his mother. "Your mom let me in. I wanted to come and say thank you." He looked upset but I didn't know what for.

"I don't mean what are you doing here, I meant what are you doing up and out of bed?" I gave him a confused look. He walked over to where I was standing. "You were attacked last night. You should be resting." His hands moved as to touch my body where I was wounded but he drew back and glanced over at his mother. "You didn't badger her with questions did you?" His tone was slightly hateful for a son to be talking to his mother, in my opinion.

"No. Your mother was wonderful." I smiled at her and she gave me an appreciative nod.

"Well you two kids run along upstairs. We still have plenty of work to get done here." She started to walk towards the table and Jackson started leading me to the stairs.

He led me into a room and I could tell that it was his bedroom. "Why are you here Olivia?" I gave him a look.

"You act as if you do not want me here.." Jackson looked up at me and he looked saddened.

"I always want you here." There was a serious tone in his voice. Which was rare for Jackson.

"I wanted to say thank you." I took a deep breath when I thought back to Alex. "You were there for me when another wasn't. And for that I am very grateful." I walked up to him and reached up to give him a hug. It pained me to do so, but I needed to give him a hug. His hands were very gentle at my sides, making sure not to hurt me. When I pulled back, I kissed his cheek. "You're a good guy Jackson."

He smiled at me. "I don't know what if what I did was good or not. More like selfish." I looked up to him. How can saving someone be selfish. "Holding you in my arms, and knowing that it was me, and not Alex, that saved you made me very happy." I dropped my gaze, afraid of what I would see in his eyes.

"Selfish or not. You did save me."

"It's a shame that I couldn't save the dress though. You looked damn good in it." I let out laughter and I think Jackson mistook it for me laughing at him.

"Danny said the same thing. He said that no designer dress should be ripped the way that dress was." I walked over to the wall and leaned against it.

"Go and lay down on my bed." I started to shake my head no and open my mouth but Jackson stopped me. "If you don't go willingly, then I will pick you up myself and place you there." He made his lips a thin line as if to make his point.

"If you touch me, I will hurt you." I threatened him, but he just smiled at me.

"How? You are already crippled." He began walking over to me, so I put up my hands to stop him.

"I'll go. I'll go." I went and hesitantly laid down. The only thing that I could think of was how many times Lydia had been in this bed.

"Thank you." He smiled. "So, how are you feeling?" He looked serious again.

I turned to my side so that I could look at him. "I'll live." He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I know that much. Which is why I asked how you are feeling? As in right now?"

I grinned in spite of the words that I was about to use. I smirked up at him. "I'm feeling ...radiant." I saw the confusion strike his face before realization.

He dropped his head down and ran his hand over his face. "My mother never knows when to keep her mouth shut."

"So you really think that I am radiant then?" I asked, curious.

He looked at me a moment before answering. "I think you are many things. Radiant just happens to be one." He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. Then a light bulb went off in my head. Here I was, lying in Jackson's bed. Where was his girlfriend?

"Where's Lydia?" The words shot out of my mouth.

He looked offended that I would be bringing her up. "I don't know. Nor do I really care. I broke up with her last night." He said the words light as if they were a feather. He stood up. "Now if you don't mind, I stink. And I'm sweaty. I think I am going to go and take a shower." I started to get up. It was obvious that I shouldn't be here anymore. He gestured for me to lay back down. "You wait there. I still have some questions to ask you." Great. Questions. I wonder how I am going to lie my way through them this time.

I watched Jackson leave the room. And the whole time that he was gone, I just kept replaying those words in my head.

'I don't know. Nor do I really care. I broke up with her last night.'

Why would he break up with her? Did they fight? Was it because of me? If it was because of me, then what do I do? I can't date him, that would cause too much of a distraction.

-000-

I woke up and nearly fell off the bed. Hands held me where I was at on the bed though.

"Easy there..." I looked at the hands and then I followed the arms all the way up to the face. Jackson. I looked around and noticed that I was still in his room.

"I don't even remember falling asleep." I laid my head back down on the pillow. It fell like a load of bricks. I then felt his hands go back to my stomach, and then I felt cold. "What the...?"

"Your mother said that your bandages needed to be changed. And then she gave me the recipe for that gunk she put on you last night." He looked up at me with a pleasant smile on his face. "She was right. This stuff is amazing. I'm going to keep the recipe." He went back to spreading the rub on my stomach.

"How long have I been out for?" He grabbed a washcloth and wiped his hands off.

He nodded to his window. "Long enough for the sun to go down." I felt my eyes go wide. I had been asleep for nearly the entire day. "When I called your mom she said to just leave you sleeping. That the pain meds she gave you are probably what knocked you out. Then she called and told me to change your bandages. So.." I had sat up for him to wrap my waist back up. "Here you are. Are you hungry? We could order Chinese?" I looked at him like he was crazy. "Mexican?"

"I should probably get home. Really. I've been here the whole day." I started to swing my feet over the edge of his bed, but he placed his hands on my legs to stop me.

"Exactly. You've been here all day. Asleep. So, you must be hungry." He raised an eyebrow at me. And then we had a mini stare down. "One meal. That's all I'm asking."

I saw the perfect opportunity to ask about Lydia again, and I took it. "Would Lydia be okay with that?" I saw a bit of agitation arise in his facial expression.

"I don't care if she is okay with it. It doesn't matter anymore if she is." He shrugged his shoulders. "So, food?" He picked up his cellphone.

"What happened with Lydia? Why did you break up?" I was beyond curious as to what went down between them. And anytime I was curious about something, I asked. Sometimes my brain doesn't register the fact that it might not be any of my business.

"Why do you care so much?" He shot at me. I sat up a little straighter in his bed.

"Because you are my friend. And break ups are hard." Or so I had heard. I hadn't really had to deal with any before. My only friend for the past four years had been Alex, and he didn't date anyone. Or at least he didn't date anyone that I was aware of.

"Your friend. Right." Jackson stood up, and he was clearly upset now. But why? We were friends. What did I say?

"Yes. My friend. I was just trying to make sure that you were okay. Is that a crime?" I asked in disbelief.

"No it's not a crime. But I mean are we really just friends? After everything that has happened between us and everything I have said to you, you still want to label us as friends?" He seemed not angry, but still upset. But I had a feeling it was bordering on angry.

"Yes, I do. We haven't done anything to be labeled more. You just broke..." Jackson's lips interrupted my next words.

He pulled back and I was stunned into silence. I wanted to yell at him and kiss him again all at the same time.

"I have never been just your friend Olivia." He spoke his words as if they were truer than an oath on the Bible.

I started to walk out of his bedroom. I couldn't deal with this right now. I had to find the alpha, figure out my problem with Alex, get back to my strong health to where I could hunt, and I still had Kate to deal with. I didn't even know where I was going to start with dealing with her.

"What are you doing?" Jackson said as he followed me down the steps.

I passed his parents and I smiled and waived politely and quickly. "It was lovely meeting you. Hope you have a great day." I could tell that his mother was wanting to say something, but I didn't give her the chance. I opened Jackson's front door and walked out of it, closing fast behind me.

"You can't just leave." Jackson appeared in front of me, blocking my way to my car.

"I can and I am. Now please excuse me." I stepped to the side but Jackson matched my step.

"You can't run from me Olivia. I just kissed you! And your reaction is to run?" He seemed genuinely confused, and who could blame him? It wasn't his fault that I didn't know how to handle stuff like this. It's like my brain just shuts down and quits functioning.

"Exactly. You just kissed me. You didn't even wait a full day before you broke up with Lydia. _If _that is even over. Because everyone knows that the school jock dates the prettiest girl in the school. It's inevitable." Over Jackson's shoulder, as if on queue, Lydia pulled up. "And my point has just pulled into your driveway. I'll see you later Jackson."

He turned around and I took my opportunity to step around him. He recovered himself quickly as Lydia got out of her car. She evaluated the situation before her eyes and then glared at me.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." Her voice made her sound disgusted.

I cut a look at her. "Don't start with me Lydia."

"Well, I'll start whatever I feel like. If it has to deal with my boyfriend." She raised an eyebrow. I reached my car door and yanked it open.

"Ex boyfriend." Jackson's words were drenched in venom when he said those words. "Olivia...we're going to have to talk about this..."

Jackson reached my car door, but I closed it and locked it before he could open it back up. I looked up at him. "We will talk. I promise. Just not now Jackson." I started my car and pulled sideways to avoid hitting Lydia's car.

I glanced in my rear view mirror and saw Jackson and Lydia clearly arguing.

-000-

I pulled up in my driveway and saw that Danny was there. I could just picture him and my mother sitting at the kitchen table drinking tea.

I got out of my car and walked up the stairs. When I did open the door, my prediction was right. Well, partly right. They were sitting at the table, but instead of tea they were drinking coffee. I immediately started walking over to where the pot was and poured me a cup.

"Did you have a good time at Jackson's?" My mother spoke suggestively and I ignored her.

"You look upset.." I looked up at Danny's worried face.

"Lydia showed up." I looked at him and his eyes softened. He understood.

"Lydia?" My mother turned around. "Ahhh...his girlfriend. Is he still dating her? Didn't you say she was the equivalent of Satan's spawn?" Danny started laughing and I smiled.

"That's actually pretty accurate." Danny said.

"Sooo...what did you do over at Jackson's?" My mother took a sip of her coffee. "Did you two...talk?"

I sat down my cup with a little more force than necessary. "Geez. You won't give up will you?" I saw the corners of her mouth curve up.

"Yes. We talked. Then I fell asleep while he was in the shower. Then he redressed my wounds." I looked over at my mother. "Thanks for that mom. Then we talked some more. Fought. Kind of. and then he kissed me. We argued. Lydia showed up. And I left." I spoke fast so that maybe she wouldn't catch the kiss part.

Danny's eyes got a little wider. "Did Lydia see this kiss?" Danny shook his head. "Wait, did you kiss him or did he kiss you?"

"He kissed you." My mother turned around fully now. "That's why you are freaking out."

"I thought you like him. I mean, you two have obvious chemistry. Don't you think that they have chemistry?" Danny asked my mother.

"Palpable sexual tension for sure." She nodded her head.

"So, why is she freaking out then?" They faced each other now.

"Because she has no control over Jackson. My daughter is control freak." My mother shrugged her shoulders.

"It's about time that they kissed though."

"Oh. That's not the first time they kissed." Danny's eyes got wider.

"Oh, really?"

"You two are ridiculous. Absolutely ridiculous!" I placed the coffee cup in the sink. And went upstairs to change.

"We love you too!" I heard them both yell at the same time.

I opened up my bedroom door and went straight to my closet. I don't know if it was the confusion about Jackson, or the frustration with Jackson, Danny, and my mom, but I was feeling pretty good. Or maybe numb is more accurate. I couldn't really feel the pain of my wound. I pulled out a pair of my black pants and left my tank top on. I also pulled out my leather jacket.

Leather jackets just make you feel like a bad ass. I think that everyone should own one at some point in their life. I pulled on my boots, grabbed my cellphone and walked down the hall.

I opened Alex's door and stood in the doorway. "Get dressed."

He looked at me with wide eyes and slight confusion. "Are we going somewhere?"

"I need to go and deal with Kate. And I'm injured, so I need some muscle with me. That's you."

Alex started to walk towards me. "Libby.."

I threw up a hand to stop him. "No. We're partners. We have a job to do right? Well, that's the only reason why I am speaking to you right now. So get dressed and meet me downstairs. I'll be in the car waiting for you." I closed the door and left without even waiting for him to say anything.

-000-

As I was sitting in the car my phone rang. My heart stopped for a split second when I saw the name on the screen.

_"Dad?"_

_"I expect that you have an update for me?" _His voice was ice cold. Just like him.

_"On my health or the werewolf situation?" _I heard silence. Lots of silence. And when he didn't respond, I continued. _"Right. Werewolves. Scott McCall is the other Beta. So, I have been personally tailing him. The alpha wants Scott. And as long as I keep him close, then I will run into the alpha." _I kept my voice level, calculated. If my father picked up on even the slightest bit of weakness in my voice then I would get a lecture.

_"You mean you will run into the alpha again. Hopefully this time your encounter won't be a failure. And you won't be such a disappointment. The next time that I call you either have the alpha, or you return back to the training center." _He hung up the phone before I even had a chance to tell him about Kate. I redialed his number, but he didn't pick up.

I now had a timeline. And I couldn't go back to Texas.

* * *

**Hey guys! So, this chapter might have been a little shorter than my other chapters and for that I apologize. And no worries, there will be more Scott and Stiles to come. I just needed to get this chapter out of the way. Check out my Polyvore account, where I have made sets to go along with this story. The link should be on my profile. Also, reviews are greatly appreciated. Reviews are what keeps a story going! So, let me know that you want the story to continue. Let me know what you like and what you don't like. I'd love to hear from you!**

**Much Love,**

**-Makayla**


	9. Chapter 9

Alex and I rode together in my car in complete silence. I drove while Alex rode in the passenger seat. He moved to turn on the radio.

"I don't want to listen to music." I spoke with little emotion.

"Well I don't want to defy the council either, but it seems that I am about to do that." He looked out the window.

I stopped the car on the side of the road and put it in park. "Well, you are more than welcome to get out." I motioned towards his door.

He looked at me and chuckled slightly. "Being a little over dramatic aren't we?"

I kept the same cold look on my face. "No. If you don't want to be by my side, then get out." I was dead serious in my words and I only hoped that he knew that.

He reached over and locked the door himself. "Drive." He pointed towards the road.

I nearly slammed myself back into the driver's seat and put the car back into drive. When I reached the road that the Argents lived on, I parked a little ways away from the house.

Alex and I snuck into the garage. Where the Argents were already waiting on me.

"It's good to see you again Ms. Hamilton." Argent stuck out his hand for me to shake.

I shook his hand but looked past him to Kate. Then I looked back at Chris and noticed that he had a worried look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"You were hurt last night weren't you?" He gestured to my stomach, where I noticed some of my gauze was coming undone.

I ignored his question and stepped around him to face Kate.

"Kate Argent, on behalf of my father and the council, I am here to question your loyalty to code." Kate smiled sneeringly at me.

"Oh sweetheart, this isn't Game of Thrones. Speak like normal people do, please." I looked over to Alex. And he drew a gun to her head.

A few of the guys squared up and put their hands to the gun in their holsters. Chris looked at me.

I looked around to the other men in the room. "I do believe that you have all forgotten who I am. I am the daughter of the greatest hunter alive. I will one day hold a seat on the council, and I give the commands in this room. I suggest that you all step down and relax." They looked at Chris and then I looked at Chris. I saw that his eyes were staring back at me. He lowered his hand, giving his men the signal to stand down.

"So kind of you." I barely gave him a smile. I looked back over at Kate. "Kate Argent, as I said before. Your loyalty to the council and the code are being put under review. Until the council can make a decision where you are concerned, you are on a ...probation period." It took me a moment to find all the right words. The council were a collected few of the brightest and most elegant elders of our kind. When speaking for them, you were expected to speak as they would. "From this moment on, you don't lift a finger unless I give the okay. If I find out that you disregarded this command, then you will be escorted directly to the council's headquarters and held there. Are you withing understanding of my words?" I made sure that I followed the protocol to a T.

She squared up and grinned at me. "Oh I understand. But that doesn't me I have to agree." Chris started to turn to say something to his sister. "Don't start." She waived him off. "You are a girl. No older than my niece. I don't take orders from her, and I'll be damned if I am going to take them from you." She sneered her words at me.

Alex stepped between Kate and I. She swung to knock the gun out of his hand. And, surprisingly, she was able to do so. Chris went to go and grab his sister. But not before she knocked Alex flat on his butt. Chris motioned for two more guys to help hold her still. I walked up to her. She raised her chin.

"You're severely injured. What are you going to do?" She challenged me.

I gave her a proud smile. "I'm not going to do a thing. Because unlike you, I'm a hunter out of honor. You on the other hand are clearly doing this because you like the taste of blood. You know nothing of honor. And the council will deal with you." I picked up the gun that Alex was holding and gestured for him to follow. "Remember what I said Ms. Argent. I call the shots around here." Argent's men let her go and I walked out of the garage door.

Once I thought that we were out of ear shot, I turned on Alex. "You were supposed to have my back in there." I growled at him.

"What would call that? I held a gun to a woman's head for you." He argued.

"And then you let her knock it out of your hands and push you to the ground. Like a little nerd on the playground." I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Well, what was I supposed to do? Hit her?"

"Yes! You are a guy, Alex. Don't just sit around and let a girl get the upper hand on you." I started to walk back towards the car, but Alex lightly grabbed my upper arm and pulled me back to face him.

"Can we please just talk about what is really bothering you?" He asked and never took his eyes off of me as he did.

"What do you want to talk about Alex? The fact that I'm so badly hurt that I can't even fight for myself. Or do you want to talk about how my supposed best friend left me alone in a dark hallway to bleed out. Oh wait, or we could talk about how Jackson decides to kiss me and tell me that he dumped Lydia. And then she shows up as well. Or we could talk about how my dad has no faith in me and I have until his next phone to bring him the alpha or I can say goodbye to my life." My words rushed out all in one breath and by the time I was finished speaking I had to gasp for some air. I looked up at Alex and he had several emotions run across his face.

"He...kissed you?" He switched his weight around on his feet, moving his shoulders slightly. "And you were okay with that?"

I put my hands up in the air and shook my head at him. "Seriously? Out of all of that...me kissing Jackson is what you got?" I stormed passed him and marched to my car. Before I got in, I matched Alex's stare from across the car. "Yes. I am okay with that. But I'm not okay with you. With us. With our friendship falling apart the way it is right now. I'm not okay with that."

We drove all the way back to my house in complete silence. I pulled into my drive way and put the car in park. And we still sat there, not speaking.

I was trying to give him a chance to bring up one of the issues I had blurted out that was bothering me earlier. He didn't. So I opened my door and began walking up to my house.

"Libby.." I turned and saw Alex jogging up to me. I crossed my arms and I fixed my stance to face him. He seemed to be searching for the words to say. "Are you really sure that you want to date Jackson."

I didn't explode or scream. Instead I kept my voice calm and glared at him. "You're unbelievable." I turned around once again.

"What do you want from me? Please just tell me. Because I'm lost here." I turned to him and I could see that he was sincerely confused. But it shouldn't be all that hard to see what I wanted.

"I want you to grow a pair and be honest. What do you want from me Alex? You sit there and say that I'm the only girl that never gets on your nerves. I'm the only girl that can make you smile no matter what. And that I'm the only girl you trust. That I'm your best friend. That we are partners. Well, from my understanding, partners don't leave one another behind and best friends don't get jealous when the girl finally finds a guy she likes. Or vice versa, but in this case I had to use the girl." I saw him smile at the last part of my rant, the part where I started rambling.

He walked up to me and gave me a very sad yet confident look. "You are my best friend. And all of that stuff is true. I know that you are pissed because I left you. But I did it because if I didn't then the council would have been able to see that I care far too much for you. You should know better than anyone what happens when you care too much in this world. I mean look who your father is. He's the best for a reason. He carries no emotions. If the council thought me incapable of fulfilling my duties then they would have shipped me back to training base. And you would be left here all alone, again." I knew that he was telling the truth. My father had taught me from a young age that if I cared about someone, then they would only get me killed.

"And about you being jealous, was I right about that too?" He dropped his head immediately and gave out a short laugh. He looked back up at me and shook his head.

"You never miss a beat Libbs." I didn't give into his good humor. I wanted an answer. And this answer could change a lot of things. I wasn't so sure if I was ready for it or not, but I knew that I needed it.

"Just tell the truth Alex. Please." This time when he looked at me, his expression looked pained.

"Yeah. You were right about that too." I realized I had been holding my breath and at that moment I let it out. "But I don't know why I am feeling so jealous." This time I gave him a confused look. How could he not know?

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I don't know. The thought of you with Jackson makes me sad. But not angry. I think it's just because I am afraid of losing you. And because Jackson seems like a real jerk. But mostly because I don't want to lose you." I felt my expression soften slightly, but then I saw it. Alex started kicking dirt with his shoe and then moving it with the other. That was his tell that he was lying.

"Alex Davenport. For four years I have known you. And within those four years, I have memorized your movements. All I wanted was for you to be honest. To tell me the truth. And you still are refusing to do that." I walked up the stairs and to my front door.

I swung open my front door and a guy nearly fell through the doorway. "Danny?"

"Heeeyy Libby!" I looked at him and then at Alex. No one else has ever called me Libby. "What? Is that like a special thing between you two?" He gestured from me to Alex. I looked over at Alex and he smiled at Danny.

"There is no special thing between us." I looked back down at the ground.

"No, man. You can call her that." Danny smiled.

"Why are you still here Danny?" He gestured to my mom inside cleaning up the kitchen.

"Your mother is an amazing chef. She was teaching me. That okay?" He looked nervous for a minute.

"You can come over to cook any time. But I'm going to bed now. So goodnight." I gave Danny a kiss on the cheek and went inside the house.

* * *

**_Alex's POV_**

Olivia shut the door and Danny turned to face me. He was shaking his head. "Lying is a sin. And you just lied your ass off." He pointed to me.

"Excuse me?" I cocked my head to the side. I liked Danny. I knew that he would never hurt Olivia. He might be Jackson's best friend, but he loved her. And she needed more people around her that loves her.

"You love that girl. And my guess is that you have loved her for years. Yet you want to still play the best friend card. A girl and a guy can't be best friends. Everyone knows that. No matter how hard you try to fight it. One will fall for the other. And it's you that fell for her. Not that I can blame you, the girl is seriously amazing. If I were straight, you'd have even more competition. Lucky for you, I'm not." He winked.

"Eavesdropping is considered rude by most." I pointed out to him.

"Why did you just tell her the truth?" I could tell that Danny was sincerely confused. And I knew that no matter what I said to try and explain my actions, he wouldn't understand.

I moved to go and sit down on the stairs. I stared up at the stars for a little bit, contemplating my words. "You ever watch that move Samurai Girl that came on T.V. a few years ago?" I looked up to Danny and saw that he was raising his eyebrows at me. "Don't judge me. It was her night to pick out the movie." Danny started to shake his head and then he joined me on the stairs.

"Samurai Girl. Continue." Danny motioned to me.

"Well, this girl leaves her family and goes to find her brother. And I mean her family is a powerful family. So, she is betraying them by leaving right? Well, she goes out and finds her brother's best friend. This super cool ninja dude right? He trains her to be able to use a Samurai sword. And you can tell that there is obvious tension between the two. Sexual tension. But it's complicated because she is his best friend's little sister. And completely out of his league."

"Not that I don't enjoy a good story time, but why are you giving me a movie summary?" Danny broke into my sentence.

"Because the two don't get together in the end. Sometimes two people that are great together don't actually get together. That's the sad beauty of things. She loved him and he loved her. But he pushed her away. Made her grow into the warrior she was born to be. He will always be there for her, but if he told her how he really felt then he would have only been in the way. So he set her free. Free to do greater things."

Danny was shaking his head. "So you are trying to tell me that you think you aren't good enough for Olivia?"

I looked back up at the stars. They looked so different here in Beacon Hills. "No, I'm telling you that I know I'm not good enough."

"That's a load of bullshit if you ask me." Danny blurted out.

"I didn't ask you." I corrected him, but he didn't seem to hear me.

"I mean, that crap is just a sad excuse because you are afraid to be honest with her. And if I am correct that's all she ask from you. Was to be honest and tell the truth. If you are wanting to compare yourself to the guy in the movie, then you need to realize something else. It was his choice to let her go. And Olivia is not a warrior. She is a girl in high school. Things are no where near as complicated as you seem to believe that they are." Little did he know.

Olivia is a warrior. A great one at that. And I'm simply her trainer. She needs people she can trust by her side. And if I were to be honest and tell her that I loved her, then that would complicate that trust and our relationship. I'm not selfish enough to ruin her future for a maybe romance.

"Aren't you supposed to be on Jackson's side?" I changed the subject slightly.

He looked over at me and smiled. "I like rooting for the underdog." He stood up and now faced me. "I get that telling her the truth is scary. But she deserves it." He was right. I knew he was right. But I just didn't want to ruin anything right now with her. I'm still trying to mend our friendship.

"I know." I said. And when I looked up, I saw that Danny was already gone.

* * *

**_Olivia's POV_**

**_ONE WEEK LATER..._**

It had been a week. An entire week since Jackson had kissed me, an entire week since my fight with Alex, and an entire week since I was attacked by the alpha.

My wounds weren't completely healed, but they were healed enough for me to start my training back. I could do a full set of crunches and push-ups again. And that made me way happier than it probably should have. I got up and walked over to my closet. I had been wearing nothing but loose pants and loose shirts for the past week and I was feeling like wearing something a little more...fun.

So I walked into my part of the closet where I put the clothes that my mother had bought me, but I had just never worn. She told me that one day, my style preference would change. And I guess she was right. I pulled out a burgundy skirt and a bralet top. It looked slightly tribal and I loved it. When I put it on however, I loved it a little less. It showed very little of my stomach, but some still showed. I went into my mom's closet and found a pair of her black heels. The woman owned more shoes than a shoe store. And I also raided her jewelry a little bit while I was in there.

When I walked down the stairs, I heard a low whistle and then I heard what sounded like a spoon hit the bottom of a bowl. I looked up and Alex was staring at me with his mouth opened.

I saw my mother wearing the biggest smile I have ever seen on her face before. Then she looked down and her eyes narrowed. "Are those my shoes?" She stepped closer and took a look at my earrings and bracelets. "And my jewelry?"

I gave her a shy shrug. "I raided your closet and stuff. I wanted to look a little different today. Is that okay?" I had never stolen her clothes before. So, I was a little nervous that she would be mad. But normal daughters raided their mother's closets right?

She gave me a huge hug. "I'm just happy that you are finally raiding my closet. You can borrow whatever you like." She pulled back and raised an eyebrow at me. "Is this all to impress a certain someone. A certain someone who is cut like a Greek god." Her mind started wandering and I snapped my hands to pull her back to reality.

"No. It's not. I just wanted to dress a little more..."

"Badass. That's the word you are looking for." Both of our heads turned to look at Alex. "What? I can't give you compliments now?"

"Well, all I have to say is that the world better look out. My baby girl is growing up." There was such a proud look on my mother's face.

"I'm growing up because I changed my clothes. For one day?" She was acting a little ridiculous.

"No. You're growing up because you are finally growing into who you are meant to be." She corrected me.

"In other words a badass."

"Nobody asked for your opinion." I shot him a look.

My mother handed me the cup full of vitamins to take. "I really wish that you two would kiss and make up already..." She groaned.

"Well, if someone would grow a pair then we wouldn't have a problem." I spoke before I downed the vitamins.

"And someone would just get over it and accept an apology then we wouldn't have a problem."

My mother grabbed her cup of coffee and began walking away. "And I am going to get out of the line of fire now. Love you sweetie. You look hot. Have a great day!" Her words trailed behind her as she walked up the stairs.

I looked back at Alex. "I did accept your apology."

He looked at me like I'm crazy. "Then why are we still fighting?"

I poured the milk into my cereal and then pointed my spoon at him. "Because you are hiding something from me. And I don't trust you to have my back in a fight. I would consider that a problem. So we are fighting because you don't think that is a problem at all." I took a bite of my cereal.

"I'm a human being Libbs. I'm allowed to have secrets." He put his bowl in the sink.

"But secrets don't keep friends." I pointed out to him as I took another bite of my cereal.

"Why are you always so stubborn?"

"Why are you a coward?"

He leaned across the counter and stared right into my eyes. "I'm not a coward."

"You are. And you not being able to admit that just makes you even more of a coward." He took my bowl of cereal away from my hands.

"And you are stubborn." I grinned at him.

"You've already said that." I reached for my bowl of cereal again, but he held it out of my reach. "Are you seriously going to confiscate my breakfast?" He stood up and held it above his head.

"Yes. You can have it back if you agree to drop all of this craziness." I stood up and faced him.

"I'm not crazy." I reached for the cereal. "If you don't give me back my food. I will hurt you." I warned him.

He had placed the bowl down on top of the freezer and had both of my wrist in his grip before I had time to blink. "You can try." He back me up against the counter. He leaned in so close that I could smell the froot loops still on his breath.

"My personal problems are exactly that. Personal. You don't have a right to know about them. And you really needed to get over all of this and see that I'm not ever going to leave you again." I pulled myself out of his grip.

I walked towards the door. "I'll take care of my training myself today." I walked out and drove myself to school.

-000-

I stepped into the hallway and nearly everyone turned to look. It made me feel slightly uncomfortable, but only for a second. I saw Allison and Scott staring at each other. It was clear that they were still very much in love. And I couldn't think of a reason why Argent hasn't started her training yet. She was of age, and she was clearly skilled. And if she was going to be dating a werewolf, then she definitely needed to know what she was getting herself involved in.

"Okay. So, Danny told me that I should just give you time. And then in Art class she gave us the whole week to work on our solo projects. So, you haven't had to speak to me in a week. And then I am pretty sure that you have been avoiding me for a week. And wow...you look..." I sat there staring at Jackson like he was an alien. He just wouldn't shut up.

"Good?"

"Beautiful." He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"You actually listened to Danny's advice?" I was surprised. I didn't think that Jackson was the type to listen to really anyone.

"Well, he gives good and advice. And he's my best friend. So I trust what he has to say." He shrugged. And I felt a ping of guilt. I didn't trust my best friend when he said that he needed to keep his problems private. Maybe I was being too hard on him. And Jackson was a very underestimated guy. He he was, the most popular guy in the school, and his best friend was gay. That's just not something that you hear on a regular basis. "So what do you say?" I noticed that Jackson had stopped talking and now was staring at me like he was expecting something.

"I'm sorry, what?" I looked at him and he smiled.

"You're not really here today are you?" He laughed and I gave him an apologetic look. "You okay?" Jackson seemed uncharacteristically sympathetic today.

"Just have a lot on my mind is all. But what were you saying?" I tried to bring the conversation back to him because I really didn't want him to ask me what was on my mind.

"A date." He spoke proudly. "I think that we should go out on a date."

"Oh really?" I went to go and grab out my books from my locker. "You realize that it's only been a week since you broke up with Lydia and you are already going after girls?"

"Girl. I'm going after one girl. Not girls." He corrected me. Then he continued to speak. "And I figured that a week was plenty of enough time." I nodded my head down the hallway.

Lydia was watching us. Not with go-to-hell look but a longing and sad look. She missed Jackson. And I could kind of understand that. "Her heart is still broken Jack. And we were to go out on a date then it would shatter it."

"Why do we even care about what her heart does?" I was amused by his use of the word 'we'.

"I care because even though she might be evil. Underneath that, she is still a girl. And so am I. So I understand what she is going through, and I'm not about to make that worse in any way."

Jackson through his head back in frustration. "I don't get it. You two hate each other. So why are you wanting to be nice to her?"

"Because I'm a nice person." I said it simply. "And I expect you to be a nice person as well." I turned around started to walk away. The I looked over my shoulder at Jackson. His eyes quickly averted and I laughed.

"I might not be a library book, but I can tell when you are checking me out Jackson." I winked at him and started walking back down the hallway.

"You're a master at torturing a guy you know that?" He spoke a little loudly over the crowd and I smiled.

-000-

After school, I found Scott at the clinic. He had asked me to meet him there close to closing time. So I had went home at changed into some running clothes and ran all the way here.

I walked in and found no one here. Even all the lights were off. "Scott?" I didn't have any weapons on me, and I was beginning to think maybe I needed one.

I didn't tell Alex where I was going because I knew he would disapprove of my fraternizing with werewolves. As would my father. But my mother always taught me the the enemy of my enemy was my friend. And right now Scott was the alpha's enemy. Which would make Scott my ally. Plus Scott was much different than most werewolves I had the unfortunate pleasure in meeting. He seemed to actually have a heart. He didn't want to hurt people. And it wasn't his choice to be this way, he was just trying to deal with it the best he could.

"Stiles?" Maybe the boys had forgotten that I was to meet up with them.

"Hi-yah!" Stiles had came up from behind me and trying to knock me down. I grabbed his arm and flipped him on the ground. He was lying on his stomach and I twisted his arm behind him. "Ow..Ow...Ow..OW!"

"What are you doing?" Scott came out from the back, with some headphones dangling around his neck.

"I just wanted to see if she was as good as she thought she was. But I see now that it was a bad idea." I twisted his arm a little more. "A v_ery_ bad idea."

"Let him up." Scott sighed. I did and Stiles back away quickly.

"I thought you were hurt?" Stiles said as he started rubbing his wrists.

"I am. But I'm healing." I looked to Scott. "This is how you decide to treat me? Do I need to remind you who I am?" I was offended, and I didn't take lightly to being offended.

"I'm sorry. Stiles is a bit...different. Don't get mad." Scott had a pleading tone to his voice.

I looked over at Stiles. "If you are going to keep getting yourself tangled up with hunter and werewolf affairs then you should probably learn how to fight a little bit. Learn how to defend yourself."

Scott started laughing and Stiles eyes were big. "Have you seen me? I don't fight. Sarcasm is my defensive shield."

I smiled at him. "Everyone can fight. You just have to learn what your strengths are. Give me a ride to the school and I'll show you."

"Give you a ride? Well, how did you get here? Not that I mind giving you a ride."

"I didn't get this sweaty and flushed from driving a car." His eyes bugged out again.

"You ran here?" He looked over at Scott. "She ran here." He looked back at me. "That's like a thirty minute run!" He looked at Scott. "She's insane." Then he looked back at me. "You're insane."

-000-

Thirty minutes later we were in the school's gym. We had laid out some mats, mainly for Stiles.

"Where did you get keys to the school?" Stiles asked.

"Jackson." I turned to face Stiles and Scott. "You first boy wonder."

He came at me and I knocked him down easily. He came at me again, and once again I took him down like it was nothing.

I flickered my finger for Stiles to come over to where I stood. "Let me show you something."

He instead, took a step back. "I am actually quite fond of this spot that I am standing in. We have wonderful memories together." Scott pushed Stiles over to where I was standing.

"If she were going to hurt, she would have already done it." Scott defended his action of pushing his best friend.

I lifted up my arm and flexed. And then I grabbed his hand and placed it on the muscled and flexed again. "That's called muscle." Then I lifted my shirt up, just enough to show my stomach and the scratches that were left of the gaping wound from a week ago. "And this what will happen to you if you mess with werewolves." I poked his stomach to prove a point that he didn't have any defined muscle. "If you are going to survive in this world. You need to be strong." I punch him in the stomach, not too awful hard. "And quick." I grabbed his arm and turned him around and then swept his feet out from underneath him. "And smart."

"Why? Why must you have to actually demonstrate your words. Just speaking would be enough." At first Scott was tensed up, but once he knew I wasn't going to hurt his precious friend he backed down.

I let Stiles up. "Because I can." He shook his body as if he was trying to shake off the humiliation of getting his butt handed to him.

We both looked over at Scott, who was trying hard not to laugh. "What are you laughing at?"

"I'm sorry. It's just that you are getting your ass kicked by a girl." Scott chuckled at the end of the sentence.

Stiles threw his finger at me. "That is no girl. She's like a freaking assassin. James Bond type of assassin."

"Don't you say it..." Stiles looked over at me and smiled.

"Bondette." He grinned and I grabbed him in a headlock.

"One flick of my hand and you are dead." I let Stiles up. "You have two out of three things I listed. You're smart. But you are most definitely not strong or quick."

I turned around and noticed that Scott wasn't there. "Scott?" Stiles shouted out.

I reached for my bag and my hand gripped my daggers at the precise moment that Scott appeared. And he was in wolf form. He lunged after me and I was able to deflect his reach with a cute to the upper arm.

He stood back up and I faced him. "So, can I ask you something?" Stiles was now sitting down to the side. Completely at ease with what was happening in front of him.

"Sure. Why not?" I had meant it sarcastically, but I should have known Stiles would take it seriously.

Scott came at me again. He barely scraped his claws across my arm. Just enough to leave a red mark.

"So you have a partner right?" I nodded my head and swung at Scott. "Well, where is he? He wasn't with you at the school and he's not with you now?" I swung so hard I nearly fell forward when I thought of Alex.

"We are having ...some slight...difference of opinions." Scott had went back to normal human form now and we were fighting hand to hand.

"What about?" I let my guard down for only a second and Scott knocked me to the floor.

"Is he always so nosy?" I asked Scott as I flipped him over and was now on top of him.

"Always." Scott pushed me off of him.

"He left me at the school. He left me and went after the alpha. So we are fighting about partners leaving each other behind. And..." I let my voice trail off.

"And about Jackson?" Stiles offered. I looked over at him and held up a hand to call a time out with Scott.

"How do you know about that?" I hadn't told anyone but Alex that Jackson had kissed me. And they didn't know Alex.

"What is with that guy? Why do girls like him so much?" Stiles was speaking to Scott now. I glanced at Scott as he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah. We are fighting about Jackson as well." I confirmed Stiles guess.

"So this dude."

"Alex. His name is Alex."

"Right. So Alex is jealous of Jackson. Because he likes you?" Stiles was speaking with his hands and he looked like he should have been talking with hand puppets.

"I don't know. Alex won't answer my questions when I ask about it." I took a sip of water and tried to catch my breath from fighting with Scott.

"Soooo...that's a yes. Well, I say choose Jackson. He is clearly the better choice." Stiles spoke like he was king of relationship advice.

"Oh really? Don't you hate him?" I challenged.

"Only because Lydia is in love with him." Scott told me. Ahh..so now it all makes sense.

"You want Lydia..." I smiled at Stiles. "Hm."

"Hm? What does 'hm' mean?" He looked over at Scott who smiling and then at me, and I grinned. "Hello? Please answer my question. I asked nicely."

"It just means that you are too nice of a guy to be interested in a mean girl like Lydia." I answered honestly.

"And you are too nice of a girl to be interested in a jerk like Jackson." He countered. And Scott just stood there.

"I also have another question." Stiles blurted out. Scott and I were just about to go back to our sparring when he spoke.

I sighed and turned back to Stiles. "Last one."

"If you and Allison are both the same age and descendants of hunters then how come she is all assassin like you are?" That was something that had been on my brain the entire day.

"Because I'm the daughter of the greatest hunter alive at the moment. And I've been training for years. Hard core training. Allison's father wants her to live a normal life for as long as possible."

"Sooo...if we hurt you then your dad will more than likely kill us right?" I thought about that for a minute.

Then I looked back up to Stiles. "Honestly? I don't think my dad would care." And then I lunged after Scott before he or Stiles had a chance to ask me what I meant by that.

* * *

A few hours later, I found myself sitting outside the Argent's home. I had called Chris and asked him to come out and talk for a minute.

I watched as he walked across the street and got into my passenger seat.

"Where's your guard dog?" He asked when he shut the passenger door.

"Where's yours?" He laughed and sat back. "I wanted to talk to you. Not as Charles Hamilton's daughter. But as someone who can relate to Allison." He looked over at me.

"This is about my daughter?" He seemed skeptical and completely curious all at the same time.

I nodded my head and tapped my fingers on the steering wheel. "I understand that she is your baby. Your only child. And you want to protect her from the big bad wolves. But she has already dated one."

"Exactly. Dated. Past tense. I handled that."

"Please just hear me out?" Chris sat back down in the seat and turned to face me. "Thank you. I just wanted to say that she is involved in this world. Whether you want to admit that or not. And you need to protect and prepare her for it. If you continue to just let her be a normal teenage girl then she is going to get hurt. She's strong. And clearly talented." He raised his eyebrows at me. "I looked up all her archery competition scores." I shrugged my shoulders. "It was my job."

He sank down in the seat. "I respect your concern for her. And I don't mean any disrespect to you or your family. But this is my family. And my wife and I have decided that she isn't ready yet." I could see that there would be no reasoning with him, but at least I could go to sleep knowing that I tried.

He got out of my car and began walking back to his house. Chris Argent was known in the hunting world. Not every hunter got his own men. You had to earn that. I still couldn't understand why he was dragging out Allison's training...

* * *

_**Hey Everybody!**_

_**I hope you are all having a lovely evening and continue to have lovely night. I know that getting this chapter up sure has made my night better. I appreciate all the reviews. And to all the guest reviews...I would love to be able to respond, but unfortunately the site won't allow it. I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter. And I apologize in advance if it sounds like I am rambling and ranting. Leave me a review and I'll love you forever! No really, please leave a review. :)**_

_**Much Love**_

_**-Makayla**_

_**P.S. I created an outfit on Polyvore that resembles the one that Olivia wore in this chapter. Check it out!**_


	10. Chapter 10

"This isn't right, you know that right?" Alex said from the passenger seat. We had been chasing a running Derek Hale for ten minutes now.

"If we catch Derek, then the Argents are going to torture him. I need answers, and we aren't going to get those by torturing him. Derek only talks to people that he trusts." I was dialing Scott's number as I spoke.

_"Hey! Where are you at?" _I had texted Scott and let him know that we were going after Derek. Even though I didn't want to capture Derek, I still had a role to play. I was still in charge.

_"Getting ready to pull out in front of you." _Two seconds later, Stiles and Scott were right beside me. I smiled at them. _"What now?"_

_"Derek is going to cut left. So I want you to cut right and circle back around. I'll detour the group in the opposite direction." _Like clock work, Derek cut down a dark alley on the left.

_"How did you..."_

_"Right. Turn right!" _I reminded him. I saw him in my rear view mirror, and then I made a sharp turn out of the alley and onto a street. _"You're clear. Go pick him up." _I hung up the phone and turned to Alex.

He was sitting solemnly and not meeting my stare. "What?"

"You just let a werewolf get away!" He through his hands toward the windshield.

"Because I need him to let me know when he finds out who the alpha is. He won't do that if we prod him with electric rods." I slammed on my breaks and got out of my car. To let the others know that I had lost him.

Kate was the first person to confront me. "You let him get away?!"

She was furious with me. Chris was right behind her. "I lost him. There's a difference."

I told her without blinking an eyelash. She wanted to say much more, but she thought better of it. She stared at me for a swear a minute straight. It was a very long minute at that.

She took one step towards me, and two of her guys followed her by taking a few steps forward. Alex was out of the car and by my side in a second. "I don't think that would be such a good idea Kate." Alex crossed his arms and smiled at the two guys.

"Do you think you could handle two?" I raised my eyes at him. "They look pretty big if you ask me.."

Without ever taking his eyes off of the guys, Alex said, "Just because they are tall doesn't make them big. It makes them...well, tall."

I busted out laughing and I saw the confusion on Kate's face. She looked back at Argent and gave him a 'what-the-hell?' kind of look. I turned to Alex and smirked.

"Yeah. Okay." I turned back to Kate and then I looked at Chris. "I'm going to say that we just call it a night. We can try again another day." Then I closed the small space left between Kate and myself. I lowered my voice and looked at her directly in the eyes. "Just so you know, you're whole 'I'm-the-biggest-and-baddest-bitch-of-the-coast' thing you got going, doesn't mean shit to me. I've got eyes on you Kate. I suggest you follow my orders and stay out of trouble." Kate didn't let her guard down in the slightest.

"I can not wait to kick your little ass up one side of the street and down the other." She spoke her words through gritted teeth.

I grinned up at her. "Luckily for you, I've just been itching for a fight." I stepped back and smiled at Chris and all of his men. "Good work tonight guys! Get some well deserved sleep." I waived and got back into the driver's seat.

"Do you really think that threatening her is going to make her act any better?" Alex said as he put on his seat belt.

"Do you really think that lecturing me is going to make me forgive you?" I countered his argument and he shut up. We drove back home in silence, once again.

-000-

When I walked through the front door, Alex rushed past me and went directly up the stairs. I turned to see my mother cleaning some dishes in the kitchen.

"Are two seriously still bickering?" She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Not really. We're just too hard heading to say I'm sorry." I shrugged a shoulder and grabbed an apple.

"Olivia Grace..." I walked over to the sink to rinse the apple off, and looked up at her.

"Don't go all mother on me. Not tonight." She cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow. "I meant please don't go all mother on me?" She turned back to the sink to rinse off a plate. "I'm just really tired is all."

"Goodnight then sweetheart." She spoke without even glancing in my direction.

When I realized she wasn't going to say anything else, I sulkily walked up to my room.

* * *

The next morning I was woken up by a phone call from Jackson. He asked me to come and pick him up from the hospital. I was so happy to see him finally go and get his neck checked out. I knew where the cuts came from and what really caused them, but it looked they were really getting infected.

I had to literally drag my body out of bed. And because I was so tired, I just threw on some comfy clothes. A long skirt, belt, and loose shirt. And I didn't even bother actually fixing my hair. I didn't know why I felt so exhausted, but I did.

"Are you going out?" Alex appeared at my open doorway.

"Yeah. Jackson called and he needs a ride from the hospital." I shrugged. I threw my hair up into a messy bun and walked over to sit down at my desk and mirror.

"Ahh..." It was just the way that he said it. Like he should have already known.

"What? He's a friend. A friend that called and needing help." I was applying soft make-up when I saw Alex, out of the corner of my eye, walk over and sit on my bed.

"Is he okay with just being your friend?" I looked up at Alex's reflection in the mirror.

"I assume. He has asked me to go on a date with him, but I told him now wasn't a good time. And he hasn't treated me really any different."

I saw him nodding his head slightly. "It's probably for the best." I sighed and wanted to say something hateful. I was just so tired of everyone judging my relationship with Jackson. Or whatever it was that we had.

I turned around to tell him off when I noticed that he was all dressed up. Like suit pants and a button down shirt all tucked in, and even a tie.

"Why do you look like you are running for president?" He looked down at his outfit and then stood up.

He grabbed his tie and walked over to my full body mirror. "Is that a bad thing?" He was messing up his tie.

And for a minute I just sat there and watched him as he did it. Then I finally stood up and walked over to where he was standing.

"Let me see it." He turned to face me and I had his tie fixed in less than a minute. "You would think that since it's the guys that actually wear these things that they would know how to properly tie one." I saw a genuine small smile form over his lips.

I grabbed my sunglasses and keys and slid my phone in my back pocket. I was getting ready to walk out the doorway when Alex's voice stopped me. "Are you not going to wish me good luck or anything?"

I turned around and looked at him. "Good luck for what?"

He stood a little taller and smiled proudly. "I have a job interview." He honestly resembled a young boy showing his parents his proud report card.

"So if you get this job...then I will be seeing less of you around the house?" He had a moment of sadness flash across his face before he said,

"Yeah. I guess so."

I smiled brightly at him and said, "Then knock 'em dead tiger." I turned and started to go down the stairs. I stopped dead in my tracks on the last stair when I saw Danny sitting on my couch, with a few books in his lap.

"Hey ...Danny.." I had obviously forgotten about something. Why was here?

Danny gave me a knowing smile and chuckled. "We were supposed to study." I gave him a blank expression. Study for what? "History test?" Oh.

"I knew that. It's just that..." I held up my car keys, as if it were proof. "Jackson called me and I need to go and pick him up from the hospital. But I promise that I will be right back." I turned and saw my mom walk out of the kitchen. She was holding a tray of what looked like snacks and had two smoothies as well.

"Where do you think you are going?" She said in her motherly tone.

"Jackson. I need to go and pick him up from the hospital. I'll be right back."

I had barely made it to the door when she stopped me. "Olivia, it is so rude to leave out on a guest."

"Mom. I will be right back." She kept her face stern. I looked over at Danny. "Do you mind if I ever so rudely go out for little while to pick up a mutual friend?"

Danny looked at me and then he looked at my mother. "I honestly don't mind Mrs. H." Danny pulled out a notebook. "I can just look over my notes while she's gone."

My mother turned back to me and nodded. I didn't know what she was riding my butt so hard, but I wish I could fix it to where she didn't.

-000-

I pulled up at the hospital about fifteen minutes later. I pulled out my phone and sent Jackson a text so he knew I was here.

**Out front!**

About four minutes later he emerged from the front doors of the hospital. He waived at me, but he didn't make any advances to come over to my car. He gestured for me to come to where he was. As I was walking up, I could tell that he looked pasty white. Like he had seen a ghost. What had that doctor told him?

I jogged up the small set of stairs and stood in front of him. "Can you not walk to my car? I can pull it around if that would make it easier.." I hooked my thumb in the direction of my car. And as I was turning to look at it, he wrapped his arms around me and squeezed.

"Jackson.."

"Thank you so much for coming and picking me up." He spoke in my ear. I patted his back.

"I...I..can't breathe Jack." He let me go and then took my hand.

"Oh, right. Sorry." He smiled. "Shall we go then?" He seemed to be extremely giddy all of a sudden. His color now reaching back to his face.

I nodded to my car and we both started walking that way. I got into the drivers seat and he got into the passenger seat. When his door clicked shut, I someone move out of the corner of my eye from the backseat. But just then something came over my eyes.

"Get the hell off of me!" I threw my hands back, but then someone grabbed my wrists.

"She is going to kill you for this..." Who was that? The voice sounded familiar.

"I'm willing to take that chance." I knew that was Jackson's voice.

"Jackson? Are you okay?" I didn't know what the hell was happening, but I planned on seriously injuring whoever was doing this.

"Alright man. Good luck." I heard a door slam and then I was being pushed to the passenger seat.

"Jackson what the hell is going on?" My car engine started up and I felt Jackson hands reach over and buckle me up.

"It'll be alright." He started to speak and I was wiggling free. I remembered that I had a knife in my boot, like always.

"It'll be alright? That's what you have to say to me? You have me blindfolded and tied up!" I was trying to use the door frame to push the blindfold up but it was no good.

"It was the only way..." He made a sharp turn and I lost my balance in the seat.

"The only way for what? Jackson, I swear, if you hurt me, I will kill you." And that was no where a threat. It was a promise.

I heard him laughing. "This is funny dammit!" I wiggled around some more.

"Calm yourself." He reached over and untied my hands. The second I was free, I reached up and took my blind fold off. We were driving down a road. Why was he taking me down a road. He looked over at me and smiled.

"Where are we are going?" He did have any weapons on him, but he was dialing a number on his phone. He handed it over to me.

_"Hey sweetheart!" _

_"Mom? What the hell is going on?" _Why was my mother involved? My mind was reeling and I had no clue what was happening.

_"Please don't be mad. It was my idea. I told Jackson that the only way he was going to get you out on a date would be to kidnap you. I really didn't know he would take me seriously. But you have to admit, you're a little impressed." _I could practically hear the smiles in her voice.

_"I'm pissed. Not impressed." _I gritted my teeth. People don't kidnap people.

_"Have fun sweetie!" _She hung up the phone and I want to throw it out of the window.

"A date? You kidnapped me for a date?!" I turned on Jackson. He smiled proudly, just like Alex had this morning. "When this car stops, I'm killing you." I said confidently, but he only laughed again.

"You're mom said you would react this way." He turned left down a smaller road.

"Oh, did she now?" I crossed my arms and stared out of the window. I didn't like this at all. I had stuff I needed to get done. I turned to look at Jackson. "Danny's not going to be happy either. We had a study date today." I tried to prove a point.

"Who do you think helped me tie you up?" He had one eye brow raised at me, and I knew my mouth was hanging wide open. "That's right. I think you forget that Danny is my best friend." I closed my mouth and looked back out of the window.

Jackson made another turn and this time we were pulling into a gravel parking lot. Where in the world were we?

"You know, you can keep pouting all you want. But when you see where I brought you, I'm pretty sure that you will be happy." He parked the car and got out. I however, didn't get out at all. I stayed right in my seat.

He opened up my door, but I stayed sitting with my arms crossed over my chest. "If I have to pick you up and carry you around all day, I will." I looked up at him and when he brought his arms down I pushed him away.

"Fine. I'll get out." I threw my hands up and stepped out of the car. He didn't step back in the slightest bit, so when I stood up I was face to chest with him.

He reached down and put his fingers on the corners of my mouth and pushed up. "How about we turn that frown upside down." He squished my cheeks together. And then said, "I'm a fat kid and I like cake." That caused me to smile and then he let go.

"There we go. That is much better. Now your outfit is complete." He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Where are we?" I asked as he led me to the street.

He led me passed a building and gestured to a huge main street filled with people and booths. I looked up and saw the sign that said it was art festival.

"You found an art festival?" I looked at him, a little skeptical but impressed at the same time.

"You like art." He gave a small shrug. He wanted to act like it wasn't a sweet thing to do, but it really was. "So, are you still mad about me kidnapping you?"

"I will get you for that Whittemore. You can bet your bottom dollar on it." He smiled but held out his hand. I took it and we began walking to the first booth.

-000-

We had been to nearly every booth, and at the end of the street was a photo booth. I had always loved photo booths. They were cheesy and cliche, but the good kind.

"Well, isn't that the perfect way to commemorate our first date." Jackson smiled and pulled me along as he jogged over to the photo booth. "Great. It gives you two copies. Now I won't have to steal yours." He winked at me.

"You really want to take pictures in a photo booth?" Again I was skeptical, but only because I didn't ever imagine Jackson was this type of guy.

"Are you kidding? This face is like a sculpture of a god. It was created to be photographed." He pointed to his face and I rolled my eyes. There's the Jackson that everyone knew and hated.

"Alright, well let's take them then." I got into the photobooth and slid all the way over. Jackson got in behind me.

The light started it's warning flashes, and Jackson and I both made funny faces.

The next picture Jackson covered my eyes, and I reached up and did the bunny ears over his head.

Jackson let his hand up and we were both laughing in the next picture. Then Jackson did something that surprised me.

He pulled me onto his lap and put his hand on the back of my neck. The light flashed for the picture and then he really surprised me when his lips captured mine.

It was different than when he kissed me on the stairs. That kiss was tender and caring. This kiss however, it was much more fierce. Like he was suffocated and the only air he could get was the bit that was in my lungs. His arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I was still sitting on his lap and I brought my hands up to his hair. I wasn't really sure what had come over me, because this was my first time ever really kissing a guy. But I guess everyone had an animal side.

"Hey! You done in there?" Some one beated on the side of the booth and it caused me to jerk. Jackson didn't seem phased at all actually. He was still holding me tight and just smiled at me.

"You should probably get me home now." My words came out as barely a whisper.

He played with a small curl that had escaped my hair tie at some point during the day. "Yeah. I guess you are right." He sighed as he let me up and off of his lap.

The drive back to his house was quiet but a very nice quiet. Jackson had been holding my hand for most of the way home, often massaging the back of my hand with his thumb.

He pulled into my drive way and cut the car off.

"So who was the other guy?" I broke the silence.

He looked over at me with a furrowed brow. "What other guy?"

I pointed to my back seat. "I remember hearing two different guys. Danny and someone else. The other guy didn't speak, but I could tell he was there."

Jackson smiled. "Yeah. He told me that you would. Which is why he didn't speak. He said that you would recognize him." Jackson got out of the car and I followed his actions by doing the same.

"So you aren't going to tell me who it was?" I was slightly offended that he would keep that from me.

He grabbed my hands in his and kiss the inside of both of my wrists. "Good night Olivia." He smiled slyly. He turned and started walking up his front steps.

"That's it?" I had honestly expected a kiss goodnight. I thought that Jackson was the type to want one.

"You couldn't handle any more of my loving tonight. You would spontaneously com-bust." He winked and I thought I heard him laughing but I wasn't sure.

I got into my car and drove home.

-000-

Once I got home, I turned the engine off and just sat in my car. I went to grab a bag of clothes that needed washed and that's when I saw a tie. It must have been what Jackson blindfolded me with.

And that's when I realized that I had seen the tie before. This morning actually. When I was tying it in a knot around Alex's neck. Now I planned on hanging him with it.

I opened up my door and marched up my front steps. I tossed my bag of dirty clothes in the laundry room and ran up the stairs, skipping every other one.

"Well hello to you to!" I heard my mother's voice faintly behind me.

I barged through Alex's door and saw him sitting on the bed sharpening some knives.

"You helped him bind and blindfold me?! Did you even have a job interview? Or did you just lie about that?" He grabbed the knife in his hand and held it up defensively.

"You just stay on that side of the room okay?" He warned me.

"You didn't answer my question."

He stood up and kept his stance ready to fight me. Smart on his behalf. "That's because you already knew the answers. Yes I helped him and yes I lied to you."

I motioned to his knife and laughed. "That's not going to help you." I opened up his top drawer and pulled out the gun I knew he stashed there. "Mine's better." I smiled at him.

"Well, technically it's mine." I aimed the gun at him and he did a back somersault over his bed. When he stood back up he held a gun in the hand that once held a knife. "And now mine's bigger." He smirked. Dammit.

"Why would you do that? Do you have any idea what was going through my mind? I thought I was going to be killed there for a minute!" We both kept the guns up. It was a little bit childish, but it was us.

"Because you needed a day off. Okay?" He sounded tired, but I didn't know why he would be tired. "I did it for you. And kidnapping you was the only way to get you to go. You needed a day with someone who makes you smile. And as much as I don't want to admit it, Jackson does that. He makes you happy."

I was quiet for a minute and then I lowered my gun. "I'm still not happy about you assisting in my kidnapping." I said stubbornly and left to go to my room.

* * *

Monday didn't come fast enough. I through on some pants, my favorite boots, and a cute top and my leather jacket. I drove Alex's bike to school, without his permission, as always.

When I got there I had expected to see Jackson standing by my locker. He wasn't there though. In fact, he wasn't to be seen anywhere. He had had called me yesterday and we talked for a while. He even asked me to wear his other jersey to the game tonight. So I thought that things were really good. I still wasn't used to the whole boyfriend thing. Or if I could even call him that, but it was nice. Whatever we were doing.

I walked into history class and faced Danny's all-knowing smile. I sat down next to him and he leaned over immediately. "Soo...how was your date?"

"Did you talk to Jackson?" I raised an eye brow at him.

He nodded. "He said that it went _very _well." He smiled at me.

"Then you have your answer." I smiled back at him.

-000-

During lunch, I was sitting next to Danny, but still Jackson wasn't anywhere around.

"Have you seen Jackson by any chance today?" I asked Danny, and then I turned the question over to some of the other guys on the team.

They all shook their heads no.

I went back to eating. Maybe he was sick and asleep in bed. But then again, he had a big game tonight. I knew he wouldn't miss it for anything.

When I looked back up, I saw Jackson lurking. Yes, lurking in the corner of the room. He was glaring so intently at something that is was almost scary. I glanced in the direction of where he was staring. Scott and Stiles.

Jackson looked like he was mumbling and when I looked back and the boys they definitely seemed freaked out about something. What the hell was going on?

Jackson disappeared again out of the cafeteria and I saw Scott and Stiles start to get up. I also stood up and I rushed out of the cafeteria. I found an empty room and I waited for Scott and Stiles to pass by. I opened up the door and grabbed Stiles by the arm and pulled him in. Scott followed after him.

"What the hell was that with Jackson in the cafeteria?" I looked at Scott.

"You tell us. You're the one dating Mr. Frankenass!" Stiles snapped at me. I turned to him and he immediately threw his hands up. "I am so sorry. Please don't hurt me."

"He knows about me being a werewolf." Scott admitted. I felt a part of my world crack. This wasn't part of the plan.

"What? How?"

The boys both shrugged. "He put it together. I guess he's smarter than he looks." Scott seemed to be freaking out slightly as well.

"Well, what did he want? What did he say?" I needed all the information in order to figure out how to solve this slight hiccup. Scott just stared at me. I turned to Stiles and he looked away. "What does he want?" I repeated.

Scott took a deep breath in and exhaled before speaking again. "He wants to be turned."

"Turned? Like into a...a..werewolf?"

"No. Into superman." Stiles snapped at me again. I took a step towards him again and reached for his ear. And he shied away. "You know what? I'm actually starting to like Derek."

I turned to face Scott. "Well, what are we going to do? Does he know about the hunters? Does he know about me?"

"Oh mean to tell me that the fact that you hunt down animalistic beings in the moonlight didn't come up while you guys were cuddling?" I turned around to face Stiles again.

"Do you have a problem?" I confronted him.

"Not at all." He shook his head.

"Then keep your mouth shut." I warned him. I didn't know what got into him, but I didn't take shit off of Alex. I definitely wasn't going to take it off of some twig kid like him.

"Okay. Let's just all calm down for a minute. We're all stressed right now." Scott played the nice guy, like always. Then he turned to look at me. "I don't think he knows about the hunters. He didn't say anything about them. But I don't know what we are supposed to do. You're the hunter, aren't you supposed to know how to handle situations like this?"

I nodded my head. That's good news that he didn't know about the hunters. But if he didn't know, then why hadn't he talked to her all day? "You're right. I'll figure this out. In the meantime, you just lay low alright? Play the game tonight and just try to keep Jackson appeased for right now. And I beg you, please don't tell him about me. Please?" I looked at Stiles and Scott.

They both nodded and I ran my hand threw my hair. This was such a huge mess.

* * *

I went home directly after the bell rang. Jackson found me after art class and said that he had been doing silent studies all day to catch up on some missed work. He had handed me the jersey and gave me a kiss on the cheek and told me he would see me at the game.

I opened up the front door and my mother was still no where to be found. Where was she? I needed her.

"Alex?" I yelled out. Hopefully he was here. "Alex!" I set my bag down and my keys.

He started to run down the stairs. "Yeah?"

"He knows" I looked up at him. He gave me a blank expression and I realized that he had no idea what I was talking about. "Jackson. He knows. He knows about the werewolves."

His eyes went huge. "Well, does he know about you? About us?"

I shook my head no and Alex let out a short breath. "That's good right?"

"The worst part is that he knows that Scott is one." Alex dropped his head. "And he's demanding that Scott change him." I heard a very unpleasant word slip out of his mouth in a hushed whisper. "What do we do?"

My phone started ringing and then Alex's phone started ringing. We both answered at the same time.

"Hello?"

When we hung up the phones, we looked at each other.

"Kate's gone rogue. again." He told me, which was weird because that's exactly what my informant just told me. He shrugged before saying, "I put a man on the inside too. Two heads are better than one thing."

I holstered the gun and went to go and change. I only had a short time to go and check out what Kate was up to before the game tonight.

I came out and found Alex waiting on me. "Well, let's go then."

We walked down the stairs and my mother was oddly no where to be found. I was a little bit happy, just because I didn't want to have to explain how my date went.

"I'm driving." I grabbed my keys off the counter from where I had slammed them down earlier.

"Not trying to be a smartass here...but are you sure that's safe given the mental state that you are in?" I ignored him and got in the driver's seat anyways.

I started up the engine and glanced over at him. "Where do you think she is?"

"My bet would be Derek's house." He said simply.

-000-

Fifteen minutes later I pulled off to the side of the woods. Alex and I stealthily walked our way over to Derek's house. And sure enough Kate and Allison was in it. We crept around to the side so that way we could hear what was being said.

"I want to be stronger." It was Allison's voice, and she was being very demanding.

"If you be patient. Then I promise I will show you." Kate was the one to speak now.

I moved my foot just slightly, and I slipped. Alex's arm wrapped around my waist and caught me. He held on to me when we both heard Kate and Allison exit the house. We crouched a little lower and hugged the house tighter.

After they were both gone, my phone started to ring. It was Scott.

_"Yeah Scott?" _His voice was low, like he was in a library.

_"I think he is going to expose me here at the game. Tonight. I repeat, I think he is going to expose me. Help!" _My phone beeped, letting me know that I had someone on the other line. Stiles.

_"I'm on way. Okay Scott? I'll be there in ten minutes." _I hung up the phone and answered Stiles' call.

_"I know that I was a jerk earlier. But you said that if I ever needed you and it was serious, then call. I need help Olivia. I'm with Derek, and we are following up a lead on the alpha. I have a bad feeling..." _I sighed and looked over at Alex. I couldn't be in two places at once, but I could send the next best thing.

_"I'm sending Alex. He'll be there soon. Where are you?" _

_"We're on our way to the hospital." _Stiles hung up the phone and I looked over at Alex.

"The guys need our help."

I ran up to the car. We didn't have time to waste and I would just have to fill Alex in while we were driving.

"I need you to drop me off at the game. Scott thinks Jackson is going to expose him while on the field. And Stiles needs help with Derek. They have a lead on the alpha." I was speeding down the road and I didn't have a chance to look over at Alex, but I picture what his face probably looked like.

"No." He was shaking his head. "We are not splitting up. No way. You busted my balls for leaving you last time, and now you are wanting to split up?" I parked the car in the school parking lot and shut the engine off.

"Alex. I have to protect the people at this game from knowing what is really out there. And I need you to go and protect an innocent. It's our job." I leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Protecting people it was what do." I gave him a small smile.

And then I rushed out of the car and down to the field. The game had just started and I searched the crowd. I had half expected my mom to be here because Jackson had invited her too. But I didn't see her anywhere. I checked my phone again. I had called her several times, as had Alex, but she didn't pick up either of our phone calls.

I found a seat near Allison. And then I saw her dad and her aunt take a seat as well. Isn't that just great.

Both Scott and Jackson were sitting on the bench as the game was getting started and I saw Jackson practically spit his words at Scott. He seemed so stressed and...hateful. I knew that he had a bad side with most everyone, but I haven't ever really had the unfortunate chance of seeing it. It gave me a very unsettling feeling.

I sat back and watched as the game exploded into action in front of my eyes. I just hoped that it stayed lacrosse and not a show and tell.

* * *

_**Alex's POV**_

__I couldn't believe that Libby had actually asked me to go and help out a werewolf. Not just any werewolf, but Derek! He didn't even want our help. I pulled up at the hospital and a bad feeling sank down in my stomach.

I saw Derek run in, but no Stiles. Where the hell was Stiles? I pushed open the car door and grabbed out my gun. I ran in just a few seconds after Derek did.

When I came up behind them, a rather older guy had a woman. I could tell who she was because her head was down. Derek had fangs bared and Stiles was down on the ground up against a wall.

"Easy there..you take a step closer and I'll kill her." The man spoke, but he didn't look at Derek. He was looking directly at me.

"Do you think I care? I just want to see your head, torn off of your body!" Derek growled.

"I wasn't talking to you dear nephew. The little hunter behind you." Derek turned around and noticed me for the first time.

"It's about time you got here!" Stiles shouted from where he was crouched against the wall. "Someone already died. So good job." I noticed, for the first time, that there was a woman's body lying on the ground. And just as Stiles said, she was dead.

"Why would he care about the woman?" Derek ask skeptically.

Derek's uncle raised the head of the woman and my stomach turned to knots and my heart fell. Olivia's mom was knocked out cold. What was she even doing here. I pulled out my gun and aimed it at the man's head.

"I don't believe we had the pleasure of meeting. My name is Peter, and you are..."

"The last person you will ever see before you die. Let her go!" I commanded.

Peter shrugged his shoulders. "Well, since you asked so politely..." Smartass. He must be related to Derek.

Peter through Mrs. H. across the entire hallway. And if I saw correctly, he didn't just throw her, I think he ran his claws down her entire body and she flew through he hands.

I squeezed the trigger and hit him in the chest. I knew it wouldn't kill him, but I was hoping it would slow him down. Derek charged him and they disappeared into a room. I ran past the room and glanced at Stiles.

"Are you hurt?" He shook his head no.

I reached Mrs. H. and she was covered in blood. Peter's claw had ripped over the length of her body. It started at her collar bone and crossed all the way over her stomach and down her left leg.

I could feel a pulse though. I looked up at Stiles. "Stay with her. Don't you dare leave her." I spoke in a deadly tone, so he knew how serious I was.

I got up and ran to the room that I saw Derek and Peter go into to. But I found the room to be empty.

"Shit!" I punched the door and holstered my gun. I ran back to Mrs. H. and lifted her. "Help me get her over to the emergency room."

"Who is she?" Stiles lifted her other side and with us both splitting her weight, we were able to move quickly. I just hoped we could move quickly enough. She was losing blood, fast.

"It's Olivia's mother." I felt Stiles pick up the pace.

"Scott's mom works in the E.R.. She'll get her in to a doctor really quick. Come on." I followed his lead and we rushed down the hallways.

* * *

**Olivia's POV**

The game ended and Jackson found me in the crowd that had invaded the field.

"You won!" I threw my hands up in excitement. And you didn't expose Scott. Yay!

"Well, that's because you were wearing my lucky jersey." He pulled me in for a hug, but it was kind of an awkward one since he still had on his pads.

"How about you go shower and change, and then you can give me a ride home." I smiled at him. I really did need a ride home though.

"Sure thing." He leaned down and gave me a kiss on the cheek. It was weird how he could act so happy with me when only two hours ago he was in deadly mode with Scott.

I watched as he walked off, and then Scott came up behind me.

Nearly everyone had exited the field. There was only one or two people left besides us.

"He has threatened to let the town know what I am if I don't give him the bite." He informed.

"Well, did you tell him that only an alpha could do that?"

Scott nodded his head. "He still thinks that I can get it for him."

"We don't even know who the alpha is!" I threw my hands up.

My phone started ringing and I saw that it was Alex. "Wonderful. Hopefully he has an update on the alpha situation."

"I'm going to go and get a shower." Scott waived at me as he started to walk off. "We'll get this figured out." He reassured me.

"I hope so." I answered my phone then.

_"Please tell me that you have some good news. I don't think I could handle any more bad tonight." _I put my hand to my head.

_"I'm so sorry Libby. I tried. I tried to get to her." _Alex seemed like he had been crying, or extremely upset one.

_"You tried to get to who? Why are you sorry? What happened?" _My chest started to feel tight.

_"It's your mom Libby..." _

* * *

**_Hey all! I really hope that you liked this update. SO much happened, I know, but I had such a fun time writing it that I just couldn't stop myself. I wanted to put it all in there! haha_**

**_I hope everyone is having a lovely night. Or day, depending on where you are from. :) _**

**_Please take a few moments to leave a review. Just to let me know what you all are thinking. If you like it, love it, want some more of it? Or even if you absolutely hate it. Let me know!_**

**_Much love to each and every one of you!_**

**_-Makayla _**


	11. Chapter 11

Death was a strange concept to wrap your head around. You read in newspapers every Sunday of all the people that have left the world. And you are just happy to be able to look across the table and see your loved one smiling at you. But the moment that you know you won't be able to do that, the moment that the world stands still, is the moment that everything changes. I felt like the world around was being vacuum sealed in a food saver bag. That the world and every living thing in it, were being frozen, saved in time. I was a small insect in a jar, slowly losing all oxygen.

"Olivia!" His voice awoken me like a rock shattering glass. I looked up and his eyes were wide with worry and a small amount of fear.

I realized that I wasn't breathing, and when I gasped for air it was like being born into the world again.

"What happened? Are you okay?" I looked down to the ground and saw that my phone had fallen. I reached out for Jackson's hand and he pulled me up into his arms.

"Hospital. Can you take me to the hospital?" I looked up at him and Jackson quickly grabbed my hand and led me to his car.

Once we were in the car I looked over at him and saw that he was still clearly confused, but he was going with it. "I need you to get me there fast. Okay?"

I knew that he understood my meaning of him speeding with he pressed the gas pedal all the way to the floor. I held onto my hands with a death grip, Jackson needed both of his to drive. As soon as he pulled up into the hospital, I darted out of the car. I didn't even wait for the car to stop. I jumped out and started running towards the hospital.

"Olivia! Wait!"

I heard Jackson's footsteps from behind me, but I didn't wait for him to reach me. I ran through the automatic doors and nearly collided with the edge of the front desk.

"Linda Hamilton. I need to know where Linda Hamilton is. She came in about thirty minutes ago. She is about 5'7' and she has blonde hair and blue eyes. She has a scar on her left shoulder blade, her right upper leg, behind her right upper leg, and two on her stomach. She was all torn up. I mean really bad. My friend said she was covered in blood. She's probably in surgery right now. Linda Hamilton." The nurse was typing away the information I gave her.

"She's is surgery ma'am." I looked at her, still waiting for a room number. "That means you can't see her right now." She looked at me like I might be a little bit stupid.

"She's my mother. I need a room number." I pleaded. Jackson was by my side now. He reached down and got my hand and held it tight.

The nurse scanned her computer one last time. "She's in room 212, but you will have to wait in our waiting room. It's down this hallway and to your right." She stood and pointed down the hallway on her left.

"Thank you so much!" I started to rush down the hallway. I had let go of Jackson's hand at some point, but I couldn't recall when.

I rounded the corner and saw both Stiles and Alex in the waiting room.

I ran up to Alex who was pacing back and forth.

"What happened?!" I whispered harshly at him. "Why didn't you protect her?" I pushed his chest with all the strength I had. I couldn't have had a lot of strength though because I barely moved him an inch.

"She was attacked Libby." He went to grab me.

"NO!" I tried to push him again, but he avoided my hands.

"Yes." He gripped me wrists and was now trying to pull me into him. "Yes, she was."

"You didn't help her. You didn't save her!" I argued, and he yanked me into him.

He wrapped his arms around me, but I was still capable of banging my fists against his chest. "Shh..." He kept his arms wrapped around me tight, and I could feel his breath on my the top of my hair. "She's in surgery. The doctor's are going to help her. They're going to save her."

I hit him twice more, then finally just gave in. I let the weight of my body rest on him and I let the tears come down. I couldn't stop them. I knew what happens when you get attacked by an alpha. You don't live to tell the tale. And from the sound of Alex's voice on the phone earlier, she belonged in a Carrie film.

-000-

Two hours later, we were all sitting in the chairs. Well, all of us but Stiles. He left to go and fill Scott in on the fact that Peter was the alpha. I was still having a hard time believing it myself. Peter. Derek's uncle. Alex had pulled me aside and gave me a very brief breakdown of what had happened. I couldn't let Jackson know that I knew about the werewolves. Not yet. We had only had our first date.

So I was sitting there, silently waiting, with Alex on one side and Jackson on the other. Jackson had let go of my hand and stood up.

"I'm going to go get something to drink. You need anything?" I shook my head slightly, already missing the strength of his hand covering my own.

"Get her skittles." We both turned our heads in Alex's direction. He looked like someone had ran over his puppy. "That's her comfort food."

I noticed a strange expression cross over Jackson's face before he leaned down and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be right back okay?" I nodded my head and watched him as he walked off.

"So they were just gone?" I took advantage of Jackson being gone and started questioning Alex about Derek and Peter.

"Yeah. Like Poof. Something you would see in a magic trick." Alex rubbed his hand over his face and leaned forward on his knees. I had been pretty hard on him lately, and then I wanted to kill him when I came in.

Bless his heart, all he was doing was trying to help me and I was treating him like dirt. I had never seen him so sad and broken before. I reached over and started rubbing his back.

"I was right there Libbs. Right there. I just couldn't get to her fast enough. If she doesn't come out of these surgeries... I just...I jus.. I don't know." He sighed out the last words.

"She's a warrior. She'll survive." He looked up at me, a small gleam in his eyes.

"Glad to have you back to not wanting to kill me anymore." I gave him a small smile.

I reached over and squeezed his hands. "You got her here. If it wasn't for you, she would probably still be bleeding out on the floor. Thank you." I was holding back a soft tear.

He brought my hand up kiss the padding under my thumb.

I looked up when I heard someone clearing their throat. Jackson had his eyes on where Alex hand covered mine. I guess I just didn't think anything about it. But Jackson looked slightly upset, so I pulled my hand away.

He sat back down and handed me the skittles. "Uhh.. they had sour, tropical, and regular. I didn't know which kind you wanted, so I got all three of them." He held them up and I picked up the sour ones.

"Always go with the sour stuff man. She loves the sour." Jackson gave him a strange look and I let out a small laugh.

"Ms. Hamilton?" A nurse had appeared before us. She was a tiny thing. Curly hair, and a nice brown tint to her skin.

I stood and Alex was right beside me. "That's me." I was ringing my hands together so tightly that I was pretty sure I was cutting off blood circulation.

"My name is Melissa. Your mother has made it successfully out of her surgeries. She's intensive care right now. If you wish to go and see her you may, but she is still asleep." She gave me a very sweet and reassuring smile. I hugged her neck tightly and she let out a small chuckle.

"Thank you. Thank you so much!" I was pulled back gently by Alex and I saw that there was slight amusement in her eyes.

"Stiles said that you were a lively young lady." I cocked my head a little to the side. Stiles? How did she know Stiles?

"This is Scott's mom." Alex seemed to know what questions were in my head, because he answered them without me even saying anything.

I smiled at her. "I'm Olivia. It's really great to meet you Mrs. McCall." I shook her hand. She grabbed onto her clipboard and then smiled at me again.

"Would you like to see your mother now?" She slightly raised her eyebrows and I got excited. I didn't want to wait another second before seeing my mother. I thought of my father then. I had tried to call him, but he wouldn't pick up his phone. The hospital said that he was unreachable as well. What could he be so busy doing that he couldn't return a phone call to his own daughter?

"Yes ma'am. Very much so." I told her. We all started to follow her, but she turned a little abruptly and stopped us.

"I'm so sorry, but family only I'm afraid. It's past visiting hours, and only immediate family is allowed in to see her." She looked at me a little sadly, and then she turned to look at both Jackson and Alex.

Alex stepped forward and spoke very earnestly. "I am immediate family." He urged.

"He really is. He lives with us, and he's been a part of our family four five years now. He's more family than my own father." Alex gave me a sympathetic look. "Speaking of my father. Have you guys been able to reach him yet? He still hasn't returned any of my phone calls."

"No. I'm sorry, but he hasn't answered any of our attempts at trying to notify him either. But I'm sorry, unless you are listed as immediate family, I can't allow you to come in." Alex gave her his best pouty face and I did the same.

"That look doesn't even work for my own son." She pointed at us, but we didn't give up. "Oh alright. But if anyone asks, you two are siblings." She pointed between the two of us.

I turned around to face Jackson, but he grabbed me by the hand and pulled me off to the side.

"Are you really okay with Alex being in that room with you and your mom?" He asked.

I gave him a very confused look. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because that is kind of a private thing I guess. She's your family." He gave a small shrug of his shoulders and looked down.

"He's my family too." Jackson's jaw tightened a little bit. "Why do I get the feeling that you don't like the that very much?" I asked him, and I hoped that he would be honest with me.

"It just seems like right now you want him around to comfort you and that's all." His bottom lip poked out just slightly and I had to hold back a smile. I had never seen Jackson sad and jealous before. It was a cute combination on him.

I leaned up and gave him a short but sweet kiss on the lips. I looked at him and gave him a small smile. "Thank you for everything you have done. But he is my family. And yes, I do want him around. I'll call you tomorrow okay?"

"Yeah. Actually, I'll just call you sometime." His eyes didn't even find mine, and I knew he was mad.

"Jackson, don' be mad." He walked past me, and I was left standing there.

I turned and walked over to Mrs. McCall and Alex.

"All set then?" She gave me a smile and a short nod before leading us to my mom's room.

"Is everything okay?" Alex whispered as we were walking.

I glanced back at where Jackson and I had been standing. "I'm not so sure. But I hope so."

"Okay, she's in here." Mrs. McCall held the door open. "If you need anything, I'm still on shift for another few hours." She gave us that friendly nurse smile and walked out of the room.

I saw her there, all bandaged up. She had several tubes hooked up everywhere. At first I just hung by the door. It was very surreal seeing her like this, and quite honestly, it scared me.

"You okay?" Alex broke through my rambling in my mind.

"I've just never really seen anyone in the hospital. And I especially never expected to see my mother in one. Not like this." I shook my head and he placed his arm around my shoulder.

"She's still alive you know. You can go up there and touch her. She won't disappear. I promise." He squeezed me into his side.

I took a deep breath and walked over to her side. "Do you think she will be okay?" I looked up at him.

"The doctor said that she made it through the hard part. Now we just have to let time heal her." I grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently.

"Yeah." I leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I'm right here momma. I'm not going anywhere."

I heard the door open and saw Alex leaving. "Where are you going?"

"To find some blankets and pillows. I know you aren't leaving her side, and I'm not leaving yours. But I'd rather not leave it comfortably." I gave him an appreciative smile and he left.

* * *

I had stayed up all night long and just waited for her to wake up. Alex had laid across the chairs and stretched out completely. He had his head in my lap and was actually hugging my knee. His arm was hooked around it.

There was a soft knock on the door and in came Mrs. McCall again. I hadn't seen her since last night, but she promised me that she would try to stay my mom's nurse for as much as she possibly could. I don't know why, but I felt reassured when she was with her.

"You two really are that close huh?" She was checking my mom's monitors and writing some stuff on her chart when she glanced at Alex stretched out on top of me.

"When will she wake up?" She turned to me and did that nurse thing. Where they deflected a question because they didn't want to give the bad news. I had seen it done a million times on tv.

"Are you guys good? Do you need anything?" She was hugging her clipboard now and using you hospitable tone.

"I just want to know what is going on with my mom."

"The doctor will be in to see you in few moments. He'll explain everything then." She escaped the room before I could beg her to just tell me herself.

About twenty minutes later, just as Melissa McCall had said, the doctor walked in. I untangled Alex's arm from around my knee and stood up.

"I assume you're the daughter?" He didn't smile at me when he addressed me. I nodded my head. "Alright then Ms. Hamilton."

"Olivia. My name is Olivia." I corrected him.

"Right. Well, your mother has what we call an Anoxic brain injury. When she was attacked, by whatever it was that attacked her, one of her lungs was pierced. Causing a severe lack of oxygen to her body and to her brain. We were able to restore the lung back to use, but at this moment it is not in full use. When the brain gets a severe lack of oxygen, it goes into a kind of hybernative state."

I decided to stop him before he got any further. "Will she be okay?" That was the most important question.

"Statistics are in her favor. Only 49% percent of patients don't recovery from this specific illness. But we have her on oxygen, we are slowly building her lung back up to full usage. And with hope and science, she has a chance at surviving this." I decided that I hated talking to doctors. It wasn't that they were all so cold, but in their field they had to be cold. If they gave a family too big of a sign of hope then they could be lying. Because when dealing with a life or death matter, nothing is certain. And I knew that.

"Ms. Hamilton?" The doctor's voice pulled me out of my thoughts. I looked back up to him and gave him my full attention. "The sheriff is outside the door. I told him that I wanted him to wait to talk to you after I had a chance to talk to you. That you had obviously had a tough night, but he very persistent on talking to you. And I can't hold him away any longer." His tone was almost apologetic now, and I gave him an appreciative smile. Maybe he wasn't as cold as I thought.

"Thank you doctor. I'll go out and talk to him." Anybody that was related to Stiles couldn't be too bad.

I followed the doctor outside. I saw Sheriff Stilinski and two deputies with him waiting in the hallway for me.

"I'm so sorry to have to pull you away from your mother." He started before I even had a chance to say hi.

"But you have to get a incident report in. I understand." He gave me a small smile. "But I wasn't even the one to bring her in. I honestly don't know what happened."

"Who did bring her in?" He sat me down in one of the chairs and one of the deputies pulled out a small notepad.

"Well, my best friend, Alex. And your son." I told him a little sheepishly. I didn't want to get Stiles in trouble, but he was an excellent liar and I knew he would be able to get himself out of it.

"Stiles? Stiles brought her in?" He asked, and sounded annoyed and a little exasperated at the same time.

"Yeah. He was with Alex." I repeated. I wasn't so sure what I was going to say that they were doing.

"And how did they find her?"

"They were..."

"I was trying to get him to the game. Because he was supposed to get to play last night, but he was dropping something off to Scott's mom at the hospital first and then his jeep wouldn't start. So he called me, and I was coming to get him when I passed a body on the side of the road. It was Mrs. H. And I rushed her here. Stiles helped me get her in the hospital and I immediately called Libby after that."

All of our heads turned toward the doorway where Alex was now standing. I don't know how he came up with that story, but I was beyond happy that he did.

"Did you see what attacked her?" There was something in the sheriff's eyes, like he knew.

"No sir. I just found her. And I was lucky to find her when I did. The doctor's said that if she lost anymore blood that she would probably had died." My heart tightened at that.

"Well you did good son. I'm sure this young lady is very grateful. And as far as the attack goes, we've had several mountain lion attacks going on here. It's a phenomenon really, because it hasn't happened in years. But we plan on getting it resolved. I'm so sorry about your mother. I hope that she has a very speedy recovery." He gave me a friendly smile, and I knew he meant want he said because that smile reached his eyes.

"Thanks Sheriff." I returned his smile and then I jumped slightly when my phone started vibrating in my back pocket.

I pulled it out and saw that it was my dad's number. "I really have to take this, I'm so sorry." I dashed into my mother's room and swiped the screen to answer. I shut the door before I spoke though.

_"You couldn't answer you phone earlier? Both I and the hospital has been trying to call you." _I sounded hateful, and I knew that I would be reprimanded for my tone, but at that moment I didn't care.

_"I've been busy." _That was all he said. That was it. Just three words.

_"Yeah, well I know who the alpha is. It's Peter." _I was trying to calm myself down before I exploded in anger at my own father.

_"Derek's Uncle?" _He didn't sound that shocked, just a little curious.

_"Yes, Derek's uncle. Do you want to know how I found out it was Peter? Because he attacked mom. He attacked your wife. And I'm standing here, right in front of her, and she can't even here me. She has been lying in a hospital bed for over ten hours now and you don't even have the decency to pick your phone!" _There it went, my last little bit of restraint had exited my body. _"What kind of father... no, what kind of husband are you? I could be calling to tell you that she was dead. And you wouldn't know."_

There was a few moments of silence on the other end of the phone. Then I heard his voice. _"Never mistake the fact that I love your mother." _His voice was deadly, and I couldn't help but notice that he just said that he loved my mother. _"You still have a job to do Olivia. You know who the alpha is, and you have proof, living proof that he has broken the code. So do your job." _The phone clicked and threw it against the wall.

I wanted to scream. I still have a job to do? That was what he had to say to me? I had every plan on killing the alpha, but not because it was my job. I planned on killing him because he had hurt someone very dear to me, the only parent I had.

Alex came back into the room then and saw me breathing hard and then he saw the shattered pieces of my phone on the floor.

"I see your dad finally decided to call." He bent down to pick up the pieces of the phone.

"He didn't even seem phased about his own wife being in a hospital bed. He sat there told me, 'You still have a job to do Olivia.'" I tried to mimic his voice, but I don't think I did a very good job. "I need to use you phone. May I use your phone?" I held out my hand and Alex stood up and just grabbed my hand.

"I think that you need to stop and just breathe for a minute." I took a deep breath in and exhaled out of my nose. "Atta girl.." He let go of my hand and nodded to my mother. "What did the doctors say?" His voice was much softer now.

"That she basically isn't getting enough oxygen to her brain, and that's keeping her mind shut down. She's not brain dead, but she's not really awake either. I don't know, I didn't really understand what the doctor was saying." I ran my hand through my hair. "But he said that there was a 51% chance of her coming back. So that is the good news."

"Have you talked to Jackson at all?" I looked up at him, it was strange to here him honestly concerned about Jackson.

I shook my head and then said, "He wouldn't answer the phone. And now if he calls, then he is going to think that I'm just not answering." I looked down at the remaining pieces of my phone.

"I'll get you a new phone." He smiled a little bit.

"May I use your phone now?" I stuck my hand back out for his phone. "I need to call the Argents. They need to know about the alpha." He handed me his phone and then I remembered of two other people I should probably call. "Can you get in touch with Scott and Stiles? I need to know if they have heard anything else from Derek or Peter." He nodded and walked out of the door.

* * *

An hour later, Scott and Stiles were inside my mother's hospital room.

"He's working with Peter?" I asked in disbelief. I found it nearly impossible that Derek would work with the same man that killed his sister. His own blood.

"They want me to join them." Scott said after nodding yes to my question.

"But Derek hasn't hurt anyone right?" I asked the boys.

"Are we talking about mental or physical abuse? Because I believe that I would qualify as a victim if are talking about both." Stile said, and under normal circumstances, I probably would have smiled a little.

"No. He hasn't hurt anyone. I don't think that he wants to help Peter. I think...that Peter is manipulating him." Scott sounded like he was trying to sort out some thoughts out loud.

"Can I get anymore bad news in one day?" I leaned back and sighed.

"Well, actually..." Stiles.

I looked back at them with slumped shoulders. "What? What else happened?"

"I kind of made Jackson take Allison to the winter formal." Scott spoke his words a little bit sheepishly.

"You did what?" I couldn't have heard him correctly.

"Just as friends. I swear!" Scott stuck his hands up and then stood up. I looked over when both Stiles and Alex were laughing. They shut up when they saw the look on my face. "Peter and Derek threatened to hurt her. I need someone to stay by her side. I'm not allowed to go to the dance. And I knew she wouldn't go with anyone else."

"Well, now I know why he wouldn't answer any of my phone calls." I didn't have the strength to be mad right now, and I understood why Scott did what he did. I would have done the same thing. And honestly, I'm glad that I know he will be safe at the dance.

"Alright well, I called Argent and his men. We are going after Peter tonight. So I want you two to keep your eyes open and ears out. Peter is going to hit you where it hurts the most Scott. Keep an eye on your mom." I warned him.

I watched them as they left out of the door.

"Derek's not going to turn Jackson. He doesn't fit the werewolf type." I picked up my shoes and put them back on.

"I know. He's going to kill him. But if I can get there first, then I can stop Derek from breaking the code." I walked over and kissed my mother's forehead. "I'll be back later. Promise."

* * *

I pulled on my boots and grabbed my leather jacket. Alex walked into my room. I had come home to take a shower and change. Now I was gathering up my weapons.

"Batman. You're really wearing your batman shirt?" I loaded a clip into my gun and smiled.

"All of my heroes have always been geeks." He smiled back at me.

"Oh, and I got you a little something." He tossed it at me and I caught it. It was a new phone. "All your numbers are programmed."

I stood up and slipped the phone in my pocket. "Shall we go then?"

"We shall." He held the door open for me, and we headed out to the school. Jackson's mom had said he would be at the school working out.

When we arrived at the school, we did in fact see Jackson's car there. And we waited for an hour. Then I saw Derek's car pull up.

I pushed on Alex's shoulder and he looked up. He had been dosing on and off for the past thirty minutes.

"Jackpot."

"How did you know he would come after Jackson?" Alex asked me.

"Lucky guess." Derek came back out of the school with Jackson in tow.

"So we follow them?" Alex asked.

I pulled my seatbelt across my chest and buckled it. "We follow them."

I pulled out my phone and dialed Chris Argent's number.

_"We have eyes on Derek. I think he is taking Jackson back to his house. Meet up there, but stay back and stay hidden. Wait for me to get there." _

_"On our way." _The line clicked and I put my phone away.

"Well the cavalry is on their way."

We pulled behind Derek on to the path of the old road to the Hale house. Derek parked the car and I hung back. I let them enter the house before getting out.

"Show time." Alex and I walked down the hill and met up with the rest of the hunters.

**Derek has Jackson here at his house. Help would be nice. **

I sent a text to Scott.

"Do we fire on the house?" Chris asked me, obviously ready to rain bullets.

"No. There is a teenage boy in that house. We cause no harm to him." I gave the command to wait.

Come on Scott. Get here. We could hear animal sounds coming from the house and I knew that Scott was in there.

"Screw the waiting. Fire!" I turned and saw Kate letting out round after round and the men followed her.

"No!" I started toward the house, but Alex held me back.

"You can't go in there!" I tried to fend him off, but he was too strong. "Listen to me! Look!" He turned my head and I saw Jackson running back down the road. "He's okay." Alex said in my ear. Then I saw someone else running to the side.

"Alex." I caught his attention and turned his head. "It's Scott. He looks hurt."

Alex pushed me towards the direction that Scott was running. "Go. I'll cover for you." I knew that took a lot for Alex to do. He wasn't very happy with me for helping out a werewolf, but I think he was finally starting to see that Scott wasn't like normal werewolves.

I took off running and I found Scott buckled over by a tree. I fell to my knees and I saw that he had been shot.

"Scott?" He could barely open his eyes. Barely speak. "Deaton. I need to get to Deaton." That was the only thing he could get out of his mouth.

"Okay, Scott. Okay. I'll get you to Deaton's. I'll take you there." I hoisted him up and let his body weight lean on me. I helped him all the way back to my car.

I had just got into the car when my phone started ringing.

_"Kate took Derek. She's got him Libby." _

Alex started cutting out and I had to end the phone call. But not before I heard him tell me that Kate had turned against everyone by taking Derek.

* * *

**Hey guys! So here's the newest update. **

**I hope you all enjoyed it! And I'm almost done with Season 1. Woot! Woot!**

**Leave me a review and let me know what you all are thinking and feeling. **

**Much Love to you all!**

**-Makayla**


	12. Chapter 12

"A hunter brings a werewolf into a doctor's office…" Deaton looks up at me and smiles. "Sounds like the beginning to a bad joke, doesn't it?" Under normal circumstances, I probably would have laughed. But I was worried about Scott and now Derek since I knew that Kate had him trapped somewhere.

"Dr. Deaton, how fast can you fix him up?" I was hoping that if Scott was well enough, we could go and try and find Derek. And then I could personally escort Kate's ass back to Texas to face my father.

"If you don't mind me asking Ms. Hamilton, why did you bring Scott here? Why not just let him die?" I looked at him like he had lost his mind.

"What do you mean 'why did I bring him here'? He was shot and injured. He needed medical assistance, special medical assistance." Deaton looked up at me skeptically.

"It's just normally not the way hunters deal with these types of situations now a days." Deaton said softly as he pulled out another bullet.

"Yeah, well, I'm starting to learn that hunters nowadays are just as bad as the creatures we hunt. Maybe more so animalistic." Deaton looked up at me. "He's just a kid. He didn't choose this life. He didn't choose to be bitten. And he hasn't harmed anyone. It's not our place to kill an innocent. It's not our place to play God." I saw a smile form on Deaton's lips.

"Scott told me you weren't like the other hunters. You think in the way of the older days. It's impeccable, really." The bell from the front door rang and Deaton looked up at me and mouthed the word 'stay'. I nodded my head and I watched Deaton walked to the front of the clinic.

I heard a strange voice and then moments later I heard a big crash. I went out to check on Deaton and make sure that he was okay.

Deaton had a cold look on his face and never took his stare off of the man. "Come back at regular hours." The man stood by the door for a moment before he exited the clinic.

"That was Peter Hale wasn't it?" I had never actually seen Peter in person, but I had done my research on him. And I would bet my last penny that was him.

"Yes ma'am. That it was." Deaton turned around and I followed him back into the room that Scott was in. 'Was' being the key word. When we reached the room, the operating table was empty.

"Where did he go?" I looked at the open window on the wall. "Peter had to have said something to him."

"How do you know he did?" Deaton asked, and I noticed that he didn't even seem phased by Scott leaving.

"Because he was at that door for like a full minute. And werewolves have super human hearing. So, he was probably threatening someone in Scott's life." I put the pieces together as I saw them in my head.

Deaton was looking at me like I was a case and needed to be examined. "How many years training do you have?"

"Technically? Four. But my dad has been training me since I was a young girl." Why did my training matter to him?

"Do you like be a hunter?" He crossed his arms and peered at me.

I gave a small shrug. "Everyone in my family is a hunter. I'm good at it." Deaton opened his mouth to say something else. "I hate to cut you off Doc, but I really need to find Scott and then we need to find Derek. Not to mention that I need to go and see my mom. And find my partner. I just have a lot to get done." I grabbed my keys and rushed out of the clinic.

-000-

I pulled up into my driveway and Alex met me outside of my car. "Where have you been? I've been calling your phone." He opened and closed the door for me.

"I was at the animal clinic making sure that Scott was okay." I got out of the car and looked at him. "Have you heard from Jackson?"

The look on Alex's face told me that was a no. "Like the golden boy would ever talk to me. Unless it was about you."

"What did you tell the Argents?" I had snuck off before that could see me taking Scott away.

"That the hospital called and you went straight over to see your mother." I opened up my car door and got back into the driver's seat. "Where are you going now?"

"Back to the hospital. Someone needs to be there in case she wakes up." I shut the door and Alex slid across my hood. He got into the passenger's side seat and shut the door.

"And we will be there." He gave me a reassuring smile and I took off to the hospital.

It didn't take long to get there. Possibly because I was speeding.

I walked into the hospital room that my mother was staying and saw a huge bouquet of flowers. I knew that I didn't buy them because mine were already at the foot of her bed. And I knew that Alex didn't buy them because he had bought her twenty balloons. He said he liked to be different than flowers.

"They're from a guy named Jackson. Do you know him?" I jumped slightly, but not because someone was in the room. I jumped because it was my father sitting in the corner of the room, in the dark none the less.

"Dad? What..what are you doing here?" He stood up and walked over to the end of my mother's hospital bed.

"Well when I got a phone call telling me that my own daughter had let some good for nothing, self entitled, overgrown child take over a raid and capture the only key to finding the alpha I figured I needed to come and take of it on my own. Seeing as how you are incapable of taking care of a simple job on your own." He looked down at me. "Where were you last night when Kate Argent made the call to take Derek to somewhere and tie him up?"

"I was here, looking after mom. The hospital called and said that she had made a slight movement. So I rushed over here right away." I tried to keep my voice level and stand tall, but the truth was that my father had always made me feel like a little toy soldier. He made me feel like I was incapable of moving on my own.

"And where were you? You beg me to come down here to keep my daughter focused and you let her get distracted by some boy. You have both failed me." He spoke in a final tone and I felt Alex tense beside me.

"Sir, if I could just say…"

"No. You may not say anything. You may however stay here with my daughter while I go and speak to the Argents to try and clean up your mess." He started walking to the door and I took a step towards him. Alex grabbed my hand and tried to warn me that I should just let him go.

"Dad?" I took my hand out of Alex and placed it on my dad's arm. "I know you are upset about what happened to mom. But the doctor's said that there was a good chance that she will wake up. We just have to give her time."

He turned to me, and there was a coldness in his eyes that I had never seen before. "Do not mistake the reasons why I am here Olivia. I'm here to fix your mistakes. That doesn't include your mother."

"Do you not care that your wife is sitting in a hospital bed just five feet away from you?" I challenged him.

"She made her decisions. If those decisions landed her here, then that is her doing. The only difference between her mistake and your mistake, is that you are the reason for her mistake."

"What are you talking about?" I felt completely in the dark.

"Your mother knew that you needed help finding the alpha, and she didn't want me to get involved. So she went out and hunted all alone." He was quiet while that sunk it to my head. "That's right Olivia. The reason why your mother is on that hospital bed is because you couldn't get the job done." He started walking towards the door and then turned around and pointed at the flowers that Jackson had left.

"And get those out of this room. He has no right to be involved in our family matters." He never sounded so disgusted before.

"Dad…" I tried to stand up to him, but before I could get out any words he turned back around face me with a scowl on his face.

"You have never disappointed so badly before Olivia Grace. You are better off not saying anything right now. We will speak once we are back at the center." His face was only an inch away from mine and I was frightened so badly that I couldn't move any part of my body.

I watched as my father left the room. Alex turned to face me and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Olivia?" I turned to see Jackson standing in the door way. Where the hell did he come from?

"Why are you here?" I blurted out without even thinking. I hadn't spoken to Jackson in a while.

"I was…I was just kind of waiting outside. I called your name when you came down the hallway, but you didn't hear me." He came into the room and looked over at the flowers. "I didn't know what kind she would like, so I just went with lilies. Lydia said that lilies are always a good option." I gave him a small smile and then I saw a strange expression cross over his face. I realized that I was still holding on to Isaac, well kind of. His arms were still wrapped around me lightly and I was standing closer to him than I normally would have.

I pushed away and looked over at Jackson. I gave him an appreciative smile and looked at the flowers.

"She'll love them. Thank you. You didn't have to…"

"Yes. Yes I did." He looked over at Alex again. And finally I think that I understood.

"Hey, you want to walk with me down to the cafeteria to get some food or something?" I asked Jackson and he nodded. I turned to look at Alex. "You mind staying with her?"

"Who? Me?" He grinned. "I never mind staying in the company of a beautiful woman." I couldn't help but shake my head at him. It's good to know that through everything he hasn't changed a bit.

I walked out and Jackson reached down and held my hand. "I'm sorry I haven't talked to you recently…" I told him.

He lightly squeezed my hand as if to reassure me. "You've been going through a lot. With your mom and now your dad. Did you know that he was showing up by the way?"

"No. But honestly? My dad is that type of person. He does things when he wants and how he wants. He doesn't put other's feelings in to the decision." We rounded the corner and found the cafeteria.

"So what am I getting you?" He gave me a small smile. I wanted to smile back at him, I really did. But the whole thing with him wanting to be bitten and then him sitting here and talking to me, but not telling me that he is taking another girl to a dance, that's just got me a little bit wary of him.

"A bacon cheeseburger with extra fries." I was excited about the food though. It wasn't exactly healthy, but I haven't been on my regular routine either and I figured I needed to greasy and fatty goodness.

Jackson chuckled at me as he ordered my burger. "Your girl has the right kind of appetite." The cook or waiter or whatever he is said that to Jackson and then Jackson looked over at me.

"She's got the right kind of everything." He smirked at me and I shook my head.

"Since when did you get cheesy?" I watched as the man flipped and spiced my burger.

The guy finished the burger in no time and handed it to me on a plate with fries. Jackson paid the guy and then led me to a seat.

Once we were seated, Jackson looked at me and asked, "Are you okay? I mean are really okay?"

I gave a small shrug. "I think I will be. My dad coming to town kind of put a damper on things. And I wish my mother would just wake up. I miss seeing her smile." I started to munch on some fries as I thought about my mom. I truly did miss her.

"I'd say that you aren't up for doing much of anything. You're going through a lot." He reached over and placed his hand on the hand that I wasn't using to eat the fries with.

"Honestly, I don't think I have really slept in days." I answered honestly.

"Look, I know that most girls get real excited about these high school dances and all, but we don't have to go." I nearly choked on my fry. Did he really just say that? Did he not think that I would find out that he was taking Allison? The sad part was that I wasn't even mad. I knew why he had to take her. All he had to do was tell me.

"Do you not want to go to the dance?" I prompted him. Hopefully if I continue to talk about the dance, he would tell the truth about who he was taking.

He looked away and at the ground. First sign that he was about to lie, again. "It's just a dance." He shrugged his shoulders.

"But your team captain and the hottest guy in the school, isn't kind of a requirement that you go to these types of things?" Let's try this again. Maybe this time he will just tell me.

"Co-captain, I'm co-captain of the team. And like I said, it's just a dance." I suddenly lost my appetite to eat, or to really be around him at the moment. And why was he so caught up on the whole 'co-captain' thing? What did that really matter?

"Yeah, you're right. I think that I am just going to spend the night here with mom anyways." Jackson let out a sigh of relief, or at least I think it was relief. I put the fry that I had in my hand back down on the plate and looked up at him. "And I honestly just don't feel hungry anymore."

"You haven't even taken a bite of your burger…" He pointed out.

"I just want to go back and be with my mom right now." I said softly. I grabbed the plate up and started walking.

Jackson followed me. "Did I say something to upset you?"

"No. I'm just tired is all." It wasn't a complete lie. It was what he didn't say that upset me.

I reached my mother's door and Alex stood up. I think he had been sleeping. I turned and saw Jackson waiting in the door way.

He leaned down to give me a kiss, but I didn't really kiss him back. "I'll call you later." He smiled, but I didn't return it. I only nodded.

He left and I shut the door. I turned back around and handed the plate to Alex. "I brought you a bacon cheeseburger. I ate most of your fries." Alex laughed at me.

"You would." He nodded his head to the door as he took the big burger in his hands. "Golden boy not so golden anymore?" He asked.

"He wouldn't tell me that he was taking Allison to the dance. I did everything but straight out ask him. Why wouldn't he just tell me?" I didn't get it.

"Because you are scary as hell. I'd be scared to tell you that I was taking another girl to a dance."

The door swung open again and I expected it to be Jackson, but my heart clenched when I saw my father walk through the door.

"Well it looks like you screwed up more than I thought you had. Chris doesn't know where he sister has gone. And we have men out searching for her and Derek right now. Kate took several men with her though, so we are short on hands. At first I thought that I would let you and Alex go out and help. But you look like death. So I guess you should go home." He looked over at Alex and nodded. "You go home with her. Look after her."

"I don't want to go home. I can help." I urged.

"I said to go home Olivia. You will do as I say." He didn't even look at me when he spoke. He kept his eyes on my mother.

Alex stood up and put his hands on my shoulders, pushing me to the door. "Your father is right. Let's get you home and rested." I started to turn around but he squeezed tighter on my shoulders.

"But I…"

"No Libby. You shouldn't argue with your father. We'll go home." My dad did turn around, this time with a smile on his face.

"Glad to see that I still have one loyal soldier. Thank you Alex." Alex nodded and led me out of the room.

Once we were out and in the car I turned on him. "Are you kidding me? You are taking his side?" I was angry, and I thought I had a right to be angry. The one person that I thought had my back through anything showed where his true loyalties lie when my father comes back into town.

He started laughing. "No you idiot. I got you out of there and gave your father the impression that we were going to go home to get some sleep."

"What are we really doing?" I was confused.

"Well, we are going to go back to your house. You need a shower and I need the maps of the town. Preferable the old tunnels under the town."

"You think she is holding Derek underground?" That was actually a very smart route to take. If she had him underground then it would be near impossible to find him, to track him.

I leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Alex Davenport. Sometimes I want to marry you! So when can we start searching the tunnels?" I was beyond eager to get back into the game. Maybe that was just what I needed. I needed to earn some trust back with my dad and I needed to find Peter so I could deliver a special message for hurting my mother.

Alex was smiling. "Take it easy making comments like that. A guy might actually have to take you up on it someday." He looked over at me and I felt myself smile; really smile for the first time in days.

He pulled up into my drive way and we went inside to get to work.

-000-

Three hours later we were walking back up my front steps and we were empty handed.

"Nothing. We found absolutely nothing." I emptied my guns and knives on the kitchen table.

"We will though. I promise you that we will find something. Kate's smart, but even smart people slip up. And when she does, we'll catch it." Alex was always able to reassure me.

"I sure hope so." I took off my jacket and hung it over the chair. "I don't know about you, but I reek of sewer. I'm going to go and hop into the shower." I walked up the stairs and took a very long shower.

I'm pretty sure that I used half a bottle of shampoo and conditioner before I got out of the shower. I wrapped the towel around my body and I walked into my room. It's pretty bad when I am not even fazed by Alex sitting in my room on my bed.

"Well someone smells like fresh flowers." He smiled at me.

"It's actually lavender and vanilla. May I ask why you are always in my bedroom after I get out of the shower?" He stood up and I noticed that he was actually dressed up. He hand on black dress pants and a white shirt.

"I think that we should go to the dance." He spoke cautiously, probably because he knew that I would shoot this little idea of his down. "Hear me out, before you say anything. I honestly think that this would be a nice little break for you. You need something to let you breathe again. And I believe that going to the dance will let you do that."

I started shaking my head. "I don't even have a dress, and Jackson is there with Allison. I told him I wasn't going. I don't want to cause an argument there."

He had walked over and put his hands on my shoulders. "Libby, odds are that your dad is going to ship you back off to Texas. This is probably your last chance to have a real high school experience. Come on…" That did make me think about what he was saying. He was more than likely right, my dad was going to put me back on a leash and tie me up to the training center after this is all over. "And screw Jackson. You gave him multiple opportunities to tell you the truth. He chose not to. So if you show up there with a handsome guy on your arm then he can't say shit."

That made me laugh a little bit. "But I still don't have a dress…" He held up his hand and left my room.

He was back in less than a minute with a gorgeous dress in his hands. "Your mother had bought this before she was …..well, attacked. She thought you would love it." I held it up.

It was an orange coral color and it was so simple. It had diamond slits on both sides of my hips and it covered my entire chest. It had a fifty's style bottom and I loved every inch of it.

"It's perfect." I thought out loud.

"I think that you need to put it on to be perfect." Alex smiled.

"Fine. You win. I will go to the dance." He put his fist up in the air and did a little happy dance. "Now get out. I have to get changed." He left and I looked back down at the dress.

-000-

I walked into the dance linked arm and arm with Alex. Truth was, high school dances still freaked me out a little bit, and I was ever so thankful to have my most loyal companion on my arm.

"If you don't breathe soon, people will start to notice." Alex's words brushed over my ear and I couldn't help but laugh a little nervously.

"Dances are just soo...well, they are dances. They were solely invented to torture high school students for hours." I gripped his arm a little tighter.

"No, no, no. That is where you are mistaken. They are only meant to torture the most unfortunate souls who do not have a date. You my dear friend have a date, and if I do say so, he is quite dashing tonight." He stepped back and did a short little bow.

"You are ridiculous." He had me fully laughing now.

"May I have this dance mi lady?" He held out his hand and I took it and did a small curtsy.

"It would be a pleasure, sir." He led me out on the dance floor and luckily it was a slower song. I could do slow dancing, but when it came to actually having dancing skills, I was lacking tremendously.

I glanced around the dance floor, but I didn't see Jackson or Allison anywhere. I promised that I would keep an eye on Allison until Scott got here. I did see Stiles though. He had somehow managed to get Lydia out on the dance floor.

"At least someone is having a good night." I nodded over to where Stiles was.

"Ahh..I don't know. I am actually having a pretty good time myself." He smiled.

"Well, I hope you aren't having too good of a time. Seeing as how she's my girlfriend." I was startled by the fact that Jackson had appeared behind me out of no where.

"Girlfriend? Is that what I am?" I disentangled myself from Alex and turned to face Jackson.

"Well, what else would you call yourself?" He seemed to be completely at loss right now and I couldn't help but smile a little bit.

"Right now...I don't know. Seeing as how you brought another girl to a dance I don't know what I am to you." I shrugged my shoulders softly.

"Can't we just talk?" Jackson took a step to me. I knew why he had brought Allison. And I knew that they were only friends. But my problems ran deeper than him bringing another girl to the dance. He wanted to become the very thing that I was born to hunt. Born to kill.

"We are talking." I pointed out to him and he sighed and shook his head.

"Somewhere a little less public?" He nodded towards the doors that led out of the gym. I looked over at Alex and then nodded my head towards Allison. He took the hint and went over to keep an eye on her.

Jackson led me through the gym doors. "I thought that you were going to stay with your mother in the hospital?" He turned on me, and before I even had a chance to speak he spoke first.

"She still hasn't woken up. And Alex thought it would be a good idea for me to do something normal. Get my mind off of things for at least a few hours." I explained.

Jackson threw his hands up and spun around in a small circle. "Of course he did!"

"I thought you had gotten over being jealous of him?" I questioned him, right now I did not this.

"How can I not be jealous of him? He has spent nearly every waking moment of his time with you. And he is the one that you wanted in that hospital room with you. Not me." He point his finger into his chest, and I felt bad. It wasn't that I didn't want Jackson with me, it was that he couldn't be with me. I couldn't let him know what really happened to my mom, or he would figure out what I really am.

"Jackson. You know that Alex means the world to me. My mom is basically his mom. He had every right to be in that room. It's not fair that you hold that against me." I spoke calmly, but I could see the anger still rising in his eyes, and with the heavy breathing causing the rise and fall of his chest to be bigger.

"Just like it's not fair for you to be jealous that I brought Allison here." He challenged.

"Allison is not the equivalent of Alex, and you know it! You say that you want to be in a relationship with me. But you went for days without even speaking to me. And when I did call, you didn't pick up. You didn't even return the calls. And then I find out you are going to the formal with Allison. How am I supposed to feel?" He didn't know that I knew the real reason why he brought Allison here. And I had to play my part. He still didn't tell me, and that definitely hurt.

He opened his mouth to speak, but instead of words coming out, he brought his lips to mine and tried to kiss me. I pushed him away a second after his lips met mine.

"You can't fix everything with a kiss Jackson. Something is going on with you, and you've been hiding something. And right now, I need honesty. Not more lies." I shook my head lightly at him.

The truth was right now, I needed him to keep his distance from the werewolves. He needed to get as far away from the supernatural world as possible. And unfortunately, for right now that included me.

"Has anyone seen Lydia?" Stiles came up behind us and startled Jackson.

"No. Do I look like her keeper?" Jackson snapped at Stiles, but Stiles looked genuinely freaked out.

"Come on. I'll help you find her." I left Jackson behind and followed Stiles.

"Trouble in paradise?" Stiles asked, more so to start a conversation. I doubted he actually cared if Jackson and I were having problems.

"Well my boyfriend wants to be a werewolf. I hunt werewolves. He doesn't know I hunt werewolves. So, yeah, I guess that produces a problem." We were heading out to the lacrosse field.

"Why would she be out here?" I asked, but my question was answered when I saw Peter leaning over Lydia.

Stiles took off running and I followed after him. He leaned over Lydia, and I didn't miss the sweet and worried expression he had on his face. I wondered if Jackson would look at me like that if I was attacked.

"Please…Please don't hurt her."

Peter stood up and looked at me. "You were at Deaton's place…" He was circling me and I carefully reached into the slit that allowed me access to my back where I was keeping a gun.

"Are you…Are you kidding me right now? How did you even have room for that in their?" Stiles asked, completely baffled.

"You're a pretty little thing aren't you?" Peter smiled.

"This is for my mother." I pulled the trigger but he was too fast. He had me by the throat and pinned to the ground within a minute.

He looked over at Stiles. "Where's Derek?" Stiles looked at him like he was crazy.

"How would I know that? Ask her. The hunters took him." Stiles looked at me.

Peter grinned down at me and squeezed a little bit tighter before he asked. "Have you seen my nephew lately?"

"Well, if you could describe him maybe I could tell you. I've seen a lot of people lately." I smiled at him.

"I don't take kindly to smart ass children." He was squeezing so tight that I felt his claw break the skin around my neck.

"Stiles….I need an answer. Or I kill both of them." He showed his fangs and then leaned down to me.

"I'm pretty sure that Derek took Scott's phone. So if his phone is still turned on then we can track him." Stiles blurted out. Peter let me up and then he pointed at Stiles.

"You're coming with me." He looked at me and smiled. "And because you are just so pleasant to look at, you can come too." I knew that I didn't have a choice but to go with him. He would probably kill me if I didn't.

I also didn't want him to hurt Stiles. So I went with Peter and followed alongside Stiles. My dad was going to make me pay for this mistake. And Alex was going to kill me for making him worry so much.

_**Hey everyone! So I have been getting a lot of story favorites lately. And I must say that makes me smile. **____** I'm happy to see that you all like the story. I'm one chapter away from being done with Season 1. And I am so beyond ready to get into Season 2. I have some big changes coming your way!**_

_**Please leave me a review and let me know what you all would like to see happen in Season 2. Who should be with who, and all that good stuff. I absolutely love hearing from you guys. **_

_**I hope that you have a lovely day. **_

_**Much love to everyone!**_

_**-Makayla**_


	13. Chapter 13

We were starting to follow Peter but I noticed that Stiles was scared and he kept glancing back at Lydia. We couldn't just leave her there. She needed help.

"I'm not taking one more step until you agree to get Lydia some help. I won't let you just leave her here." Stiles surprised me by sticking up Peter. It took a lot of guts for a human to stand up to an alpha.

Peter turned around and cocked his head to the side. He started to take a few steps towards us and I knew that he was going to hurt Stiles for speaking out. I stepped in front of Stiles and looked Peter in the eyes.

"He's right. We can't just leave her here. She's needs a hospital. Let me call someone to come and get her. You can give us that." I kept my feet planted on the ground and my face stern.

"Fine. Call your friend. That's all you may have." I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Jackson's number.

_"Olivia. Where are you? I've been looking for you." _He sounded upset and I wanted to ask him what was wrong but I knew that Peter wouldn't allow me.

_"Jackson I need you to come and pick up Lydia from the field. She needs help. She's badly hurt Jackson." _I knew that he still cared about Lydia. They had dated for years, I would think he was heartless if he didn't care about her.

_"What happened?" _Now he sounded furious.

_"Just get here fast." _I hung up my phone.

"Now can we please go?" Peter sounded exasperated with us.

I nodded my head forward and we started walking off again. This time we started walking towards Stiles jeep.

We all got in and Peter started directing Stiles in the direction he needed him to go. He led us to some old parking garage. My phone kept going off the entire way here, and once we were parked Peter finally answered it.

_"What?!" _Yep, he was definitely getting annoyed. Maybe that was a good thing though, maybe it was something we could use against him.

_"Well I'm sorry. She can't come to the phone right now." _I watched him smile and I knew that it was Alex on the other end. _"Oh really? That could be interesting indeed. I'll let her know you called." _

Peter turned around and looked at me. "How many boyfriends do you have exactly?"

"Two. But she only claims one as her boyfriend." Stiles seemed upset and we all knew that it was over Lydia.

I put my hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. "She's going to be okay Stiles."

"Yeah. If she survives she will become a werewolf. She'll be more powerful than you can imagine." Peter said. He got out of the car and Stiles and I did the same.

"And once a month she will want to tear me apart." Stiles spoke bitterly.

"Well considering she is a woman. Twice a month." Peter corrected. He walked over to a car and opened a trunk, revealing a dead body. She was dressed in a nurse's clothing. Peter pulled out a computer bag and shoved it at Stiles.

Peter set up the computer and handed a wifi connector to Stiles.

"You still need Scott's username and password. And I don't know them."

"You know both of them." Stiles opened his mouth but Peter slammed his head down on the car trunk.

"Hey! Is that really necessary? Let him up." I took a few steps forward. And put my hand on Peter shoulder to pull his arm up.

"I can be very persuasive Stiles." I hit Peter in the back of the head and he turned around and twisted my arm in a very unnatural position. "I would like that password now Stiles."

He twisted my arm again and I let out a sound of pain. "I just want to let you know that as soon as I get a chance I am going to burn your ass to a crisp."

"Password, Stiles." Stiles looked at me and sighed. He had too good of a heart to let me be in pain for any longer.

Peter watched as Stiles typed in the username and password. "His username is Allison?" Peter didn't let me up until Stiles typed in the password. "His password is also Allison?" I couldn't help but laugh as Peter looked annoyed.

"Still want him in your pack?" Stiles asked.

Peter let me up and we both looked at the screen as the GPS locked in on Scott's phone.

"They're keeping him at his own house?" Stiles asked in disbelief.

"No. They are keeping him under it. Isn't that right Peter. Old family tunnels?" I looked at him.

He smiled like he was impressed. "A hunter who does her homework. Very nice." He continued to smile, then he turned his head to the side.

"We're not the only ones who know where he is. I looked up at Stiles and I could see the smile in his eyes. Scott has found Derek too.

Peter walked to the driver side of the car and then turned back to Stiles. Peter requested Stiles keys, but instead of taking his jeep his just bent Stiles keys so that way he couldn't follow him. It was actually a smart idea.

"So are you not going to kill me?" Stiles asked. Peter turned around and started walking towards him.

"Yeah. You're not laying a finger on him." I warned him.

"Don't you two get it? I'm not the bad guy here..." Peter tried to reason with us, but Stiles spoke up for the both of us.

"You turn into a giant monster with red eyes and fangs and you're not the bad guy?" Stiles points to me. "She hunts you for a living! How are you not a bad guy?"

"I like you Stiles. Since you helped me, I'm going to give you something in return. Do you want the bite?" Peter asked calmly. I couldn't believe he was doing this right in front of me.

"You've got to be kidding me... You're going to offer to change a kid right in front of a hunter?" I asked him in disbelief.

"You're unarmed and alone. What are you going to do about it?" He challenged me and then looked back at Stiles.

I watched as Peter went all Dark Lord of the Sith on Stiles. And for moment there, I thought Stiles was going to take the bit. That was until he glanced at me and then yanked his wrist away from Peter.

"I don't want to be like you." He said finally.

"You're only lying to yourself." He opened up the car door and got in, but before he closed the door he said, "Goodbye Stiles."

We both watched as he pulled off. Stiles turned around and looked at me. "You know, Scott may be the werewolf with all the super human strength and power, but you? You are the stronger one Stiles."

He let out a breath and then looked at me all wide eyed. "I need to check on Lydia!" He took out his phone and I took it from him.

"We're in the hospital parking garage. Just go and take the elevator." I pointed to the far left of the open space.

"What about you?" He asked, and I was touched that he seemed a little worried.

And as if on cue, Alex pulled up with his bike and parked right in front of us. I was hoping he would be able to find us. "We're going after Peter. Make sure Lydia and Jackson are safe, okay?" I pulled on the helmet that Alex was holding out.

He sped off and I waived goodbye to Stiles.

-000-

Thirty minutes later, Alex pulled up at my house.

I got off the bike and I had just pulled the helmet off when Alex wrapped me in a bear tight hug.

"As much as I love your hugs, we kind of have a time sensitive situation we need to figure out." I laughed a little bit and Alex pulled back.

"I thought I had lost you there for a minute." He explained.

"Well, you didn't. I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere." I smiled at him. "Except into the house to get more guns and ammo. I'm killing Peter Hale tonight." I marched up my front steps and then marched up to my bedroom to change and get loaded up on weapons.

"Shouldn't we call your dad? I mean, this is an alpha that we are talking about. He's not exactly going to be a piece of cake to deal with." Alex said and I cut my eyes over at him.

"Are you seriously doubting our ability to kill a werewolf. Because when it is all boiled down, that's all he is. He is a monster, a monster that has put my mother in a hospital bed. And now Lydia is laying in one as well. And if it were up to my father, I'm pretty sure he would trade me in for a son any day. So, no. I am not going to call my dad." I was a little bit bitter that he even thought to bring that up to me.

I pulled on my jacket and then my boots, sliding my knives into my boots. "I have never doubted you Libbs. I just don't want to see anything happen to you is all."

I stood up and put my hand on his shoulder. "Then stay by my side and fight. We're one hell of a team." I smiled at him. And then I went downstairs. Odds were that Peter was already there and Scott had already freed Derek. "Come on! We don't want to be late for the party."

"Wait!" He pulled me back down. He reached under the bed and pulled out a box. "I had these made for you about a year ago, and I was waiting until a big moment arose to give them to you. Taking down the alpha that hurt your mom seems to fit the definition of a big moment. Sooo...here." He handed me the box and then he grinned.

I opened the box and nearly passed out. I was staring at the daggers that I had wanted since I had seen the movie Riddick. They were the most badass things I had ever seen before.

"I had them customized to fit the size of your hand and the length of your forearm." He flipped the blade over and showed me the engraving.

On one blade it had the code on it.

_Nos venabuntur eos, qui venari nos_

We hunt those that hunt us. This was written in Latin. Different families used different languages, for mine it was always Latin.

On the other blade there was this Latin phrase engraved:

_Si vis pacem, para bellum_

"It means..." He started to tell me but I already knew what it meant. It was something that my mother used to tell me all the time.

"If you want peace, prepare for the war." I answered for him. She used to tell me that the reason why we were hunters, was to keep the ignorance of others of this world safe. In order to keep them at peace, we must fight the war. I felt tear trickled down my cheek.

"Oh don't you go all soft on me. I might have to find a new partner if I you start crying." I slapped his chest and he smiled at me. Then I drew him into a big hug.

"Thank you." He squeezed me tight and kissed me cheek.

"Well, every hunter needs their weapon. And I think you just found yours." He smiled. I pulled them out of the box and gripped them in my hand. They were lighter than I had expected them to be, which meant that I could move faster with them.

I grinned down and Alex. "Ready to go?"

-000-

We pulled up at the house and it was quiet. I didn't see Scott or Derek anywhere, and I didn't see Peter either.

"Where the hell is everybody?" Alex asked as we got out of the car. I pulled out a gun and cocked it.

I heard a voice to my left and when I turned I saw an arrow fly and hit Derek. I looked down the hill and saw Kate with Allison. Something told me that Chris didn't know that his sister had his daughter in the middle of a werewolf battle.

"Found them." I said plainly. I saw Allison load another arrow and I recognized it off the bat. My dad had trained me to shoot a bow as well, but I preferred hand to hand combat. I liked being among the fighting, not a safe distance away from it.

"Scott! Your eyes!" I called out, but it was too late. The flash bulb ignited on the tree and Scott fell to the ground.

I rounded and pulled the gun on Kate. "Kate! Pull back!" I commanded. Kate grinned and pulled Allison up from where they had both been kneeling. "Derek, get Scott inside." I heard Derek get up and then I heard feet tripping and bodies tumbling back down to the ground.

"You?...You are a hunter too?" I looked over at Allison and she looked clearly distraught.

"No. She's little pain in my ass." Kate came at me I holstered the gun and pulled out my new daggers. Kate stopped mid stride and looked at me. "I like your new toys." She smiled, and I think that might have been the first honest thing she has ever said to me.

Allison had stepped around us and I saw she was now talking to Scott. Kate sighed and said, "Thank God...Now shoot him before I have to shoot myself." I turned to face Allison as well.

Allison's face went blank and then confusion took over. "I thought we were just going to catch them?"

Kate looked bored. "We did. Now we are going to kill them." She held up her gun and shot Derek. She shot him before any of us really even knew what was happening. "See? It's not that hard." Kate threw her hands up as she started walking towards Scott. I knew that I needed to stop her, but it wasn't my place to kill her. She had to face a trial just like every other rogue hunter.

"Like hell you are." Alex pulled his gun on Kate, but she was quick to draw. She shot him in the leg and he went down.

I put my daggers up and ran up and pulled her back down to the ground. "You leave him alone you bitch." I looked up at Allison.

Kate knocked me to the ground, stood up, and shot me in my right shoulder. Holy shit! It hurt. I wasn't exactly shot, the bullet grazed over my skin, but it still hurt like hell.

"Kate!" We both turned out heads to look Chris Argent. "I know what you did Kate."

"Put the gun down." I stood up at looked at her. Now that I knew I had Chris on my side, maybe we had a chance to stop Kate. She still had the gun pointed to Scott's head.

"I did what I was told to do." What she was told to do? I wasn't sure what they were talking about, but it wasn't good.

"No one told you to kill innocent people. There were children in that house, ones that were human. And now you are holding a gun to a sixteen year old boy. We have a code that we live by."

Chris was speaking, but I was focusing on Allison. Realization hit her. I heard her whisper, "We hunt those that hunt us."

I bent down to help her up. "Exactly. We only harm those that have harmed us." I lent my hand to her and she used it to pull herself up.

"Drop the gun Kate." Chris repeated, and surprisingly, Kate began to lower her gun. Chris drew his out on her though. "Put the gun down." He shot a tree and I watched the bullet go right by her head. "Before I put you down." I knew how hard it was for Chris to do this, but this was his battle to fight. Kate was his sister, his blood. I was going to respect that enough to allow him to handle her.

The front door to the old Hale house creeked loudly and I pulled Allison behind me. "Allison, get back!" Chris called out, I pulled her a few steps back and I picked up my gun out of the holster.

"What is it?" Allison asked, clearly afraid.

Scott got up and glanced at me, I saw his eyes glow yellow. "It's the alpha." I readied myself and both Kate and Chris kept their guns aimed at the slowly opening door.

A flash of something came out of the house and took down Scott. He wasn't hurt, but he was tackled to the ground and was now lying there. I shot, but missed. Then I heard Alex try and shoot as well, but he missed. Allison was the next to be taken down. Once again, he didn't hurt her. Chris was tackled right after that, leaving Kate and myself standing there trying to lay an eye on the alpha.

"Come on!" Kate yelled out. "Come on!" She yelled again. Peter showed up in human form now and had Kate by the wrist. He hit her arm and broke it. I heard Kate scream out in pain. I shot Peter, but he didn't even seem to know I did. He kept his eyes on Kate, and then he said. "This isn't your fight Olivia." He took Kate by the the throat and threw her all the way to the front porch. She landed with a loud thud and then Peter was on the porch grabbing her by the throat again and carrying her in the house.

I knew he was planning on killing her. Allison got up and screamed 'no' before running into the house. I knew that I wasn't going to be able to stop Peter. He knew that Kate was the one to murder his entire family by burning them alive. She was a lost cause to try and save. But Allison wasn't. I couldn't let her die trying to save her aunt. I rushed in after her.

"Allison, wait!" I ran up the stairs, just a second behind her.

Peter had Kate by the throat with his nails. All he had to do was put pressure and he would slice through her skin like a knife cutting through butter.

"She is beautiful Kate. She looks like you. Just probably not as damaged. Which is why I am going to give you a chance to save her." Peter was staring at Allison the entire time he spoke. "Apologize." He commanded.

Allison was crying, and I tried to pull her away. "Allison, we need to get out of here." She pulled away hatefully and looked back at Kate. "Peter you don't have to do this. I'll take to the council. They'll make her pay for what she has done. For the crimes she committed against your family. I promise." I tried to barter with him. Kate might be a murdering bitch, but Allison didn't deserve to watch her die right in front of her.

Kate was crying, but when she looked at Allison I could tell that she loved her. If she didn't love anyone else in this world, she loved Allison. She blinked hard and swallowed hard before saying, "I'm sorry." Peter did exactly as I predicted. He sliced her throat open and Kate fell to the floor. I wrapped my arms around Allison. Holding her back.

"Noo!" She screamed and fell to her knees. "No." She was sobbing, but I could feel her body going tense with rage that burned like a fire within her.

"I don't know about you. But that apology didn't sound very sincere." Peter said as he started to take slow steps towards Allison. I stood up and had my blades out. I stepped in front of Allison.

"You've killed enough people today Peter." I heard a low growl coming from my left and I looked over to see Scott, all wolfed out. Then I looked to my right and saw Derek, ready to kill.

"Get out of here Allison." I told her and she nodded her head and ran.

I started out and ran up to Peter. He blocked my first advance but on my second I sliced right through the skin on his arm. Then Derek came. Peter grabbed him, through him into the ceiling and barreled him back into the floor. Scott ran up, but Peter deflected him into a wall.

Peter then came after me. "Fighting on the werewolves side? Very interesting strategy." He said before he picked me up by the throat and threw me against a wall. I hit the side of my head on a rough board and I felt the blood immediately start to trickle down the side of my face.

I watched at Derek and Scott both just kept coming one and the other. Both trying to fight Peter. I tried to stand up, but the knock to my head momentarily had me disoriented.

Peter was now standing alone in the middle of the room and I knew he was about to shift into his alpha form. His clothes started to shred right off his body. He looked like a rabid dog when he stood straight up. He grabbed Scott and threw him through the window.

I finally had my vision cleared enough to stumble out of the house. I saw a car pull up and two guys got out. I could make out the faces of who they were though. I tried to run to Alex's side, but I fell several times getting there. Something went flying through the air and Peter caught it. Scott threw Allison her bow and she shot it. An explosion occurred and fire spread over the alpha's arm. Smart work by whoever had pulled up.

My vision cleared up to almost full capacity and I saw that the two guys were Jackson and Stiles. Jackson threw the second bomb and lit the entire wolf on fire this time. I turned my back from it and held Alex close, shielding him from the flames. I saw Peter start to go after the boys, but Scott averted him by kicking. Peter stumbled backwards and landed on the ground.

He was burned from head to toe and barely breathing. Derek walked over to him and hovered over him for a moment before kneeling down.

"Wait!" I watched as Scott ran over to where Derek was kneeling over Peter. "You said that the cure comes from the one that bit you. What am I supposed to do?" I watched as Derek glared down at Peter. He drew his hand back, his claws out, and ended Peter's life with a slash to his throat.

"Is it over?" Alex asked as I held him in my lap. He had some cuts and bruises on his face, but he was bleeding pretty badly from his leg. I needed to get him to a hospital.

"Yeah it's over." I spoke softly back. "I'm going to get you some help okay?" I think the loss of blood was really effecting him because he started to pass out.

"Olivia?" I looked up and saw Jackson standing over me. "What the hell are you doing here?"

I glanced over and saw Chris taking Allison to his car and Stiles and Scott were just standing there, still staring at Derek. He had killed Peter and now he was the alpha.

"I'm here for the same reason as you." I looked over at Peter's dead body. "To kill the alpha."

He bent down took my chin in his hand. "You're hurt." I tilted my head to the side and saw all the blood that had been running down the side of my face.

I looked up at him, "Getting hurt is part of the job description." I kept my face serious. I just hoped that he understood what I was saying by job description.

He dropped his hand from my chin and then he looked down at the ground before looking back up at me. He looked like someone had just slapped him. "You're a hunter." He spoke the words like it was a disease. I looked up at him and felt my heart sink a little bit. I was afraid that he would have this reaction.

"I wanted to tell you, but I just...I couldn't." He looked at me and I felt myself hold Alex a little tighter for support as I looked at Jackson.

"You couldn't, or you wouldn't?" He kept his lips in a thin line as he stood up. "This whole time. This whole time you were only lied to me. This whole time. Did you even really like me? Or were you only with me to get close to McCall?" He asked me in a challenging way. He was clearly anger with me.

"Dude. She is seriously the equivalent of a female hulk. Don't make her angry. I promise you that she can and will kick your pretty boy ass." Stiles came to my defense.

"Even Stilinski knew what you were?" He asked, clearly pissed that I told Sties before him.

"She didn't really have a choice okay man?" Stiles came to my defense yet again.

"Shut it." Jackson threatened him.

He stood up and looked down at me. "You know that I with you because I wanted to be. My feelings for you didn't conflict with my job that I had to do."

He let out a soft and harsh chuckle. "Your job. Right." He turned his back and started to walk off.

"Jackson?" I looked up at him. "I really am sorry." He turned and looked at me for only a moment before walking off to his car. He never looked back at me. I knew he was going to be mad at me, and I knew that right now I needed to let him breathe and let all that anger out. Even if that meant that I had to keep my distance from him for a little bit.

Stiles and Scott bent down to help me get Alex up. "He needs to get to a hospital." I said. Scott hoisted Alex up on his should and carried him to my car.

"You need to see a doctor too. Your head looks pretty bad." Stiles said as he lightly touched my wound. It was still pretty raw, so I pulled away when his hand made contact. "Sorry." Stiles pulled back.

-000-

Once inside the hospital the doctors rushed Alex to an emergency surgery to get the bullet out. I knew that he would be okay, so I pulled out my cellphone and called my dad. I didn't know where he was, but I had expected him to show up with Chris earlier tonight.

_"Yes?" _His voice sounder low and gruffer than usual.

_"I just figured you would want to know that the job is done." _I said as I cleared my throat and tried to dry up some of the stray tears that seemed to keep escaping my eyes.

_"I know. I'm busy doing paperwork right now. I'll deal with you later." _He hung up the phone and I did the same thing. He was unbelievable.

My phone beeped, and thinking that my father was calling back, I pulled it out of my pocket. It wasn't my dad though, instead it was Stiles.

He had sent me a text.

**Lydia isn't healing. She didn't turn. But she didn't die. What do we do now?**

She didn't turn? Or die? The bite either changes you or kills you. I've never heard of someone getting bit and nothing happening. Did this mean that Lydia wasn't human?

"Ms. Hamilton?" I looked up and was brought out of my thoughts by a nice nurse that was now standing in front of me.

"Yes ma'am. That's me." I tried to give her a friendly smile, but my body just didn't feel like smiling I guess because it came out as more of a grimace.

"Your friend will be fine. He's asleep right now, but I will call you when he wakes up." The nurse smiled at me. "You look positively exhausted. Why don't you go home and get some rest. I promise to take good care of your friend here." She gestured to the room that Alex was in.

"I'm actually just going to go upstairs. My mother is up there. I'm going to go and visit with her until Alex wakes up. Will you still call me?" I hoped she would.

"Of course dear." She smiled and I thanked her.

I made my way up the stairs. My head still hurt but the nurses had given me some pain meds. They patched me up as I was waiting on Alex to get out of surgery.

I walked up and I saw Ms. McCall and my chest instantly felt a little lighter knowing that she had been looking after my mother tonight. I didn't want to leave her side, but I had to face the alpha.

"Olivia?" Melissa looked shocked to see me.

"Hey. Is it alright if I go in and see my mom?" Something was wrong. I could see it in her eyes.

"Oh sweetie, I thought.. I just figured..." She seemed to be having a hard time getting the words out.

"What's wrong? Is she alright?" I started to freak out. I rushed over to the room.

I swung the door open and found nothing but an empty bed. I turned around to face Ms. McCall. "Where is she?"

She walked over and put on that look. The look that doctors wore when they were about to deliver bad news. She couldn't have died. She still had a steady heartbeat. The doctor said that we just needed to give her time. That she would more than likely come back to us.

"Your father made the decision to pull her off life support." She spoke softly and calmly. Her words ran through my mind such a slow pace that I was having a hard time comprehending what she was saying. "The doctor informed him of your mother's condition. And your father said that he didn't want to keep her alive if she couldn't actually live. He had the final say." I felt the world spin around me. Her hand went up to my covered wound. "Oh my goodness, were you in an accident? Are you okay? Olivia?" I could hear her speaking, but it was like I was in a sound proof room and I no matter how hard I screamed she couldn't hear me responding to her.

I found myself stumbling out of the hospital. I wasn't sure how I made it back to my house, but I did. I went up the front stairs and found my dad signing paperwork at the kitchen table.

"You...you killed her." I said, without even saying hello or greeting him in any way.

He looked up at me and took his glasses off. "I did no such thing. The animal you helped kill tonight did."

I looked at him in disbelief. He made the decision to pull her off life support and he wants to blame Peter? "What..what are you talking about?"

He looked up at me and kept his face cold as stone. "She was bit Olivia." He said firmly.

"So you killed her? You took away the only thing keeping her alive?!" I screamed at him. I was done with respecting him. He no longer scared me and he no longer controlled me.

"She would have changed on the next full moon. She would have become one of the very things that we hunted. What else was I supposed to do?" He asked as if life and death were as simple as that.

"This is my mother we are talking about! Your wife! How could you?" I asked through tears and gritted teeth.

"Quite simply actually. All I had to do was sign a few papers." He gave a small shrug and I reached down and swiped all the papers off of the table.

"You are not a father! I don't want you in this house and I don't want you in this town." I pointed at him. If I had a gun in my hand, I was pretty sure I would have shot him.

"Oh, now don't be so dramatic Olivia. You know that people die in our world much easily than in the normal world. You need to be more accepting of that." He tilted his head towards me.

"I'm no longer a part of this world. I'm out! You hear me? I'm through." I slammed my hand down on the table and looked up at him through my hazy vision. The tears were coming down more out of rage than grief, and they were burning my eyes.

"If you want out. Then I will grant you that wish. But just so you know, once you're out. I will not take you back. I will disown you as my blood." He spoke with such a firm voice, you would have thought he was a god.

"I was never your daughter because you were never my father. You never loved me. I was just another soldier to you." I grabbed my keys and stomped towards the door. "You've just lost the only two people in this world that ever loved you. I hope you are proud of that as you go back to face the council." I slammed the door and rushed over to the hospital.

The only person I had left in this world was Alex.

-000-

Once I was in the hospital, I rushed over to Alex's door and swung it open.

"Hey there Libbs." He smiled at me, but his face dropped instantly when he saw mine. I'm sure that my face was covered in snot and tears still. "What's wrong?"

I told him everything. I told him about my Jackson, and my mom, and my dad. And then I told him how I was done with this world. I no longer wanted to be a hunter. I had crawled up on the hospital bed with him and he was holding me close.

"Shh..." I could hear him whisper over and over again as I bawled my eyes out on his chest. "I'm here. I'm not leaving you. If you're out, then I'm out." I knew that he was telling the truth.

And as of tonight, I knew that Beacon Hills had become my new home. And Alex was now the only family I had left.

* * *

**Hey guys! Woot woot! End of Season 1, and now we can get into some of the good stuff. :)**

**I hope you have all had such a lovely day, I wrote this chapter in one full sitting and I wrote it kind of quickly. So, I hope it doesn't disappoint anyone. I posted a set to Polyvore that showcases Alex's gift to Olivia. The Riddick Daggers. So check that out if you want. The link to my Polyvore account is on my profile. **

**Leave a review if you ever so wish. I love hearing from all of you! **

**Much Love to Everyone!.**

**-Makayla**


	14. Chapter 14

Death was a rather peculiar thing. Even though you know someone is dead, you've seen their lifeless body laying there in front of you, and you've felt their lack of pulse, it's still hard to accept. I had woken up with my head laying on Alex's chest. For the past three days I had begged him to stay with me. I couldn't bear to sleep alone. I kept my eyes on my door, half expecting my mother to walk through it and reprimand me for letting Alex sleep in my bed. I kept expecting to walk down the stairs and see my mother's smiling face. I kept expecting to see her standing behind the kitchen counter, holding my morning shake and my small cup of vitamins.

I even found myself walking down the stairs, hoping that I had awoken from a bad dream. I saw the empty living and turned to see the empty kitchen. It was more than just empty though. It honestly felt like a piece of the house was missing. I knew that a piece of me was missing. I walked outside and thought maybe I could feel her presence by her flowers. I was wrong about that too. There was nothing, just a void left in her place. The sun had yet to rise, and I stepped out onto the cold, wet grass.

I was aware that I was in nothing but shorts and a tank top and that it was about forty degrees outside, but I wasn't cold. I just felt numb. I decided to sit down and watch the sun rise. As I felt the coldness hit my skin I remembered the look that Jackson had given me when he found out that I was a hunter. His eyes had lost all of the warmth and love that he once looked at me with. I knew that he was going to be upset, but I never would have expected that he would have been this upset. And I definitely thought that once he found out about my mother's passing he would have shown up to see me. But I was wrong.

Stiles and Scott had shown up though. I made Alex send them away. Stiles even protested, saying that I didn't need to be alone right now. But I wasn't alone, I had Alex. Even if he was all I had, I was okay with that. Today was probably going to prove the worst of them all though. Today I would have to face those in the community that had a chance to meet my mom and today I would have to face my father. It'll be the first time seeing him since I told him he wasn't my father anymore.

"What are you doing out here? You're going to catch something." I turned around and saw Alex carrying a blanket and walking towards me. When he reached my side, he wrapped the blanket around me.

"Thanks." I wrapped the blanket tighter around me.

"You don't even have shoes on Olivia. Come on." He put his hand on my shoulder and started trying to turn me around. "Let's go." I let him guide me in the house. "I'm going to make you a nice cup of hot tea." He set me down at the table and rubbed my shoulders for a moment. "Green tea with pomegranate?" He asked me, but I couldn't make myself answer. I heard the cup being banged around slightly out of the cabinet and onto the counter.

"I keep expecting her to walk through that door. Or be right there in that kitchen. Cooking us food and making me…" He appeared at my side with a glass of water and a very familiar small cup.

"Take your vitamins." I looked up at him and he gave me a small smile. He knew exactly what I was talking about. I heard the water boiler steaming and then Alex walked back into the kitchen.

"She loved you like a son. You know that?" He set a cup of hot tea in front of me and then sat down with one of his own.

"As did I love her like a mother. She was the only one I've ever known after all." He reached over and placed his hand in mine, it felt like a blazing fire against my cold skin. "Are you going to be able to make it through today?" I saw concern and worry in a way that I have never seen before in his eyes.

I pulled my hand out of his and gave him an empty smile. "I'm a Hamilton. We survive everything and anything." That was all I said. "Bending but never breaking."

"Everyone breaks Olivia.." That wasn't true at all. My father never broke. Not once have I ever seen him weak in the slightest.

"I'll be fine Alex." I stood up and leaned down to give him a kiss on the cheek. "I am going to go upstairs and begin getting ready." I took my tea with me.

-000-

Two hours later, I was dressed in my best black dress and heels to match. I sat in front of my mirror, just trying to fix all the stray hairs and eyelashes.

"You couldn't look more perfect even if you were a porcelain doll. You look like your mother." I saw Alex in the reflection of the mirror. That made me smile a little bit.

"You're biased." I put in both of my earrings and turned to look at him.

"But I'm the best kind of biased." He grinned at me. He offered out his arm and I stood and took it.

"Don't leave me today, okay?" My voice was shaky but he understood me.

"Never." He placed his hand over mine and led me to the car.

-000-

When we pulled up to the graveyard. The place was packed with people, all dressed in black of course. Most were here for Kate Argent's funeral though. I walked up to the spot that I had picked out for my mom. It was in the corner, near a large tree. Mom always loved trees. She used to say that they held the secrets to nature. They were the signs of when the seasons changed, when it was going to rain, when storms were coming; they were nature's own little weathermen.

I had a death grip on Alex's hand. I kept hope in a small place in my heart that Jackson would be here, but I still saw no sign of him. When I reached the spot that my mother was to be buried, I felt my heart warm a little bit more. There stood Scott and Stiles. Stiles reached out and took my hand. They didn't say anything, nor did they have to. It just meant so much that they were here.

In came my father, all tall and proud. It stood a ways away from me. I felt Alex squeeze my hand when he noticed me staring at my dad. I couldn't help but notice that the way he stood it was like he felt obligated to be here, not that he wanted to be here. He had no sign of sadness on his face nor did he look like anything in his life had changed within the past three days. Like he hadn't made the decision to pull the plug on his own wife, my mother.

I saw Scott fidgeting out of the corner of my eye and glanced over at him. He was staring pretty intently at Kate's funeral. I glanced over and saw who he was looking at. It was clear that Scott wanted to go and check it out but he wasn't leaving because of me. He fidgeted some more and then it finally got to him.

"I'll be right back." He got up and crept behind all of the tombstones. Stiles reached down and started holding my hand that Alex didn't have.

When it came time to leave the flowers and say good-bye, Stiles looked over at me. I knew what he was going to ask, so I just went on a head and gave him that permission.

"Go and find Scott." He leaned in and gave me a quick hug before running off.

My dad hung back. He didn't make any advances on trying to speak to me, and I wasn't going to try and speak to him. I placed the butterfly irises on her casket and kissed my hand before laying in over the flowers. Alex never left my side.

He began walking me down the hill towards a black car. It wasn't my car, but Alex said that he had something to take care of before we left.

"This is Blake. He'll take you home and I'll be right behind you." He lowered me into the back seat. "I promise." He said while he squeezed my hand and then closed the door.

-000-

_**Alex's POV**_

I closed the door, reluctantly. The last thing that I wanted to do today was leave her by herself. She hadn't been herself the past few days, and I was honestly a little worried to leave her alone. I turned around and started walking back up the hill. There was something that I was going to have to take care of and I didn't need Olivia around when I did.

I walked up the hill and found Mr. Hamilton by Olivia's mother's casket. The graveyard worker was lowering her down into the ground.

I waited for him to begin walking back to his vehicle before I actually approached him. I followed him and he grabbed out his keys from his pocket. He paused before he opened his door though.

"Alex." He turned around and looked at me. "I was expected this talk to happen."

"I just wanted to formally give you my request to withdraw my position at the training center." This was the professional part of the talk.

"Is this because of my daughter?" He was now leaning against his truck and looking at me condescendingly.

"This is because of what you did. Olivia needs to be left out of this conversation." I needed to establish that before he had a chance to use her against me. That's one of the things that he did best. He would find your weakness and then exploit it. And it wasn't a secret that Olivia was my weakness.

"Are you quitting because you think that you have to stay by her side? That you owe her that?" He seemed so relaxed that it was unsettling.

"No. I'm quitting because I have no place in this world anymore. Very few live by the code anymore. We are supposed to protect the humans. Not become animals ourselves." I stood a little bit taller and squared up my shoulders. "I'm out Charles."

I started to walk back towards the car, but he stopped me.

"You can't make her happy you know." I turned around and he was now standing with his door open. "No matter how hard you try, you won't be able to make her happy. All you will ever be is a daily reminder of the world that she has grown to hate so much. A reminder of what took her mother away. And a reminder of why she lost everything. It'll never work out for you."

"I didn't take her mother away and neither did this world. You did." I kept a cold glare on him.

"Leaving us will be the biggest mistake you will ever make. You're one of our best." I would have thought that was a compliment, if I didn't know that he was trying to trick me somehow.

"No. Leaving will be the biggest mistake you ever made. Olivia is an amazing person. And you should be proud to have her as a daughter." I did leave this time. I left with high hopes that I would never have to face him again.

The whole drive home though, I couldn't help but think about he had said. About how I would never be able to make her happy. And right now I knew that I wasn't the one that was making her happy, Jackson was. And where the hell was that guy today? I knew that she really wanted and needed him there, and he wasn't decent enough to show up?

So I decided to make a detour.

I pulled up at his house ten minutes later.

I knocked on his door, knowing he was home because his car was in the driveway. He opened it and I could see that he was going to close the door so I stuck my foot in the way before he had a chance to get the door closed.

"What the hell do you want?" He was holding his head high and clearly not interested in what I was about to say.

"As much as I hate to admit this, we have something in common." Jackson stepped out on the porch, intrigued by where I was going with this probably.

"Well, it's obviously not looks." He threw his hands out by his sides. "It's not money, because I drive a much faster car than you. And I live in a bigger house." He grinned. "And it can't be girls because well, you don't have one." He crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame, still wearing that cocky smile that made me want to punch him. "And it can't be the face that we both work out, because my muscles are bigger…"

"It's Olivia, you jack ass." I said simply. He knew why I was here.

He looked at the ground and didn't meet my eyes. "I don't want to talk about Olivia." His words came out as more of a grunt then anything.

"Well too bad. Because you are going to talk about it. Where were you today? She needed you and you weren't there." I took a small step towards him. I wasn't going to let Olivia get her heart broken twice in the same week.

"I wasn't aware that my attendance was mandatory." He spoke sarcastically.

"Don't be an ass. So what if she is a hunter?" I just exposed the big elephant on the porch. It wasn't as if we needed to beat around the bush anymore.

"I'm not being an ass. She lied to me. She used me. And she let me think that she actually cared." He was looking me in the eyes now, and I was sure that the emotion that was expressed on his face was the most emotion I had ever seen on him.

"And she knew that you wanted to become a werewolf. Even after she knew that, she still stayed by your side. Because she cared. Open your eyes you over glorified high school jock. The only reason she lied was to keep your ass safe. You became a target of the werewolves the moment that she fell for you. She didn't want you to become a part of her world because she didn't want you to be in any danger." I saw realization of his stupid misunderstanding dawn on his face.

"She just buried her own mother no more than an hour ago. And instead of you being by her side, you are sitting in your living room sulking like a little girl." I looked at him and his whole expression had changed. "She's back at the house. It would probably be nice of you to show up with flowers and an apologetic smile. Her favorite movie and skittles would probably get her to forgive you quicker than anything." I advised him. He started to open his mouth but I had already guessed what he was going to ask me. "Her favorite movie is Top Gun." I saw him smile and knew it was because of Olivia's movie choice.

"I expect you to show up within the hour on her front door step. If not then I will come back here and beat the crap out of you." He looked up at me and was clearly going to say something that was drenched with testosterone. "Before you even think that you have a chance against me. You saw how bad ass Olivia was right? Well, I was the one that trained her." That was all I said as I began walking back to my car.

"Why are you doing this?" I turned around and saw his skeptical look on his face. "I mean, I thought that you had feelings of your own for her?"

"I don't have _feelings _for her. I love her. Which is why if you break her heart again, I will kill you." With that I got into my car. I had some sharp pains go through my leg. The doctor told me that I didn't need to walk on it. He said that I should use crutches if at all possible. But I had been shot before, and I could handle the pain. Just as long as if I didn't stand up for too long.

-000-

_**Olivia's POV**_

I found myself sitting on the front porch awaiting Alex to come home. Normally I wasn't so needy, but I hated being alone. Anytime I was in that house, I just kept seeing her everywhere.

I had been waiting for an hour when I finally decided to go upstairs and lay down. I went to go and find a larger t-shirt to put on over my boyshorts, and my fingers glided across a familiar one. It was an older Skillet concert tee. I remembered back to the day that Jackson had lent it to me.

We were in the school's weight room and when I walked out he thought it would be funny to push me into the pool. I had a change of pants, but I didn't have an extra shirt. So he let me borrow this one. I hadn't given it back, because it was rather comfortable and it smelled like him. Like every other girl in the world, I liked to steal guy's clothing.

I pulled the shirt on over my bra and walked into my closet to find my slippers. My feet were icy cold and I didn't feel like pairing together a pair of socks at the moment. When I walked into my closet though, I was stopped in my tracks at the sight of the box that held my Riddick blades. The same ones that Alex had given to me the night that Peter died. The same night that my mother had died.

I pulled the blades out and ran my fingers over the engravings. I had lived by those words my whole life, until now.

I heard the front door slam shut and I placed the blades back down in the box and slammed the lid closed. I rushed out of my closet and closed the door. I had told Alex that I was through with everything that was involved with the hunting world, which included my weapons. I didn't want him to see me playing around with the blades.

Alex came up the stairs and into my room. He was carrying a brown paper bag and wore a huge smile.

"I brought home Chinese food!" He said happily.

"I'm not really…"

"If you say 'that hungry' I will smack you." He sat down on my bed. "You haven't really ate in three days. Those awful protein bars don't count either. And neither does skittles. I have found all of your stashes while you were asleep this morning. I've hidden them all. If you eat real food then you may have them back." I reached under my bed and heard him laugh. I glared at him as I stood up.

I walked over to my dresser and pulled open the second drawer. They were gone. I walked over to my closet and pulled out my snack bin from the top shelf. The skittles were gone from there too.

"I also took the two stashes from the kitchen. One from the fridge and one from behind the cereal boxes. I took the one from the drawer in the lamp stand in the living room and the stash you had under my bed from when we have movie nights." I looked at him with my mouth wide open. Then I remembered where I had one more stash.

I started to walk out of my room, but Alex stopped me. "The one out of your car is gone too." He said without even looking at me. I stomped my foot down like a little kid and marched myself back over to my bed.

Alex was laughing and I wanted to punch him. "I hate you." Was all I said. He opened up the bag and handed me my chicken lo mien.

"I brought your favorite. You can't hate me." This was true. I took the little white box hesitantly. The minute I smelled the food though, I realized that I was indeed starving.

"I can still hate you." I looked at him and gave him a small smile. "But thank you for bringing me food."

He smiled back and pulled out his sweet and sour chicken.

"Alex?" He looked up at me. "When I get to feeling up to doing stuff again. The first thing that is on my to-do list is kicking your ass for taking my candy. Just so you know." He laughed and it was a nice sound to hear. I hadn't much nice things the past few days.

-000-

It was about an hour later and I was in my room drawing. This time I was drawing the person I thought my mother would have looked like when she was a young hunter. Gorgeous and fierce. The perfect female warrior.

I heard someone pulling into my drive way and I stood up to look out of my window. Jackson's car was parked in my drive way. My heart jumped a little bit. I watched as he brought a flower arrangement to my front door. I expected him to knock or ring the door bell. But as I waited to hear one or the other, neither happened.

Jackson was now walking back towards his car, hands empty and my heart cracked just a little bit. I lifted up my window and yelled out, "Do you hate me that much that you can't even come up and say hello?" It was probably a little mean to say, but I needed to know if there was any chance that we could move forward after all that has happened.

I heard my front door open up and then I saw Alex standing my front yard. Jackson was looking up at Alex and then he glanced at me before looking back at Alex.

"Of course he is coming Libbs. He just needed to get something out of his car. Right Jackson?" She reached into his car and pulled out a bag. He looked back up at Alex and gave a tight smile.

"Yeah."

I heard the front door open and then close. I heard some muffled voices a moment before I heard footsteps come the stairs. Jackson knocked softly on my door and I opened it up.

I was a little nervous. I have never had a relationship before, let alone a fight in a relationship. So I didn't know how to fix it. Did I start with an apology? Or did I wait for him to start the conversation or what?

"Is that my shirt?" He looked down at the shirt I was wearing and I felt the heat rise to my cheeks slightly.

"Uh…Yeah. I'm sorry. I just.." I didn't know what to say. Was it bad that I was wearing his shirt?

"It looks good on you." He said with a small smile. I was instantly relieved. I would hate it if he got upset because I was wearing his shirt.

I stepped aside and motioned for him to come in. I went to go and sit on my bed and he just kind of stood there, staring.

He finally decided to sit down on the bed. And I got to the point where I couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Jackson, look I am so sorry. I should have told you about me being a hunter. But then I was afraid that since you wanted to be the type of thing that I hunted you wouldn't want to be with me anymore. And honestly I was just so afraid. And I'm sorry." That all came out in one breath.

"Have you been drawing?" I stared back at him blankly. After all of what I just said, he asks me if I had been drawing?

"What?" I shook my head. "I mean, yes. But.."

"You have charcoal dust on your face." He pointed to my cheek. I reached up and tried to get it but he only chuckled.

"Here let me get for you." He reached up and started to smudge the charcoal spot off my cheek. The skin on his hand was a little bit rough, probably because he was an athlete. But the feeling of it on my cheek was a familiar one.

And usually right about now he would have kissed me. I could see it in his eyes that he wanted to, but he was holding back. So I went with my gut. I leaned my lips closer to his, close enough to lightly brush mine against his own.

At first he was real hesitant, but then his hand slid to the back of my neck and pulled in closer to him. He kissed me hard before he pulled back, grinning at me.

"A kiss doesn't fix everything remember?" He looked up at me and I felt a weight come back down on my chest. He reached behind him and pulled his back open. "But, I think I have something that will." He turned back around and was now holding the biggest bag of skittles I had ever seen and my favorite movie, Top Gun.

I couldn't help the smile that came across my face. "Wait, does this mean that we are okay?"

I looked up at him and I saw that he was thinking about something. "Let's just say that you have one hell of a guard dog. And he explained everything to me." I smiled to myself. He was talking about Alex.

I pulled out my phone and sent a quick text to him as Jackson was putting in the movie.

**You're right. I don't hate you. I love you. Thank you.**

I put my phone back on the night stand and curled up on my bed. I patted the spot next to me and Jackson smiled. He laid down and pulled me closer to fit my body tighter to his.

He leaned down and softly kissed the spot right under my ear. "I really could get used to seeing you in my shirts…" He whispered.

-000-

I must have fallen asleep. Because when I woke up I saw that Jackson was asleep next to me. He had one arm behind his hand and the other was wrapped underneath me. I started to get up and he started moving.

"Oh hey..I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep on you." I said apologetically towards him.

He smiled and then gave me his trademark grins. "You are more than welcome to fall asleep on me anytime. You get all cuddly when you're asleep." He stretched and then stood up. "I guess I'm going to head home. Do you need anything before I go?" He asked me, and he looked at me with such concern that it warmed my heart.

"For you to stay?" It was both an answer and a question within itself. I didn't want to be alone. Jackson looked at me and he was clearly hesitant. "If you don't want to stay then I guess I can just ask Alex to stay with me again. I don't like being alone." It was the truth, but I also knew it would get him to say yes quicker than anything.

"I'm staying. No worries about that. Alex will never have a reason to sleep in this bed again." I could tell that he was mad, but he wasn't going to say anything. He came over and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Can we go back to bed now?" I asked him.

"Careful making requests like that. That's how trouble gets started." He winked but he pulled me back on to the bed with him. I curled up next to him. And for the first time in days, I felt myself falling asleep peacefully.

_**Hello all!**_

_**So I know that this update is a little bit shorter, and not much happened at all. But no worries. In the next chapter, I shall be introducing a new character! So be excited. **_

_**I'll give a short spoiler. ****Don't forget that Olivia's dad didn't want Alex out of the hunting world. And the new character is a feisty little brunette from Alex's past.******_

_**I love hearing from all of you. The reviews I get are so amazing, but they are few and far between. I write this story for you guys! I want to hear from you! I want to hear your ideas, or your feelings about what is going on in this story. If you are shy and don't want to leave a review…. PM me. I always respond. I love hearing and conversing with you guys.**_

_**I hope you are all having a lovely evening.**_

_**& As Always…**_

_**Much Love!**_

_**-Makayla**_


	15. Chapter 15

I woke up with the backside of my body spooned up next to Jackson's. He had an arm draped over me, but luckily, he didn't have a tight hold on me. I was able to sneakily scoot my body off the bed. Jackson had spent the night at my house for five consecutive days now. I was worried that his parents would have called and made him go home, but they never seemed to notice that he was even gone from the house.

I closed my door gently and crept down the hallway to see if Alex had left to go on his hour long morning run. If I had the schedule down, he should be leaving in five minutes. I barely pushed his door open and jumped out of my skin when a hand came on my shoulder.

"Oh my…" I sucked the words in with the air.

"Why are you going all Peeping Tom in my room?" Alex asked with an amused expression.

"You can't just sneak up on people like that Alex. Jeeze." I put my hand over my chest and calmed my heart down. I looked down at his hands where he was holding his iPod and earbuds. "You going for a run?"

He smiled and nodded his head yes. "Want to join?" He was raising his eyebrows at me.

I gave him a tight smile. I did, but I had some training plans of my own.

"Ahh…. That's right. Mr. Perfect Bod is still in your room isn't he?" Alex said with a withdrawn attitude.

"He is." I couldn't help the smile that came across my face. I haven't had much of a reason to smile, but Jackson gave me one.

I could tell that Alex wanted to ask me something, but he was working hard to keep his question and thoughts to himself. "Well, have fun on your run." I told him as I started walking back to my room.

"Hey, Libbs?" I turned around and faced him. "It's good to see you smiling again." He didn't look happy about the reason for me smiling though. Then again, he has never been Jackson's biggest fan.

I opened up my door and shut it gently. Or at least I thought that I had shut it gently, but it seems as though I didn't shut it gently enough.

I turned around when I heard Jackson moving on the bed. He was stretching out and yawning. He looked up at me with a confused expression.

"I didn't mean to wake you up. Sorry…" I scooted myself closer to the bed.

"What are you doing?" He asked, once he had a few moments to wake up.

"I'm just going to go down in the basement and get a work out in before school today." He looked at me even more confused now.

"You're going to school today?" I hadn't been since my mother's funeral, but I couldn't really afford to miss much more. I'd already missed a week.

"I think that it's about time." I pulled on my spandex work out pants and then I pulled off my t-shirt that I had been sleeping in.

I felt Jackson's arm wrapped around my stomach and pull me back down on the bed. "As far as I can feel, your body is still rock solid. No need for working out, we can just stay right back here and you can take those pants back off." He grinned suggestively and I fell back into his arms easily. He started kissing around my neck and I couldn't help the giggle that came out.

"And how do you think that I keep this body rock solid? Huh?" I felt him smile against my skin as he planted kisses down my spine.

"By staying in bed with me?" He asked jokingly.

I peeled myself away from him and stood up before he convinced me to actually stay in the bed with him.

"I'll be back up in an hour. And I'll take a shower and we can drive to school together." I gave him a smile and leaned down to give him a kiss.

He sighed and fell back against the pillows. I laughed at him but left to go down in the basement anyways.

~{}~{}~{}~

I had been downstairs fighting a dummy for nearly thirty minutes when I heard someone clear their throat. I turned around and saw Jackson standing on the bottom step. He looked completely out of place, and not sure of what to say.

I placed my knives down and looked at him warily. "Uhh…hey there."

"That was a pretty strenuous work out there. I mean, it almost looked like you were…. training for something." The way he said 'training' made me feel almost guilty.

"I was just..

"I thought that Alex said that you had given up being a hunter." He took a step towards me. "Actually, I thought that you told me that you didn't want to be a part of anything that was remotely related to the hunting world." I didn't have anything to say to that because it was the truth. "So why are you down here, carrying on with your training like you didn't just make that oath?"

"Because being a hunter runs through my blood. I was telling the truth that I didn't want to be one anymore. But I just can't get the itch to fight out of my system. It's like a need that my body has." He looked up at me. "So every day for the past five days, while Alex is out on his run and you are either asleep or gone, I come down here and train for an hour or so. I know that you don't get the hunter thing, but it's not a part of life. It's a lifestyle. And the hour that I spend down here is the only thing that is keeping me grounded in reality right now." Jackson started walking towards me.

"Well, having a sparring partner has to be better than having to fight a dummy." He smiled at me. "Give me your best shot Hamilton."

I spun and kicked. I meant to kick him in the mid section, but my leg went a little higher than expected and I got him in the jaw. He stumbled backwards and fell to his butt.

I rushed to his side and saw that he was shaking his head. "All those times that we sparred in the gym, you were just taking it easy on me weren't you?" I dipped my head down, not wanting to tell him that he was right.

An hour later, we were both covered in sweat from pushing it so hard. We decided to go upstairs.

We were in my room when I heard Alex come in. I pulled Jackson closer.

"We can't let Alex know that I'm still training. He'll only worry about me and I don't need him doing that right now." Jackson nodded his head.

"Are you kidding me? I finally know something about you that he doesn't. I'm not giving that up." He leaned in and gave me a quick kiss. "Now I'm going to go and make you one of those protein shakes you like so much." He left out of the door before I had a chance to tell him the recipe.

~{}~{}~{}~

**Alex's POV**

I was walking out of the shower when I met Jackson outside of Olivia's room. He was literally covered in sweat. I ran through every possibility besides the obvious reason for why he would be coming from her room covered in sweat. Maybe it's not sweat. Maybe it is due on his skin from where he took a shower. Or maybe…maybe… oh hell, I was out of excuses.

"You'll have to excuse my being frank… but why the hell are you coming out of Libby's room covered in sweat?" He better have a good answer. He better have a good answer. He better have a good answer.

"Oh uh…." He was stumbling for words and I felt the anger in my body rise to the fill line. "I hope you don't mind. I usually workout before I go to school. Got to keep fit you know. And Olivia told me that I could use the gym downstairs. That cool?" Something told me he was lying. But I knew that if he had just got done sleeping with Olivia, then he would be a little more cocky than this. So whatever he was lying about, it wasn't related to her in a sexual way. I couldn't even express how much of a relief that was to me.

"Nah. It's cool man." He started to head down the stairs and I headed back to the shower.

When I got out, I heard the blender going off down stairs. Then I heard some harsh cussing. I jogged down the stairs to see what the fuss was about. I found Jackson in the kitchen, surrounded by ingredients.

"What are you doing?" He had half the ingredients in the blender and the other half of the ingredients on him. I assume he was attempting a special kind of shake, and was failing.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He cut his eyes at me. "I'm trying to make Olivia one of those damn shakes her mom used to make her. I thought that maybe it would be a good start to her day since she is going to attempt to go to school." I wanted to laugh at his frustration. What kind of guy couldn't make a protein shake?

I walked over to the fridge and pulled out a shake that I had already made this morning for her before I left to go for my run. "Here" I handed him the drink. "Clean out what it was you put in that mixer. Add some ice. And then add this. It's exactly what how her mom used to make it."

Jackson took the cup and started shaking his head. "How did you know to have this made?" He asked in disbelief.

And something in me just flipped. All of the opinions and all of the thoughts that I had about Jackson were about to come out. Because right here and right now he didn't have Olivia here to protect him and to call me off. Charles wanted to tell me that I couldn't make his daughter happy. But in reality, I was the only one that was really able to do so. If it wasn't for me then this dimwit would have failed and lost her a long time ago.

"Because I know her." Jackson looked up at me. "You may think that you are the best thing for her, because you're popular, you are good looking, and you are the top athlete in the school. But the minute you found out the truth about who she really was, you ran. You ran and you hid. I had to come and pull you out because I knew that was what she needed to make her happy. All the little things that you have done, her favorite candy, her favorite movie, her favorite color, her favorite anything… I've told you. Without me, you wouldn't have her. And I'm okay with her choosing you. Because I want her to be happy no matter what. And right now, I am game for whatever is making her happy because she just lost her mother. The only parent she has really ever had. And she doesn't need some cocky high school jock messing her up anymore than she already is at the moment. There is something that I have been meaning to tell you since the first day she came home with that dreamy look in her eye." I stepped up to him where our faces were close enough for my threat to have more of an impact. "If you ever hurt her, in any way, I will hurt you so badly that you will not only be carried away in an ambulance, but you will have to have a prolonged hospital stay." Jackson had a tick going in his jaw and I knew that every ounce of him wanted to hit me. But I also knew that his brain was telling him that would be a huge mistake.

Luckily for both of us I guess, Libby came down the stairs at that time. She was smiling at both of us.

"Babe. You've got a little something, kind of… all over." She laughed and motioned with her hands over his entire upper torso. "You better go change before we're late." She noticed that he was holding the shake in his hands. "Awe. You've even put it in a to-go cup for me. You are seriously the sweetest boyfriend ever." I watched as she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

He didn't say anything as he handed her the shake and stalked up the stairs. Olivia turned to me with a perplexed expression on her face.

"Did I say something to upset him?" Bless her heart; she was beyond naïve when it came to guys. She wouldn't be able to tell that Jackson and I were butting heads even if we reenacted two rams.

"No Libbs. I think that he just usually always wears that scowl." I laughed and it caused her to laugh too. I liked seeing her laugh. And I was telling the truth earlier. If Jackson is what made her happy, then that was a good thing. But if he were to ever have the opposite effect on her then I would have no other choice but to take down my Mr. Nice Guy facade.

~{}~{}~{}~

I walked into the school and immediately felt like hiding under a rock. Everyone's eyes darted to me. I could literally hear them whispering all the way down the hall way. Did they not have any more respect than that? Of course they didn't, they are all high schoolers.

"Oh look, we're not the only center pieces at the gossip table." I turn around and see that Lydia and Allison are standing at the front door. Now I wish that Jackson didn't have to take off to the locker room so quickly.

I saw Allison and I gave her a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry about your aunt. No one deserves that." I looked at her meaningfully. Lydia didn't know the things that we knew.

"Her aunt was an arsonist and a murderer." Lydia said with her lips pursed like everything I said was void.

"And you're the town crazy person." I tried to come to Allison's defense. As much as I think that Kate got what she ultimately deserved. Allison didn't need to see it happen or have to deal with the aftermath of what happened so closely. And in my opinion, Lydia was in the same boat as Allison when it comes to the gossip train. So, she should be a little more understanding.

"And you're the town orphan." Lydia snapped. Allison nudged her shoulder and Lydia looked at the ground.

"I guess we're just all paddling down the same stream with the boat aren't we?" The bell rang and we all gave a quick glance at each other. Then we turned and face the student mass.

I took a deep breath before braving my way to the first class.

I saw a familiar face and that's when I saw Danny. He was holding a single carnation and already standing to give me a hug.

"I'm so sorry about your mom. She was the sweetest woman I had ever met." I hugged Danny like he was a life jacket and I was drowning. He had been on vacation with his family until last night.

I had forgotten how solid of a friend Danny was. The teacher had to announce for us to take our seats before I broke the hold I had on him.

If it wasn't for Danny I wasn't so sure that I would have made it through the first period. Second period was going to be the worst. All the boys had gym, and that left me with no one.

I sat there in the seat and I just tried to keep my head down. I kept my pencil to the paper and continuously doodled. I could still hear them all whispering. Most were speaking out of sympathy; the others were just ready to chat about any bit of gossip there was available.

The whispers finally got so loud that I couldn't hear myself think. It felt like the room was a furnace. I left the classroom and stood out in the hallway, trying to catch my breath. I knew the teacher wouldn't bother me. They all told me before I came back that if I needed to leave for any reason that they would understand.

I had just gotten to where I felt cooled down and calmed down when Scott and Stiles came rushing down the hallway.

Stiles saw me and grabbed my right arm. "We need to talk to you." He said hurriedly. I glanced back where they were coming from and saw Jackson leaving the front office with some police officers.

"Is that Jackson?"

Scott grabbed my other arm. "Now." They rushed me into an empty classroom.

"What's with the hostage treatment?" I asked rubbing my arms where they had grabbed me.

"We have a problem." Stiles announced.

"A hunter problem." I knew what they were talking about.

"Gerard." I nodded my head.

Stile's eyes bugged out and his body did this kind of infuriated shake. "You know him?"

"My dad is at the top of the pyramid when it comes to hunters. I know everyone. I've told you this like twenty times. Don't be stupid." I glared at him. I was honestly doing everything I could just to make it through today; I couldn't handle much of anything else.

"What can you tell us about him?" Scott asked, more respectively than Stiles had spoken.

"Scott. I'm out, okay? I'm no longer a hunter. I don't want to be involved with this stuff anymore." I told him honestly.

"I get that. I'm just asking you to give me some information. That's all." I looked from him to Stiles. The boys were lost.

"First tell me what Jackson was doing up there talking to the cops." Stiles sighed, but Scott shook his head okay.

"Isaac Lahey. He's on the lacrosse team. His dad was murdered last night and Jackson lives across from him. So they are questioning him to see if he had seen anything." I knew he couldn't have because he was with me the whole night.

"He told my dad that Isaac was abused a lot." Stiles added. He was abused? Jackson watched someone get abused and didn't do anything to stop it? No, I don't believe that.

"They think Isaac did it don't they?" Stiles and Scott looked at me suspiciously. "They're taking him off in a cop car." I nodded out of the window.

"You guys want to know about Gerard? He's a cold-hearted, selfish, prick. He doesn't live by the code and he kills as he pleases. My guess is that since Kate was killed, he's going to be coming after any and all werewolves in the local area. If he wants you dead, you'll be dead. Watch yourselves around him." I warned them.

They darted out of the classroom and out to the front of the school where Isaac was being hauled off. I walked to my car and decided to go home early. I didn't feel like being at school anymore.

~{}~{}~{}~

When I got home, Alex wasn't there. So I went upstairs into my room and took a good long nap.

I was awoken by my phone ringing. It was Scott and he was demanding that I go and meet him. 'It's urgent!' he screamed.

I got dressed and met him at Isaac's old house, right across from Jackson's house. I hadn't heard from Jackson for most of the day. He had sent me a text telling me he was doing something with Danny and Matt. I had only met Matt once, but he gave me the creeps, so I tried to keep my distance from him since then.

I pulled up at Isaac's house and saw that Derek and the Scott and Stiles were there. I got out of the car and Scott was the first one to come up to me.

"Isaac's a werewolf isn't he?" I observed since Derek was here. Derek would have to create a pack and fast. With him being an alpha, he needed the power behind him that only a pack would give. Isaac was the perfect recruit. He's a loner, I hadn't really heard of him until today. He's angry at the world, so he would be looking for something to give him power.

"Yes he is. And right now he is sitting in a jail cell and it's going to be the full moon tonight. Will you help us get him out?" Scott was pleading, but my eyes darted up to Derek's.

"I don't need your help. Your…kind… doesn't help werewolves." I stepped to the side of Scott to see Derek more clearly.

"My kind. I'm sorry, we're people. We're a part of _human_kind. Unlike you, who is part animal." I corrected him.

"I don't need your help." He repeated.

"Fine. I don't want help anyways." I threw my hands up.

"Olivia…" Stiles called out. "Why do you always have to ruin things? Is it like your life motto to scare away people that can truly help you?" He spoke to Derek.

"I don't trust her." Derek said simply. "She's a hunter."

I turned around and squared away with Derek. "I actually quit hunting."

"Then what are you doing here?" He challenged.

"I came because my friends called me and begging for my help. That's what friends do. But you clearly don't want me here. You don't trust me, I get it. But I don't know what else you want me to do earn that trust." I shrugged my shoulders and apologized to the guys before getting into my car.

I went home and called Jackson. No answer. Alex was already asleep when I got back. I crawled into my bed and tried to pretend the world was okay. I think that after hours of staring at the pointy parts on the ceiling I finally fell asleep.

~{}~{}~{}~

The next day, it was like life was back on track again. Jackson showed up at my house in the morning, and we spent the entire day watching movies. For a while there is was quiet, like something was on his mind. But he didn't offer to talk about it, and it didn't seem serious enough to ask about, so I left it alone.

By the afternoon, his attitude had perked up tremendously. I was sitting in the kitchen on the counter laughing because Jackson was tickling me when Alex came into the kitchen.

"You two are supposed to be cooking dinner, not playing tickle me Elmo." He grabbed a piece of that I had cooked from the plate. I smacked his hand and he started laughing.

"I will stab you with this fork." I threatened him and Jackson laughed.

Alex put up his hands in mock defense. "Yes ma'am."

The door bell started ringing and we all looked at each other. "Well, it's my house and I'm not expecting anyone. So it must be for one of you guys."

"Maybe it's that pizza man that has the hots for Olivia." Alex got all excited. It really wasn't something that should be funny, but he made it hilarious.

"What pizza guy?" Jackson had his jealous voice on and I patted his chest in a reassuring way.

"This pizza guy named Travis. Most of the time he forgets to collect the money because he is too busy staring at her. And then he gets so nervous that he stutters and he almost drops the pizza." Alex was laughing as he went to the door. "Love that guy."

"It can't be him. None of us ordered a pizza." I pointed out that very important detail to the boys.

I watched as Alex opened the door, and then I could practically feel him go frozen. When he didn't saying anything, I looked at Jackson a little bit worried and confused. I hopped down from the counter and walked over to the door. There stood a brunette, with legs that reached the sky. She had the type of legs that every girl was envious of. Then she when she smiled at me, she had a smile that should be on a toothpaste commercial. Her hair was curly and she was wearing little to no clothing. Tiny shorts where you could see the pockets and tiny tank top that definitely showed off her biggest assests.

"Hey Peaches." She looked at Alex. Then she looked at me. "And that must mean that you are Olivia Hamilton. It's honestly such a pleasure meeting you." She came in the door. Peaches? Why the hell was she calling him peaches.

"I'm sorry. You'll have to forgive me, but I just don't know who you are..." She smiled sweetly again, but it reminded me of the smile my dad used to give me. The type of smile that was filled with a hidden agenda.

"This is Andie. Remember me telling you about Andie?" Alex looked like he had seen a ghost, and I noticed that he was trying very hard to keep his eyes above her neck.

I remember him telling me about him training an Andie. I just always assumed that Andie was a guy. Wasn't Andie a guy's name?

"And who is this hottie?" She eyed Jackson and I took a step closer to him.

"This is my boyfriend. Jackson." He had the same strained look on his face as Alex did. I poked the heel of my boot onto the tip of his shoe. I leaned up and whispered in his ear. "Having a hard time not looking at her breasts?" Jackson pulled back and his eyes were wide.

"What are you doing here Andie. We've cut all out ties from the hunters." I spoke up because apparently a cat had Alex's tongue.

"I'm here to recruit Alex back in the field. He was one of our best, and we really hated losing him." She smirked at me, like she knew a secret and I was the odd man out.

"Well, we aren't interested in joining your little world haters club." I informed her.

"I'm not to recruit both of you. Like I said before, I'm here for him." She nodded her head in Alex's direction. "He was one of our best and then the ones he trained turned out to be our best. So naturally we want him back. And since they knew it would take something close to a miracle to bring him back, they sent me." She smiled like we should all feel blessed to be in her presence.

"We were just cooking dinner. Would you like to stay? I'm sure you must be hungry." Was he serious. Some chick comes in and basically tells us that she was going to take Alex away, and he invites her to stay for dinner?

"I'm starved actually. Thanks." She smiled at me and then she winked at Jackson.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest. This was my first time ever meeting this Andie chick and I already didn't like her. I thought that Lydia was bad. Right now I wished that I had a hundred Lydias instead of whatever it was that was standing in my kitchen.

**Hey everyone! **

**So how did you guys like the new character? I know that you have only got to see a glimpse of her… but there is so much more to come. **

**Leave me a review and let me know how you guys like the story. What all you guys are wanting to happen…wanting to see…etc.**

**Love hearing from you guys!**

**Much Love,**

**-Makayla**


	16. Chapter 16

"_She's been here for two days and I already feel like I am in the Twilight Zone." _Jackson hadn't been staying over for the past few nights, and he had been kind of distant. He just kept telling me that he was working on a project with Danny and Matt. But I had almost all of the same classes as him and I didn't have a project due in a single one of them.

"_You're exaggerating. She isn't that bad…" _I let out a frustrated sigh. He didn't understand.

"_Last night was movie night. Alex doesn't miss movie night. He didn't even call to say that he wasn't coming. In fact I don't even think he came home last night." _I sat back down on my bed.

"_It doesn't exactly make me feel like a ball of sunshine hearing you jealously rant about another guy." _Jackson said and I could hear the frustration in his own voice.

I took a deep breath. I went back over the little conversation that we just had. Jackson was right, I did sound jealous. But I just didn't trust her. She shows up out of the blue, and Alex is acting like he just spend the last six years by her side.

"_I'm sorry." _I let out a small breath. _"You're right. Alex can hang out with whoever he wants. I just…. Don't like her." _I heard Jackson laugh on the other end of the line. _"Do you find this funny?"_

"_Yes, actually. I've seen you stand up to Lydia like no one else would. And then this girl comes into town, steps on your territory, and you are backing down." _I thought about what he said, and then I thought some more.

"_Well what do you suggest I do?" _I knew he had a plan, and I was real curious to hear it.

"_If there's one thing that I have learned from dating Lydia, is that when you see a threat, you keep it close to you. Makes it easier to take out when it's in close proximity." _That sounded like a much more complicated way of saying, 'keep your friends close and your enemies closer'. But it was a good plan all the same.

"_Right." _Now all I had to do was figure out how exactly to pull her in closer. _"Hey, are we doing dinner tonight? I'm kind of in the mood for Mexican." _I smiled at just the thought of Mexican food.

He was silent for a few moments before I heard him swallow. _"Can I get a rain check?" _This made the third time he has blown me off.

"_What's going on Jackson?" _I was tired of pretending like nothing was wrong. He was hiding something, I just didn't know what.

"_I'm just busy tonight is all. Can't I have one night that I'm busy?" _He didn't exactly snap at me, but he wasn't friendly either.

"_Okay." _I didn't want to argue with him, and I think I just heard the front door open.

"_Olivia… I'm…"_

"_It's fine Jackson. If you're busy, then you're busy. I'll just see you tomorrow at school, alright?" _I smiled into the phone, hoping that he could hear the smile in my voice.

"_Yeah. Yeah, of course." _I hung up the phone and opened my door.

I heard voices coming from downstairs and I left to go see if it was Alex and Andie.

Sure enough, when I hit that bottom step I saw them laughing inside the kitchen. They were both sweaty and dressed in running clothes.

"Uhh….hey guys." I said with a smile.

Alex looked over at and smiled brightly. "Hey!"

"Hope you don't mind that I've stolen your training partner the past few days." Andie said. Then she turned and smiled at Alex. "I was just feeling nostalgic for the old times."

"In other words, she thought that she had grown strong enough to beat me." He smiled at her. "But she was wrong…" And then he turned to look at me before saying. "And you don't have to worry about taking me away from Libby. She doesn't really train anymore and she has Jackson to help her pass the time." He looked around the house. "Where is he by the way? Haven't seen him around in a while."

"Well, you probably haven't seen him around in a while because you haven't been around in a while." That came out before I even had a chance to think about what I was saying. "And he's busy. He says that he is working on a project with Danny and Matt."

"You don't seem real convinced that he is telling the truth." Alex said as he stepped forward a little bit.

"It's just that something about him seems off lately." I said honestly.

"What seems so off about him?" I turned to see Andie looking at us. I had forgotten that she was even in the room, until now.

"Can I talk to you alone for a minute?" I looked at Alex. He in turn looked at Andie. "I'm sorry, it's just that this is a personal problem, and I don't really know you."

"Not a problem. I can just go and pick up some food…"

"Mexican?" Alex asked her and I smiled.

"I was just telling Jackson how much I was craving it." He smiled at me.

"So you want your usual then?" Andie asked Alex. She knew his usual? Who was this girl?

"Of course. And Libby wants the Pollo Loco." Andie got this weird look on her face before heading out the door.

After she was gone, I relaxed a little bit more.

"Why are you so tense?" Alex asked as we went to the couch to sit down. I sat down on one cushion and crossed my legs and face him. "Is it about Jackson?"

"No. It's about your new girlfriend that just left." I knew that I didn't have too much time to talk about this. But this was the first time I had Alex alone to have this conversation.

"Girlfriend? Why would say she is my girlfriend?" For the first time in a long time, Alex was nervous.

Then it clicked. I felt my eyes go wide and I looked at him. "You dated her didn't you?" Alex dropped his eyes from mine. "You did!" I felt myself laugh. This made so much more sense now. "Isn't that against the rules or something? You don't date the girl that you are training?"

Alex looked around, and he seemed to be a little uncomfortable. "I know the rules Olivia."

"Is that why you quit training her?" He looked at me and I could tell he didn't want to talk about this, but I was curious.

"Can we get back to the part where you tell me what your problem is with her?" He avoided my question.

"I don't trust her." I said simply.

"She's harmless." He shook his head.

"She comes into my house, announces that she is here to recruit you back into the training center. And you have spent every waking moment with her since she got here like she isn't trying to take you away." Alex started laughing, but when he saw that I was serious he quit.

"She hasn't even mentioned anything about the hunters wanting me back. We've just been hanging out. We used to be really close. And it's been nice to see her again. That's all." He explained.

"I get that. I do. But she's here for a reason." I looked at him. "For all we know, my dad could have sent her. And you are welcoming her in with open arms. We can't trust them anymore Alex. They will suck us back in before we even know what is going on." He was shaking his head.

"I may be welcoming her with open arms. But you are icing her out like the abdominal snowman. Someone needs to be nice to her." I opened my mouth to make another point, but it was obvious that he wasn't going to listen to me.

Then I remembered what Jackson said. I looked at him, and decided to play my cars right. "You're right. She's your friend and you obviously care about her. I'll try harder."

The door swung open and Andie entered with two bags of food in her hands. "I hope you two are hungry. Their portions seem to be fit for a king." Alex laughed and stood up.

He was helping her with the food as I watched. I still didn't trust her, but now I knew that I was alone in my investigation. She was here to take Alex. I just didn't know how she was going to do it.

~{}~{}~{}~

We were all done eating dinner, and Andie and Alex were standing by the door saying goodbye.

"I better get back to the hotel. The creeps come out at night." She said jokingly.

"I figured that if the council sent you up here, they would at least give you nice digs to stay in." Alex said, and then it hit me. I knew how to keep her close.

"Why don't you stay here?" They both looked over at me, surprise and shock clearly written all over their faces.

"Seriously?" Andie asked. She had a suspicious look in her eye.

"Yeah! Of course. We have a guest bedroom, and there's already clean sheets and stuff on the bed. There's no sense in you staying in a crappy hotel while you're in town."

I looked at her, putting on a friendly smile. "A house is a lot cozier to stay in. Besides it gets a little empty with just me and Alex here all the time."

I knew that she didn't want to say yes, but she didn't have a good reason to say no. "That's really sweet of you Olivia. Thank you."

"It's really not a big deal. Any friend of Alex's is welcome here." I motioned at the clock on the wall. "It's actually pretty late as it is. I'm sure that you want a hot shower, and I've got clothes that will fit you for the night. And then tomorrow, you and Alex can move your stuff in." I smiled brightly at her.

"That sounds like a wonderful plan." Alex said in a chipper tone.

"Oo…okay." She laid her bag back down and looked up at me.

"Come on, I'll show you where the bathroom is and where you'll be staying." She looked at me a little warily, but followed me anyways.

I waited until we were upstairs, in the bedroom, and out of ear shot. "So this is where you'll be staying."

"Why are you doing this?" I went to the linen closet, which was right outside of the guest bedroom's door.

"And here are some fresh towels and wash cloths. The bathroom is all yours. It should be stocked with fresh shampoo, conditioner, soap, toothpaste, and toothbrush." I smiled at her.

"You may be able to fool Alex, but you don't fool me." She said and I reached over to close the door. Now Alex couldn't hear what we were saying.

"I could say exactly the same thing for you. You said that you were here to take Alex back. But you need him to consent to do that. And I'm not going to allow that to happen. He's out. He wanted out." She smiled sweetly at me and then laughed softly.

"Oh sweetheart, do you really think he w_anted _out?" That caught me a little off guard. He had told me that he wanted out. He told me that he told me dad he wanted out.

"What are you talking about?" I crossed my arms as I spoke to her.

"He feels loyal to you. He feels as though he has to follow you wherever you are and whatever you choose do." She looked at me like I was child and then sighed because she was going to have to explain something to me. "Being a hunter was all he had in life. And you took that away from him. He never wanted to leave, he just said he did because he doesn't want to leave you alone."

I shook my head. "I didn't make Alex choose anything. He made his own choices."

"Oh please. You've had him wrapped around your finger since he first met you. A cute little innocent prodigy. You're the boss's daughter. The ultimate prize. He won over your trust, and then he fell for you. He fell for you and left me. And now it's time for me to take him back. Take him back to where he belongs."

"Me and Alex are just friends. That's all that we have ever been." I corrected her theory, but a part of me felt some satisfaction that she was jealous of me.

"That might be true. But how many guys do you know would stick by a girl's side through everything that you have been through, just because he is a friend?" She was making lots of great points, but none had any proof to back them up.

"I'm not going to let you manipulate him. I know my father sent you, and you can send him a message back for me. You can tell him to go screw himself." She started laughing again, and I only felt my anger rise.

"He could care less about you, sweetie. He only wants Alex." She tilted her head. "Think of all of us hunters as his army and then Alex as our commander in chief."

"I'm not going to let you just take him." I stood my ground.

"Well that choice is up to him." I heard Alex coming up the stairs and apparently so did Andie. Her voice changed and was now all happy. "You really are such a sweetheart Olivia. Thank you so much." Alex knocked softly on the door and I opened it.

"Like I said, it's not a problem. Really." I smiled and then left the room.

I went in to mine and closed the door behind me. I let out the breath that I had apparently been holding. Andie was apparently a strong. I was just going to have to be stronger.

"Hey Libbs?" I heard Alex's voice on the other side of my door. I opened it up and smiled at him.

"What's up Alex?" He pulled me into a hug.

"I know that was hard for you to do. To trust her. But I really appreciate it." He whispered into my ear. And I couldn't say anything, so I just hugged him back.

~{}~{}~{}~

I woke up the next morning feeling more determined than ever. I was going to find out what has been bothering Jackson so much and what he has been hiding. And then I was going to somehow get a head start on Andie.

I had went down the stairs after Alex and Andie went out for their little couples run. I hit the dummy so hard that I had broken it. I guess I was a little more frustrated than usual.

After I had finished my workout, I showered and went into my room to change. I decided to go with something a little less girly today. I pulled out a pair of black pants and a royal blue shirt. I grabbed my favorite boots, and then I stared at my dresser. For some reason, I couldn't make myself leave it at home. I reached into the drawer and pulled out the knife I always carried around with me. I slipped it into my boot and walked down the stairs.

Naturally, Alex and Andie were in the kitchen. There was a shake sitting on the counter and I smiled. At least Alex hadn't forgotten about the small things.

"Thanks." I said as I reached for the shake.

"That is actually Andie's…" He said, and I saw a guilty look in his eyes. "I can make you one real quick?" He said, but I looked at Andie. She was flipping some pancakes with her back to us.

"Nahh.. It's cool. I'll just stop by JambaJuice on the way to school." I blew the shake thing off and smiled at him.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Definitely. I don't need you playing mom anymore. I'm okay. Really." He looked a little disappointed and then I saw Andie shoot a very interesting look at me over his shoulder. "You just have fun moving Andie's stuff today."

"Hey Libby!" He called after me before I closed the front door. "You look really good today." I knew what he meant. He meant that I looked like my old self. But I didn't feel like my old self.

I felt like a newer version of my old self. Andie all but declared war last night. The only problem was that we were both soldiers trained by the same master. It was going to be difficult beating her.

"Thanks." I smiled at him and then gave Andie a pointed look. "I'm feeling good today."

Then I walked out the door. On my way to the first thing on my list. Jackson.

~{}~{}~{}~

I walked into the school, and immediately started my search for Jackson. Three days ago, all the whispering drove me crazy. It made me want to cry and scratch my brains out at the same time. But now, I barely even heard them.

"Hey." A hand came on my arm and when I turned around to see who it was I was genuinely surprised. Allison was staring back at me.

She looked a little embarrassed and I smiled friendly at her. I honestly was always a little wary around Allison these days. I know that I didn't kill her aunt, but I did live in the world that her parents had kept from her. So that made things a little awkward between us.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" She asked in a slight hush of a whisper.

"Sure." I nodded my head. I pulled her off to the side, next to a few stranded lockers. "What's up?"

She fidgeted around a little bit, but then she finally spoke. "Your parents trained you right? To …hunt?"

I tilted my head to the side a little. Chris must have decided to finally start her training. Good for him.

"No. Actually, Alex did." She looked down at the ground. "Why?"

"Did they ever put a bag over your head and kidnap you?" She asked sheepishly.

"Ahh… the escape test." I was very familiar with it. I currently hold the record for it.

"So that's normal?" She asked, slightly in disbelief.

"Oh yeah. That's hunting training 101." I reassured her. "What was your time?"

"Two and a half hours." She said with a small smile.

"Not bad." I shrugged my shoulders. Then I saw that she was a little bit anxious about the whole training thing. "You'll be fine. Your dad is a hell of a hunter. And I did my homework on you. You've got mad skills with a bow."

She smiled and I nodded at her. I began walking off but turned around when Allison asked, "What was your time?"

I grinned. "An hour and a half." I saw the surprise and impressive gleam flash in her eyes.

I turned around and saw Danny.

"Danny!" I said cheerfully. I couldn't find Jackson, but Danny was my next big lead. If anyone knew what Jackson was up to, it would be Danny.

He smiled at me, and then raised an eyebrow when he took in my outfit. "Well, look at you."

"Me and you are friends, right Danny?" I asked and his face turned into a cautious expression.

"Yes…"

"And you would tell me the truth if I asked you a question right?" He narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out where I was going with this.

"Yes…"

"Great." I smiled at him. And he smiled nervously back. I let my expression turn into a serious one before asking. "What the hell are you and Jackson up to?"

Danny opened his mouth. "And don't say a project with Matt. Because Matt happens to be a little creepy, and you're Jackson's only friend." Danny dropped his head.

"I can't tell you." He said and started walking down the hallway.

"You can't tell me, or you won't tell me?" He sighed.

"Both." He said and continued walking.

"Are you kidding me?" He stopped outside of the classroom. "I'm really worried about him Danny. He barely spends any time with me, and he isn't really speaking much either. Normally I can't get him to shut up."

He looked at me, and I knew that he wanted to help me, but his loyalty to Jackson wouldn't let him.

"He's just trying to figure something out. That's all I can tell you. It has nothing to do with you. I promise."

Danny went into the classroom, and then the bell rang. I went to mine.

When I came out, I searched for Danny again. I saw a look in his eye that let me know he wanted to tell me. With a little more pushing, I was pretty sure I could break him into telling me what happened.

"He broke my camera lens." Matt was walking up towards me.

"Excuse me?" I didn't know who the 'he' was he was talking about.

"You're boyfriend." He said hatefully. "He _broke _my camera lens." He showed me the lens. "You see that? It's cracked."

"Why did he have your camera anyway?" I didn't know what he expected me to do about it, but if I could bet on it, the camera was a key to why Jackson was acting the way he was.

"Because he has some fixation with himself? I don't know ask him." He had the same look at Danny, only his went deeper. He knew exactly what was going on. I think he knew even more than Danny did.

I heard Jackson yelling something and I turned around to see Jackson chasing Lydia down the hallway.

I jogged over to where he was yelling harshly and in a hush. Lydia's face looked traumatized.

When I reached Jackson, he yelled "It's all your fault!" at Lydia. Then he stalked off down the hallway. Normally I would have went after him, but Lydia was getting ready to lose it right here in front of everyone. I didn't like the girl, but she didn't deserve for everyone to see her breakdown.

I rushed over to her and grabbed her arm. "Come on.." I started trying to push her to the girl's bathroom.

She tried pulling her arm out of my grasp, but I just held on tighter. "Let go of me." She warned.

"Not a chance." She kept pulling, but I reached the bathroom and pushed her inside.

"What the hell is your problem?" She asked, clearly upset.

"You want to breakdown. Then breakdown. I'm not stopping you. But you don't do it in front of people. Don't give them the pleasure of seeing you break." For the first time since I met her, Lydia was silent.

"What was Jackson yelling at you about?" I needed to know before Lydia broke down.

She stared at me and her face resembled anger. "He said that I did it to him. It was all my fault. I ruined it for him."

"Ruined what for him?" She started to cry a little bit more, and I could tell that I was getting ready to lose her.

"I don't know…." She turned and went into a stall.

"Lydia…." I walked over to the stall but she yell at me to go away. I tried again, but I got the same response.

I left the bathroom and continued my search to find Jackson. I couldn't believe that he just went off on her like that. It was more harsh than I thought that anyone deserved.

~{}~{}~{}~

I didn't have any luck finding Jackson. So I decided to go and find my other two favorite boys.

"Hey guys." I greeted Scott and Stiles as I sat down at their table. "Why do you have a set of keys?" I looked at Stiles suspiciously. Any time Stiles had a large set of keys, it meant that he was up to no good.

"Hey these keys cost me fifty bucks!" He said defensively.

Scott and I were both laughing at him when the cafeteria doors slung open. I didn't recognize the girl, but the two boys clearly did.

She was blonde, with long legs and clearly a new make-over based on all the gaping mouths in the cafeteria.

I jumped when Lydia slammed her hands down on the table. "What…the…holy hell… is that?"

Scott and Stiles stood up and followed the girl out of the cafeteria. Judging by their reactions, I knew it was something bad. So I followed them.

We all went through the front doors of the school and saw Erica getting into Derek's car. I guess we just laid eyes on the latest victim of Derek Hale.

~{}~{}~{}~

I went home and tried to call Jackson for the third time that evening. There was no answer.

I had been hiding up in my room all afternoon because I couldn't stand to be around the Alex and Andie's never ending reunion slumber party. I tried calling Jackson again, but now he had his phone turned off. Whatever was going on with him, he was going to all the lengths to keep me from finding out.

I felt like the world was trying to drown me. And there was only one person who was ever capable of truly pulling me out of a feeling like that. My mother…..

I walked up to my mother's grave and placed the butterfly irises on her grave. I had to get the flower specially shipped in because the local flower shop didn't carry them. I remember when I was a little girl, my grandmother had them planted around her front porch. They were always her favorite flower and she told me of how her best friend shipped it to her from Africa. My mother grew up learning how to care for the flower and then she taught me. I guess it was slowly becoming a family thing.

I heard the leaves break under the footstep of someone behind me. I turned around on a dime and knocked the person down on the ground. The smell of blood and pure rage reeked out of his body. It was the scent that most werewolves let off. I held the knife to his throat and looked down.

I saw the new little wolf cub that Derek had taken in. Not a bad looking guy actually. Scott had pointed him out one day at school. For some reason Scott thought that even though I wasn't a player in the game anymore, I should still take a look at the playbook.

"Well, hello Isaac." I smiled at him. I let up on the pressure of the knife at his throat, but only a little bit. Derek still didn't trust me. He didn't necessarily have a problem with me and Alex now that we had vowed out of the hunting world, but he didn't trust us. I honestly didn't blame him, I would trust me either if I was him.

"I thought that Derek said you were done with being a hunter?" He tried to get up but I knew he wasn't giving it his full attempt. We both knew that I didn't weigh but a piece of paper to him.

"And I thought that Derek and I had a deal. I would leave him alone and he wouldn't send his pups chasing after me." I raised an eyebrow at him. I didn't like the feeling that I needed to look over my shoulder where ever I went in this town.

Isaac smiled, he had a nice smile. The type of smile that made you feel better just being in the presence of it. "You can put the knife down Olivia. I work here, Derek didn't send me." I was hesitant at first, but I withdrew the knife and stood up.

I held out a hand to help him up. "Sorry, I'm just a little on edge lately." I put the knife back in my boot. It was a bit odd, even though I was spending my knights playing batman and robin with Alex anymore, I still kept that knife there. I guess I kind of felt naked without it.

Isaac nodded to the my mother's tombstone as he dusted off the dirt and leaves off his back and pants. "I'm sorry for your loss. Mother's are hard to live without." He spoke with an understanding and a sadness that I knew he must have lost his mother too.

He looked up at me and I noticed that he still had some dirt and leaves on his back and some in his hair. I chuckled slightly and leaned over to him. "You still have a little bit of earth on you." I pulled the leaf out of his hair and then I started brushing off his back. I had almost forgotten that when you turned into a werewolf, your body changes too. I remembered back when Stiles made the comment that it was a requirement for all hunters to be attractive, well you could say the same thing about werewolves.

"Is that a Dietes?" I was shocked he knew what the flower was. I was even more shocked he knew the scientific name for it. "How did you get this? They don't even grow in the United States." He walked over to the flower and lightly touched the pedals.

"I take it you like flowers?" I smiled at his excitement over the flower.

He looked up at me and had a very intriguing look on his face. He wasn't smiling, not technically, but his eyes held a smile in them. "I like anything that is rare."

I didn't know what to really say to that, so instead I asked the question that had been on my mind sense I let him up from where I had tackled him. "You don't seem to be nervous or really fazed by standing here and having a conversation with someone that used to hunt your kind. Why is that?" Now he looked amused. He picked up a shovel that I hadn't even noticed was laying there and grinned.

"Olivia Hamilton, descendant of one of the greatest hunting lineages of all time, is standing in a graveyard having a conversation with just a mere pup that was changed by a Hale, another family that is well known and respected in this world." He wasn't making much sense, this didn't answer my question at all. "Wouldn't say that is a rare thing?" He put emphasis on the word rare and smiled and walked away.

I knew that this wasn't the last time I would see Isaac, but I had to admit, he made one hell of a first impression.

**Hey everyone!**

**Hope you guys don't mind another update so soon….. I was feeling rather inspired. **

**Let me know what you guys all think about the Olivia v. Andie brewing battle. **

**Love you guys!**

**-Makayla **


	17. Chapter 17

Sunday mornings. They were supposed to be the most relaxing time of the week. The religious go to worship, the tired rest, and the rich go to the country club. For me, Sunday mornings were the toughest. At least now they were.

I had gotten my talent of drawing from my mother. Something that only very few knew about her. Every Sunday we would pick a random place on the map, in the town that we were in, and drive there and paint. We would paint whatever scenery was there. It was a like our own mother-daughter tradition.

I hadn't really painted since her death. I've drawn here or there, but painting had always been our thing. It didn't feel right doing it without her. For some reason though, when I woke up this Sunday morning, I was ready to paint. And I knew the exact spot to go.

I grabbed a bag and put all my supplies in it. Then I grabbed a blank canvas. I checked my phone one last time to see if Jackson had called or texted or something. But yet again, I got nothing. It's been two days since I really heard anything from him. He went silent from most of the society after he publically yelled at Lydia in the hallway.

"Where are you going?" I was just about to close the door when I heard Alex's voice.

I turned around and saw that he had Andie following along right behind him. "Out." I smiled at him. I didn't want Andie knowing anything more about me than she already did. And I definitely didn't want her knowing about my mother-daughter Sundays.

"Are you going out to….. paint?" Alex asked, suggesting that I was falling back into the tradition.

I inwardly groaned when I heard the words leave his mouth. So much for leaving Andie in the dark about it all.

"You paint?" Andie asked, and she seemed shockingly impressed.

"Paints, draws, sculpts, basically anything artistic. She's got a gift." I smiled at Alex. He had always been pretty supportive of my art. And more importantly, he hid it from my dad. We both knew that if my dad knew about my little hobby, I would have been reprimanded for wasting my time with useless child's play.

"I've always wanted to learn how to draw.." Andie said wispily.

"I'm sure that Libby can show you a few things." Alex suggested and I shook my head. Hell no, is what I wanted to say, but I didn't.

"I don't really know how I do it. It's not like I have taken any classes or anything. I just kind of draw…" I tried to explain it in a way that would make Alex see that I couldn't really teach her anything.

"Natural talent. I understand. That's hard to teach." Andie said, and I smiled at her.

Andie and I stared at each other for a moment longer before Alex's voice broke through.

"I was actually going to teach Andie a few new moves that you and I had been working on before. You want to come and watch or something? I think that it would be good to have two of my pupils in the same room." I raised an eyebrow at him. Was he serious? He really thought having me and Andie in the same room, in a fighting atmosphere was a good idea?

"That sounds like a lot of fun actually. Maybe we could learn a few things from each other?" Andie asked innocently. But I could look in her eyes and see that she was having far too much funning thinking about kicking my ass. As far as she knew, I had quit training over a month ago. So she probably thought I would be rusty, but in fact I had been training every day. I just couldn't stop.

So I smiled at them both. "Sounds like a plan. I'll be back in a few hours." I said and then I slipped out of the door before either of them could stop me from leaving again.

~{}~{}~{}~

I found my way to the cliff that over looked most of the town. It was a place that my mom had told me about and she said that she wanted to paint it one day. I had always asked her why she hadn't. She just told me that I would know when I saw it. She said that there was no way to possibly capture the view in one painting.

And now I understood what she meant. It was like five different scenes all in one. The way that the sun shone down, created different dimensions. I pulled out my canvas and sat down on the rock. I let my feet dangle over the edge. For most people, that would draw their insides up; letting their feet dangle over a few hundred foot drop off. But for me, it gave me peace. I rather liked heights.

I had been trying to edge out the landscape for an hour. All I had accomplished was a bunch of smudges. I had never had such a hard time trying to capture something before and I was starting to get real frustrated.

I heard leaves crumpling behind me and I reached down in my bag and gripped my hand around the gun I had placed in there.

"Old habits die hard huh?" I smiled to myself before I turned around to face the person who just spoke. "You can take you hand off the gun. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Isaac." I turned my head around over my shoulder and grinned at him. "Are you stalking me?"

He smiled and looked at the ground. When he looked up at me, he nodded to the canvas in my hand. "What are you doing out here all by yourself? Don't you know that the woods in Beacon Hills are unsafe?"

I started laughing. Didn't I ever. "I think that I will survive." I looked at him and decided to ask him to join me.

He started to walk up to where I was sitting, and then he stopped when he saw the drop off. "Nahh.. I think that I am good thanks. I'll just stand back here."

I couldn't help but laugh. "A werewolf who is afraid of heights. Aren't you guys supposed to be fearless or something?"

"And you are human. Aren't you guys supposed to have some fear?" He challenged.

I patted the area next to me and smiled at him. "I promise that I won't let you fall." He edged himself forwards and sat down, very uncomfortably I might add. Isaac made me smile, just by being around me. And if I was being honest, I needed that right now.

"A hunter and an artist?" He saw the canvas.

"Neither. I retired remember?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Sorry, I forgot, since you still carry a gun and all." He grabbed the sketch pad that was in my bag. I was normally shy about people seeing my work. I was nervous when Jackson did. But with Isaac, I felt like it wasn't that big of a deal. "These are amazing Olivia." He was turning his head with each picture. "Can you draw anything?"

I decided to pull out the small sketch pad. I had pulled this little 'trick' off on several people. It always made them smile, and for some reason I wanted to make Isaac smile today. While he continued to look at my drawings, I began to sketch him, just roughly. He would look up occasionally and that was when I would get my characteristics of his face to sketch out. At one point he started busting out laughing, which is when I knew he was reading the comic strips I had drawn.

Twenty minutes later, after he had finished going through my entire sketch book, which was an inch thick, I turned the sketch pad around.

"Turn answer your question…." I smiled at him. "I can draw basically anything." He reached out and took the sketch I had of him. He stared at it for a few moments. I had gotten his face captured with a laugh.

He shrugged and handed the sketch back to me. "Ehh.. I've seen better." I gasped and hit him with the sketch book. He started laughing and I held the sketch up to him as he laughed.

"Nahh.. I think that I nailed it." I took out a pen and signed the sketch. I tore it out and handed it to him. "There. Now you have something to remember me by when I become famous."

He started laughing, but took the drawing anyways. "Well, thanks. I'll treasure it always." He joked, but there was a note of seriousness in his voice. He glanced down at the canvas that had just smudges of paint here or there. "And what is that supposed to be?"

I sighed when I picked it back up and held it out in front of me. "Don't you see it?" I glanced at him. "It's supposed to be the over look." I laughed when he looked at the smudged canvas and then at the view of the over look. "Yeah…. I don't see it either."

I placed the canvas back down on my lap and gave a small smile. "Why are you trying to paint this scene? What's so special about it?"

I didn't look up at him, but I knew that he would understand. "My mom always wanted to paint it." I saw him nodding his head. He didn't say anything, but that was just proof to me that he understood.

"Is that where you get your artistic talent then?" He finally broke the silence.

I nodded my head. "And I get my hunting skills from my dad." I figured that was going to be his next question, so I answered it earlier.

"Ex-hunting skills." He reminded me and I smiled.

"Yes." I gave a short laugh. I pulled out my phone and groaned. "And as much fun as it has been talking to my new stalkerish friend. I have to go."

"Stalker!" He went to go and stand up. He held out a hand to help me up and then put his hands up in defense. "I wasn't stalking you."

"Then what were you doing out his in the woods." I raised an eyebrow at him. "Alone?" He smiled.

"I don't know. I just like walking through the woods I guess." He gave a shrug of the shoulders. I felt like there was more to it than that, but I didn't ask.

"Yeah well now I have to deal with dino-barbie. So, you have fun walking in the woods by yourself." I smiled at him, as he decided to walk with me to my car.

"Dino-barbie?" He asked with curiosity and amusement.

"Yeah. She's talk tall and fierce like a dinosaur. And looks like she was manufactured in the Barbie factory." It was the truth.

"That is an interesting definition of someone…." He seemed to be cautious. "Do I know this dino-barbie? Does she have a name?" I couldn't get over the fact that even Isaac seemed to be interested in knowing more about Andie.

"Yeah. Maneater." I couldn't help but laugh at my own joke. Isaac looked at me and I let my shoulders drop. "Her name is Andie." I said finally.

"And why do we hate Andie?" I smiled at the fact that he said 'we'. Like he was on my side even though he just met me and he didn't even know Andie.

"Because my dad sends her in to ruin my life and my supposed best friend is too blind by her manipulative ways and big assets to see that." I took a breath as we reached my car. "And not to mention that she is here to take him away from me. And he is the only family I have left in this world." I looked up at him. "So she kind of pisses me off." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Wow." He placed the bag in the passenger seat of my car. "She sounds awful."

"You have no idea." I smiled at him. "Thanks for carrying my bag up for me." I nodded to the car. "Do you need a ride somewhere?"

He shook his head. "I've got solitary walking to do remember?" He asked before he smiled and started walking away.

"Right." I smiled back at him. "Thanks."

"For what?" He asked, simply perplexed.

I didn't know why I was saying thank you, but I felt the need to say it. "For listening I guess. I've never really talked about my art with anyone other than Alex and Jackson. And you made me feel comfortable about it. So, thank you."

"Ahh.. Jackson." Isaac dropped his head, and I had a feeling that I knew what was coming. "How can you date a guy like that?" I was impressed with his forwardness of the question.

"Honestly?" I looked up at Isaac. "I'm not really sure." That was the honest truth. I couldn't answer why I was dating him. "I guess it's because he pushes me in a way that no one else has before. He brings me out of my shyness and that is something that no one else has done before."

I saw Isaac smiling and shaking his head. I asked him what was so funny and he shook his head again. "You didn't say you were with him because you loved him." He shut the passenger side door and walked over to the driver's side.

"I didn't say that I didn't." I corrected him. I got into the seat and leaned down.

"But you didn't say that you did." He repeated before closing the door. Who was this guy? This was only my second time speaking to this guy and he had already broken his way through my walls.

~{}~{}~{}~

I entered the house and saw Alex and Andie already in training clothes and slightly sweaty.

"You guys started without me?" They could have called.

"You said you would be back in like an hour. It's been two and a half. I honestly just figured you got caught up with Jackson or something." Alex shrugged. I averted his gaze because I wasn't caught up with Jackson. And something told me he would make a big deal about it if I told him that I was hanging out with Isaac instead.

"Yeah I couldn't get the painting to work. And then I guess I lost track of time." I gave him an apologetic smile.

"I was getting ready to show Andie that sweep, hook, uppercut, and take-down move that I taught you. I might need your help." He asked, suggesting that I still go down stairs and watch.

"Alright, well let me go and change real quick and I'll meet you guys down there." Alex and Andie nodded and I walked up the stairs.

Twenty five minutes later, I was hitting a punching bag as Alex was sparring with Andie. They looked so happy that I got tired of watching them. It made me sick to my stomach knowing that Andie was manipulating him so easily and knowing that she was going to probably break his heart. But anytime I had tried to talk about her to him, he started to pull away and tell me to back off.

I have no other choice but to sit and watch as she builds him. I just had to make sure that no matter what I didn't let her tear him down.

"No. The uppercut comes after the hook. And there's no jab." I heard something in Alex's voice that I hadn't heard in a while. It was his training tone. He used it with me every day for years. It had always infuriated me and clearly it was angering Andie too. I couldn't hide the smile that crept across my face.

"Were you this hard on Ms. Perfect over there?" Andie said, she had a mock joking tone to her voice but only I picked up on it.

"No. Actually he was harder on me." I told her and she looked at me with slight disgust. It was the first slip up that had occurred since she had been in front of Alex and he didn't see it.

"Hey Libby, why don't you come over here for a second. Maybe if Andie sees it she can get it." He motioned for me to come over and I felt a sense of pride in the fact he was going to use me as an example to show her the right way to do something.

I squared up with him. "Do the combo and then after that just freestyle with whatever you want." He instructed and I nodded. It had been a while sense I sparred with Alex. This should be fun.

He came at me and I did a front cartwheel and swung and swept his feet. He fell back but, naturally, he caught himself. When he came back up I hook him on the left side of his just and then hit the very tip of his chin. He stumbled back and I kicked him. He caught my foot, and I knew that I had messed up. I decided to try something new and spun. When I twisted my body, I went to the floor. I caught myself and he went down as well. I quickly got on top of him and held the knife at his ribcage at the perfect angle to get to his heart.

"Gotcha." I winked at him. He started laughing and looked impressed.

"What the hell was that?" He asked as I pulled him up.

"What? I did what you taught me." I asked confused.

"No. I had you. When I caught your foot, you were done. Then you pulled some Jet Lee crap and took me out." He said, clearly impressed now.

"Oh. I don't know. It just came to me." I gave a slight shrug of my shoulders. He clasped my shoulder in his hand.

"Nice job Libbs." He turned to Andie. "And that's why she is my star student."

"She is also the daughter of the most badass and legendary hunter alive today." Andie pointed out. Clearly upset that I had done something that she couldn't.

"Well if you think that the only reason why I am a good fighter is because of my dad, then come over here and show me what a real hunter fights like?" I challenged her. I glanced at Alex and I saw a wary expression in his eyes, but he allowed Andie to accept the challenge.

"With pleasure." She smiled at me.

She squared up and I grinned. This was going to be fun.

She tried to kick right off the bat. That was a mistake, it was the most obvious move. I caught her by the ankle and through her down to the ground. That was one point for me.

She got up and this time she came at me with her fists. Smarter. I blocked and got a job into her ribs. She made a cry of pain and I backed off. Alex wouldn't be happy if I actually hurt her. And I didn't want to upset him. But that did give me another point.

This time I came at her and landed a punch on her left temple and then I kicked her back. I had her backed into a wall. She surprised me and tackled me to the ground. That was one point to her.

I got up and I did the combo that she couldn't do, just to spite her. Three points for me.

"Well, I think that Olivia proved that she trained just as hard as you have." Alex said smiling. I went to go and smiled back him and say thank you for supporting me but then I was lying on my back and staring at the ceiling.

I had fallen off the mat and my head hit straight concrete. Everything went a little fuzzy and then I saw Alex come to my side.

"Damn Andie. What was that for?" Alex said, and for the first time I heard anger in his voice when speaking to her. He helped me up.

"I didn't know that the match was over." Andie said, and I heard that she had perfected the voice of innocence.

"Well consider match over." Alex cut his eyes at her. "You better go and get a bag of peas or something on that head of yours." I nodded in agreement.

I began walking up the stairs and then I heard the doorbell ring, causing my head to ring as well. As I reached the top of the stairs I could faintly hear Alex and Andie arguing about something. I could only hope it was how she just blind sighted me and probably gave me a concussion.

I grabbed a bag of frozen broccoli and went to answer the door, which now had someone on the other side beating on it. I was honestly surprised by who was on the other side.

"Where the hell have you been? I've been calling you for two days. And texting you. And you've managed to avoid me like the plague since your breakdown in the hall on Lydia." All the words rushed out in one breath. Jackson stood there and based on the expression on his face, he didn't hear a word I said.

"What happened to you?" He obviously noticed the fact that I was holding a bag of broccoli to my head.

"What? You don't like my new hat? It's the new fashion trend in Switzerland." I left the door standing open as I walked into the living room to lay down. My head was throbbing. And as much as I knew that I needed to sit here and talk to Jackson, I really wanted to go back down there and stab her in the leg for taking such a cheap shot at me.

"Did Alex do this?" Jackson asked, kneeling down next to me.

"No. That bitch Andie did." I shot back and then I immediately regretted saying it so loudly. I really hoped that Alex didn't hear it, because as much as I hated it, I had to still play nice around her for him. I looked up at Jackson. "I hit my head. I didn't lose a leg. You don't have to hover over me." I knew that I was taking out my frustrations from Andie out on him, but I didn't care. In my mind, he deserved some it too.

I heard him moved back and sit at the end of the couch that I was currently laying on. He lifted up my legs and laid them in his lap. "You didn't answer my question." I reminded him.

"I was jumped by one of Derek's little werewolf minions." Jackson said through gritted teeth. I lifted up the bag of broccoli and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Then I was more curious.

"Which one?" I asked him and he stared at me for a minute. He was probably confused why it mattered which one.

"Erica." He said quietly and I started laughing. I felt his body tense up. "It's not funny! I tell you that werewolves kidnap me and you laugh?"

"I'm laughing because you let a five foot eight blonde kidnap you. What did she do? Trap your wrists between her boobs?" I laughed to myself. I wasn't usually this mean and I wasn't quite sure why I was acting this way now.

"Are you okay?" Jackson asked me, concern drenching from his tongue.

"You mean other than my best friend being carried away in the claws of dino-barbie, my boyfriend consistently keeping things from me and avoiding me, and me now being an orphan? Yeah, I'm okay." I felt Jackson squeeze my legs a little tighter to him in reaction to my response.

"I'm sorry. I haven't been avoiding you. I've just been trying to figure some stuff out." I noticed how he didn't dispute the fact that he had been keeping something from me.

"Figuring what stuff out?" Jackson didn't look at me. "Jackson, you do realize that when you are in a relationship with someone that means that you don't have to handle stuff on your own. You can lean on me. That's what I'm here for." I said in a voice more soft than I had been speaking.

Jackson reached out and took my hand. "I know." That was all he said.

"Does it have to do with why you called Lydia out in front of basically the whole school on Friday?" I asked, I knew he wouldn't like it, but I asked anyways. "She said you told her it was all her fault. That she ruined it for you." I repeated the words that Lydia had told me. "What did she ruin for you?" I just wanted to know the truth. I had a feeling that I wasn't going to get it.

"Derek thought that I was the thing that has been killing people." I shot up and regretted it the second that I did it.

"Derek thought that you were the Kanima?" What the hell was his problem. Of course Jackson wasn't the Kanima. I would know if he was.

Jackson nodded his head. "That's why Erica took me to him. She and Isaac held me down while Derek dropped this liquid from a shard of mirror in my throat. He said that a snake can't be poisoned by its own venom." And Derek was right.

"What happened after that?" I knew that this would be the most important part of the story.

"I was paralyzed. I couldn't move anything. I was forced to just lay there." I squeezed his hand. But he had no idea how great of news this was. If he had had no reaction at all to that venom, then Derek would have killed him right there on the spot. "And then what made it worse was when that douche bag Lahey came up and threatened me to retract my statement to the cops."

Lahey. "Isaac?" I asked. "What statement?" When did he give a statement to the cops.

"Sorry. I had meant to tell you, but you were having such a rough day at school and I didn't want to drag you into anything." I looked at him, waiting for him to actually answer my question. "I told the cops that I saw Isaac and his dad fighting and arguing the night before. That's why they locked him up. Isaac was the last one to be seen with his dad. And I was the one to see him."

"But I thought that they let him go off the charges?" I was really confused.

"No. He's been a fugitive. Derek's just been harboring him." Jackson said. He clearly thought that I knew this already.

"I saw Isaac last night and just about an hour ago. He must not be trying to hide to hard." I watched as Jackson's eyes narrowed. And my mind went back to when and where I had seen Isaac. The first time was at the graveyard. It was dark and late. Cops probably weren't looking for him then. Second time was in the woods and he was alone. Now I knew why he thought my question was amusing. He was running from the cops and I was completely oblivious to it.

"Why have you been spending time with Lahey?" Jackson questioned me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "It isn't like I went looking for him. I ran into him is all. And we sat and talked for a little bit."

Jackson raised his eyebrows at me. "Talked?"

"Yes Jackson. It's when you form words using your tongue and lips." I saw a small smile play on his lips, but it only lasted for a second. "And don't think that you are getting out of telling me what you have been keeping." He looked up at me surprised. "That's right buddy. I caught your sly subject change."

This time he did smile. He looked at me and grinned. He gripped my legs tighter and pulled them down his lap so that I was now nearly sitting on his lap. He leaned in and kissed the edge of my jaw.

"And how about this subject change?" He asked as he moved from my jaw line to my lips. I smiled against his lips.

"A kiss doesn't fix everything." I mimicked his voice. "Remember?" He chuckled.

"No, but I don't really feel like talking right now." He pulled closer to him and I was now sitting fully on his lap.

I wrapped my arm around his neck and my hand was playing with the bottom hairs. I felt his hand come up to wrap up in my hair and the minute his hand landed on the back of my head, I winced.

"Andie slammed my head down on the concrete remember?" I reminded him and he moved his hand down from my hand to my back.

I switched positions so that I was now straddling his lap. I wasn't happy that he kept avoiding telling me something. But I couldn't deny that I could really use some kissing therapy right now.

"Oh. Hi Jackson." I pulled back, but I didn't move. Not because I didn't want to, but because Jackson had a pretty tight hold on my waist. I did look up at Alex though. "I see that your head is feeling better." Alex said dryly.

Andie was right behind him and she was giving Jackson a sexy smile. I'm pretty sure that she was undressing him in her mind. I wouldn't let her get to me though. She was just pissed because I had beaten her earlier. I knew that.

"Oh you know me." I looked at Andie specifically. "Nothing can keep me down." I smiled at her sweetly.

"Obviously." Alex nodded to where I was sitting on Jackson's lap. I lifted myself up and sat down beside him.

"If I have to endure you two constantly laughing and flirting with each other, then you can endure a few moments of seeing me with my boyfriend." I shot back at him. For the first time in a long time Alex looked stunned. He didn't know what to say. I was tired of playing backseat passenger when it came to Andie. If he was going to put her first then he didn't need to try and keep me so close as well.

I grabbed Jackson's hand and led him up the stairs. I wasn't in the mood to be around Andie anymore.

~{}~{}~{}~

The next morning at school, I was standing at my locker when I noticed a small wrapped gift in the bottom of my locker. I opened it up it and found it to be a sketchbook. Not just any sketchbook, but a leather bound sketch book with a butterfly iris engraved on the cover and my last name engraved on the bottom right hand corner.

"You like it?" I turned to my left, where Isaac was leaning against the lockers.

"Did you do the engravings?" I asked, still in awe of the gift.

He nodded. "I found the sketchbook in my brother's old things. I think he took an art class in college or something. And well, you can do art. I can carve and engrave things." He shrugged his shoulders.

I looked up at him and smiled warmly. "This is…. " I was trying to think of the right word, but found it difficult. "This is remarkable." I threw my arms around his neck, and had to get on my toes to reach him. He was taller than I had expected. It took him a minute but he hugged me back.

I pulled back and held the sketch book to my chest. "I placed that flower on your mom's grave. And then yesterday when you were talking about her and painting, I knew that art was something you treasured because of her. I know what it feels like to lose someone and needing something to hold on to them with. So I put that together." I looked up at him in awe and surprise. I wasn't expecting this at all and it was all I could do not to cry.

"It's perfect." I smiled at him again. "Thank you." I was going to hug him again but was stopped when Erica came up.

"Let's go. Derek said to put the plan in action." She grinned at me and I got cold chills down my body. Something was going to go very wrong, I could feel it.

"What plan?" I asked her.

"Oh sweetie. This isn't your problem anymore." She smiled and pulled Isaac down the hallway.

I knew that it wasn't my problem anymore. But I was way too curious to stay out of it. Plus I got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

I skipped the whole next period searching for Scott and Stiles. I knew that if Derek had something planned, they would know about it and be trying to stop it.

I rounded a corner and saw both the boys and Allison going into an empty closet. I followed and opened up the door.

They all looked at me, with wide and shocked eyes.

"What's going on?" I demanded to know.

Allison was a little hesitant, but Scott and Stiles gave me the run down. They told me all about Derek testing Jackson, which I already knew about. And then they told me that Derek now thought that Lydia was the Kanima. Which she failed the test, so as far as they knew she could be. But they wanted to have better proof first.

"Sooo the Kanima is this snake like creature that is afraid.."

"Afraid of its own reflection. Mainly because it doesn't know who it is." Stiles shook his head in disbelief.

"You already knew what the creature was?!" I nodded my head yes. "And you thought that keeping this vital information from us would help us?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "You didn't ask." Stiles through his hands up and spun around in a circle, clearly frustrated with me.

"Look. I retired. I don't want to fight Derek. But I don't want to sit back and watch him hurt Lydia either. So let's make a plan and get going." I saw Scott and Stiles smile.

"Bondette is back." He smiled brightly and looked at Allison, who just raised an eyebrow at him. "That's what I call her…." She kept her eyebrow raised. "It's an inside joke. She likes it."

"No. No Stiles, I don't. And you know I don't." I reminded him and he took a step back.

Ten minutes later, we had a plan ready to set in motion. I was going over the details with Stiles as Scott and Allison talked.

"I don't want you to get hurt." That was the third time I had heard Scott repeat those same words.

I turned around and saw Allison pull out a crossbow from her bag. I pursed my lips and shrugged my shoulders. "Nice. I prefer knives myself. But that's resourceful too."

"Oh my god. You act like it's completely normal to carry crossbows around. Who are you people?" Stiles asked and when Allison and I both turned around, he put his hands up in defense.

"Okay, well Scott and I are going to go and talk to Derek." They all looked at me, clearly confused as to why I was going. "Have any of you seen Boyd today?" They all looked at each other, and I could tell the answer was no. "Exactly. Derek has him by his side." I looked back and Scott. "So, I'm going with you. You can't handle Derek and Boyd by yourself." Scott nodded his head.

We walked outside and found Boyd on the lacrosse field. Scott demanded to talk to Derek. But he had to get through Boyd first apparently. Scott told me not to get involved unless I didn't have a choice. I had a deal with Derek, and I wanted to keep that, unless he hurt an innocent.

Boyd slammed Scott down on the ground and I immediately felt bad. I moved to go and help him, but then Derek showed up and called Boyd off. He helped Scott up and nodded at me.

"We're not going to let you kill her." Scott announced and I walked up to stand by his side.

"Who says that I'm going to kill her?" He smiled, and just like I told the others in the closet. He would send Erica and Isaac after her. Derek was smarter than he seemed. He knew that Scott would come out here, leaving Lydia virtually defenseless.

"It's not right Derek." I added in.

"I'm sorry. I thought that you were retired? What are you doing here?" He asked me with a hateful glare.

"Helping out a friend." I kept my stare on him.

"I have a theory." Announced Scott. "Maybe she is immune."

"She passed the test Scott. She wasn't affected." And then he shook his head. "And I've never heard of it. It's never happened."

"Well Jackson was bit and nothing happened. Peter said that the bite either kills you or changes you. And he wasn't affected. What if Lydia is immune and she passed it onto Jackson somehow?" Whatever else was said was lost to me. The only thing that I could focus on was the fact that Derek had given Jackson the bite. No wonder Jackson had been avoiding me. This was the worst possible thing for me to find out about my boyfriend. And he knew that. That's why he was keeping it from me. How could he? I felt the world spinning and it was harder to breathe. I felt myself fall to the ground and when I looked up, I saw Scott.

"Where's Derek?" I managed to get out. Scott helped me stand up.

"He left with Boyd to go and find Erica and Isaac." He kept a hold of one of my arms to make sure that I didn't fall back down. "You didn't know about Jackson asking for the bite did you?"

"He asked for it?" Of course he asked for it. He wanted that power.

I saw the look of pity come across his face and I felt rage run through my system. "Well then we better get going then."

When I found Jackson I was going to kill him. Or at least bring him to the brink of death.

~{}~{}~{}~

Scott and I arrived just in time. Isaac and Erica were already in the house and Stiles and Allison were trying to fend them off. I didn't see Jackson anywhere, nor did I see Lydia anywhere.

"Where is he?" I asked Stiles.

"He took Lydia up stairs to keep her away from these two." He nodded to Isaac and Erica.

"Hey Isaac." I nodded my head to him. He grinned and then growled as he face off with Scott. I wasn't getting in the middle of that.

I ran up the stairs to help Allison out with Erica. When I reached the bedroom with the open door, I saw Erica laying on the ground and Allison leaning over her.

"Looks like your training is paying off." I nodded in approval. She handled Erica with no problem.

"Come on. Help me get her down the stairs." I grabbed her feet and Allison grabbed her arms. We carried her down the stairs and saw that Scott had Isaac in his arms.

We threw them both out the front door and stepped on the front porch.

Scott and Derek had a stare down.

"You can't beat me." He smirked at us.

Scott grinned. "No, but we can hold you off until the cops get here." Surprise swept across Derek's face.

A bloody scream let out and we all saw the Kanima up on the roof. But the weird part was that Lydia came out on the front porch demanding to know what was going on. That could only leave one other person to be the Kanima.

Jackson.

**Hey all! So, I got a lot of surprisingly wonderful feedback about the Isaac and Olivia scene. So I decided to add in some more of them. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**P.S. I also added a name to the Poll on my profile. Just out of curiosity. I have no plans to take her away from Jackson at the moment, but I am really curious as to how all my readers feel. Who would you like to see Olivia with? Alex, Jackson, or Isaac? Go and vote in the poll on my profile!**

**Leave a review, and let me know how you all felt about the update.**

**Much love to you all**

**-Makayla**


	18. Chapter 18

I was sitting there and I just couldn't believe it. I'm sure my mouth was hanging wide open and I looked like a fool, but I couldn't help it. I looked at Lydia and knew that she needed to go before she had time to put too many puzzle pieces together.

I walked up to her and wrapped my arm around her shoulders. Normally she would have pushed me away, but in her current state of mind, I think she decided that any friendly arm would be nice.

"Allison, maybe you should get her home." I looked up at Allison with an expression that clearly told her that I needed Lydia gone.

Allison nodded and took Lydia over to her car. I turned around and saw Isaac and Erica still lying on the ground. I knew that Allison had paralyzed Erica, but Isaac should have been standing by now. I bent down and placed my hand over his cheek. He was knocked out cold, but when I touched him it was like the life re-entered his body. His eyes shot open and locked with mine.

"Hey…" I spoke softly. "You okay?" Isaac might have been one of the people trying to kill Lydia, but I knew something that most didn't. He was following Derek's orders, and even if the alpha doesn't command it with his alpha voice, it's still hard to deny what he wants you to do. Under normal circumstances, before Isaac was changed, I highly doubted that he would try or even want to kill anyone. I didn't get that type of vibe from him.

He grinned and then winced slightly as he started moving. Before Scott had shown up, Erica and Isaac went in as a team. Then when Scott and I had arrived, they had split. I went after Erica as Scott went after Isaac. It wasn't that I couldn't handle Isaac; it was just that I simply didn't want to fight him.

I stood up and held my hand out to Isaac for support to get him up. "You let Scott kick my ass and you want to make sure that I am okay?" He asked, in a very amused tone.

"I didn't let Scott do anything. It's not my fault if you aren't a good fighter." I shrugged my shoulders.

Then I turned to face Derek. "He passed your test. He told me that he passed. He said that you made him drink the venom and he was affected. Just like everyone else." I gripped the knife that I had at my side now, just a little bit tighter. "So please tell me how my boyfriend is a homicidal lizard."

Derek didn't say anything, he just looked at me. I turned around to look at Scott and Stiles, who clearly were thinking the same thing as everyone else. They didn't know either. I turned back around to face Derek, but he was gone. And I knew exactly where he was going.

I took off running towards my car. And I heard Isaac's voice following pretty close behind me. "Where the hell are you going?"

"To stop Derek from killing my boyfriend." I pulled open my car door and got in, and he did the same.

"You're not going to be able to stop Jackson from getting hurt." I started the car and turned to look at him.

"I don't want to stop him from getting hurt." Isaac had a strange expression in his eyes. "But if anyone is going to kill him, it's going to be me." I put the car in drive and as I was hitting the gas, someone hopped into the back seat. I looked up in my rearview mirror and let out a breath of air. "What are you doing Stiles?"

"Well," He looked like he was still thinking about what he was doing himself. "I got this feeling like you were going to do something that you would regret. And I honestly just don't feel right letting you drive off with him." He nodded his head at Isaac.

"So you are here to protect her from me?" Isaac inquired and then I heard him chuckle. I didn't have time to focus on their banter, so I gassed my car and took off in the direction that Jackson and Derek had ran off in.

"I'm here to help out my friend." Stiles corrected Isaac.

"Well, that's good. Because that is why I am here as well." Isaac said and then he reached over and squeezed my shoulder reassuringly.

"Uhh…no. No. That will not be happening." Stiles said and I could just picture him shaking his head.

"What are you talking about Stiles? Do I need to remind you that I am currently carrying two fire arms and six knives? And that I don't have the patience to deal with stupid crap right now." I saw his eyes go big and then he shrugged his shoulders and made this weird scrunched up facial expression.

"Six knives? Why? Why does a person need six knives? And where do you keep them?" He held up his hand. "Actually no. Please don't answer that."

"I'd like you to answer that." Isaac cut in, but then Stiles did his whole annoyed body language thing.

"No. I said that wasn't going to happen. Is that hard to get through your head? You are not going to sink your little werewolf ass claws into my friend." Stiles said firmly.

I pulled up and saw Jackson running off down an alley. I put the car in reverse and chased after him. I got him cornered into a small space and I left out of the car. I honestly didn't think Isaac and Stiles would even notice through all of the arguing.

I pulled out one knife and threw it. Hoping to wound him just enough to get some time to get closer. He turned around and looked at me, even though I missed. He hissed and circled me like prey. He tilted his head to the side, and there was a gleam of recognition in his eyes. So I went with it.

"Jackson. If you can hear me in there…" I spoke softly at first, but the anger in me rose so high that I couldn't contain it any longer. "I'm one severely pissed off girlfriend. And when you decide to transform back into human form we are going to have a very long talk." I pulled out my guns. I had no plans on severely injuring him, but I knew that bullets would slow him down or at least weaken him enough that he has to change back. I knew that the bullets wouldn't hurt him. "But for right now, I'm going to kick your ass." His head was still tilted and I let my fingers press down on the trigger.

I had let off just half of a round out of each gun when I was knocked down to the ground. My guns went flying and my head went flying backwards and I thought I was going to hit my head again. But Isaac caught my head with his arm.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I shouted at him. I watched Jackson scale up the wall behind his head.

"I didn't think you were being literal when you said you were going to kill him." Isaac explained. He had yet to let me up though.

"I wasn't! Bullets don't hurt him you idiot." I pushed him up and I stood up. I went to go and chase after Jackson, but I was held back. Isaac was holding me back by both of my arms. Stiles came up in front of me.

"I don't like the guy either, but you don't want to hurt him. I know that much." He said softly in my ear.

"I have to agree with him Olivia. We need to decide what to do with him first. We can't just go in and attack." Stiles said, but he was clearly keeping his distance because my legs were free and he knew I would kick him. "Why don't we just get you home…"

I gave in to Isaac and turned around. I was just so angry at Jackson for lying. And for me not realizing or seeing that he was lying. Or that he was the Kanima. I turned around in Isaac's arms and held on to me. I didn't even have to ask him to hold me tightly, somehow he just knew.

~{}~{}~{}~

I did finally agree to go home after Isaac had called Derek and have him give me his word he wouldn't kill Jackson, at least not tonight. I let Stiles drive back, and made Isaac sit in the back. That was my payback for him being so hard on Stiles earlier.

When I pulled up at my house, I wanted nothing more but to get back in the driver's seat and drive away to anywhere but here. If Andie were to make a stupid comment about ….well, anything really, then I would probably bite her head off.

"You okay?" I turned and saw Isaac and Stiles staring at me. It was Stiles who asked the question though.

I gave him a tight smile. "I just found out that my boyfriend is a homicidal lizard. And I am pretty sure that I am harboring the princess of darkness in my house. And I am apparently in need of two babysitters." I shrugged my shoulders. "Other than that I am just peachy."

Isaac started walking up the stairs to the front porch and I reached out and stopped him. I needed to tell Stiles and Isaac something. I turned to face both of them with my voice low, "Don't say anything to Alex or Andie about Jackson. I'll handle that." I requested of both of them.

"Quick question…" Stiles held up a finger. "Who's Andie again?"

"Princess of Darkness, Dino-Barbie, Satan's Spawn. She calls her all sorts of names. But we don't like her." I smiled at Isaac's words and Stiles looked slightly offended.

"How the hell does he know this stuff and not me? I am the person that everyone tells everything to. It's kind of my job description." I shook my head at him.

"Just don't say anything okay?" He nodded his head and Isaac opened the door.

I entered in right after Isaac and smiled at Alex. I needed to give him no reason at all to know that something was up.

"Hey Libbs…" At first he was happy to see me, and then his eyes traveled to Stiles. "Hey Stiles…" And then they landed on Isaac and his stare turned cold. "Isaac." He gave a curt nod and Isaac just grinned at him, like he knew an inside joke that he didn't. Alex turned back to me and was getting ready to ask something but Andie entered the room then.

"Oh. Are we having a party?" She raised an eyebrow. She had on only spandex shorts and a sports bra. And when I looked over at Stiles and Isaac I wanted to bang their heads together. They were both standing with a deer in the head lights look.

"Mouths closed boys." I said without looking at them. "And no party, just a little studying is all."

"Where are your books?" Alex asked skeptically.

"What are you? Her father?" Isaac asked Alex, and I was a little bit surprised.

"Trust me; you don't want to meet her father." Alex responded and he was beyond right.

"Derek does know how to pick the good ones doesn't he?" Andie said as she checked Isaac out. "You look like you are firm in all the right places…" She practically purred and I rolled my eyes at her. I looked at Alex and I saw a strange expression cross his face. It was a happy one and Andie was the one to put it there.

"What?" I asked her. "You're not going to hit on Stiles too?" She looked at me with a shocked expression. "I just figured you would since you hit on every other being that has two legs and a penis." I saw her eyes bulge slightly. She probably didn't expect me to say anything like that. "No? You're not going to hit on him?" She stayed silent. "Wonderful! We are just going to go upstairs now." I smiled at her and I saw a pissed off expression cross her face.

Alex eyed Isaac as he walked by. What was it with these guys and not approving of Isaac?

Once in my room I closed the door and listened to make sure that neither Alex nor Andie followed us up the stairs.

"Isaac was right. We don't like her. She actually gives me the creeps." I turned to Stiles and saw that he was sitting on the end of my bed.

"Yeah. She's not the nicest person in the world." I said as I walked over to my closet.

I needed to find that book that my dad had given me when I was younger. He used to call it a lesson book for my languages. But as I grew older, I realized it was more of an encyclopedia.

I tossed around a few boxes and started going through all my weapons. "It has to be here somewhere…." I breathed out. I bent down and started going through even more boxes.

"Uhh…." I turned around and saw Stiles picking up spiked knuckle dagger. "You have a real fetish with knives don't you."

I smiled and turned back to the closet and that's when I saw it. I pulled it out and held it up triumphantly.

"What is that?" Isaac asked curiously.

"My family's history book basically. Every creature my dad and my mom have ever hunted, killed, or encountered is in this book. It's a bestiary."

Stiles made a sound of pure joy and did a little dance and I couldn't help but laugh. What was his deal?

"I knew it!" He pointed back and forth between me and Isaac. "They thought I was crazy. But I was right. That's what they are called."

"What's a bestiary…?" Isaac asked, clearly still a little clueless on the whole subject matter.

"Encyclopedia of mythical creatures." Stiles and I answered at the same time and then we smiled at each other.

"Cute." Isaac said in a smartass tone. "So is Jackson in this little book of yours?" Isaac nodded to the book I was holding in my hand.

"Not Jackson specifically." I looked at them both. "But the Kanima is." I flipped it open from where I was still sitting on the floor. It took me a minute to find the right page, but I found it. "Here."

"Let me see it." Stiles demanded and I handed him the page. He looked at the page. "This is written in the same language as Allison's."

"Allison's?" Ahh… they must have gone to Allison to get help.

"She's trying to find someone to read it though." Stiles said a little depressively.

"I can read it." I looked at him like he was stupid.

"It's in Archaic Latin." Stiles said, thinking that maybe I had my languages mixed up.

"I know. I had to rewrite this book more times than I can count. I speak fluently in twelve different languages." I shrugged my shoulders as I took the book back.

"Dear God, who are you?" Stiles said and I glanced over Isaac to see if I freaked him out as well and he was gone.

"Where did Isaac go?" I asked as I got up and on my feet.

Stiles turned around and saw that Isaac was nowhere in sight. "Who cares? The less time I have to spend with Derek's minions the better." Stiles waived off Isaac's disappearance like it was a blessing.

I, on the other hand, was a little upset about it. It was Isaac's idea for me to come back home. Was that just a trick because Derek wanted Jackson? I had actually thought that Isaac and I were real friends.

"Hey." Stiles captured my attention again as I was off in my thoughts. "How are you doing?" I looked up at him and saw that he had on his best sympathetic look. "Really."

I took a minute to think about that. "I'll be fine." I told him and I found that I was genuinely able to smile at him. I would be fine. Right now the world felt like it was falling apart, but that was just it. The world never really falls apart, it just feels that way. So I knew that I would be okay.

"My mom used to get that same look on her face." I looked up at him. "I would be sitting by her bed side in the hospital. And I always worried that if I left, she would leave. She would look down at me. And her face would be strong, he grip on my hand would be strong, but her eyes. Her eyes were broken with sadness. It was the only part of her that showed how she was really feeling inside. She would always say exactly what you just said though. 'I'll be fine.' I knew she wouldn't be, but she felt that she would be. And that was what was most important. She was the strongest woman I have known." My eyes got watery listening to him talk about his mom. She seemed a lot like mom. Strong and caring.

"Thanks." Was all I managed to get out of my mouth.

Stiles scooted down to the floor and sat next to me. He draped an arm over my shoulders and held me tightly.

I felt and heard his phone going off. I couldn't help the glance I took at his screen. It was Scott and I knew that Stiles was about to leave.

He looked over at me and I nodded my head towards my door. "Go on." He kissed the top of my head and ran out of the room without saying anything. I was left, sitting alone on my floor, and staring at my now empty room.

~{}~{}~{}~

_**Alex's POV**_

"Are you sure that she can't hear us?" Andie looked at me and I was suddenly getting nervous. She had come back down from upstairs and immediately pulled me into the basement. She said that it was really important and that it was about Olivia.

"We are two floors below her and surrounded by cement. I'm positive that she can't hear us." I straightened up when I looked at her. "What is this about? Is Libby okay?"

"Do you ever call her by her actual name?" I didn't give her a response and she got annoyed. "Well, it seems that your precious _Libby _has been keeping a pretty big secret from you." That got my attention, but then again I knew that Andie didn't like Olivia.

"What are you talking about?" I demanded to know.

"She's been harboring a …..wait for it….. Kanima." She grinned when she said the creature's name, but she had to be losing her mind. If there was a Kanima under the roof of this house, I'm sure I would have realized that.

"Look… I know how you feel about her…."

"This isn't about that Alex." She interrupted me quite harshly.

"You haven't liked her since the first day I told you about her and you hadn't even met her." I rebutted.

"That's because you came in and you talked about her like she was a god." This was clearly bringing up some old feelings, and I knew that I needed to tread lightly.

"She was the daughter of Charles Hamilton. In our world that makes her a god." She didn't have anything to say about that because she knew that I was right. "And she is not harboring a Kanima. The only person that stays over here is Jackson." I pointed out to her.

"Exactly." She said. "Think about it." She paused for a few seconds. "A Kanima is a shape shifter. That means that his shape would reflect his personality. Shape shifting 101 remember?"

"Andie. I would know if Jackson was a monster. I mean, he's awful and I hate Libby dating him. But he makes her happy and.."

"Exactly! She's _dating_ a monster and she hasn't even told you about it. I heard her say it herself and you still don't believe me." Andie was shaking her head.

"She wouldn't hide something like that from me." I knew she wouldn't. She never has before.

"Why do you trust her so much?" Andie seemed shocked and agitated at the same time. But she should know better than anyone why I trusted Olivia.

"You know why." She dropped her head and bit her lip, which was something she did when she was upset and didn't want to talk about something.

"Will you at least go with me and try to find Jackson. If we find him and he isn't in Kanima form and he proves to be completely human then I will drop this." Andie begged. "Come on… I'm not doing this to try and break you two apart." She announced.

"We're not together. You know that." I reminded her.

"You trusted me once before. All I am asking is that you trust me a little bit now. If I am right, then that means that she is getting all hot and heavy with a creature that is on the loose killing people. Do you really want her near something like that?" She knew that would hook me in.

I didn't feel right doing this. If Olivia didn't tell me about Jackson then I knew she had a damn good reason. But just because she hadn't told me doesn't mean that she deserves for me to lie to her. But Andie was right. I didn't want Olivia around Jackson if he a monster.

"I've seen that look before." She looked up at me and she looked sympathetic. "Look. I get it. We had our time and you moved on."

"No." She looked up at me. "I didn't move on. You chose to give up and now you are back and you want to act like nothing ever happened."

"Are you going to help me track down Jackson or not?" I couldn't help the irony of the situation. She was going to ignore the problem that was staring her in the face. She always did.

"We aren't done talking about this." I shook my head at her. "But yes. I'm with you. If Jackson really is the Kanima, then I will take care of it myself. I'll handle Olivia." Andie nodded her head.

Andie moved and I saw a glimmer of something silver hanging from her neck. I grabbed her wrist and turned her to me. I reached down and held up the small bullet that was hanging on a chain around her neck.

"You still have this?" I held the bullet between my two fingers and Andie grinned.

"Of course. You made it for me." Was all she said. She moved a little bit closer to me and leaned up and in so that our faces were nearly touching.

"I didn't choose to give up on us." I didn't know if it was the fact that I was feeling so lonely, or the fact that she had came back into my life and we never actually ended things, but my feelings for her flooded my body and I pulled her head up and closed the distance between us with a kiss.

~{}~{}~{}~

I woke up the next morning the same way I fell asleep. I was sitting down in my floor with the book gripped in my arms. Isaac said that he would call if they found anything out with Jackson. And I figured that Scott or Stiles would have at least called if they did too. So, I reached over and found my phone and found no new messages. It was still pretty early though.

Then again, Jackson usually showed up early to take me to school and his car wasn't in the drive way. Maybe I should go and check on him. Yeah… I should do that.

After I got dressed, I went down the stairs and found Alex and Andie asleep on the couch. And they were all tangled up with each other. They looked like a couple. When I walked closer to cover them both up, I saw that their hands were intertwined. Were they a couple?

Alex and I really needed to have a long talk. Apparently there was a lot that we weren't telling each other and I don't like that. I covered them up and left a note saying that I left early. I didn't mention anything about going over to Jackson's. I didn't want Alex to have anything to do with Jackson right now. At least not until I figured out how to stabilize the situation. If Alex did know about Jackson, he would go after him and then he would get hurt. And I needed him in my life, I couldn't risk losing him.

I snuck out of the house quietly so I didn't wake either of them up. They looked exhausted.

When I drove over to Jackson's house, I felt my chest getting a little tight. How was I supposed to approach the fact that not only did I know that he asked for the bite and got it, but he ended up turning into murdering creature. He didn't even know he was the Kanima. That was the hard part. And after what I read last night, he wasn't even control of himself. I hadn't had a chance to talk to Scott and the gang, but Jackson was merely a puppet. The real bad guy is the one pulling the strings.

I walked up to Jackson's front door and his mom threw open the door. She had tear streaks stained down her perfectly make-upped face and she looked frantic.

"Oh Olivia! Come here sweetheart." She pulled me through the door way and wrapped her arms around me. "It's going to be okay. We'll find him." Find who? Oh my god.

"Jackson's not here?" I asked in disbelief. If he wasn't here, then where the hell was he?

He eyes bugged out and she shook her head. "You don't know do you?" I stayed quiet and waited for her to tell me. "He's missing. Has been since last night."

Last night. I knew I shouldn't have listened to Stiles and Isaac. I knew it. One of them had played me. They just better hope that Jackson isn't hurt in any way.

"….a statement." I looked up at her and she smiled sadly. "You didn't hear anything I just said did you?"

"I'm sorry."

"The sheriff wants you to come to the school and give a statement about the last time you saw Jackson. He's talking to all of his closest friends. Trying to figure out what had happened to him." I nodded my head and gave her another hug. "Bless your heart. Everything that has been going on with you, and now this."

I squeezed her a little tighter before pulling away. "I'm just going to go and give my statement now." I said, trying to mask my anger.

"You're more than welcome to come back and wait if you want afterwards." She smiled at me.

"I appreciate that."

I waived at her one last time before I went to go to the school. I dialed Stiles' number but he didn't pick up. And then I arrived at the school and I marched in to find Isaac first. If Derek had Jackson, Isaac would know.

I walked down the hallway and caught a glimpse of Isaac going into the guy's bathroom. I marched right on in after him and there were two other guys already in there. I looked at them and pointed to the door.

"Out." They started to laugh, but since they were lacrosse players and I was dating their god, they listened. They weren't happy about it though.

"If you wanted to get me in a place alone, you could have just kicked Stiles out of room last night and kept me there." Isaac grinned. Then I guess he saw my face because he sobered up with his laughing. "This is about Jackson isn't it?" He sounded resigned and I wasn't in the mood for jokes.

"Where is he?" I crossed my arms and demanded to know. Isaac stayed silent and I reached out and grabbed his arm and pushed him face against the wall. "Where is he?" I added a little more anger in my voice this time. I heard him laugh and before I knew what he was even doing, he had my wrist pinned above my head and my back against the wall.

"You've gotten faster." I observed.

The door to the bathroom busted open and it was Greenberg. His mouth went open to say something but then he shook his head.

"Get out!" We both yelled at the same time.

"No worries. I don't want any part of this." He held up his hands and walked back out.

"Jackson's not going to like it when one of his goons tells him his girl was all up on some guy in the guy's restroom." Isaac smiled.

"Greenberg doesn't have the balls to say anything to him." That caused him to laugh. "I'm not going to ask you again, where is Jackson?"

Isaac put on a confused look. "I still don't get why you like that guy so much…"

I was getting tired of him avoiding my question. "Isaac, if you don't want to find out exactly where I am hiding all my knives right now, I suggest you answer my question." I was gritting my teeth with agitation.

He skimmed down my body, and over my dress and boots. When he looked back up, he had a raised eyebrow. "I would love to find out where you have knives hidden in this outfit…." His voice trailed off and then he surprised me by letting my wrist go and stepping back. "We don't have him." He said simply and with a slight shrug.

I punched him square in the jaw. He let out a fake 'Ow' and then he cupped his cheek. "That was for pinning me against the wall." He smirked and then shrugged again. "If you don't have him, who does?"

"Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum if I could guess." I knew he meant Stiles and Isaac.

I nodded my head and began to walk out of the bathroom.

"You didn't show me where you are hiding the knives!" He called after me and I turned around and smiled.

"You couldn't handle knowing where I hide my knives." I winked at him. This was our relationship. It was fun and he made me smile.

I let the door close behind me and I went on my search for the boys.

I must have searched every single room twice; I even searched the boy's locker room. There was no sign of them anywhere. And then a voice came over the intercom stopping me in my tracks.

**Olivia Hamilton please report to the principal's office.**

I knew that it wouldn't take long for Gerard to corner me now that he was the principal, but I didn't think he would actually announce for me to come to his office. I sighed loudly and drug my feet to the front office.

Mrs. Argent sent me on back and I knocked softly before I entered Gerard's office.

"Olivia!" He looked happy and I gave him a tight smile. My dad has never real openly protective of me, but he has always warned me about Gerard. "I've been here for a little over a week and you haven't stopped by to say hello." He made a hurt face and motioned for me to sit, in which I decline and continued to stand.

"I've been busy." I answered shortly, the less time I could spend in here the better.

"My son tells me that you have …. Retired." He looked up at me and he was clearly intrigued by my reasons for such a decision. Gerard was known for weaseling his way into people's minds and manipulating them. Kate was the perfect example of that. I had actually been impressed with the way that Chris had been handling his family and the hunting world.

"Well, your information isn't wrong. I did." There was no reason to try and even talk him out of talking about this.

"I assume your dad didn't approve of this." He sat back in his chair.

"You know as well as I do, my dad doesn't much care about anything but his perfect soldiers." And I shrugged. "I'm not a soldier anymore."

"You can never stop being a soldier." He was right. Not training fully every day and going out at night to search for the things that go bump has been killing me.

"Well, I'm not his soldier anymore. I'm out." I was ready to be out of this office as well.

"Even with a Kanima on the loose?" He raised an eyebrow. So this is why he called me in here. He wanted to pump me for information. "You did know about that didn't you?"

"Like I said, I'm out." I reminded him. I didn't own up to knowing anything, and I didn't plan on it.

"Of course you are." I nodded and waived a small wave goodbye and went to his door to leave. "Just keep your eye out. It can get dangerous out there when people get involved in matters that are over their heads." I wasn't looking at him when he spoke, but I knew a threat when I heard one.

I closed the door back and turned around to him. I didn't take lightly to being threatened.

I crossed my arms and held a defensive stance. "You might be able to bully Allison into being afraid of you. But my father is the coldest man on this planet. And something that my mother taught me was to watch out for snakes in the garden. That they creep up on you and it's best to keep a shovel nearby to chop their heads off before they attack. Luckily, I keep a stock of shovels." He smiled, but I knew that this wasn't going to be the last conversation we ever had.

I left his office and left the school. I pulled out my phone and dialed Stiles' number again. And again, there was no answer. So I dialed Jackson's number. He didn't answer that phone either. So I sent a text.

**I know you have him. And if you don't call me and tell me where he is, I will go all Liam Neeson on your ass. "I will find you. And I will kill you."**

Twenty seconds later my phone was ringing.

"_We're at the cliff overlooking the town." _Stiles said with a shaky voice. _"We haven't hurt him!" _He said before I had a chance to ask him.

"_For your sake Stiles, you better hope not." _I grabbed my keys and started walking towards my car._ "I'm on my way."_

I hung up and got into my car.

~{}~{}~{}~

When I arrived at the cliff I saw that Stiles' jeep was there and so was Allison's car. I got out of my car and marched up then I saw a police prisoner transfer van. That must be where they were keeping him.

I had reached the back doors to the van when Scott suddenly appeared in front of me. "Move or I'll make you move." I warned him.

"I can't do that. We can't let him go. He'll hurt more people." He tried to convince me, but I was pretty sure that Jackson had been chained up since last night. That's not okay with me.

"You heard me." I kept my face serious.

"Then you'll have to make me." Scott shrugged and I reached out to hit him. He dodged easily and I smiled. I was counting on him dodging to give me the time to get my knife.

I swung and cut his cheek. "I don't want to hurt you Olivia!" He screamed.

"Let me see him." I demanded and then I saw Allison out of the corner of my eye.

"What are you guys doing?" She looked appalled.

"You knew they took him and you didn't tell anyone?" I raised an eyebrow at her. "Did your grandfather question you?" She paused, but shook her head yes. "And you stayed quiet?" She shook her head yes again. "Good." I complimented her.

"We can't let him out." Scott was back to normal, but I still gripped the knife tightly.

I threw the knife into the ground. "Fine. I won't fight you." I pulled out my phone. "You let me in there, or every cop in Beacon Hills will be here in less than five minutes." I threatened. His face dropped and looked to Allison. She started walking over to the van. She pulled keys out of her pocket and I smiled at her. "At least there is one reasonable person here."

"You're just going to let her take him?" Scott asked, surprised with Allison's actions.

"She's a hunter Scott. She isn't going to let a killer out on the loose. We protect people; we don't put them in harm's way." She told him and then opened the door.

Inside sat Stiles and he looked at me with wide eyes. Jackson on the other hand, looked at me with twenty different emotions.

"Get out." I motioned for Stiles to leave.

"Are you kidding me?" I reached to my thigh sheath where I held a small gun.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" I pointed the gun to him. His mouth dropped open.

"You're going to shoot me? I am keeping a murderer off the streets and you are going to shoot me?" Stiles asked in disbelief.

"Is that a Springfield XDM?" Allison asked. I was slightly impressed. This wasn't a rare gun, but she recognized it quite easily.

"Your training is going well." That was good.

"Who are you people?!" Stiles exclaimed. I looked at him and Allison stepped up next to me. "Fine. I'm gone. I will leave you with your homicidal boyfriend. But if he eats you, then it's not my fault." I got up in the van and Allison shut the door behind me.

I looked up at Jackson and he was quiet, neither of us really knowing what to say. I saw that he was handcuffed and bent down to try and unlock the handcuffs.

"Stiles threw the key." He said simply.

I looked up at him and smiled. I pulled a bobby pin from my hair. "Who needs a key?" I raised an eyebrow at him and he smirked.

A few seconds later, one of his hands were free. "I knew there was a reason why I was dating you." I was working on the other cuff when he spoke. I didn't look up at him, but the word date reminded me of what we were and how he had lied to me.

I freed his other hand and looked up at him. "Why did you lie to me?" I knew that I needed to give him a chance to explain himself. So this was his chance.

He looked at me and then he dropped his head. "How did you find out?"

"You thought I wouldn't?" I asked in disbelief. He looked at me with such a cold face and it honestly reminded me of my dad. So much anger ran through my body that I exploded and slapped him. "How could you?!" I asked him. "You could have died!" I slapped him again. "And you didn't care about me enough to tell me?" I went to go and slap him again, but he caught my wrist. So, I swung with the other hand. He caught that wrist as well.

"I knew you would talk me out of it." He spoke honestly.

"Damn right I would have." I said through gritted teeth.

"Is what Stiles said true?" He asked, while still holding my wrists. "Have I been killing people?" He asked, and he seemed confused and sad, something that he didn't seem very often.

He let me move my hands to each side of his face. "_You _aren't killing anyone." He looked up at me confused. "When you're the Kanima, you don't have any control over what you do. Whoever is controlling you does." He intertwined his fingers with mine and held my hands to the sides of his face.

I wanted to be furious at him, but it was nearly impossible to be right now. He just looked heartbroken. Then his grip on my hands changed to that of anger. "I'm going to kill Stilinski and McCall for doing this." He was grinding his teeth when he spoke.

"You are going to do no such thing." I told him. I wasn't happy with the boys either, but I didn't want to see them hurt. Scott would be okay, but Stiles would definitely be dead if Jackson wanted him dead. He looked at me and I felt the sadness he felt.

"I just wanted to be stronger. I didn't want this." He leaned his forehead against mine and I twined my fingers in the hair on the back of his neck.

"You didn't deserve this." I said quietly. "But we are going to get through this." I pulled his head back up so I could look into his eyes. "Together." I said meaningfully.

His brow furrowed and I could tell that he was a little startled by what I said. "You aren't mad at me for keeping the bite from you?"

"Oh I'm furious. And you are going to pay for that lie." I told him a little more fiercely. "But right now, I have to figure out a way to protect you from yourself, from Scott and Stiles, from the Argents, and from Derek." When I said that all out loud, it seemed like an impossible task.

I looked up at Jackson and I felt his hands move lower to my waist. "You know when pulled that gun on Stiles, I was kind of turned on."

I got up on my knees so I reach him better. "Oh really? Most guys would have been nervous."

"I'm not most guys." He drew me in for a kiss and I melted in to him.

But as soon as the kiss started to get heated, he pulled away. He turned his ear to the side of the van. "What's going on?"

"I can hear them talking." He explained. Whatever it was that the others were saying, it wasn't good. Jackson's face contorted into an expression of anger. Then his head started to turn from one way to the other. It honestly looked like he was going to break his neck.

I reached out to hold his head. "Jackson!" His eyes rolled back and dark greenish-blue scales started to form over his body. "Shit." I tried to get Jackson to look at me. I didn't know how to stop him from turning, but I had to at least try. "Jackson. Jackson. Come on babe. Look at me!" He hunched over and when he looked back up at me, I knew it was too late. He threw me across the length of the van and my back hit the metal bench. I knew I would have a bruise in the morning.

By the time I got up, he had already left for through the back doors. I knew there was no way I was going to catch him on foot. I started to get out of the van, but then my ankle gave out. When Jackson threw me, I must have twisted it somehow. Stiles showed up at the back of the van and I knew he was going to say something smart.

So I was really surprised when he went to my side and helped me out with saying anything. He pulled my arm across his shoulder and let me lean on him. "Are you okay?"

I nodded my head and we walked over to a car where Scott and Allison were supposed to be keeping an eye on the van. Instead, we found them fooling around in the back seat.

"Seriously guys?" Stiles asked.

Allison looked at me and then Scott's face grew sad with realization. They got out of the car and Allison went to help Stiles hold me up. I couldn't put much weight down on my ankle, but I knew it wasn't broke.

"Where would he go?" Scott asked.

"I think that I should get her home. We need to get her ankle checked out." I pressed down on the ground with my foot, and I could tell that my ankle was already doing better. It was just going to be sore as hell for a week or so.

"I'll be fine." I told her and I pulled my arm away from Stiles' neck.

"You were just thrown against metal in a metal van. You are not fine." Stiles corrected.

"I am fine." I looked at Scott. "And he isn't going to kill anyone. Not tonight. He's going to get revenge on you two for kidnapping him." I looked at Stiles. "Which means, you should probably call your dad."

If I had to guess Jackson was going to use his dad to get back at the guys. I looked at Allison. "Mind walking back with me to my car?" I wanted to talk to her alone. I wasn't Allison's biggest fan, but I didn't want to see her get thrown around like a rag doll by Gerard either.

She nodded her head and we began walking to my car.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" Allison asked when we reached the car.

I smiled. She was pretty observant. "Be careful around Gerard." She looked up at me, and something in her expression, told me he had already started working his awfulness on her. "He has a tendency of getting into your head and using your weaknesses against you." I warned her.

"Noted." She nodded. "You'll be okay getting home?"

"I'm a Hamilton. We have steel in our blood. I'll be fine." I reassured her and got into my driver's side.

~{}~{}~{}~

Two hours later, I was back at home. I entered the house and saw Alex holding Andie pretty close and they were both smiling.

"Where have you been?" Alex had taken a step back from Andie and asked me.

"I've been busy." I started to walk up the stairs but turned to face them. "And if you two are dating, you don't have to hide it." I'd much rather they are open about it.

I saw the shock on their faces, but I didn't care to hear an explanation. I went up to my room and shut the door. I went to pull off the dress I was wearing and I put on sweatpants. My door opened up and I turned around.

"Ever heard of knocking? I'm pretty sure your new girlfriend wouldn't be too fond of you walking in on me and seeing me in my bra." I said as I reached for a shirt to put on.

"She's not my girlfriend." I raised my eyebrows at him as I pulled the shirt on over my head.

"I found you two in each other's arms this morning and holding hands. And I walked in on you two being very cuddly in the kitchen and not to mention that you have her lip gloss on the side of your neck." I pointed at the evidence. And he immediately smudged it away.

"I…"

"You don't have to explain it to me. If you want to date her, then date her. I'm not going to stop you or tell you not to." I didn't feel like having this conversation with him. If I told him that I didn't like her, then I was the bad guy. I didn't want to be the bad guy.

"I feel like I owe you an explanation though." I smiled at him.

"You don't owe me anything Alex." I reassured him.

"Are you okay?" Do I lie to him? Of course I lie to him.

"I'm fine." I gave him my best smile. I walked him out of the door and leaned up to give him a kiss on the cheek and then said good night.

**Hey guys! Long time no write….**

**I'm sorry it took me so long to get a new update out. I've been swamped with work. But I am now officially free to get some writing done! Woot! Woot! So for any of you that read my other stories, there will be updates coming out for them real soon **

**How do you guys like the story? What are your feelings? Don't forget to vote in the poll I have on my profile for who Olivia should be with. I'm so curious to hear what you guys are thinking. So please, please, please, leave me a review?**

**Much love to you all,**

**-Makayla**


	19. Chapter 19

I leaned against my door and listened as Alex walked back down the steps. I really missed him and I wanted nothing more than to curl up in my bed with him and put in a cheap horror flick and figure out all that has been going on. But I knew that right now he was trying to figure out what was going on with Andie, and I loved him enough to give him the space to do that.

I crawled out of my window and flipped off of the roof and landed perfectly. It was good to know that all those gymnastics lessons could pay off somehow. I got into my car and drove over to the garage that my dad's men were still staying. I wanted to trade in my car for something with a little more power.

I walked up to the men sitting around the table in the garage and tossed my keys on the table. They all looked up at me.

"I'm trading in." I told the head guy. Will was his name.

"Thought you hung up towel on hunting?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I did." I said simply. "I'm just tired of my ride." I nodded my head to the Suzuki GSX-R750 in the corner of the garage. "I want that one."

"I don't think you can handle that." I rolled my eyes and walked over to the key rack. I let my eyes roam over all the options and then I found the keys I needed.

"Luckily for you, it doesn't matter what you think." I grabbed the keys and walked over to the bike that I had picked out. It was midnight blue, and it was beautiful. I pulled on the helmet and looked over at the guys one last time. "Thanks boys." I winked at them before I rolled the back backwards and out of the garage. Once out, I started up the engine and revved it before taking off.

~{}~{}~{}~

I had been riding around the town for an hour before I stopped at the one place I truly wanted to be, with my mom.

I got off the bike and headed over to where her grave was. I stopped in my tracks though when I saw that Butterfly Irises weren't the only flowers lying on her tombstone. There was now Blue Irises amongst the flowers that I had left, and I didn't put them there.

The closer I got to the grave, the more I realized that it was probably Alex that put the flowers there. But the last time I had mentioned the Butterfly Irises to him, he didn't have a clue about what I was talking about. And I know that he didn't know that my mom's favorite color was blue because no one really did.

I knelt down on my knees and placed a kiss on my fingers to transfer to the tombstone.

"I miss you mom…." I whispered softly.

I heard some leaves crinkling behind me and I reached down to my boot but a hand was on top of mine before I had a chance to pull the knife out.

"Must you always go for the knives?" I looked up and into Isaac's eyes. I relaxed and turned around fully to face him better.

"I like my knives." I said a little defensively.

He grinned at me. "I've noticed."

I glanced back at the blue flowers on my mother's grave and then a thought hit me. "Did you put these here?" I inquired.

Isaac dropped his head slightly but I saw him nod. "I didn't know what your favorite color was, but I went with blue because I learned in psych class that blue is calming and collected, just like your mother." He smiled softly at me. "But in chemistry class, I learned that blue is the hottest point of the flame in a fire." He looked up at me, and there was intensity in his eyes. "And then I realized that blue was the perfect color, because you are both of those things. You're fiery and you are collected. You see what you want, you know what you want, and you know exactly how to get it." I didn't know what to say and I could feel my eyes starting to water. So instead of trying to muster out some words, I just reached up and threw my arms around his neck.

He didn't say anything, he just wrapped his arms around my waist and held me tight. "You better be careful hugging another guy like this. Jackson might start getting jealous." I chuckled. "And I might get too used to having you in my arms." He said a little quieter, but I still detected a note of joking in his voice.

I pulled back and looked at him. An idea coming into my head. "I have a favor to ask you."

He raised his eyebrows at me. "For you? Anything." He smiled.

"Help me keep an eye on Jackson at night. Make sure that he doesn't hurt anyone." Isaac dropped the smile and looked at me curiously.

"Why are you coming to me for help. Don't you have a hunting partner or something?" He asked curiously.

"Yes. But he is a little bit too preoccupied with Dino-Barbie remember?" I tilted my head to the side.

"And what about Scott and Stiles? I thought they were your boys or something like that?" He inquired.

"They kidnapped my boyfriend and locked him inside of a van and didn't even tell me." I figured that was enough explanation needed.

"Me working with you will piss Jackson and Stiles off won't it?" He seemed amused by this.

"I assume so, yes." I nodded my head. I knew it would piss Jackson off, but I was sure I would be able to make it up to him. I wasn't so sure if it would piss Stiles off, but judging by his reaction to me having Isaac with me the other night, it would.

"Then I'm in." He said simply.

"Just like that?" I asked, curious as to why he agreed so easily. Shouldn't he have had to check with Derek first or something?

"Just like that." He winked at me. "So shall we start then?" He asked and already started walking to the parking area for the graveyard.

He reached my bike and whistled. "This is yours?" He looked over at me. He had that look in his eyes that all guys get when they see a new, shiny, and fast toy.

"Yeah buddy…" I gleamed.

"I want to drive." He said quickly.

"I just got it." I whined and he looked at me with a stone face.

"Keys." He demanded. I crossed my arms and we sat there staring at each other for a while. Finally I gave in and handed him the keys.

He got on and I squeezed in behind him. It wasn't a two person bike, but we were both pretty thin so we fit. I wasn't quite sure where to put my hands, so I just placed them on his sides. He reached around and locked my wrist hand around my wrist. I leaned my head against his back.

"Hang on!" He yelled over the engine roaring.

He pulled out so fast that I nearly came off the side of the bike.

Instead of looking for Jackson, I think that Isaac took the bike out on a joy ride. Which was honestly fine by me, I needed the extra thinking time. Now he started to speed up and I had to hold on tighter. I felt myself holding on not only with my arms but with my legs as well.

He got stopped by and I leaned my head over his shoulder and yelled. "Did you forget that I was behind you?" I had nearly come off the bike five times. Isaac clearly wasn't as an experienced driver as I was.

"How could I forget that you are behind me when you are literally squeezing me between your legs?" I felt heat rise to my cheeks and then I saw him grin. I pulled my head back down and kept my mouth shut the rest of the ride.

He pulled up in my drive way and I could feel the adrenaline of riding the bike rolling off of his skin. He stepped off of the bike and took the helmet off. I took the spare off of my head and stepped on to the driveway.

"She suits you." Isaac said with a smile.

I patted the seat and smiled at the bike. "I think so too." I heard Isaac laughing and I looked over at him. He was definitely laughing at me, but I didn't do anything to be laughed at.

"What?" I demanded to know what was so funny.

"When you first came to Beacon Hills, you dressed like a little Susie homemaker. With your cute little housewife dresses and innocent look." He took a step back and stared me up and down. "And now you are wearing leather, carrying deadly weapons, and driving a bike." He smiled a little and shrugged. "It's a nice change."

I thought about what he said and he was right. I had changed a lot. But inside I didn't feel like I had changed that much. It was just that now my appearance was matching who I really was.

"Wait, you remember what I looked like when I first moved here?" This had me intrigued. I hadn't spoken to Isaac until just the other week and he was telling me what I looked like from nearly a year ago.

"Oh yeah. You and Allison were all us lacrosse players talked about there for about a month. We all wanted to ask you out. But Danny all told us that we didn't stand a chance." I laughed softly at that last part.

"And why did he think that?" I was curious, Danny's reasoning for saying such a thing had to be pretty good.

Isaac looked at me and he had that strange look he got when he looked at me sometimes. He had his eyes narrowed a little bit and his lips were pursed, it was as if someone had asked him to define an abstract painting. And then it was like he gave up and dropped the strange expression and answered my question.

"Danny said that you weren't the type of girl to just date a guy because she thought he was cute. You needed someone with a little depth. He said that you were the farthest thing from ordinary and it would take some extraordinary to grab your attention." I made a mental note to give Danny a hug and kiss for what he said. "Which at least now I know why you chose Jackson. He's not normal at all." He made an amused face. "If I only knew that you were into dating lizards….." He shook his head. "Actually if I knew you were into assholes, I would have.."

"You would have what?" I asked him, interrupting him.

"I would have been mean to you the first day I saw you. Pushed you down the stairs, tripped you, and called you ugly." He shrugged his shoulders. "The usual stuff guys do when we try to flirt with girls." That caused me to laugh loudly. I covered my mouth quickly when an unexpected hiccup came out.

"I am so sorry…" I said looking up at Isaac. "I always wished that I was one of those girls with an adorable laugh, but I either end up not being able to breathe or get attacked by hiccups."

Isaac started shaking his head and then he looked up at me. "That's where you are wrong." I cocked my head to the side and waited for him to elaborate. "Everything you do is adorable." His words caused a smile to spread across my lips. "Even when you try to kick my ass."

"Try?" I asked skeptically. "Trust me. If I wanted to kick your ass, then I would. Do or do not…."

"There is no try." He finished my quote before I had a chance to. "Yoda." He said thoughtfully. "Very nice choice." He grinned at me. He handed me my keys. "Well, I'm off." I took the keys. "Before Jackson comes down and tries to kick my ass. Something tells me you would get mad at me if I hurt him." My face dropped, along with a part of my heart.

"Jackson? Jackson's not here…" At least I wasn't aware of him being here.

Isaac nodded his head at my window and I saw a shadow of someone move a little too quickly for me to make out the shape of the person. "He's been here since we pulled up." Isaac explained.

"And you knew?" I might not have known Jackson was watching us, but I was perfectly aware that he wasn't Isaac's biggest fan. So I'm sure he's upset. Isaac shrugged his shoulders and that made me upset. I reached out and punched him in the arm before starting my walk towards the house.

"What was that for?" He knew that Jackson was watching, and he knew that he was making Jackson pissed.

"You know what that was for!" I called out before I entered the house. I think I heard Isaac laughing before he started walking away, but I wasn't too sure.

I walked in and saw Andie and Alex sitting on the couch laughing about something. She was curled up on his side. When Alex's eyes met mine, I saw worry in them. He pulled away from Andie, sat up, and leaned his arms on his legs as he started to speak to me.

"Where have you been? Jackson showed up, and I told him you were in your room, but then he came down and said you were gone and your window was open. Everything okay?" I smiled at him in a way that let him knew I was thankful that he was worried about me.

"I'm fine. I just needed some air and I didn't want anyone to really know where I was." I explained. It wasn't a complete lie.

"Alright." He nodded his head in understanding. "Next question…" He looked up at me. "Why did you trade in your car for a bike?" I couldn't help the wide smile that crossed my face.

"So that way I wouldn't have to keep stealing yours." I said simply.

"You know what this means don't you?" He smiled at me.

"That you are going to attempt to beat me in a race?" I asked suggestively.

"Oh. There will be no attempting. I'm going to teach how to really ride a bike." He winked at me.

"Ha. That's rich coming from the guy that I taught how to ride his own bike." His shoulders dropped and then I realized I probably shouldn't have said that in front of Andie. Something about taking part of his manhood away.

He narrowed his eyes at me and then I knew he was back to being serious. "Are you okay Libby?"

I gave out a very soft chuckle before walking over to him and leaning down to kiss his cheek. "I'm fine." I whispered in his ear and then I pulled back.

I started to walk back towards the stairs so I could go upstairs and do damage control with Jackson, but I was stopped when I heard Andie make a smart ass comment.

"What? Does she always have to give you a kiss on the cheek?" I heard her say.

"Andie…" Alex sighed.

"She already has a boyfriend. That's all I'm saying." I turned back around and marched over to where Alex was now leaning back against the couch.

I leaned down and this time I place my hand on the cheek I had previously kiss and planted a huge and long kiss on the other cheek. Then I turned and winked at Andie.

"I forgot a cheek." Then I looked down at Alex and I knew the look he had on his face. It was his look of trying to keep from laughing. "Night guys." I smiled and waved at them.

~{}~{}~{}~

Once I was upstairs, I hesitantly went to go and open my door. Jackson was sitting down on my bed, holding what looked like a journal, but I didn't have a journal.

"Thank you so much for the sketch. It was brilliant, really. I'll keep it for when you become famous. Until then, here is a something to keep your talent going. –Isaac" Oh. It wasn't a journal, it was the sketch book that Isaac had given me. Where did Jackson find it? "I wasn't snooping." He seemed to know the question running through my head. "It was laying on your night stand. I honestly thought that I would find something interesting about me, but all I found was this note." He closed the sketch book and held it up. "When did he give this to you?" He kept his voice calm, but his jaw was tight and I could tell he was holding back from speaking harshly.

"About a week ago at school. He left it in my locker." I sat my purse down and looked at him. "It was just a gift to show me that he knows what I'm going through with my mom. He wanted to let me know that I have a friend if I need one." I went and sat down next to him. "That is all." I went to go and grab his hand, but he didn't exactly squeeze mine back.

"I'm sure that's not all he wanted to show you." Jackson said through gritted teeth.

I let go of his hand and looked at him. "You're right. Just tonight he asked me if I wanted to go into the woods and fool around a bit."

He looked over at me, and I saw red hot anger light up his eyes. I couldn't help but smile at him and the anger left as soon as he heard my laughter. Now he just looked at me like I was crazy and I laughed some more.

"I don't find that funny." He said so seriously that I had to bite my lip to stop from laughing. "You gave him the hiccup laugh down there." He pointed to the window. "That isn't nothing. That's something. I barely even get the hiccup laugh." He sounded hurt.

"The hiccup laugh?" I asked skeptically. "What the hell are you talking about babe?"

He turned to face me more. "You have this laugh where you get so amused and carried away that you get the hiccups. It's the most adorable thing in the world and every time I make you laugh, I secretly hope you will get the hiccups." He explained.

"You're ridiculous." I smiled.

"No, What is ridiculous is the fact that he got the hiccup laugh out of you. It took me months to get it. And you spend just two weeks with the guy and he is already making you laugh like that." He pouted.

"Are you seriously jealous right now?" I asked him in disbelief. He just dropped his head and stared at the ground. "Hey.." I lifted his chin and turned his face to look at me. "Isaac might be able to make me laugh, but you what he can't do?" Jackson made a noise of interest.

I reached over and grabbed his hands. I moved one of his hands to my hip "He can't touch me here…" and the other to my waist "Or here…" I reached up and placed my hand on the back of his neck. "And most definitely can't do this…" I leaned up and kissed him.

He reacted instantly. His fingers pressed into my skin and then I felt them go to the hem of my shirt. He started to inch it up and then I felt him pause. I thought he was going to say something, but then he didn't.

"I thought you said that a kiss couldn't fix everything?" I asked skeptically.

"Actually you said that. I just quoted you. And it's true. A kiss can't fix everything, but it can definitely fix this." He pulled me back in and then he backed me down on the bed. He lifted up my shirt and started to plant kisses on my stomach. They trailed all the way down to my hip bone. I made a small sound of laughter and then he pulled up and looked at me.

"That sound right there, is one of my favorites in the world." He smiled at me. Then he grinned and moved his body over mine. He lifted my shirt up and over my head and tossed it to the ground beside my bed. "And so is this one…" He leaned down and I felt his tongue dip into the hollow part of my collar bone. I let out a soft moan and I felt him smile against my skin.

"Oh really?" I asked him and I felt him nod. "So it's okay if Isaac gets my hiccup laugh, just as long as he doesn't get either of those, right?" I felt him tense up and then his face was right about mine.

"I'll kill him if he does." He didn't give me a chance to say anything because he captured my mouth with one of the hottest kisses we've ever had.

~{}~{}~{}~

The next morning, I woke up and Jackson was gone. He normally never left before I woke up. I grabbed an old t-shirt of his and pulled it on before I left my room to see if he was down stairs.

I reached the kitchen and there was still no sign of him. Where did he go? I pulled open the refrigerator and pulled out one of my Naked smoothies.

"Late night?" I closed the door and turned to face one of the most annoying people I have ever met. "Coming down stairs dressed in your boyfriend's shirt…. Classy." She said sarcastically and I rolled my eyes.

"You know what Andie? I'll be sure to come to you for your opinions when I actually give a damn." I said before walking past her.

"Are you going to tell Alex about your boyfriend?" I turned to her. She couldn't know. There was no way that she could know.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She poured herself a cup of coffee and then turned to face me.

"Oh you know. The fact that Jackson walks as a human by day, and by night he turns into a killing Godzilla like creature. Only on a smaller scale." I felt my breath leave my body and my face drop, but then I realized that I needed to recover from this. I couldn't allow her to get to me.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I shook my head and started to walk away again.

"Yes. You do. And when Alex finds out that you've been keeping such a huge secret from him, he is going to question whether or not he can trust you. And that's where I swoop in and earn his trust back." She smiled deviously. She knew that I couldn't do anything to her or I would risk losing Alex. And she was using that to her advantage.

"Do you even love him?" I challenged her. Her smile dropped and something strange crossed her face. "Because I do. And if you hurt, then you best pray to whatever god you believe in. Because I will come after you with everything I have and I won't kill you. But I'll make you wish you were dead." Then I smiled sweetly at her. "You have a great day now." This time when I left to go up the stairs, I did. She didn't call me back.

I walked up the last step and entered my room. Alex was sitting on my bed and he was now looking through the sketches in the book that Isaac had given me.

"What is it with that book and the guys in my life. It's like you are all drawn to it or something." I let out a short laugh. I sat down beside him and saw that he had kind of a long look on his face. "What's up buttercup?" I asked softly.

"Isaac gave you this?" He held up the sketch book. He didn't look angry or upset, just curious. I nodded my head and he started flipping through the sketches. "You've gotten so good. You know that?"

He landed on one of him laughing and popcorn flying. A smile appeared on his lips, but it was a small one. "I remember this night." He started flipping through the sketches again. "When you draw, it's so amazing. It's like you capture a photo with your eyes and then you draw it out. All the emotions and physical attributes are spot on." He was rambling. And there was only one reason that caused Alex to ramble.

"Alex." I stopped him and he looked up at me. "What is it that you are so nervous to say to me?"

"I haven't really seen you in days. Where have you been?" He asked, I could tell that he wanted to say something else, but he chose to ask this instead.

"I've been around. You've just been kind of pre occupied lately." I said honestly. There was no sense in beating around the bush. He looked up at me and had a slightly confused look on his face. "You've had your head stuck up so far Andie's ass that I'm surprised you've even noticed my not being here." The second the words left my lips, I regretted saying them. "I'm sorry. That wasn't fair…"

"You don't like her much do you?" Was all he said. He didn't even deny the fact that he has been obsessed with her every move lately.

"No. I don't." I said honestly. There was no purpose in lying to him, he'd know. "I don't trust her."

"She isn't as bad as she seems." He placed the sketch book down and turned to look at me. "I think you two would actually get along if you just…."

"That's never going to happen. I hate her and she hates me. And it's always going to be like that." Alex's face dropped and he looked down at my comforter. "But, right now she is making you happy. I can see that much." He looked up at me. "And for that reason alone, for you, I am trying to get along with her."

"Can I ask you something?" I nodded my head. "Why are you spending so much time with Isaac?"

I sucked in a large breath and exhaled. What was with all the guys hating on Isaac? "It's hard to explain." I looked up at Alex and I knew that he was waiting on a real response. "He gets me."

"I get you. If anyone gets you, it's me." Alex said, a little defensively.

"No, you don't understand. He lost his mom too. He gets what I am going through. He doesn't have his parents. He actually doesn't have really anyone." I explained.

"He's a werewolf. He has his pack."

"Why don't you trust him?" I asked.

"For the same reason why you don't trust Andie." He looked up at me. "He isn't here to just be your friend." I started to shake my head. "Look, as much as I don't like Jackson, this Isaac character isn't my favorite either. Why can't you just pick a normal guy to hang out with?" I narrowed my eyes at him. Andie knew about Jackson, then odds were that Alex did too. But he didn't know that I know he knew.

"Jackson is a normal guy…. And that 'Isaac character' has really been there for me lately." I was measuring his facial expression as he answered.

He looked up at me and seemed to be searching for something as well.

"Jackson's an ass. And Isaac is a werewolf. Do you not remember that we used to hunt people like him?" He challenged me. He didn't own up to knowing about Jackson being the Kanima and he didn't ask me if I knew about him either.

"Jackson may be an ass, but he is my ass. If I can put up with freaking Dino-Barbie down there, then you can put up with Jackson. And Isaac is a good guy. I don't know why all you seem to hate him so much. And I never forget about what we used to do. I lost my mother because of what we used to do." I said firmly and I felt the tension rise between us.

"Dino-Barbie? Is that what you call her?" He asked curiously. "I do put up with Jackson. It's all I can do to not punch him in his face when you come home upset because he was being an ass or something. But I don't have to put up with Isaac. I don't trust him and you shouldn't trust him either." He said when he stood up.

"Are we really going to argue about this?" I asked him in disbelief.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt." He turned to face me. "You're dressing different. You haven't been your bubbly self. And you're staying out all night long, hanging out with a werewolf of all people, a young and cocky werewolf who probably just wants to get into your pants. And you have a boyfriend who only thinks about getting into your pants. You need someone to be a rock. You need someone to lean on." I stood up and looked at him. Alex was never this harsh, and I didn't know what was causing him to be now, but I didn't deserve it. "That's just the truth." I let out a short and harsh laugh.

"You want to talk truth, let's talk truth." I crossed my arms as I stared at him. "I'm dressing different because I'm not that bubbly person anymore. Losing someone you love changes you." I took a step towards him. "And so what if Isaac wants to get into my pants. What does that have to do with you? And I would be worried if Jackson didn't want to get into my pants. I'm dating him. I expect him to." And I took another step to him. "And as far as me needing a rock and someone to lean on…. I had someone." I felt the anger rise in me. I patted my chest. "I had the perfect someone." Then I pointed to him. "You. And then some long legged brunette with boobs the size of Texas walks through the door and you start walking around like an old cartoon, too stunned to see straight." I shook my head as I walked towards him a little bit more. He had been taking a step back every time I took a step forwards. "So don't lecture me on who I should and shouldn't trust. Because I trusted you and you left. At least Isaac has been sticking by my side and at least Jackson hasn't left either." He was now outside of my door and I had a hand on the door knob. "I do have a shoulder to lean on and a rock to keep me grounded. It's just not you anymore." I shut the door and the look on his face was too stunned to say or do anything. I probably shouldn't have blown up like that, but I couldn't help it. I had been dying to tell him off. It was obvious that whatever Andie was saying to him, it was working. She had a spell on him, and as soon as I could figure out what to do with Jackson, I needed to fix that.

~{}~{}~{}~

An hour later, I was down in the basement. I hadn't planned on going to school today. I had actually planned on staying home and training all day long.

I was punching the punching bag with all the strength that I had. I was pretending that the bag was Alex. With every punch I could see his face clearly. Then I saw Andie pop up and I gave her some deadly combinations. I swung and kicked the bag so hard that it moved on me.

"Anger issues?" I twirled around and saw Isaac standing at the door to the basement. "They have meeting for that you know." He grinned at me.

"What are you doing here?" He should have been at school. Or running errands for Derek or something.

"You weren't at school this morning." He said it like that would explain why he was here.

"Awe, you were worried about me." I cooed. "That's so sweet." I smiled at him and he grinned as he shook his head.

"So who are you trying to murder? Andie or Alex?" He nodded to the bag.

"Both." I said quickly.

"Want a real body to punch?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"If you think you can handle me." I stepped over to the mat and squared up against him. "Bring it on wolf boy." I grinned at him.

He came at me and flipped backwards just in time. He was getting faster. Whatever training Derek was giving him, it was working. He smiled at me and then reached out and grabbed my arm and twisted.

He was holding my arm behind my back and I swung my head back and I heard a thud when my head hit his. He released my arm and I swung and kicked him in his stomach, taking full advantage of the fact that he was dazed from me hitting his head. Now he stumbled backwards from where I kicked him.

I ran forward and started landing punch after punch. He surprised me by swinging me back into one of the cement poles in the basement. My back immediately started to ache and he landed a punch in my stomach, it wasn't too hard, but it was hard enough. I dropped to my knees and made a cry of pain.

Isaac was down immediately in front of me. "I'm sorry. I didn't think I hurt you that bad."

I leaned from and nailed him down on his back. I straddled his waist and pulled a knife to his throat. I winked at him. "I can't believe you fell for the fake cry Lahey. You've got to up your game." He grinned at me before flipping me up in the air. He was now pinning me to the ground.

"I was actually counting on the fake crying thing. So that way you would let your guard down long enough for me to pin you." He lifted up one hand and let out his claws. Then he placed them at my throat. "I win." He winked at me.

"Exactly how many boyfriends do you have?" I felt Isaac's claws retract as I heard her voice.

Isaac didn't move, we both just looked up at Andie who was now sitting on the stairs. "Don't you have somewhere else to be?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah, like manipulating my best friend?" I tapped Isaac's shoulder, letting him know to let me up. He moved off of me and lifted me up with him.

"Oh and I'm not her boyfriend." We both looked at him. "I'm not saying that I wouldn't be, I'm just saying that I'm not." I rolled my eyes and he shrugged.

"Don't worry werewolf, you'll never be her boyfriend. Hunters don't date the monsters that they hunt. It would create quite a stir amongst our people." Andie stood up. "Not to mention that our boy Alex up there would kill you if you so much as laid a finger on her."

"And how would you know what Alex would do? You think because you two dated once that you know everything about him?" I had already blown up on Alex this morning, why not take Andie down while I am at it.

"And you think that just you two have been friends for a few years that you know more about him?" She asked with a laugh. "Sweetheart, you have no idea who Alex really is."

"I know that he is way too smart to fall for you big boobs and lack of clothing." I looked her up and down. "Just a little bit of advice, but if you want to earn a guy's love, you first need to love yourself." I motioned to her outfit of leather pants that were so tight they looked like a layer of skin, and her haltered top that barely covered her breast. "You look like a hooker babe. You want to say that I don't know anything about him. Well, I know that he likes strong and confident women. And you have to show off your body to feel like you are loved." I let my voice drop down low and I took a confident step towards you. "How can Alex ever love someone like you?"

She lunged at me and knocked me down to the ground. "You think that you so special because your daddy is king of the hunters?" She landed a punch and that's when I flipped her over and rolled out of her grasp. "Well you're not. You're weak." I stood up and looked at her. "You're weak and you're a disgrace to your father." Then she grinned. "And to your mother actually. She was one of our best, and now you've put shame on her name."

This time I lunged at her and I knocked her so hard into the wall that I thought I heard a bone crack, but I could have been mistaken. "Never speak about my mother." I said through gritted teeth as I knocked her one more time into the wall.

"You're going to lose him you know." She was talking about Alex. "You've already started to." I screamed and I pulled back and punch her in the ribs. She was able to use my moment of swinging to push me back. "I'm going to take him away. Back to train hunters. And then you'll be left with nothing and no one." She smiled. "Just like your daddy wants." I swept her feet from underneath her.

"Shut up!" I screamed as I reached for the knife. I tackled her again and held the knife at her throat. That seems to be my favorite move. "Just shut up." I breathed out. "I am not going to let you take him away. You think that you can manipulate him and turn him against me. But I'm done riding in the back seat." I pressed the knife a little closer and she was in pure discomfort. "I'm going to take you down."

I let up and pulled the knife away. I turned to see Isaac who was just grinning at me. Then my face was falling to the ground. "Never turn your back on your opponent. I figured Alex would have taught you that one."

I turned to face her again, but Isaac was too quick. He had her pinned against the wall with his hand wrapped around her throat. "I've had enough. You're going to quit going after her like that."

"How sweet. Now you have a little guard dog." She tried to smile, but Isaac tightened his grip.

"And you're wrong. She wouldn't be left with nothing and no one. She has me." Then he seemed to think about something. "And two dorks, but the point is that she has people." That was all he said before he let her go. He turned to me. "You should probably get dressed. We should be at school." He nodded towards me. I turned to say something to Andie, but she was already heading up the stairs.

So instead I turned and hugged Isaac. "Thank you." He squeezed tightly and kissed the top of my head.

"I was just tired of hearing the bitch talk." I laughed at that and pulled back and smiled at him.

Then I headed up the stairs to get dressed.

~{}~{}~{}~

I arrived at the school and immediately went to find Jackson. This had to have been the roughest morning I've had in a long time, and I just wanted to wrap my arms around his waist and let him hold me.

On my quest to find Jackson, I ended up running into Danny. He saw me and at first he was smiling, then he seemed to notice something and the smile fell. "What happened to you?"

"What do you mean?" I asked him. I thought that I had covered up the spot that was bleeding on the side of my head where Andie had slammed me to the ground. So I didn't think he could see it.

"You look like hell. And you've missed three class periods. You never miss school." He explained and then he looked at me a little more thoughtfully. "Does this have to do with the new girl that is moving in on Alex?"

I looked up at him and I knew that my eyes were wide. "How do you know about Andie?"

"Jackson told me. He has been worried about her bullying you or something." He smiled at me. "I tried to tell him that you could take care of yourself, but he wasn't convinced." That's because he knows what Andie is capable of. I might have beaten her today in the fight, but it took all my effort to do so. She was hard to beat.

"She's just trying to turn Alex against me. She wants him to move back to Texas." I explained without really explaining. What I said was true, it just wasn't the detailed truth.

"Well, there's only one place that Alex has ever wanted to be. And from what I have seen, he fights like hell to be there." I cocked my head to the side. I didn't know where he was talking about, but I was curious. "Next to you." He said simply before closing his locker.

Then we both heard a huge crash. And it sounded like someone was fighting. I looked over at Danny and he looked back at me. Then we rushed off down the hall to see what was happening. I rounded the corner and saw Scott come crashing out of the door and Jackson following him.

Jackson went to go and start punching Scott. "Jackson!" I screamed, hoping to stop him. I wasn't sure what was going on, but Jackson wasn't acting like himself. He was acting almost animal like. He looked up, and Erica took advantage of his stillness. She hooked her arms around him and held him back.

Stiles got Scott and held him back. I marched over to Jackson. "What the hell is the matter with you?"

He was looking over at Scott and he was filled with rage. "Jackson." I said firmly. When I saw that he wasn't really with us, I figured I needed to bring the real Jackson back to the surface. I looked over at Erica and silently asked her to keep her hold on him. She nodded and I took a hold of his face and kissed him. He didn't react at first, but then I felt his lips move along mine. I pulled back and saw the rage leave his eyes and confusion enter them.

"Olivia? What happened?" I patted his cheek and glanced at Erica, she let him go and Jackson wrapped me up in his arms. "It's going to happen again soon isn't it?" He whispered in my ear. I didn't want to lie to him, but I didn't want to answer him either. So instead, I just held him.

"Dentention. All of you. And that includes you three in the corner over there." I turned and saw Mr. Harris pointing at me, Jackson, and Erica.

Jackson looked at me. "I'm going to go and get something to drink. I'll see you in few minutes alright?" I nodded my head and watched him walk off.

Stiles and Scott started to walk towards me, but I walked past them both.

"Oh you can't seriously still be mad at me." Stiles said after me.

I turned on my heels and walked up to him. "Let's see, you kidnapped my boyfriend. And you hid him from me. I've saved your asses on multiple occasions. And you guys decided to treat me like I was the enemy. So, yes, I'm still pissed at you." I said and then stalked off.

~{}~{}~{}~

I started to walk towards the library, where detention was going to be held, but I was stopped by Mr. Harris.

"Hamilton. You'll need to go around all the classrooms and gather in stray library books before you join the others." Jackson was standing behind him. He looked scared. He told me he could feel whoever was making him turn into the Kanima sneaking up on him. He said he could feel that something bad was going to happen.

"I'll help her." Jackson offered, but Harris was shaking his head. Jackson wanted to be near, and I wanted to be near him.

"I'm sure Ms. Hamilton can manage on her one. Get in the library Jackson." Harris pointed to the open door and then nodded for me to go around.

I grabbed a book cart and started off. I needed to hit all the rooms as quickly as possible.

I had only a few rooms left when I heard crashes coming from the library and I dropped the books I had in my hand and ran towards it.

When I got there, Jackson was writing something on the chalk board.

"Jackson?" I asked. I had meant for it to come out louder than it did, but it came out as more of a whisper.

**STAY OUT OF MY WAY, OR I'LL KILL YOU ALL**

That was what he wrote on the board. Then he turned to face us. He started to shift right before us, and then he was gone.

"Jackson!" I called out, but I knew it was pointless, he was already gone.

Then I heard screams coming from the side. Allison was with Matt and the boys were with Erica. I rushed over to Erica's side.

"Is she alright?" Her arm looked horrible and she was screaming in agony. "You two need to get her to Derek." I looked up at Scott and Stiles. Scott looked over to where Allison was and he shook his head. "She'll be fine. Erica won't if you don't get her help soon." I tried to explain but Scott left to go and see Allison anyways.

"Is she dying?" Stiles asked me.

I shook my head no. "She just feels like she is. Get her Derek. He'll be able to help her. And then come to my house." He looked up at me. "If you want to make things right between us. Come to my house after you take care of Erica. I'm going to need your help." Stiles nodded.

I looked down at Erica. "It's going to be okay." I started smoothing out her hair and trying to shhh her. "Stiles is going to take care of you."

She nodded and then I stood up and started to jog outside. I picked up my phone and dialed Isaac's number.

"_Yes sweet lady?" _He answered on the second ring.

"_You haven't seen Jackson lately have you?" _I asked as I straddled my bike.

"_Human Jackson or Kanima Jackson?" _Ha. Good question.

"_Either. He just jumped the detention ship. I can't find him." _I heard him sigh.

"_I'll be at your place in fifteen minutes." _He said and then hung up. Fifteen minutes, that gave me some time to ride around town and see if I could find him first.

~{}~{}~{}~

_**Alex's POV**_

The doorbell started ringing and then knocking came at the same time. I walked up the door and swung it open to see Stiles and Isaac both standing on the front porch. This couldn't be good if the both of them were here together.

"Hey Stiles." Stiles greeted me with a small waive. "Isaac." I nodded at him.

"I need to see Olivia." They both said at the same time and then Stiles turned to Isaac, irritation written all over his face.

"Why are you even here? She used to be a hunter. She used to go out at night and hunt little werewolf asses exactly like you." Stiles said frustrated.

"Exactly. Her normal friend scale doesn't usually reach up to werewolves. So what are you and her doing spending so much time together?" I looked over at Isaac. If Stiles was going to question Isaac, then I was more than willing to back him up.

Isaac looked at us both and then started to count on his fingers. "She's not a werewolf hunter anymore. She's hot. She's a badass. And clearly in need for new friends and/or boyfriend. Since the ones she has are assholes."

Stiles looked at me. "He does have a point..." I looked at him in disbelief. Did he just switch sides? "About the first part. Not the asshole...part."

Isaac put up a finger. "No. I had a point with that part too. She's got a homicidal lizard for a boyfriend, who is too busy killing people to show her any attention. A best friend, who has his nose so far up Ms. G.I. Jane's ass that he can't even see that she is completely using him. And that she has been torturing his best friend since the day she got her. And her mom just died about a month ago. The girl needs someone. I'm willing to be that someone." Isaac says is simply as shrugs his shoulders.

I didn't know what to say to that, and apparently neither did Stiles. He was quiet as well.

"I help her out too. She actually talks to me about stuff." He points to Isaac. "She just needs you because she needs a fighter to help her out. I'm a lover, not a fighter." Stiles held up his hands in defense.

"She talks to me. She's talked to me for years. And she doesn't fight anymore." I corrected Stiles. "But if she did. I would be the one by her side, like I was for years. We're partners. It's what we do."

Isaac laughed and looked at me. "Well, I happen to know that she doesn't talk to you much anymore. Like I said, your attention is elsewhere. And as for her fighting, that should tell you right there that you aren't that big of a part of her life anymore. She's been out every night trying to catch Jackson. I had to patch up a wound on her side, which judging by the look on your face, you didn't even know she had..." I remembered pack to the other night where she was chasing down Jackson, but she fell and a stick went into her side. That's probably what had slowed her down in the fight this morning actually.

We all turned when we saw Olivia's bike pull up in the driveway. She jogged up the steps and looked at all of us. "Hey boys." She smiled.

"You're hunting again?" I asked her without giving her a minute to breath. Her eyes went to Isaac and then she looked down.

**To be Continued….**

_**Hey guys! I didn't mean to make this chapter so long. And then when I saw the length, I thought about cutting it off shorter. I just couldn't make myself do that though. So I had to end in a weird spot. Sorry about that. :/ **_

_**I hope you all like the chapter! Not too much happened, but I really enjoyed writing it all. **__** Olivia is finally getting tired of Andie's crap. How many of you are ready to see her take her down? I know I am!**_

_**Don't forget that I create sets to go with this story along with my other stories on Polyvore. The link is on my profile. Something else that is on my profile is the Poll to see who my readers think Olivia should be with. This is going to affect what happens in Season 3. So please go and vote! **_

_**Much Love to you all. Really, I love you guys! Which is why I want to hear from you. So leave a review **_

_**-Makayla-**_


	20. Chapter 20

"Not exactly…" I looked up at Alex and saw the hurt and rage flaring in his eyes.

"How is that an answer?" He looked at me. I stepped through the door and took my jacket off. "And Isaac said you were hurt. Are you?" I cut a glance at Isaac and he just grinned. I dodged Alex's caring look and lightly shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm fine." He started to lift up the corner of my shirt, and he saw the bandage. When I looked down, I saw that there was blood seeping through. I silently cussed and pulled the shirt down.

"No you aren't." He motioned for me to go over to the counter. He reached up and pulled the first aid kit, which he had set up himself, out of the medicine cabinet. "Come on, up you go." I hopped up on the counter. "Shirt off." I glanced over at Stiles who turned his back immediately.

"You too Isaac." I twirled my finger and he grinned at me before turning around.

"I can't tell if you are mad at me, or disappointed in me." I said quietly. Alex started to rub alcohol over my wound and I made a grunting noise. The pain only lasted a few seconds, but those few seconds were plenty long enough.

He put butterfly stitches on my open gash, and then put a gauze pad over it. He taped it all up and then I scooted off the counter and let him wrap the ace bandage around my waist. He didn't speak the whole time.

He fastened the ace bandage up and then looked over at Stiles and Isaac. I pulled down my shirt and stood up straighter. "You two can turn around now." Alex said to the boys, and then he looked over at Isaac. "The next time you think you want to bandage my girl up, be sure you do it right." I could tell by the way that he was standing, the way he was talking, and the look on his face that I was getting ready to have hell to pay.

"Your girl?" Isaac laughed. Then he looked at me. "I didn't know you were a piece of property and he was renting you." I felt the heat radiate off of Alex. I've only ever seen him sincerely pissed off twice in my life, and this was definitely the starting of seeing it again."How does Jackson feel about that?" Isaac raised an eyebrow at me and then grinned at Alex.

"This guy?" Alex points at Isaac. "This is the guy you choose to turn to out of everyone else in this town?"

"What's wrong with me?" Isaac asked in his innocently oblivious voice.

"I don't think you want us to answer that question." I had almost forgotten that Stiles was even there until he spoke up.

"She left the hunting world for a reason you dumbass." Alex shot out real fast. "And now you are dragging her back in. And you want to ask what is wrong with you?"

"I'm dragging her back in?" Isaac pointed to his chest. "I'm making sure she doesn't get herself killed by going out alone. At least I've noticed how badly she is taking things right now. And don't have my head up some other girl's ass."

Alex started to walk forward and I quickly placed myself between them. "The 'her' that you two seem to keep talking about, is standing right here. And I believe that the two of you need to calm down." I could feel both their hearts beating like a drum. I turned to face Alex. "I'll meet you upstairs in a minute." I pointed to the stairs. Alex started to walk backwards.

But he couldn't leave without first saying something to Isaac. "You're wasting your time you know. You'll never have a chance with her. She's far too good for someone like you." Alex scrunched up his nose and then started to walk up the stairs.

I heard and felt Isaac snarl. I glanced at Stiles. "You should probably get out of here too." I advised him. He nodded and left with saying anything.

"If I was you, I'd get your dog under control. He's on hunter turf. And if he messes with Alex again, I might just have to shoot him." I turned around but kept one hand on Isaac's chest.

"And I am just not too worried about holding back when it comes to you. So run along upstairs." I shooed her away.

"The day will come when I have a chance to rip your throat out. And I will take it." He threatened her, and I couldn't help but smile a little.

"Watch yourself beta. I have to be nice to Olivia. But just because you are Olivia's pet doesn't mean I have to give a damn about you." Isaac growled and bared his fangs and I pushed against his chest hard.

"That's enough." I told him before pushing out of the door completely. After we were both on the front porch and the front door was closed, I turned on him. "Why do you have to do that?"

"Do what?" He asked innocently. "She's a bitch. And even you hate her." He thought I was talking about Andie.

"Not her. Alex. Why do you have to push him so far?" His eyes got real big.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me. He deserved that." He pointed to inside the house. "He's just mad that you are giving yet another guy attention and it's not him."

"He didn't deserve that. He is just upset and he has a right to be. I should have told him I was going after Jackson. And I shouldn't have gone out hunting with you. That wasn't right." Isaac was shaking his head.

"Are you seriously going to let him manipulate you like this?" He stepped up to where he was standing in front of me. "Olivia. He's your friend. But you don't owe him anything. He's just jealous and a little upset. But he'll get over it. I promise you." Now I was the one to shake my head.

"That's not it. You don't understand. Hunters stick together no matter what. And I turned to a werewolf of all things for help instead of my partner." I was running my hand over my face. I can't believe I really did that to Alex.

"A werewolf of all things?" I heard hurt in his voice and I looked up and saw that same hurt mirrored in his eyes. "Is that what I am?" I took a step towards him but he jumped off of the porch.

"Isaac… I didn't mean it like that." I tried to take my words back, but I knew that it was too late.

"Yeah you did. And that's okay. But this werewolf is the only one that has had your back for weeks. Not your fellow hunters in there. Just….. Think about that okay?" He started to walk off and I wanted to run after him and fix what I just screwed up there, but I knew that I needed to fix things with Alex first.

~{}~{}~{}~

I went upstairs and found Alex sitting on my bed going through one of my sketchbooks I had left out.

"Well, now Isaac is pissed at me. You happy?" I leaned my back up against my closed door and crossed my arms.

"I don't really care if he is mad or not honestly." He said without looking up at me.

"What is your problem? You can't seriously be that mad at me right now?" He did look up now, and the sadness I saw earlier in the kitchen was now bent and disfigured into a raging betrayal.

"You've lost your mind. You know that right?" He opened the sketch book and turned it around. "And it all started with him." It was a sketch of Jackson that I drew one morning while he was doing swim practice. He was sitting on a diving board and he was laughing. It was such a rare thing to see, that I wanted to make sure I got it down on paper.

"What you are mad about has nothing to do with Jackson?" I defended my boyfriend.

"Oh, no it actually has everything to do with Jackson. Doesn't it?" He stood up and tossed the sketch pad on the bed. He narrowed his eyes as he looked at me. "The whole sneaking out at night, the hunting, the fact that you turned to Isaac of all people, it all ties in with Jackson. Even the new creature that has been lurking around town." He knew. He knew Jackson was the Kanima. But how?

"I don't know what you are talking about." I faced his cold stare steadily.

"You know exactly what I am talking. In fact you have been lying to me for weeks and now you are standing here, right in front of me, and lying to my face now." I averted my gaze and looked down to the ground. "What has happened to the sweet and loyal girl that I came up here for?" Now he didn't sound mad, he sounded depressed.

"I'm doing what I have to do Alex. Surely you know that." I still didn't admit to Jackson being the Kanima, but what was the point when he already knew?

"So you lie about doing it?" I looked back up at him and this time I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You would have talked me out of going back out there and hunting if I told you." I countered and for the first time in a long time Alex raised his voice with me.

"You're damn right I would have!" I flinched and when I saw the look on his face, I knew that he didn't mean to have that effect. "Why didn't you come to me?" He asked much, much softer.

"Because you have been a little preoccupied lately…" I didn't say her name, but he knew that I was talking about Andie.

"That's not true. I've always been here for you." Now he sounded a little more hurt.

"This was something that I felt like I needed to handle on my own. And I have been." I gave a little shrug. I just wished we could get over it all already.

Alex started to shake his head. "No you haven't been. You brought in a werewolf to help you out. A freaking werewolf Olivia!" He was raising his voice again, and he called me Olivia. That was something that he hasn't done since the first day that I met him.

"He's more than just a werewolf and I wished you would see that. He's been a really great friend lately…" I tried to defend Isaac, but Alex cut me short.

"A good friend? Is that what you think he is being to you? 1- He wants to get into your pants. 2-He is probably using you to get the Kanima for his own pack to kill. 3-He can't be trusted." He was listing them off with his fingers.

"He can't be trusted? Please tell me how he can't be trusted."

"You don't see it do you….?" Alex said as he was shaking his head.

"See what?" I was completely at a lost as to what he was talking about.

"You turned to the very thing that killed your mother." His voice was low, but it was deadly and sharp as a sword's edge. I felt his words pierce through my skin and prick my heart.

"I can't believe you just pulled that card." I was hard to speak, and I felt the tears already start to swell up in my eyes.

"It was the only card to pull. You have been hanging around the monsters that killed her. And that's how you want show her respect. You got out of the hunting world. And to do what? Join the other side?" The words that were leaving his mouth, those aren't words that Alex would ever say to me. They had to be Andie's.

And with that thought, my chest swelled up and I found a new rage and confidence all my own. "Join the other side? You're one to talk. We quit together. We chose to get out together. And this the satanic Dolly Parton walks through the door and you are completely brainwashed. You say that I am the one that has gone off the rails?" I took a step towards him. "Take a look in the mirror. You are sitting here, lecturing me about loyalty, and yours switched to her the minute she walked through our front door." His eyes went big and then they went cold.

"You don't know what you are talking about?" That was all he could say.

"Don't I?" Alex walked past me.

"Andie doesn't have a dog in this fight." He said firmly.

"No. She is just the owner of the dog in this fight. Can't you see that she is playing you like drum and you are just sitting there, letting her?" Alex was making a fist by his side. Good. This is what I wanted; I needed to get him angry. Maybe then he would be able to see what a bitch Andie was. "Wake up Alex and grow a pair. Don't let her manipulate you like this." I pleaded with him.

"I said that she has nothing to do with this." He repeated his earlier argument and I sighed.

"You're still going to take her side?" He didn't respond. "Alex, we have never fought. Through all the years we have been partners. Not once. Not like this anyways. We've never lost trust in each other. And she knows that. That's why she is here. She knows that in order to get you back with the others, she would need to cut me out of the picture. And you are letting her."

"I'm not letting her do anything." He said quietly.

"But you are choosing her." I spoke softly back. Alex didn't even respond. He just left and closed my door.

I screamed out in frustration and walked over to me bed where the sketch book was still laying open to the page with Jackson sketched out. I found my phone and dialed his number. I needed someone to hold onto and he was that someone.

The phone went straight to voicemail. Three times. This was just great. I am losing my best friend, and now I was probably losing my boyfriend.

~{}~{}~{}~

I think I tried to call Jackson five more times before I finally gave up and just lay back on my bed. I stared up at the ceiling, my very bare ceiling. There wasn't even a space on my four walls that was bare. So, why was my ceiling bare? That would have to change. But after I went out looking for Jackson. If he wasn't answering his phone, then there had to be a good reason. And that reason was probably because he was out looking for people to kill. How lovely.

I grabbed one of my jackets from the closet and dashed down the stairs. I reached for the keys that I thought I left on the counter, but found nothing. That was odd. Maybe I left them outside on my bike, but I never did that either.

I stepped outside of my house and onto the front porch.

"Looking for these?" I turned on a dime to my left, where Isaac was sitting in the porch swing.

"Why do you have my keys?" I wanted to go up and hug him and tell him I was sorry for being so cruel earlier, but instead I just asked the most obvious question at hand.

"You're not going anywhere while you are this upset. Emotional drivers cause wrecks. You might be okay with getting yourself killed, but I would miss you terribly, and I am just not ready to start missing you quite yet." I smiled at him softly.

"I thought you were mad at me?" That was one of the questions that I had wanted to ask him.

"You know those people that drive you absolutely crazy, and you want to pick them up and shake them at times, but you can't, because you don't want to hurt them?" I thought about that. There was people that I wanted to shoot and didn't because I would eventually miss them.

"I think I know what you mean, yeah." I nodded my head.

He stood up and gripped the keys in his hand. "Yeah, you're one of those people." He was shaking his head as he walked by me, then he stopped and stared at me. "When was the last time you slept?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "A few nights ago. Maybe more. I'm not sure."

He jerked his head towards the bike. "Come on. I'll take you out for a ride."

"It's my bike. I can take myself." I corrected him.

"Or…. You could just get on the back and hang on and enjoy the ride." He offered and I smiled a little bit. It probably would be nice to just go on a ride. He took my silence as a yes and got on the back. I climbed on the back and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Let's go then." I smiled into his back and he started her up.

We were riding down one of the back roads and I felt my eye lids start to feel heavier. Isaac had been driving us around for nearly an hour or so. The whole time I had just kept my eyes closed and enjoyed the feel of the ride.

"Olivia?" I thought I heard Isaac say my name. "Don't go to sleep on me okay? We're almost back." I tried to open my eyes, but it was just so hard.

"I need you to still hang on. Don't go… Oliv… Liv!" The next thing I saw was my bike going one way and Isaac going under it. I was flying backwards and my head collided with a tree.

"Olivia… Oh my god… are you okay? Come here…" Isaac was by my side in what seemed like a second, but then again, the world felt like it was spinning so my timing could be off.

"Uh…" I tried to touch my head, but I couldn't get my arm free from something holding it down.

"Don't touch it. You're bleeding pretty bad… Can you see straight?" I could tell that Isaac was holding me, but I still couldn't really make my body move.

I opened my eyes again and saw Isaac's face only a hair away from mine. "You… wrecked… my bike."

He let out a short chuckle. "I think I'm more worried about your wrecked head."

I heard a really loud ringing noise, and then Isaac was speaking to someone. "I'm going to need you to come pick us up though." He pulled me in tighter. "Yeah, I have Olivia and she's in pretty bad shape. You might want to tell Deaton to get a table cleared for her." I heard irritation in his voice when he spoke next. "She's coming with me Derek. Or I'm not coming with you." I wanted to go to sleep. That's all I wanted to do. I heard another clicking noise. And then Isaac was speaking again. "Whoa… there pretty girl. You have to stay with me okay? I'm going to get you to some help. I'm so sorry…." Isaac held me tighter and pulled me onto his lap. He just continued to hold me as I was trying to not think about the awful pain that was shooting through my head.

~{}~{}~{}~

Isaac was carrying me in his arms, and my head was still splitting. At least now I was getting my vision back though. I could hear Derek complaining again, like he had been ever since he picked us up from the side of the road.

"I don't like her being here." He said for probably the fourteenth time.

"Do you see this red stuff? Yeah, that's blood Derek. She needs to be here. You said Deaton is some kind of healer right? He can help her." I wanted to hug Isaac and tell him thank you for being so protective.

"Don't worry, I'm not your biggest fan either." I mumbled out and Isaac laughed.

I heard a bell ring and then a rush of warm air coming from Deaton's clinic. "Isaac, wait just a second." Isaac stopped, still carrying me in his arms and turned to face Derek. "I get that you care about her, but she's still one of them."

"No." Isaac said firmly. "She's not." I felt his body move and start walking again.

"What the hell did you do to her?!" Scott. I was pretty sure that was Scott's voice. I turned my head to see that, yes, it was definitely Scott.

"Hey buddy…" I smiled at him. He went to move like he was going to take me from Isaac, but I felt Isaac's grip on me tighten.

"Just show me where to take her." Isaac spoke with that same firmness from before.

"What happened to her?" Scott demanded to know.

"We wrecked her bike." Isaac said simply. Then my body went into a slight shock from the coldness of the medical table.

"Lay her down flat. And step away to give me some room." That had to have been Deaton. "What happened?"

"We wrecked and she hit a tree." There was Isaac again.

"Is she okay?" Now Scott's worried voice entered the conversation.

"She's strong. But she needs to be taken to a hospital." I felt myself slipping into a sleep, but then a hand intertwined with mine.

"Not yet Liv, don't go to sleep. Not yet." I smiled at him. Isaac was always so sure and cocky. He never showed any sign vulnerability when he was around me. But right now I could hear all kinds of worry and sadness in his voice.

"Hmm…"

"What?" Both Scott and Isaac spoke.

"After I cleaned up all the blood, she really isn't that badly hurt. But she did take a pretty bad hit to the head and she has a concussion. She needs to be resting in her bed, but she doesn't need to sleep for several hours." I completely disagreed with him. I felt like I should go to sleep right now.

"I'll take her home." Isaac spoke up quickly.

"I need you here." Derek said firmly.

"I'll be back." I was being lifted up and off the cold table.

I felt my body give in. It was like I was being lowered down into a hole and the darkness was too consuming. I closed my eyes and let the sleep take over.

~{}~{}~{}~

I woke up the next morning and could barely lift my neck to sit up. My head felt like it was being smashed with a sledge hammer. After very slowly and very carefully hoisting my body into an upright position, I opened my eyes.

"Holy…!" Isaac was asleep in my office chair. "Isaac." I called out his name to try and wake him up, but it was useless. He didn't even budge. "Isaac!" He fell out of the chair and then immediately stood up. He looked around frantically, like he didn't know where he was. "Over here."

He looked over to me and then his eyes bulged out. "You're awake!" He seemed both relieved and happy.

"Well, yeah. That's normally what people do in the morning times. They wake up." I reached over and grabbed the bottle of water that was left on my night stand. My body was still pretty sore, and it hurt to even lift my arm to get the water.

"Yeah, but you had a concussion. You aren't supposed to go to sleep right away after an accident. You could have gone into a coma." He sounded really worried and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.

"But I didn't." I reminded him. I looked over to my alarm clock and sighed. "We've already missed half a day of school…." I groaned.

"And you are going to miss the other half too. Deaton said that you needed to rest. And that's why I am here. To make sure you rest." Isaac sat back down in the chair, as if I was a prisoner and he was my guard.

"To be honest, rest sounds pretty good right now actually." I tried to move back down into my bed, but was stopped by the discomfort of my jeans.

"What?" Isaac stood up again and immediately started walking over to the side of my bed. "Is something wrong?"

"You could have at least had someone change my jeans into sweats or something." I complained. Who left someone fully dressed when they put them to bed?

"Are you seriously complaining because I didn't undress you?" Isaac asked in disbelief.

I nodded over to where my dresser was. "In the second drawer are sweatpants and some tank tops. Mind getting me one of each?" I was pretty sure it would hurt too much to walk over there myself, and I knew Isaac would do it with no question asked. He nodded his head and went to go and retrieve my articles of clothing.

"These fine?" He held up the pair of lacrosse sweats that I had stolen from Jackson and a black tank top.

"Those are perfect." I smiled at him. "Now bring them and yourself over here and help me change." I went to go and swing my legs off the edge of the bed and I ended up wincing in pain. Isaac moved just a little bit quicker now and was by my side in no time.

"I think I misheard what you just said, you want me to help you undress?" I watched as Isaac took a deep swallow.

"You have seen a girl in her bra and panties before haven't you?" I raised an eyebrow at him and he shook his head yes. "Then it shouldn't be that big of a deal. I can't stand to have these jeans on a minute longer, so I need your help to get those on instead." I nodded to the sweats that were in his hand.

He nodded his head and started to lift up my shirt. I flinched at the coldness of his fingertips as they grazed over the sides of my bare skin, light as a feather. In fact, his touch left goose bumps.

"Alright put one arm through the hole and I will carefully pull it on you." And he did it, as he said, carefully, very carefully. He was taking his sweet time get my clothes back on, but I was too worried about it. He went to go and unbutton my pants and I leaned back a little to give him better leeway to do so. "You know, I went through this scene a million times in my head, but I didn't think it would be under these circumstances." I watched as that very familiar grin crept across his face. He had been so worried all morning long, that he hadn't even been acting like his normal self. It was nice to see side of him again, oddly enough, I missed it.

"Don't get too excited Lahey." I warned him, but the grin just spread into a full smile. He slid the pants down and gently took a leg off at a time.

"Oh I got excited when I saw what you had been hiding underneath all those very concealing clothes." He looked up at me after he started to pull the sweats up my legs. He paused when he reached my hip bones and looked directly into my eyes. "Black lace, the most simplest of all undergarments." He leaned in real close. "Happens to be my favorite." He whispered into my ear.

For some reason my voice was caught in my throat and I couldn't speak, which seemed to only entertain him more. I pushed him, even though it hurt like hell. "Why don't you go and make me some soup or something." I requested and he chuckled. But he walked out to do as I asked anyways. I picked up my phone to dial Jackson again. I needed my boyfriend.

~{}~{}~{}~

I woke up on day three of staying out of school and the soreness of the whiplash had finally died down enough that I could move and not wince in pain. Isaac had come by and checked on me every morning and afternoon. He said that Jackson was nowhere to be seen at school and when I called his house; his parents told me that he was spending some time with other relatives. But I knew that Jackson was adopted and didn't really have other relatives. So that was a lie.

I decided to get up and get dressed and make myself go to school today, if for no other reason, but to try and figure out what is going on with everything. I pulled out a loose dress and some tights. I didn't want anything really tight on me, and it helped that the dress was cute. I pulled on my boots and let my hair down, letting my curls fall down my back. I figured if my hair was down, then I could hide the huge gash that was on the side of my face at my hairline. I applied a soft layer of make-up, mainly just foundation and mascara.

I grabbed the keys to my mom's old car and my back pack and headed out the door. I stopped right before I started to jog down the stairs though. In my driveway stood Isaac with Derek's car.

"He let you have his keys to his car?" I walked over to the car and smiled at the grinning Isaac.

"He owes me a few favors. And if I get as much as a scratch on this baby, I'm dead." He looked thoughtful for a second. "I'm pretty sure he was being serious too."

I held out my hand for the keys. "I want to drive." I demanded excitedly. He was immediately shaking his head.

"Did you not just hear me say that Derek will kill me if something were to happen to his car?" I gave him a pouty look. "The only reason why I am even here is because I figured you needed a ride. Not to let you drive the most expensive thing I have ever sat in."

I took a step towards him and decided to follow the advice my mother once gave me. She said that a girl was the ultimate weapon against a guy. A guy would do anything for a girl that he was attracted to. And I was pretty sure that Isaac was attracted to me.

I ran my hand up his chest and left it on the nape of his neck where I could play with one of his curls. "Isaac?" I looked up at him with one of the softest expressions I could muster. "I really want to drive this car." I leaned up where my lips were barely touching his ear. "And you can't tell me that you wouldn't be turned on by a hot girl driving a fast car…" I was hoping that was enough for him to give me the keys. For the first time since I had known Isaac, he was completely frozen. I lightly kissed his cheek as I took the keys from his hand. I grinned up at him before I got into the driver's seat. "Thank you!" I closed the door and got into the driver's seat.

"I can't believe you just pulled that move on me…" Isaac got into the car, still a little dazed. "I mean, what happened to the sweet and innocent Olivia?" I rolled my eyes out.

"Please, I went easy on you. You should see what I do to Jackson when I want something." I gave him devious smile as I pulled out of the drive and sped off.

~{}~{}~{}~

I pulled up into the school parking lot and smiled. Derek's car purred like a kitten but ran like a cheetah.

"Derek can never know about this." I looked over and smiled at Isaac. "I'm being serious. If he finds out, then he'll kill me." I ignored him and got out of the car. "You would miss me if I died. Remember that!" He called out after me.

"Thanks for the ride Isaac!" I hollered back. I jogged up the stairs and went straight for my locker. I pulled out my phone and checked to see if Jackson had sent a text or anything. But there was nothing.

I opened up my locker door and started pulling out the textbooks that I needed. A pair of arms began to wrap around my waist and I immediately turned around.

"Where the hell have you been?" I looked up at Jackson, he took a step back and his eyes immediately grew defensive.

"What do you mean?" I slammed my locker door shut. He hadn't talked to me in days, nothing. And now he wants to act like nothing is wrong?

"You haven't been reachable for days. I've been calling and calling. Danny didn't know where you were. Lydia didn't. I even called your parents. Where have you been?" I demanded to know.

"Oh." His voice dropped slightly. "I just needed a little time off. You know, from everything that has been going on." He was digging the toe of his shoe into the ground and looking anywhere but in my eyes.

"You needed some time off?" I asked in disbelief. We all needed some time off, doesn't mean that we were going to get it. "And you couldn't have called me and told me that? I've been worried sick about you!" I whispered harshly. I wasn't the type of girl that liked to make scene in public. But I was about to if he didn't stop acting like this.

"Well, I didn't ask you to worry about me." The minute those words left his mouth, I was left in even more of state of disbelief than before.

"I didn't know that I had to ask permission to worry about my own boyfriend." I turned on the heel of my boot and started walking down the hallway.

"Olivia, wait." Jackson sighed out. He knew that he didn't say the right thing, but I wasn't so sure he was going to be able to talk himself out of this one.

I kept walking until he caught up with me and turned me around. "I've got to get to class Jackson."

"I don't get why you are so mad at me. Everyone needs a break sometimes." He went back to his defensive mode.

"Do you really want to fight right here?" I asked him. I'm sure he didn't want to.

We were standing right outside of the boy's locker room. Coach took the boys out of first period. The lacrosse team always had practice first thing in the morning. So Jackson heading there now to get ready.

"Fight? I didn't know we were fighting… I thought that you were getting pissed at me for no apparent reason." Jackson shrugged his shoulders, but kept his jaw firm.

"No apparent reason?" I looked at the ground and shook my head before looking back up at him. I picked up the bangs and pushed them back, revealing the gash that was near my hairline. "Is this what you call 'no apparent reason'?" Then I reached out and took his hand and put it over the bandaged wound on abdomen. "Or this." Then I lifted up my arm to show the cut that I got the other night. "I have been out, every single night, hunting your ass. I've been trying to keep you from killing people. I've turned my back on my best friend because I am protecting you. And you need a break?" I asked him, furiously I might add. He had to be joking. He thought that he was the only one that had it hard right now?

"Where did you get the cut on your head?" That was the only thing he had to ask me? Really?

"Out of all the wounds I just showed you? You only ask about one of them? And you still don't apologize for being a jerk?" I started to walk off again, but he grabbed my hand.

"Did someone do it to you?" He asked, and now he was the furious one.

"No. Isaac and I wrecked my bike. You would know that if you would have answered your phone." He face flushed and then heated up with a beet red color.

"Isaac?" He let go of my hand and then pushed the locker room door open. "I'm going to kill him."

"Jackson. Don't do it." I followed in after him.

"Hey! Girls aren't allowed in here!" One of the lacrosse players yelled at me, but I ignored him.

"Lahey!" Jackson called out. "Where's Lahey?" He asked a few of the freshman and they all pointed in the same direction. Jackson landed his eyes on Isaac and then without looking at anyone else said, "Everyone out." Some of the guys started to protest but then they decided to do what he said. He was like their god. I found it really weird to be honest.

"Well, look who is out of the little fox hole." Isaac smiled. "Or shall I say out from under their rock? Don't lizards hide out under rocks?" He was looking at me now and I just shook my head.

Jackson didn't say anything; he just slammed Isaac against the lockers. Isaac's face changed from a light hearted humorous grin to a deadly one in less than a second.

"Jackson just, stop!" I screamed out. It was already too late though. Isaac was coming after Jackson fast and hard. "Scott McCall, get your ass in here. I could use a little help." I said loudly, knowing that Scott might be able to hear me if he was anywhere close by.

I ran after the boys who were know in the shower part of the locker room, throwing each other against the tile. I was able to somehow get my body between the two boys, and I saw Jackson starting to change.

"Jackson, you have to stop." I begged him. I could feel the fire coming from both of them, and I knew that I was going to need help getting them away from each other.

Jackson was getting ready to push me aside when a pair of arms started to drag him backwards. I took the chance to turn and put my hands on Isaac's chest.

"Did you have to sick your boyfriend on me?" He asked as he started to wipe the blood from his mouth.

"I didn't. He just kind of went after you. Sorry." I gave him a sad smile.

"I'll heal." He shrugged off my worried look. "But you might want to go and check on your boy, he might get mad if he sees you over here taking care of me." Isaac laughed lightly and I took his advice.

I walked over to where Scott was still holding Jackson back. "I got him. Thank you for coming and helping though." Scott nodded and then left. But he glanced back to make sure that I really was okay first.

"Why the hell did you do that?" I asked as I grabbed a t-shirt and started to wipe off the blood from his eyebrow.

"Because he hurt you. And I wanted to hurt him." He said it like it was the simplest explanation in the world.

"The wreck wasn't his fault. I felt asleep, threw the bike off balance, and it slid out from underneath us. He was actually the one to stay by my side and help take care of me." I corrected him.

Jackson pulled away from me and had a scowl on his face. "Well, that's not his job." I was tired of this jealous act.

"You're right. It's not. But you are kind of slacking in your job descriptions lately. At least he was a good enough friend to watch after me, especially since I have a boyfriend who seems to be too preoccupied for me lately." I stood up and looked down at him. "I get that you are going through a lot right now. Trust me, if anyone understands, it's me. But we were supposed to get through this together. And you keep pushing me away. If you aren't careful, you're going to push me too far away and I won't be able to come back." I leaned down and gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking out of the locker room.

**Oh my goodness….. Hello Lovelies!**

**I have missed you all so SO much…. I am so sincerely sorry for the late update. I have been so swamped lately, that I hardly have time to breathe, let alone write. But I finally got an update out. I really hope that you all enjoy it.**

**Jackson lovers, don't hate me. She is still with Jackson, I just like the Isaac and Olivia dynamic. That's all. Not trying to ruin or split them up. Promise. **

**Please leave me a review and let me know how you all felt about the chapter. Be as brutal as you can. I can take!**

**Much Love to you all,**

**-Makayla-**


End file.
